


Broken Body, Broken Spirit

by vmplvr1977



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E is good, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Amputee Clarke, Angst with a Happy Ending, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Clarke has prosthetics, Clexa Week, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Injured Clarke Griffin, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Post-Mount Weather, Sad Lexa (The 100), Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Thelonious Jaha Being an Asshole, Titus Being an Asshole (The 100), lexa is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 130,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: After an explosion at Mt. Weather, Clarke is presumed dead and Lexa is haunted by her ghost. Meanwhile a severely injured Clarke relies on strangers to put her back together again.OrClarke is an amputee and forced to live outside of the coalition because of the harsh laws regarding "freaks". Lexa thinks Clarke is dead and is haunted by her ghost. Will they find their way back to each other amid hatred towards people like Clarke?





	1. Ai gonplei ste odon

**Mount Weather**

  
  
  


"Take my hand, Oktevia." Lexa reached down and grasped the sky girl's arm, lifting her up to the final branch easily. Octavia let out a breath of relief once she was balanced enough not to fall from their perch high in a tree overlooking the entrance to Mount Weather.

"That's a long way to fall, Heda."The sky girl gave a wary look at the ground far below them.

"Sha, Oktevia. Careful not to lose your grip, I already have one sky girl to atone for and I will not feel bad if you die doing something foolish." Heda replied sarcastically with a smirk as she scanned the perimeter. For the first time in months, Lexa was feeling light-hearted because she had something to look forward to. Finally, after all these months a solid lead verified by a dozen of her spies. Wanheda was alive, heading to Mount Weather and the Heda did not hesitate to make the trip herself. She needed to know the rumors were true and she could no longer accept taking the word of her spies to calm her nerves. _ I have to see her again with my own eyes, see if she is alright and bring her home to Polis. _ Lexa personally requested Octavia to join her to observe the person her spies believed to be Skaikru's missing leader. Octavia was the only member of Skaikru that could handle themselves in a fight and Azgeda was hunting Clarke. Skaikru joined Lexa’s coalition with the understanding that if Lexa found Clarke, one member of Skaikru would be there with her to bring her back safely. Heda needed someone from Skaikru to verify that Wanheda was healthy and safe once they brought her to Polis. 

Wanheda was being hunted and Skaikru came to accept the fact that they could not protect her in Arkadia. Despite their best efforts and superior technology, Azgeda proved their defenses were easy penetrable. A month prior, word got out that Wanheda was still in Arkadia and was planning to lead them in a war against the twelve clans. Azgeda warriors snuck into Arkadia, killing several guards and innocents in their attempt to capture Clarke. When they realized the information was false, they burned down half of the camp and took many of their weapons. Those that survived the attack were badly beaten and Skaikru morale took an all time low. Many of their people argued that Clarke should never be allowed to return to Arkadia because her presence would put too many lives at risk. Lexa offered them a place in the coalition, making them the thirteenth clan to protect them and also promised protection for Clarke in Polis. Heda even agreed to set aside special quarters for Abby so she could see her daughter whenever she wanted. Eventually she agreed with Lexa’s decision to have her brought to Polis, where Lexa promised a dozen personal bodyguards in addition to the hundreds already protecting the Tower.

  
  


It took every single ounce of self restraint not to climb down from her perch in the tree and pull the blonde into a hug when she appeared from the treeline. Only Clarke wasn’t blonde anymore, her hair was red and she was wearing Trikru clothes. They had to know why she came back, Clarke was a planner and never did anything without reason. Heda’s heart ached being this close to Clarke again, yet unable to touch her and see if she was real. Lexa missed Clarke desperately, her thoughts and dreams haunted by the memory of the blonde begging Lexa not to betray her. She remained still, studying every movement she made carefully and going over what she would say to Clarke once they were face to face. Clarke was thinner than before, she must have struggled to find food and she seemed a bit unsteady on her feet. However, she was far more aware of her surroundings than months before. The blonde was careful and took time to cover her tracks, she didn't want them to know she was there. 

Hundreds of spies were sent searching for Skai Princess, yet all returned with stories of being caught in a trap or being blindsided by her before losing consciousness. Everytime a spy returned empty-handed, Lexa forced herself to remain calm when Titus and the Ambassadors demanded Wanheda's head. Clarke was ten steps ahead at every turn and though Lexa's heart swelled with pride each failed kidnapping attempt, she knew Wanheda would never be able to fight Azgeda alone. Azplana would not rest until she had Wanheda and Clarke had absolutely no idea how much danger she was in. It would cost her life and Heda couldn't bare the thought of a world without Klark kom Skaikru. Even if the blonde hated her for the rest of her life Lexa would bare it, as long as Clarke was safe. Now she was entering Mount Weather three months later, but for what purpose? Lexa learned from her intel that Clarke had the foresight to seal the mountain after the war and had the only access code. Monty kom Skaikru said she made him leave the room when she created the master override code and Clarke had the foresight to lock him out. _ Why come back now, Klark? _

"What the fuck is she doing?" Octavia, must have had the same thought because she gave Lexa a questioning look.

"Shof op, Oktevia. We must not draw attention to ourselves, there are other spies looking for her and they may be nearby." Lexa gave the sky girl a glare. _ I will _ ** _not_ ** _ allow them to take her and if Oktevia gets in my way, I won’t hesitate to kill her. Klark’s safety is the only thing that matters. _

"Moba, Heda. I just don't know what her plan is here… whoa do you see that?!?" Octavia suddenly pointed to an object hovering dozens of feet in the air above Clarke.

"What is that, Oktevia?" Lexa's eyes went wide, she had never seen anything like it before. _ It's flying. Like the airplanes Klark once spoke of. _

"I think it might be a drone…"

"A what?" Lexa crumpled her brow. _ So many new things to learn since they came from the sky. Just how far behind are we from their precious Tek? _

"A drone. They have cameras and sensors to collect data and transmit it back through satellites. Why the fuck am I trying to explain this a grounder?" Octavia threw her hands in the air in frustration when she met Lexa's confused eyes. 

"Please try, Oktevia." Lexa replied calmly despite the sky girl's outburst stinging her pride and Octavia took a breath.

"So a drone is a... mechanical spy, people with tech use it because it takes pictures of targets and send it back remotely. Remember the pictures Maunon took of you and Clarke before TonDC? Same idea, only a machine does it instead of a person. They use it so no one gets hurt or spotted trying to infiltrate the area, so it's remotely controlled. Nami?" Octavia raised an eyebrow and Lexa nodded.

"Mochof, Oktevia. I understood… some of that." Lexa shook her head berating herself. _I must learn this Tek they use if I am going to work with them. They are my people now, I must learn their ways._ Lexa turned her head at movement on the ground and watched as Clarke sealed the door behind her as she entered the Mountain. _I should have approached her. Yes, she most likely hates me, but she cannot continue to live out here alone. No matter how smart and strong Klark is, she won't be truly safe until she is in Polis. I will lock her in the tower until Azgeda has been dealt with. She will most likely throw a tantrum, but it is to protect her._ _Klark_ _will understand… eventually._ The object called a _drone_ flew off and neither of them managed to see where. The two women watched impatiently for nearly two hours before Lexa shook her head and grumbled. 

"We should go after her." Heda noticed the look of surprise in Octavia's face at her words, but was feeling too impatient to care.

"What happened to '_ we must only observe and have patience until she exits, Oktevia' _?" Octavia smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing the Heda to grumble more.

"You are correct. We must wait." Lexa sighed and tried to reel in her emotions, but Octavia shook her head defiantly.

"Fuck that, Heda! We gotta figure out what the hell made her come back here and why she told absolutely no one! Permission to follow her, Commander?" Octavia gave her a questioning look and Lexa smiled.

"I'm going with you, Oktevia." Lexa replied calmly as she adjusted her balance to make her way down the tree. Each woman had only descended one branch when a massive explosion erupted from the bunker. The force was so great, the tree they were in crumbled beneath them and Lexa hit the ground hard with a _ thud _. "Jok!" The brunette screamed as she felt bones snap and suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Heda!!! Oktevia!!!" Lincoln's voice filled the air and everything was spinning, pain ripped through one side of her body. _ Clarke! She's in there, we have to get her! _

"Klark! Klark!" Lexa screamed more loudly than she ever had, her throat burned from the effort and Octavia's screams soon joined hers. The brunette realized she had tears flowing, she glanced over and saw Octavia in a ball, crying as well.

"Clarke! Oh God! There must've been a self destruct in the bunker! She came here to die…she wanted to die.. oh god we should've stopped her! Why didn’t we stop her? After everything, we should have known… oh god. I’m sorry Clarke, so sorry." Octavia's voice cracked as sobs emerged from her throat and Lexa shook her head defiantly.

"No! Klark is **not dead**! Klark! Klark!" Lexa's screams continued as she struggled to stand up, ignoring the pain of what must be a broken arm and cracked ribs.

"Octavia! Are you hurt, hodness?" Lincoln asked as he ran toward, knelt down and scanned the dark haired sky girl's face.

"I'm good, niron… get Heda." Octavia gestured towards the brunette that was barely able to stand, yet moving towards the fiery rubble.

"Heda, no! It's too dangerous, it's on fire! Chil yu daun, Heda." Lincoln caught her in his arms and scanned Lexa who had began to charge the flaming ruins with tears pouring down her face.

_ Calm down, Heda. _

"Klark! We have to get her! She's in there, we must find her! NO, put me down!! Klark!!" Lexa said in between sobs as Lincoln picked Lexa up and brought her down to the ground, pulling Octavia into his arms as well. 

"Em gonplei ste odon, Heda. (Her fight is over.) She's gone. Klark's gone. No one could have survived that and even if she could, we would never find her under all of that." Lincoln's voice was filled with his own heartbreak over Clarke’s death, but remained calm as he held the two sobbing women and Lexa stared helplessly at the ton of rocks blocking the entrance.

"No! I do not accept that!!! We must find her, Linkon! Klark! We're here! Klark! Let go of me, Linkon! Klark!!!!" Lexa struggled and screamed, but Lincoln's hold kept her in place, voice calm.

"Heda, beja. She's gone. We must go before others arrive and see you here. Azgeda will take advantage of this, they are just over the ridge and cannot see you like this. You are injured, Heda. Beja Leksa, chil you daun. Osir gaf gon we. (Please Lexa, calm down. We must leave.)"

**_____________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  


**Inside Mount Weather**

  
  


_ “What you did today will haunt you until the end of your days.” _

  
  
  


Clarke did her best not to vomit as she walked through the corridors of Mount Weather. She had sealed it when they left and no one had a chance to remove the bodies that were rotting on the floors. The smell was horrific, as was the sight of the bloated, rotting bodies strewn on the floor. Tears streamed down her face and though it was silent in the bunker, her mind was not. Everywhere she went, she heard the voices of her victims.

_ "You murdered us! Killed hundreds of innocents to save less than a hundred of your people. You lectured peace and nonviolence to Lexa, yet you are no better than them. Murderer of children!" _

“I know, that’s why I’m here. To end our suffering.” Clarke replied almost emotionless in tone. For three months the ghosts of Clarke’s victims haunted her everywhere she went… all of them. It didn’t matter if she was asleep or awake, she saw them everywhere. _ I can’t do this anymore. There’s only one way to make it stop, to enact justice. _She slowly made her way to the control room, knowing her mission and trying to find the courage to complete it. When she entered the control room, she slumped over and slid down the wall. She cried for what felt like hours before pulling herself together and standing up.

"I have to do this. Don't be a coward… do it!" She looked ahead of her and nearly gasped as she saw a familiar burned corpse approaching her. “Maya… I'm so sorry...”

_ “You murdered us, Clarke. Now it’s your turn to die!! You know the code and what to do, Monty showed you. End our suffering and yours...” _

"I will end our suffering, Maya. I’m so sorry I killed you and your people. I deserve this, I deserve worse than this..." Clarke said aloud as she stepped up to the controls and typed a code into the computer. A timer appeared on the monitors and Clarke gulped then closed her eyes. "Ai gonplei ste odon. (My fight is over.)" She whispered before the world went dark.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Nyko’s Tent**

  
  
  


"Naikou! Ai gaf yu sis ai au! (Nyko! I need your help!)" Lincoln shouted as he entered the tent with both Octavia and Lexa slung over each shoulder.

"Linkon! Heda! What happened? We all saw the fire and heard the boom!" Nyko stood in shock as Lincoln set both women on a cot, stroking Octavia's face lovingly. Both she and Heda had blank stares, faces stained from tears.

"Mount Weather is destroyed." Lincoln said calmly, though his face was not hiding the pain beneath the surface. _ Something terrible has happened, I have never once seen Heda cry and Linkon is fighting back tears himself. _

"I thought it was already, Linkon. Wanheda defeated them months ago… " Nyko gave him a questioning look. The rumors can’t be true, that Klark kom Skaikru is trying to wipe us out as revenge for Heda’s betrayal. She never seemed the type to want to harm anyone unless she had no other choice, revenge isn’t her style._ Did she set off the explosion? _

"The building is destroyed now as well, Naikou. Help me with Heda, I think something's broken, but she won't tell me what. Heda hasn't said anything or moved since we left..." Nyko knelt down and knew immediately that the brunette's arm was broken, the bone was protruding through the skin. He was surprised that she made no movement or sign of pain when he snapped it back into place. He waved his hand in front of her eyes and snapped his fingers. No response. _ What happened? I have patched Heda up dozens of times after a battle, but this is so different. Like her spirit is broken. _

"And Octavia?" Nyko glanced at the girl in the same state of shock as their leader and Lincoln closed his eyes and sighed, tears began falling.

"In mourning for Klark kom Skaikru. Em gonplei ste odon. (Her fight is over.)" Lincoln replied with a shaky voice and it seemed that he had finally allowed himself to accept the truth. Nyko's heart sank, he didn't know Klark kom Skaikru well but she was a good healer, a great leader and a caring person. 

"Are you sure that's not what else is wrong with Heda?" Nyko raised an eyebrow and Lincoln nodded slowly.

"Sha, Naikou. I know for a fact that it is but no one must hear of this, ai lukot. Heda was never here she was in Polis during the explosion, nami?"

"Ai get em in, ai lukot. (I understand, my friend.) I will make a tea to ease Heda's pain and nerves, but it will wear off before you get to Polis. Make sure she gets to a healer soon after you arrive."

"I have to get her back to Polis unnoticed and this… is not unnoticed." Lincoln gestured at Lexa and Nyko lifted a cup to her lips. The brunette shook her head in objection, but Nyko remained passive.

"Shh, Heda. Drein daun. (Drink it all.) It will help." Nyko instructed and she mindlessly obeyed, no emotion on her face. “She will fall asleep soon, ride through the night and cover her in a blanket." Nyko let out a sigh looking into dead eyes. _ May the spirits guide you back, Heda._

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Mount Weather**

  
  
  
  


_ "I tried. I tried to be the good guy.” _

_ “Maybe there are no good guys.” _

  
  
  
  


Clarke awoke with a gasp, then winced as pain washed over her body. The blonde slowly became aware that she was trapped, something heavy had her pinned but she couldn't see what it was. She couldn't see anything, it must be night time… or buried so deep there's no light. _Fuck! I thought it would be quick and painless..._ It was difficult to breathe under the weight of it, her left shoulder burned with pain and she couldn't feel her legs. The only thing she could move was her right arm and raised it to push as hard as she could against the object above her. Pain ripped through her body, before she admitted to herself that the weight was too much for her. She tried to cry out for help, but it came out almost as a whisper and she could taste metallic liquid in her mouth. Survival instinct kicked in, despite her being willing to die before the explosion. _ I have to move. I have to get out of here, I can't die slowly. _ She squirmed helplessly under the weight of the metal on top of her, with tears running down the sides of her face as she struggled to ignore the pain. _ No! I can't die like this, I won't! Fight it Clarke! _ She let out a whimper of pain when the weight above her shifted, pressing more tightly against her legs and left shoulder.

"Over here! There's a heartbeat, but it's weak!" A male voice called out and Clarke could hear movement above her. "Help me lift this, but be careful it looks like she's pinned down there. Kol! Get your ass over here, we're gonna need help ASAP! Bring the cot with you!!" Clarke could hear more movement all around her but still saw nothing. Why is it so dark? She heard a loud sound, almost like metal bending and rock crumbling as the sounds of footsteps moved closer to her. 

"Holy shit! How the fuck is she still alive?" A different man's voice exclaimed as Clarke felt her body probed by fingers.

"No idea, but she must have one hell of a survival instinct." Clarke felt a sting in her neck and she let out a small whimper. "Shh it's ok, it's morphine for the pain. Try not to move, we're going to get this off of you. One, two, three...arghh.” The man said calmly, then grunted as the injured blonde felt the weight on her shoulder and legs finally removed. She let out a deep breath and a hum of approval. “You’re doing great, kid. Can you feel my hand in yours? Squeeze it if you can." The man asked and Clarke became aware of something cold placed in her right hand. Her breath hitched at the feeling of cold slender fingers sliding into hers and as she tightened her grip on the cold hand, her mind was filled with confusion. _ Why does it feel this way? It's so cold and solid. _ "That's it, good. You're safe, we're taking you to a doctor. Kol! Where fuck are you, we need that cot!!" 

"I’m here, Jake...OH SHIT!! Are you sure she's alive?" The sound of running footsteps approached, then came to a skid and stopped just short of Clarke as the one called Kol spoke.

"She is, but barely. One tough kid if you ask me, now come help me with her. Johnson get the transport ready, we need to get her to the doc fast."

"On it, Jake." A third man said over a radio and Clarke could swear she heard an engine revving in the distance.

"We should put her out of her misery, it’ll be a kindness. No one wants to live like that..." A man, presumably Kol exclaimed and the cold fingers suddenly slipped out of hers. The kind man’s voice cut off Kol's. It sounded like the kind man attacked him, Kol sounded like he was being strangled.

"Shut the fuck up and do as I say without question!! She is not dying today, understand?" The kind man with cold fingers said with a furious tone. _ He wants to save me. You can trust him. _Clarke felt a vibration in the ground to her right, followed by the sound of who she presumed was Kol scrambling around on the ground.

"But Jake, she's too bad off! She’s going to die before we get back to the bunker, if she doesn't she will wish she had and you know it!! Look at her!!!" Kol's voice was filled with annoyance. _ Jake?? Dad, it that you?? It doesn’t sound like him. _

"I recall you saying the same thing about me once, do I look dead to you? Besides, this girl is clearly strong enough to survive being buried by tons of rock and metal, we owe it to her to take the chance. Now keep pressure on her thighs, I've got her shoulder. Johnson, call ahead to the bunker and have them to get the infirmary ready! Tell the doc she has another miracle to perform." The man's words made Clarke felt a sense of safety, she couldn't move or see anything but this man would protect her. The blonde felt part of her body shifted upwards, then lowered onto something hard. _ A stretcher. Why can’t I feel my legs? Oh god, I’m paralyzed. _ She felt more tears falling down her face and let out a weak cry, trying to look at her surroundings. _ What's happening? Why can't I see anything? They're making it sound like I will regret being alive, why? _

"Ai gonplei ste odon. (My fight is over.)" Clarke whispered. The kind man's cold hand cupped Clarke's cheek and stroked her face gently with his thumb as he spoke. 

"Not today kid, not if I have anything to say about it. Do you need more morphine? Squeeze my arm if you do, it's just above your right hand." Clarke raised her right hand and grabbed ahold of his arm. It felt strangely solid, like all she could feel was muscle and it was cold, like his hands. 

"She speaks Trig? She doesn't look like one of Heda's people… no marks. You think she's a spy for Heda?"

“Doesn't matter, she's one of us now. Heda’s people will never take her back like this, she'll be sent to the Dead Zone to die. Here you go kid.” Jake said before she felt another sting in her neck. “Try and get some rest, you're gonna need it. Your fight isn’t over yet.” Another voice filled her mind... Lexa’s voice.

_ "I'm sorry, Klark. I made this decision with my head. Not my heart." _

"P-please… don't leave…" Clarke's words were barely a whisper.

"I'm not going to leave you, kid. I’ll be the first thing you see when you wake up, I promise." Clarke felt her body lifted in the air, before she gave into the overwhelming need to sleep.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Polis**

**Two Weeks Later**

  
  


“Heda, something must be done about this! Skaikru has proven they are a threat, especially Wanheda. If they can destroy cities or places like the Mountain, they are a threat to our people. Wanheda wants revenge for your betrayal and she will destroy Polis to get it!!” Titus exclaimed while he paced angrily. The clans were in an uproar after the explosion, pointing fingers at the newly formed thirteenth clan and calling for war.

“She’s dead, Titus.” Lexa replied with a heavy heart and fought the urge to burst into tears in front of him. Titus was loyal to her, however she knew that his loyalty might falter if he knew how she felt about Clarke. The Fleimkepa shook his head and frowned.

“We have no proof of that, Heda… only the rumors from the spies...” Titus stopped when Lexa rose from her throne and rushed him, grabbing his shirt forcefully.

“I am the proof, Titus! I was there! Klark went into to the Mountain, then it exploded with her inside. Oktevia kom Skaikru believes she killed herself intentionally… ” Lexa barked at her Fleimkepa with fury in her eyes. As she spoke the realization and loss hit her deep in her soul. She turned and plopped in her throne, rubbing her temples to fight the coming headache. _ Klark is dead… because of me! _

_ “You’re right, it is your fault Lexa. You betrayed me, chose them over me and broke my heart. Now I get to haunt you for the rest of your days, like my victims did to me…” _Clarke replied with her own fury and then smirked wickedly.

“Heda, if she is truly dead we must claim her death as yours! Your enemies will stop their lies of you being weakened by Wanheda and celebrate your victory. Azgeda will have nothing to use against you!” Titus replied with a desperate tone in his voice. He was one of the most vocal for Lexa to take Wanheda’s power for herself.

_ “Okay, so he’s a complete douchebag… you actually take advice from him?” _Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes. _“No wonder you betrayed me. Was it all a lie? Your feelings for me? What am I thinking? Of course it was a lie, you never cared about me or anyone! You made me think you cared so I would trust you! I was a fool to believe you cared, afterall you’re the one that said love is weakness. You’re incapable of love!” _

“No!! That is not the truth!! I did care… I still do… this is because of me. I’m so sorry.” Lexa replied out loud, not meaning to and Titus gave the Heda a cautious look.

“Heda? Who are you talking to? Are the spirits speaking to you now?” Titus looked around the room, trying to make sense of Lexa’s behavior. _ Perhaps he’s right, she is Wanheda afterall. But she never had the Flame, so it’s not possible. She’s a ghost now. _

“It’s because of you Titus, because I listened to you!!! I did what I thought was best to protect our people, head not the heart and my actions caused decent in the ranks. If I had stayed and fought by Wanheda’s side, the clans would not have lost faith in me.” Lexa closed her eyes tight and imagined herself by Clarke’s side as she took down the Mountain. _ Klark would be alive, by my side if I had only stayed... _ Heda knew Clarke’s demons are what pushed her to kill herself and she would not have had that burden if Lexa had stayed. _ I would have killed them for you, Klark. You would not be haunted by their ghosts if I had stayed. I would have carried the burden for you. _

“You are confused, Heda. Perhaps because you are injured, recovering still from your… How exactly did you break your arm?” Titus raised a questioning eyebrow and scanned her closely.

“They would have seen a victory in war as strength, I was so afraid to seem weak and I was wrong. It would have made both of us stronger, I see that now and I made the wrong choice…” Lexa stood up and began to pace.

_ “And now my ghost will haunt you forever.” _Clarke grinned triumphantly.

“Heda, beja. You are not making any sense.” Titus begged of the brunette, but she could not stand his presence any longer. _ He has wanted Klark dead ever since he first heard of her. _

“GET OUT, TITUS!! I am done with you!” Lexa barked angrily, trying to ignore the blonde ghost in the room that was giving her a triumphant smile.

“Heda…”

“One more word and I will cut out your tongue! BAN AU!!” Lexa shouted, giving him a murderous glare and the Fleimkepa nodded respectfully, then turned to exit without another word.

_ “Now that’s the Lexa I know! The one that hurts the people she claims to care about, what was that you once said? To be the Commander is to be alone… Don’t worry, Lexa. You won’t be alone ever again. I will always be with you… torturing you forever.” _Clarke offered with a smirk.

“Sha, Klark. It is what I deserve.” Lexa slumped on her throne, resigning to defeat at the hands of a ghost.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Unknown Location**

  
  
  


“We are taking a huge risk, Jake. The probability of her surviving the surgeries are five thousand forty seven to one. Her blood is not a match and her body cannot sustain the amount of surgeries it would require to make her whole again.” A cold female voice called Clarke out of her hazy existence for the last… _ How long have I been like this? I can’t see anything and I’m so tired all the time...everything hurts. _

“We have to try ALIE!!! She’s survived this long and is clearly a fighter or she would’ve died at the Mountain. It isn’t right to leave someone with that much fight to the horrible existence she faces without the surgeries. No one wants to live like that, especially a fighter like her. She deserves a chance at a normal life. Doc, please tell me you agree!” Jake’s voice caught her attention and her heart swelled. _ Dad, is that you? _

“It’s a risk, Jake. Yes, it’s a miracle that she’s survived this long. I’m just not certain she can take it and quite frankly I’m not certain I can perform it without help. I had three surgeons working with me when we did your surgeries, Jake. Now I’m all we have and like ALIE said, her blood isn’t a match. I can do two limbs max with her blood, anymore than that could kill her.” A different woman’s voice replied. Her tone was much kinder than the one called ALIE. _ He is fighting for me to live, why do the others not want to help me? How badly am I injured? How long have I been here? He has to know that I can hear him!! Say something, Clarke. _

“Jake…beja, sis ai au. (Please help me.)“ Clarke’s voice was scratchy and weak, before a cold hand cupped her cheek.

“I’m here kid and I’ll help you anyway I can.” Jake replied with a kind voice

"Is she one of Heda's people??" The doctor asked. _ Wait, they know about Lexa but they sound like Skaikru or Mountain Men. Where am I and who are these people? _

"Whatever she was before doesn't matter. You're one of **my** people, kid and I take care of my people." Jake replied.

"Clarke… my name is… Clarke." _ Why does it hurt so much? _

“Clarke, do you have any people we can contact? Maybe they have a doctor that can help us, it would improve the odds of her surviving.” The female doctor asked, sounding hopeful.

“My mom... is a doctor… why can’t I see anything?” Clarke asked, trying to touch her face to check her eyes but the pain stopped her from moving. _ It feels like my eyes are open, but everything is black. I’m so tired. Why does it hurt so much? _

“We’re working on that part kid, but we need all the help we can get. We lost two of our surgeons a few weeks ago to spies looking for someone else. Where’s your mom, do you think she could help us?” Jake replied, still stroking her cheek softly and it put Clarke at ease.

“Yes… she’ll help… Camp Jaha.”

“Jaha?!? Jake if she’s one of his people, they may refuse to help her. You know how he reacted to seeing Emori, if John hadn’t stopped him…” The doctor sounded afraid suddenly. _ Why does Jaha scare them? Why do they think my mom wouldn’t help me? _

“John was one of his people and he doesn’t have a problem with any of us. If her mother is a doctor, maybe she will help us. Blood is thicker than water, she may not care as long as Clarke’s alive.” Jake responded, sounding somewhat aggravated.

“You have already proven that statement to be false, Jake. Must I remind you that you were banished by your own blood? The same might happen with Clarke, her people may even decide to attack us. John told us he grew up learning that your people are less than human because of their physical defects. I seem to recall him using the phrase _ floating _ to describe how they were treated. If Clarke’s mother believes these teachings, she will prefer we kill her daughter rather than help her.” ALIE replied with her almost robotic tone. _ It’s like she has no emotions. Mom will always help me, why do they think she won’t? _

“ALIE could be right, Jake. Her mother may not approve, though I would hope as both a doctor and mother she would not be so biased. However you heard John’s stories, they killed people for less than this. His own mother was executed and he was condemned to die as well over medicine. We would need to approach the subject carefully, if we find her mother.” The doctor replied with a concerned tone.

“No… not me. She would do anything for me…” Clarke said weakly.

“ALIE, contact Haven and get John on the line. We can ask him what he knows about Clarke and her mother. We’re gonna get you back on your feet Clarke, I promise.” Jake said confidently.

“You should not make promises you cannot keep, Jake. Her blood cannot handle the surgeries...” ALIE was cut off by Jake, desperation in his voice.

“Take mine, then. I have the right blood, a transfusion maybe… we have to try!!! Doc, please!!" Jake begged and Clarke could hear someone in the room let out a sigh.

"That could work, Jake. If we can synthesize your blood to alter hers and we have another surgeon, she just might make it through this. ALIE, do you agree?" The doctor asked.

"The odds are still slim doctor, however if I account for a transfusion and another surgeon they do improve. The doctor’s assessment is correct, however the odds are now two thousand twenty four to one that her body rejects your blood." ALIE replied coldly. _ Is she a doctor? She sounds so… bitchy and emotionless. _

"Hear that kid, a computer with optimism. All you gotta do is keep fighting, can you do that for me?" Jake replied, lightly squeezing her right hand with his cold fingers.

“Yes. Tell my mom…” Clarke was cut off by a cold finger against her lips.

“You can tell her yourself, Clarke. I don’t care what ALIE says, I’m gonna find a way to get you back on your feet again.” Jake replied softly as the pain hit Clarke like the ton of rock she was trapped under and she felt a sting in her neck. “This will help, Clarke. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.” Jake promised and Clarke’s already dark world pulled her into sleep.


	2. New Friends and Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby puts her faith in people that Skaikru branded as abominations in order to save Clarke. Clarke's friends help each other deal with her ups and downs. Lexa's a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading! Love getting kudos and comments!

** **

**Arkadia**

**Three Days Later**

  
  


“Abby! There’s a transport at the gate, the flying kind!!” Raven ran into Abby’s office, voice full of excitement. Both Abby and Marcus stood up in shock looking at each other then back to Raven. _ A what?? _

“Flying transport?!?! Like an airplane?” Marcus asked with hesitation, clearly caught off guard and Abby narrowed her eyes at the young engineer. _ No… that can't be right... _

“2057 Sarif Hovercraft Jet by the look of it, I'd know more if I got closer... Abby, if you get to ride in it, PLEASE let me come with you!! I would kill to see under the hood of that thing!” Raven begged the doctor and Abby shook her head in disbelief. _ How is that possible, the technology was lost when Station 13 was shot down... _

“It’s too dangerous, Raven! We don’t even know who they are.” Abby replied, still trying to wrap her head around the idea.

“Murphy is with them!! One girl looks like a grounder, the other guy looks like he stepped out of the Matrix. Dressed like us, only all black Neo with freaking sunglasses!!! He looks pretty awesome from afar!! Murphy says they won’t come in and they’ll only talk to Abby… alone.” Raven smiled wide as she spoke, clearly too excited to think rationally and Abby gave Marcus a questioning look.

“If there are others like us or Maunon, it is in our best interest to be aware of them. Maybe they want a treaty or need doctors, maybe they want to trade...” Marcus was always the optimist, but he was partially correct. If they have our tech, we can use it to rebuild what was lost after Azgeda attacked. Abby let out a deep sigh and headed to the door, Raven and Marcus at her heels.

“Let’s go see what they have to say, then.” Abby said as she passed Raven, trying to avoid noticing the mechanic hopping up and down with excitement. Abby heard the whispers as she made her way outside and the closer she came to the gate, the more people were crowding behind her. Abby came to a complete stop when she saw the hovercraft, with eyes wide. She had seen this in history books and records on the Ark, but this was far different in person than she imagined. Raven was correct, Murphy had a grounder woman and a man that looked like he walked out of an old action movie.

“I’m going to speak with them, do not fire unless I say so!” Abby ordered as she walked through the gate towards the transport.

“Long time no see, Doc.” Murphy said with a smirk as she approached and Abby gave him a questioning look. The strange man with… Is that what sunglasses look like? Whoever he was, he stood unnaturally and didn’t fidget at all. His limbs and fingers were still, more so than should be possible. 

“What’s this about, John? Why did you and your… friends come here?” Abby asked scanning Murphy’s companions closely, but remaining at a safe distance.

“There we go, just what I expected… self righteous Ark bastards, this is why I left, Jake.” Murphy shook his head, grumbling and then looked to the strange man. _ Jake? A coincidence, I know but everytime I hear his name… _

“This isn’t about you and your bad blood with your former people, John. This is about us helping Clarke.” The strange man had a calm tone, but his sunglasses made it impossible to see his eyes, making him hard to read. _ There’s something off about him, everything about him seems... unnatural. _ Abby was so focused on scanning the man, she nearly missed her daughter’s name. _ Wait, what did he say? _

“Clarke?!?! She’s alive?!? Octavia said... Where is she?!” Abby’s reaction went from shock to demanding. _ She’s alive, my daughter is alive!! _

“We’re trying to save her, doctor. She was severely injured in an explosion and we only have one surgeon. She thinks she can save Clarke, but she can’t do it alone. I have her medical records in the transport, you can see them in there.” The strange man replied and gestured for her to follow, but Abby hesitated. _ It’s a trap. Murphy must be under duress. They’re lying, we went to the Mountain after Octavia got back to camp and there was no sign of her. I spent two days there myself searching for her!!!! _

“Why not bring them inside to my office? We can speak there.” Abby gestured back toward the camp, suddenly feeling unsafe and John shook his head.

“No can do, Abby. You see the people inside that gate will want you to let Clarke die, rather than fix her. Especially if they know how we plan to do that.” Murphy replied with a confidence in his voice that surprised Abby. _ What is he talking about? Now I KNOW it’s a trap!! No one in Skaikru would want to hurt Clarke, why would he say that? _

“John, what are talking about?? Skaikru will do everything they can to save her! It’s Clarke!!!” Abby protested and John shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

“Even if it means turning her into my friend here?” John gestured at the strange man and the doctor stepped forward, scanning him more closely. She was only an arm’s length away when it clicked. Jake was an Aug, half man half robot!!! It’s not possible, it’s forbidden!! The technology was destroyed with Station 13 and the procedure was made a crime for which the punishment was floating_. Wait, if she needs them to survive...Oh, god!!! How badly is Clarke injured?_

“Show me.” Abby said, trying desperately to maintain calm and stepped inside the transport, ignoring the sounds coming from camp. No doubt they were considering attacking, but she had faith that Marcus would keep them from doing so. The man named Jake stepped up to a table, but stopped and looked at Abby seriously.

“You may want to sit down, doctor. It isn’t pretty…” Jake said, but Abby made no attempt to move from her position. Jake sighed and pulled up Clarke’s medical records in a three dimensional hologram, causing the doctor to gasp. Oh my god, it’s worse than I thought!!! All of her medical training went out the window, all she could focus on was that her daughter was broken beyond repair. Both eyes, two legs, left arm and major damage to two internal organs. The wave of emotion that went through Abby brought her almost to the point of passing out as she backed away from the hologram in tears.

“My poor baby!! Did this happen in the explosion? God, she must be in so much pain!! Skaikru will kill her if she becomes an Aug but if you don’t she'll either die or be bedridden permanently. My baby...we have to protect her, but Skaikru won't want to...” Abby exclaimed between sobs and the man let out a sigh as he placed his hand on her shoulder. _ Oh, my poor baby girl!! I’m sorry, so sorry!! They’re right, this is the only way to save her and I will do whatever it takes to help them. _

  
  


“You have my word that I will protect your daughter from your people and any others, Dr. Griffin. I promise you that if anyone tries to harm her, they will die. She is one of my people now and I protect my people no matter the cost. I don’t know Clarke well, but she is stronger than anyone I’ve met. Clarke deserves better than the alternative and I have a feeling you agree that it’s worth the price. Will you help us make your daughter whole again?”Jake promised and something about his calm, steady voice put her at ease a bit.

“You don’t even have to ask, she’s my daughter. Fuck the laws, we’re on the ground now and if anyone has a problem they can shove this pin right up their ass!! Let me say goodbye, so my people don’t think I’m being kidnapped. Before you say anything, I will do ANYTHING to protect my daughter so you don’t need to worry about what I’ll say.” Abby closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath, then looked to John. “You trust his word? Will he protect Clarke?” Abby raised an eyebrow and John nodded, then gestured to the girl beside him.

“Jaha attacked her as soon as he laid eyes on her, now he’s rotting away in a cell in the middle of the Dead Zone. Jake promised Clarke he’d be there when she wakes up and he gets a real time reading on her vitals, so he basically never sleeps. The whole reason he came along to the one place that would shoot him on sight for being alive, was to keep a promise to her. He promised that he would protect her, so he came to make sure **you** aren't a threat to Clarke. He takes his promises way too seriously, if you ask me.” Murphy ended his reply sarcastically and the man called Jake simply nodded. _ That’s all I needed to hear. _

“Give me ten minutes.” Abby nodded, then turned to head back towards camp. _ He’ll protect her from Skaikru and John makes it sound like he’s already invested in this. What am I thinking, of course he is or he wouldn’t risk coming here himself. If Skaikru gets any closer they’ll attack him and he knows that, yet he risked it for Clarke. _

“Abby, what did they say? You look like you’ve been crying… Abby, what happened?” Marcus said as she walked as quickly as she could to her quarters. _ Who do I trust, any of them? No, you can’t. John’s right, if they saw Jake up close enough to see what he is, they will attack. It won’t matter if it’s Clarke. _

“They need a doctor and I am going to help them, I’m leaving you in charge until I get back.” Abby replied, shaking her head as she approached the ring of the Ark.

“Abby… you’re the Chancellor, you need to be here when Indra arrives tomorrow. Azgeda…” Marcus objected and Abby shook her head as they entered her quarters. _ You can’t tell him. He cares about Clarke, but everyone is looking for her. If Azgeda finds out how badly she is injured, they’ll kill her in one of their savage ways. _

“I need to save their patient!! That is the end of the discussion, Marcus!! I have to do this and nothing you say will change that!! You are the Chancellor now, Marcus. It should have been you all along.” Abby let out a sigh, then handed the pin to Marcus and smiled softly. Marcus scanned her closely and sighed in frustration. _ Good, he knows he won’t win this argument. _

“When will you be back?” Marcus asked, clearly confused by what was happening as she began to pack a bag.

“I don’t know, Marcus. Maybe never…” Abby shook her head and Marcus grabbed her arm and spun her.

“Abby, what is this about?” Marcus scanned her face closely and Abby shook her head. _ He doesn’t understand that I’m trying to protect him by not telling him. _

“I’m sorry, Marcus. I have to do this and I need you to trust me. I won’t say anything else about it, because it could endanger you and others. Please, Marcus. Trust that I know what I’m doing and that it is what is best for our people.” Abby gave him a serious look. _ If he knows she’s alive, he’ll have to lie and may be tortured because he's a horrible liar. _

“Take a guard with you at least. We don’t know these people other than John Murphy being with them. What if it’s a trap?” Marcus shook his head and sighed, trying to get Abby to see reason. _ It’s not a trap, I knew it wasn’t the second I saw that hologram. I’m the head of medical, do you think I don’t know my own daughter’s medical records? DNA markers, blood type I know it all and this doctor of theirs knew that I would. Of course I can’t say that, or even try to explain. _

“I can’t, Marcus. I have to go alone.” Abby shook her head, grabbed her bag and headed outside.

“A radio then. Reyes, get me a radio.” Marcus exclaimed as they went outside of the ring and motioned to Raven. _ Shit! Thanks a lot, Marcus now she’ll beg to come along...granted that’s not a bad idea. She’s smarter than any of the engineers… _

“Marcus, stay here. Raven, with me.” Abby demanded and continued to the transport, she could see Raven’s face light up before she fell in behind her. _ See how she reacts to Jake and then see if she’s willing to help... _

“Holy shit!! I never thought I’d see one of these in person!!” Raven was hopping up and down, beyond excited as they approached the transport. _ You have no idea... _

“Don’t get your hopes up yet, Raven. You’re not coming on this trip... yet. I have to test something first.” Abby trailed off as they moved closer to Jake and transport. Murphy shot Abby a questioning glare, as did the girl with him and Jake remained still. “Raven Reyes, meet Jake… I’m sorry I don’t know your last name…” Abby looked between the girl and the Aug, waiting to see Raven’s reaction.

“That hasn’t been a part of my name in a very long time, doctor. Just Jake.” Jake replied with a sigh and then offered his hand to shake Raven’s hand.

“Holy Augmentations Batman! You’re like what, eighty percent augmented?” Raven exclaimed when she took his hand and Abby shot her an evil glare, causing her to clear her throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just that I've studied everything in the Ark records about Augs. When I was a kid I used to wish I had one myself, until someone explained that you have to lose a body part to get one. Then... not so much… but the science and engineering part of it... I mean the work and care you have to put into it to keep everything running smoothly. It’s just mind blowing. Are those mechanical Augs with Sarif nano tech, or are we talking basic black market augs?” Raven was practically dancing around with excitement, face full of awe and Jake smiled widely.

“I take it you trust her with our little secret, Dr. Griffin? Given her... enthusiasm.” Jake smirked at the young engineer.

“Secret? What secret? I can keep a secret. Is it an Aug secret, cos I’m totally down for that shit!!” Raven looked back and forth between Abby and Jake looking for an answer.

“Look at me Raven. As excited as you are, the people in those gates will not accept him or any others like him, do you agree?” Abby raised an eyebrow and Raven nodded, frowning.

“I told Pike once that I wanted an Aug. He said it would be better to be floated than live that kind of life and I know he wasn’t alone. This is why you’re leaving, to help Augs and you know Skaikru would never be okay with that. Well, 99% of them. I think it’s its awesome tech and I would kill to learn more of it.” Raven smiled wide and Abby knew her instincts were correct. _ I can trust her with this. _

“That’s an interesting brace you have, Raven Reyes. What’s your mobility like?” Jake interjected with a kind smile and Raven shrugged.

“As good as it gets. Before you say it, I’m not up to lose a leg… no Matrix for me, Robot Neo.” Raven smirked, obviously joking and Jake seemed to get that.

“I could have ALIE throw something better together, perhaps one that offsets the pain spike that I’m reading. Maybe add six or seven joint markers, then put magnetics in the brace to offset the pressure points. It could alleviate the pain better for you. Gravity is a constant, even if you don’t put pressure on it the planet will. Sorry, I’m not trying to scare you and I see that I have based on your readings… your heart rate is escalating.” Jake gave the girl a concerned look and clearly didn’t realize that Raven was about to explode with excitement. _ Strange, it’s like he always tries to put people at ease but Augs are known for being violent. Jake is soft spoken and gentle, perhaps so people aren’t afraid of him. _

“No fucking way! You have biometric scanners in those things?!? Abby, please take me with you!!!” Raven begged, literally with hands clasped together and pleading eyes.

“You can’t Raven. If you come with us, you can’t come back... maybe not ever. I know you’re excited and that I can trust you with this, but you don’t know everything…” Abby objected and could see Raven would not be put off by it.

“Then tell me, Abby!! I have no one here, not really. Finn’s dead, Clarke’s dead... Jasper and Bellamy are both a fucking train wreck… Monty spends all his time trying to help them. Octavia hasn’t been here since she told us about Clarke, not that I blame her. Abby, you’re all I have left! You and tech. I can help you help Augs, you know I can. Please take me with you, Abby.” The young engineer replied and Abby sighed, shaking her head. _ Shit, she’s right and she’s smart. She could help me with Clarke. _

“Alright, but only if you’re certain Raven. We may never come back to Arkadia and if we do we cannot tell them about anything . Are you ready for that commitment?” Abby raised a questioning eyebrow and Raven nodded enthusiastically. The doctor looked to Jake, Murphy and the girl. Jake and Murphy nodded in agreement and the girl shrugged non committedly. “Fine. Grab some clothes, but DO NOT say anything to anyone about this, understand?” Abby gave the girl a stern look, and Raven’s face filled with a bright smile as she ran to get her things. Abby set her bag down inside the transport and sat for a moment thinking about the implications from doing this. _ If we come back, there will be questions we can’t answer truthfully. It’s too dangerous for Clarke and I am _ _not_ _ losing her again. You have to tell Marcus goodbye or he’ll never stop looking. _

“I’ll be right back.” Abby nodded at Jake, then slowly made her way back to Marcus. Raven went running by her with a bag before the doctor made her way to Marcus, causing Abby to smile. 

“May we meet again, Chancellor Kane.” Abby said as she approached, offering her arm and Marcus took it after sighing. _ Good, he knows I’m serious. _

“May we meet again, Abby.” Marcus replied half heartedly and Abby turned and headed back towards the transport. The doctor avoided the stares and the questions as she exited the camp silently, then climbed aboard the transport.

“This is so fucking awesome!!! Do you think they’ll let me drive?” Raven asked as the transport slowly lifted off the ground. Abby chuckled. _ Leave it to Raven to lift my spirits despite what’s going on. _

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Lab**

  
  


Abby’s eyes were wide, taking in every inch of the lab as Jake led her to Clarke. It was so much more than she imagined and made Mount Weather look like ancient tech. Jake stopped at a door and turned to face the doctor.

“It’s not easy to see, doc. Your daughter is a fighter and we can fix her, I know we can. Clarke can’t see anything and hasn't since before the explosion, so she’s very disoriented. There are times when she thinks she’s dreaming, other times she thinks she’s in hell and sometimes she’s completely coherent. She may think you are a figment of her imagination and I want you to be prepared for that.” Jake’s voice was calm and kind, it seemed obvious that he cared about Clarke. He opened the door after Abby nodded in understanding. It took every bit of self control not to scream when she laid eyes on her daughter. _ Oh god!! I had hoped the data he showed me was wrong!! There’s no question anymore, we _ _have_ _ to do this. _

“Jake?” Clarke asked weakly, trying to look around with eyes that were no longer there and it caused Abby to cover her mouth with her hands. _ Oh, my sweet baby!! _

“I’m here kid and I brought someone special with me, your mother’s here too.” Jake gave Abby a nod and she rushed forward, cupping Clarke’s face.

“Clarke, baby it’s me.” Abby said with a shaky voice, trying to stay calm.

“Mom?” Clarke gave a weak smile, but there was relief on her face as she spoke._ She’s so weak and she’s probably scared shitless. _

“Yeah, sweetie. I’m right here. I love you so much, baby!!” Abby replied holding back the flood of tears for the sake of her daughter and took her right hand in her own, pressing her forehead against her daughters.

“I can’t see… my legs and my shoulder hurt so much…”

“I know, baby. That’s why Jake found me, we’re gonna make you better honey.” Abby promised stroking her face lovingly.

“I know you will, mom. I’m so tired… it hurts… so much.” Clarke’s voice was getting weaker and Jake stepped forward with a syringe, presumably morphine. Clarke let out a sigh of relief as the drug hit her.

“It’s ok, baby. Get some rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Abby placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, stroking her face gently until she fell back asleep. “Where’s your doctor, I want to get started as soon as possible and need to see everything you have on the procedure.” Abby looked at Jake seriously and he smiled.

“She and ALIE are working on designing the prosthetics in the cybernetics lab, Raven is with them. Don’t worry about leaving the room, I have her vitals up at all times. If she stirs, I will know and we can both be there.” Jake gestured for her to follow him out of the room and she gave him a sincere smile. _ The poor man. I can’t imagine what he’s been through. _The tattoo on one side of his neck suggested that he was Trikru once, but the brand on the other side came from Leksa. The same brand that is on Marcus’ arm, mark of the Commander. Raven asked Jake to see his medical records and he pulled them up on the jet for her. He seemed quite happy to meet someone that instantly liked him for being mostly a machine and who could blame him? 

“Thank you, Jake. I have to say, you’re nothing like the history books described…” Abby said sincerely and Jake shrugged, unnaturally like everything else he did. He had more augmentations than natural body parts, how he survived the procedure was beyond imagining. Abby thought hard about it on the trip to the lab. _ He must have been banished for being wounded so badly. I’ve never seen a grounder with a permanent disability. That's why he’s so invested in helping Clarke, he’s been through it. _

“Propaganda created by those at the top, smart really. Especially when you are trapping thousands of people on the Ark in space, you keep your people in line by turning them against the minorities sharing your home. It makes them the first target when shit goes sideways. They say it unites people, but it only bolsters hatred against people that just wanted a normal life after suffering a disability. I’m not saying we’re all perfect, far from it but we aren’t what you were taught.” Jake replied as they made their way to the lab and Abby narrowed her eyes.

“You’re referring to Station 13, aren’t you?”

“Yep. I know your history said there was a reason the twelve stations shot it down, but I have a feeling that it is very different from the truth. ALIE has all of the video surveillance and records from the Station, if you’re interested in the truth. First things first, lets get Clarke back on her feet again.” Jake said as the door opened to a massive lab and Abby smiled as she looked around. _ With this kind of technology we can do this, we can save Clarke. Let her walk again, but it’s a long road and tons of surgeries to implant cybernetic prosthetics. They haven't even created the prosthetics and they have to be perfect. _

"Doctor Griffin, it's a pleasure to meet you. Doctor Jenna Armstrong. I was hoping we could start right away on a long term plan for her internal organs. ALIE and I have a plan together, I would love your input. It seems that Raven and ALIE have taken over the cybernetic part of it. I never met a human ALIE liked until you brought her here, that's good. It will allow us to focus on saving her life, while they rebuild her once she's healthy enough for the procedure. Shall we?" Dr. Armstrong gestured for her to follow and Abby couldn't help but smile. _ Complete strangers are going to great lengths to save Clarke and seem to genuinely care about her. This is going to work. _

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Lab**

**One Month Later**

**Morning**

  
  
  


"Good Morning, Princess. Ready for a great day?" Raven announced as she entered Clarke's room with a wide smile and Clarke instantly grumbled.

"What's so fucking good about it? I still can't see or walk or use my left arm… I have to rely on other people for fucking everything. So please... enlighten me on this good morning shit you throw at me everyday." Clarke bit back and Raven cringed. _ Okay, she's obviously having a bad day. _

"Yikes, Clarke. Negativity much?" Raven replied as she lifted Clarke's bed so she could sit up.

"Whatever Rae, just leave me the fuck alone. I'm not in the mood for your gung ho enthusiasm today." Clarke grumbled and Raven sighed, then shrugged. _ Well at least she's not convinced that this is all in her head today. Or that I'm dead and haunting her... _

"Even if it's because ALIE and I finished your prosthetics last night? Today's the big day, Griff. In my book, that's a huge win for you. Abby and doc Armstrong are gonna do the surgery tomorrow morning and you'll be able to do everything you used to be able to do. No more relying on other people, just independent Bionic Clarke." Raven replied happily and Clarke just let out a big sigh.

"Whatever, I've been hearing this for… fuck, I don't even know how fucking long cos I can't fucking see!! You're all a fucking simulation from ALIE for all I know. Most likely, I'm in hell paying for the hundreds of innocent lives I've taken!!!!" Clarke's voice was getting louder and more agitated as she waved her one arm around.

"Ok, if you don't turn that Oscar the Grouch shit around, I'm gonna leave you with ALIE to keep you company. Griff, you're getting fixed tomorrow, how can you not be excited about that? Hey Robot Neo, you wanna help me out here?" Raven asked the Aug who had obviously slept in the chair next to Clarke's bed... again.

"Seeing is believing, Raven and she can't see yet. I get it kid, save the celebration for when it's a reality." Jake stood up with a face full of pain and placed a hand on Clarke's good shoulder. _ He's been neglecting his meds… don't tell Abby until it gets worse. He's a big boy, he knows his limits. _ "You need some time alone, Clarke? Or just different company?" Jake asked and Raven glared at him as he smirked at her.

"Alone. I'm fucking sick of everyone hovering over me." Clarke replied angrily and Jake held up his hand to signal Raven not to say anything else on the matter.

"Fair enough, kid. You know how to reach us if you need anything. Let's go Raven." Jake replied and he headed out the door with Raven close behind him. As soon as the door closed behind them, Raven started to grumble.

"You'd think she'd actually appreciate all the shit we've been doing for her, but no she chooses to be a bitch about it." Raven grumbled, her feelings were hurt and she had no problem admitting that. _ Seventeen hour days for a month spent perfecting the prosthetics, helping her do things like eat and piss. How does she thank me for finally fixing her...she tells me to fucking leave!!!! _

"How would you feel if you couldn't even take a shit without someone helping you Raven? It's been a month and a half for her in the dark, relying on people you can't see to do everything. Clarke's a doer, not a sit around and wait for shit to happen kind of girl. I'm not gonna lie to you, her mood may get worse when she wakes up after the surgery. Right now there's a part of her that isn't entirely certain that this is all real. After the surgery, there's no denying that this is actually happening to her and she'll have to come to terms with a new body. When I woke up with my new parts, I attacked the staff and destroyed my room. It's not gonna be all celebrations and parties for her for a while... maybe not ever. That doesn't mean we give up on her, I'm willing to bet you've had some rough days with your own leg. Did you run around smiling at everyone when you got that brace?" Jake raised an eyebrow and Raven sighed, shaking her head.

"I was a total bitch about it sometimes, I still am occasionally…" Raven relented and Jake gave her one of his kind smiles.

"Exactly, not to downplay your injury but this is a lot more to handle. We just have to be patient, be there when she needs us and leave her alone when she doesn't want us around." Jake's advice made sense, but it still left Raven feeling like Clarke's outburst was personal. _ I've been working day and night to get here and she yelled at me!! _Jake set his hand on her shoulder, bringing her from her sulking.

"C'mon, let's grab some breakfast. Pretty sure I smell Murphy's waffles and bacon. Give her some time Raven, maybe bring her breakfast later and see if she'll eat. It's the last meal she'll get today, but don't push if she's not up for it." Jake walked with Raven to the elevator and when the door opened they found Emori waiting for them.

"I was just about to see what Clarke wanted for breakfast." Emori said as they exited the elevator and Raven grumbled.

"Oscar the Grouch wants us to leave her the fuck alone and stop hovering for breakfast, but I'm up for some grub. Murphy, you better have my bacon extra crispy!" Raven ended with a smirk.

"On it, Reyes. So Clarke's having another bad day, I take it?" Murphy asked and he started playing the food.

"That's an understatement!" Raven grumbled and Murphy simply shrugged.

"Nothing that my badass cooking can't solve. I'll make her favorite pancakes for her last meal before becoming the Bionic Woman, should cheer her up. The way to Clarke's heart is through her stomach, Reyes. Haven't you learned that by now?" Murphy said with a smirk handing Raven and Jake a plate of food. "Now eat up, then try again with my strawberry pancakes and I bet she'll feel better as soon as she smells it." Murphy instructed smirking and Emori smiled wide.

"John's right, that's why I always visit with one of her favorite cookies. She'll start grumbling, but the second she eats one she's in a better mood. Just don't go in all excited about the surgery. We've been talking about it for over a month, she's probably sick of the talk and ready for action." Emori replied and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if she throws it at me you're cleaning it up, Murphy." Raven replied and Murphy chuckled.

"You've got yourself a deal, Reyes. Now eat! You too Jake, eat up my friend." Murphy smirked then turned and got to work on Clarke's breakfast. After a few bites, Raven looked at Jake.

"So is it true? Azgeda spies are heading to Haven?" Raven asked and Jake let out a big sigh.

"Based on what the drones are seeing, yes. Johnson and Kol are heading out with a team this afternoon to try and push them back. Don't worry, even if they somehow find us they won't make it past the island's security. Only a Nightblood can walk through the fence without being killed by the drones, any redbloods will be dead before they get five feet. Nightbloods aren't interested in the rumors and whispers of Wanheda hiding in the Dead Zone. They're only interested in being treated like deities and having their egos stroked." Jake replied calmly, though Raven could hear a hint of spite in his voice. He never did tell them what Nightbloods do or where they are, just that they exist and he is one.

"If they get to her, they'll kill her…" Raven sighed, shaking her head and Jake shrugged.

"I'd like to see them try. There's only one Nightblood that matters and she will avoid any fight with me. Let me worry about protecting the Commander of Death, you just focus on getting her on her feet again." Jake replied nonchalantly.

"You ever gonna explain any of your secret history with Nightbloods?" Raven cocked an eyebrow and Jake shook his head.

"Probably not. Now eat so you can try again with Clarke." Jake was obviously not interested in continuing the conversation, so Raven let it go. _ One of these days, I'm gonna figure out his story... _

  
  


**_______________________________________________________________**

  
  


**Polis**

  
  
  
  
  


"We all saw the explosion from the Mountain! Wanheda came back to steal weapons for Skaikru, then tried to destroy the evidence! Proof that Skaikru is hiding her and their weapons!" The Azgeda Ambassador protested and several others seemed to join in on his concerns. Lexa stood up from her throne and started to pace, glaring at the Ambassadors with hatred. _ Clarke killed herself and they want to cast blame on Skaikru, say her death was a ploy? _

"None of your Queen's spies saw Clarke leave after the explosion, she is most likely dead! No one in Skaikru has seen her in months, we are not hiding her! Clarke's actions at Mount Weather were her own, without **any **assistance from my people." Marcus objected, then turned to face Lexa.

"Heda, I swear to you Skaikru had nothing to do with the explosion in the Mountain. Clarke was the only one with access to Mount Weather, it's been sealed for months! As far as we know, the only casualty in the explosion is Clarke and I do not understand why we are still debating this after nearly two damned months!!" Marcus looked furious and who could blame him, given the circumstances.

News of Clarke’s death caused waves of trouble among the twelve clans, but Skaikru was hit most of all. Not only did they lose their strongest leader, the Chancellor lost her daughter and the rest lost a beloved friend. Then Clarke's mother stepped down as Chancellor and disappeared just over a month ago. Clarke's death opened a nearly healed wound in the coalition and hatred towards Skaikru was increasing thanks to Queen Nia. Azgeda always argued it was a fake death, but had no proof. However Nia's lies were sinking in with other clans.

“What about the doctor? She is the mother of Wanheda and you want us to believe that she just abandoned Skaikru?!?! The doctor offered our people medicine, yet Skaikru claims she is missing and doesn’t know her whereabouts!!! Heda, please tell me you don’t believe them!!! Skaikru is plotting to take over!!!” The Ambassador argued and the other Ambassadors started to shout at each other._ Or perhaps the doctor is as broken by Clarke’s death as I am. Either way, I'm sick of debating this, yet again! _

"Em pleni! Gon we! Nau! I'm done with all of you!" Lexa demanded angrily and after a moment of shock at her sudden change in mood, everyone scattered. Once the doors were finally shut, Lexa rubbed her temples.

“Heda, you need to eat something and get some rest. The cooks have told me you are refusing to eat and the handmaidens say you have not touched your bed in several days.” Titus looked very concerned, but Lexa didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything other than the fact that Clarke was dead and it was her fault. There was no denying it, if she had not betrayed Clarke she would be alive. Clarke’s guilt would not have driven her to suicide and maybe they would be together right now.

“I am fine, Titus. Leave me.” Lexa turned her back on him as he exited the throne room and continued rubbing her temples anxiously.

_ “Want me to take a look at that?” _

"It's nothing, Klark. Just a headache."

_ “You really are the worst patient, Lexa. Now_ sit!” Clarke's ghost demanded. Lexa plopped down on her throne and rested her head on her hand, sighing.

"Why won't you leave me, Klark? It's been nearly two months since you died and you still haunt me everywhere I go…"

_ “I'll always haunt you, Lexa. You knew that when you chose your people over me.” _

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Klark. I was trying to do what was best for my people and follow your example of a nonviolent approach. I thought you would be proud of me."

_ “Bullshit! You destroyed what we had when you betrayed me, I would never be proud of you for that.” _

"We had nothing, Klark… just a kiss."

_ “Stop it, Lexa! You may fool them, but not me. It was more than just a kiss, it meant something to both of us and you know that.” _

"No, Klark… it only mattered to me. You did not want me, you said that…"

_ “That I wasn't ready… yet. I just killed Finn a week before and you thought I would just jump into bed with you right away? I just needed time, but you were too caught up in your pride to wait. What's the matter, Leksa kom Trikru not used to being turned down?” _

"That had nothing to do with it. You didn't feel the same way about me, Klark. You never have, I only hoped that you would."

_ “Another lie, Commander. You saw it in my face when you betrayed me, _ _that's_ _ why I haunt you. The moment you saw my reaction, you _ _knew_ _ that I loved you and you broke my heart. Now sit back so I can look at your head.” _

"Sha, Klark." Lexa leaned back in her throne, giving in to the blonde ghost standing before her.

Picture of Augs (How I see Jake) below:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again. I appreciate input and support. Next Chapter deals with post op Clarke and the ups and downs of her new reality.


	3. New body, Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up a new woman. Lexa realizes her ghost has distracted her from her duty. We learn more about Jake and his past when he seeks help from a fellow Nightblood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had a chance to focus solely on writing today... so yay, new chapter.

**Polis**

**Morning**

  
  


“Heda! A message from Indra kom Trikru.” The boy’s voice brought Lexa from her thoughts as she sat on her throne. Lexa realized that she did not remember the boy entering, or anyone else that was in the throne room. The room was full of people, all of whom were exchanging uncomfortable looks. _ Is this the morning meeting with the Ambassadors? _ The last thing she remembered was talking to Clarke, but that was night time and now the sun is out. _ What time is it? What day is it? _

“I will take it, boy!” Titus gruffly responded, sending a cautious glance at Lexa and stepped forward.

“It is intended for the Heda only. Wormana Indra commanded that I hand it to her personally and promised punishment if I failed to obey her instructions.” The boy objected and giving the Fleimkepa a confident look.

“Ron ai op. (Give it to me.)” Lexa commanded, opening her hand and glaring at Titus for being presumptuous. The boy came closer and placed a parchment in the Heda’s hand. The brunette read the message closely, before moving to a candle to burn the parchment. _ Shit! No more denying it, we’re going to war with Azgeda. I should have known Nia would stop at nothing... _

“Heda?” Titus scanned her closely as she burned the message and Lexa gave him a stern look.

“Ban au! (Leave!) You too, Titus. Enough discussion for today, we must travel to TonDC immediately have my horse ready in an hour.” Lexa replied coldly and Titus seemed to be upset by this news. 

“Heda… now is not a good time to travel to TonDC.” Titus raised a questioning eyebrow and the Heda sighed.

“Azgeda has moved their armies into Trikru lands and attacked Skaikru once again. Markus kom Skaikru brought his people to TonDC for refuge and Indra has taken them in. Indra’s spies believe Azplana is about to move against Polis, against me. I cannot send you to handle a war, I must do this myself.” Lexa grumbled and she noted the concern that filled Titus’ face.

“She believes you are weak, Heda. Especially with Wanheda dead, you must be careful with your response...”

“I know what she believes, it is the same as always and she will not stop until she has my head! Go get my horse ready, I will meet you in the stables in one hour. Now, Titus!!” Lexa barked at him and the Fleimkepa exited, a remorseful look on his face.

_ “You're so moody lately…” _Clarke said with a smirk, most likely enjoying the mess that was created by her haunting the Heda.

"Not now, Klark. I need to focus." Lexa replied calmly, closing her eyes to focus on the task at hand. _ I’ve been sitting here feeling sorry for myself and my people are being attacked. Two months I’ve neglected my people, only to allow a dangerous enemy gain power and it’s because of Clarke. _

_ “Focus on what? You're slowly losing your mind, you must know that. You haven't slept the last three nights, your clothes are three days old and you haven't eaten anything for two days.” _Clarke’s tone made it clear that this was what the ghost wanted all along, to destroy Lexa and the brunette allowed it to get to this point.

"Klark, beja... leave me alone. I can't do this right now, I need to prepare and when I talk to you I lose track of time. Go away!" Lexa begged of the ghost. She allowed her guilt over Clarke bring the coalition to its knees._ Maybe I don’t deserve to be the Heda any longer, perhaps Nia is correct. I am weak, my love for Clarke has made me so. _

_ “It's not permanent and you know it, but I'll leave you. Take a bath first, you stink.” _Clarke’s ghost shrugged, then smiled wickedly as she disappeared.

"Sha, Klark." Lexa sighed and headed to her quarters. As she entered, she looked around the room and took in the uncharacteristic mess she had made. Clothes piled on the floor, half eaten plates of rotting food and empty jugs of wine. Lexa had told the handmaidens to stop cleaning or they would be executed and the Heda just now realized what she had done. No doubt word of this has gotten out that Lexa has been neglecting everything and is sulking over Wanheda’s death. _She’s right, I’m a mess and I have to pull myself together. My people have most likely lost faith in me to lead them. _The brunette poked her head out of her door and looked at one of the guards.

“Have handmaidens sent up to clean my quarters immediately and tell them to bring some food up while I bathe.” Lexa commanded and she noticed a small smile on the guard's face, obviously glad to hear her making an effort.

“Sha, Heda. Right away.” The guard replied happily and Lexa closed the door behind her, making her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

  
  
  


**____________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  


**Lab**

**Thirty-six Hours Later**

  
  
  


"You can go now, Jake. I will keep a close eye on Clarke however, she will probably be out for several more hours. Go and prepare for your trip, perhaps rest on the flight. We both know that sleeping in that chair has been uncomfortable for you and only makes the pain in your limbs worse. You are weakened by the bone marrow extractions, I suggest you see the doctor when she returns from Haven." ALIE’s voice filled the air, bringing Clarke slowly out of her sleep and though she wanted to open her eyes, she found it difficult. _Is the surgery over? Or did I just imagine..._ _My eyes are so tired they ache..._

"I’m fine, ALIE. No abnormalities detected. Go ahead, scan me.” Jake's voice sounded agitated, yet he still had a soft spoken tone as always. 

“I already have. You are correct, no abnormalities detected. I understand the doctor’s motivations, but why are you invested in this girl? You are normally less emotionally attached and yet you have been fighting to make her whole again for the last two months. I have not seen you this attached to someone since your...” ALIE replied with a cold, emotionless voice.

“This has nothing to do with my past. She's a fighter, I respect that and I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up. I promised her I'd be the first thing she sees and I know from my own experience how scared she's going to be. Especially without the doc here.” Jake’s words warmed Clarke’s heart. _ He's been protecting me since day one and has kept his promise to be here every time I wake up. _

“You and the doctor were there, every time she woke up regardless of how confused she was. Even the doctor has finally left the bunker, knowing that Clarke will need time to heal and there are others that need her help. I do not believe seeing your face will do anything to help Clarke, she will not recognize you and it is probably best for Raven to be here instead. Clarke grew up with her and Raven knows everything there is to know about the augmentations. Clarke is handling the surgery far better than expected, however she has much to overcome. I do not wish you to grow attached to her, the likelihood that she will survive another month without a Nightblood transfusion is 327 to 1 based on my readings. It is bad enough that she keeps asking for you when she stirs, I am afraid it is affecting your psychological stability, Jake.” ALIE replied in a cold voice. ALIE always sounded so fucking condescending, like her personality had been sucked out. 

“That’s why I need to help her, I had nothing but you with a cold clinical understanding of emotional and physical trauma. No offense, but your bedside manner is horse shit! The doctor isn’t here, which makes it even more imperative that I am here if she wakes. Yes, Raven knows the prosthetics better than anyone but not what it's like to wake up with them. Even if she only remembers hearing my voice, it will help her feel safe. I remember how terrified I was when it was me waking up on that table. She needs a human being that has suffered through it here when she wakes up, not an emotionless computer or an overly optimistic engineer." Jake argued sounding more agitated, not that Clarke could blame him.

"Emori is an Aug, she can help Clarke adjust as well. Get ready for your meeting and stop fretting over Clarke, you will need a clear mind. You are opening an old wound by making this trip, you must have your wits about you or you will allow your emotions to rule your actions." _ Trip? What trip? What is she talking about? _

"The only emotion I feel about this trip is the necessity to save Clarke, the past is the past and I moved on a long time ago. I’m going so we can save Clarke, end of story. The doc won’t be back for a couple days and I won’t leave until Clarke knows that she’s safe here." Jake's kind words were all the motivation Clarke needed to open her eyes and she instantly regretted it. The light in the room was so bright it burned her eyes and gave her a sharp pain in her head.

"Jake? Where’s my mom? I thought she was here… was I dreaming?" Clarke's voice was shaky and her throat was drier than they have ever been, she blinked the pain in her eyes away. The blonde lifted her left hand to shield her eyes from the light. Before her eyes adjusted fully, someone grabbed her hand and lowered it gently out of view. 

"Easy, Clarke. I know it’s disorienting, what with this being the first time in two months you could see anything. Your mom and Dr. Armstrong had to make an emergency trip to Haven, there was an attack by Azgeda. She’ll be back in a couple of days, I’ll send word to Haven so she knows you’re awake. You can do a video chat later so you can talk to her and see that she’s real." Clarke nodded her head slowly, her eyes were still trying to adjust to the light. Jake's face came into focus above her, only he was not at all what she expected. He was the same age as her mother with short brown hair that was graying, a full beard and stood upright in an almost unnatural way. Too perfect. His eyes were covered with black glass of some kind, she remembered seeing something similar in old movies. _ Are those sunglasses? _The black glass suddenly retracted into two black metal pieces on either side of his eyes, revealing two strange green eyes.

"Your eyes…" Clarke looked at him in shock and Jake smiled sadly.

"One of the many things you and I have in common now, only yours are blue. It's too bright in here for you, yes?" Jake asked calmly and Clarke nodded weakly, trying desperately not to react to the wave of burning pain that hit her limbs.

She closed her eyes and focused on what she could remember before the surgery. Everything was so foggy, like a dream. That’s right, mom explained it to me. New eyes, robotic eyes. _Do they look like his? _Jake took Clarke’s left hand in his own and continued.

"It will be a few days before it integrates fully to your cerebral cortex, once it does it will automatically adjust to your light sensitivity. Too much light causes a glare in our vision because of the cameras, until it integrates just lightly touch here when it's too bright." Jake carefully lifted Clarke's left hand just to the side of her peripheral vision and dark glass appeared in front of her eyes, shading them from the bright lights. There was a small clang when her finger met the metal object attached next to her left eye, almost like metal touching metal. _Strange, why did it make that sound? _Jake smiled down at her and spoke. "That better, kid?" 

"Much better, thank you." Clarke licked her cracked lips and suddenly became aware of how thirsty she was. "Water." Jake nodded and grabbed a cup, then handed it to the blonde. Her vision was still adjusting, everything looked so different than she'd imagined. The room was a solid white, floor to ceiling and looked like a high tech hospital room. She took a big gulp and let out a sigh of relief as the cold fluid hit her throat, before finishing the contents of the cup. The blonde glanced at the empty cup in her left hand as she set it on the bedside table and froze in shock._ Why does my hand look like… NO!! _

"Breathe, Clarke…" Jake said calmly and reached out, touching her left shoulder lightly with a strange hand. _ Oh fuck! _Clarke jolted up in the bed and held her hands in front of her face, a shrill scream erupted from her throat. Her right hand and arm seemed intact and fully human, but her left was fully robotic from her fingers to her shoulder. 

"No, no, no! This isn't happening, it's a dream, I'm dreaming! It isn't real, just in my head!!! No, I'm dead, I'm in hell! I was right! **What the** **fuck did you do to me!!!!**" Clarke shook her head in defiance as she stared at the foreign left arm and hand. The metal arm was black, made to look almost like arm muscles and tendons, only without skin. Jake stepped closer and cupped her face with his own two robotic hands.

“Shh, it’s okay Clarke. Breathe, just breathe. Remember, your mom explained this all to you before the surgery. I’m so sorry she isn’t here, this would be easier if she were and if it weren't for the attack she would be. This isn’t a dream, it’s real and I promise we’ll get her here as soon as we can.” Jake said softly and matched his own breathing to Clarke’s, trying to bring her from her panic.

Something about his calm demeanor put her somewhat at ease, the blonde knew if he wasn't there she’d be fighting her way out of wherever the hell she was._ This isn't happening, look around you Clarke it's similar to Mount Weather's lab. Maybe I am in hell... _ Jake’s strange green eyes, never left Clarke’s as he breathed with her and she realized that his green eye color came from a soft glow emitted from them. _ I guess they thought it would make them look more human, but it’s kinda creepy. Are mine like that? He mentioned they were blue... _After a while of breathing and focusing on Jake’s softly glowing eyes, she began to feel better. 

“The explosion caused extensive damage to your eyes and limbs. Your mother and the doctor were able to make you whole again, with help from Raven and I.” ALIE’s cold monotone voice caused Clarke to snap emotionally once more, only this time was anger and not panic. _ I just woke up with new eyes and a new body, she’s acting like it’s just another day and she did me a favor?!?! _

“Whole?!?! You turned me into a fucking Aug! I know the history, you have integrate AI with the central nervous system to make the Augs work and it makes them fucking crazy!! They turn into mindless machines and you made me one!! I grew up on the Ark, I heard the stories and I know the reason they destroyed them.” Clarke was screaming, despite that her foggy memories were starting to put the pieces together. _ My eyes are gone, my arm is gone, both my legs and some internal organs. No, this isn't real, mom and Raven would never do this to me. Augs are forbidden. Abominations. Now I am one of them... Oh, god. Please tell me this is a dream... _

“Yet that reason is not what you have been taught, Clarke. Your mother and Raven were instrumental in the surgeries. Do you think Abby would do this if she thought it would make you a threat? Jake explained the situation to your mother and she came here without hesitation. She, Dr. Armstrong, Raven and Jake have worked tirelessly to make this a reality for you. Make you… you again.” ALIE’s Voice caught her attention, she looked nothing like Clarke had pictured in her mind either. Clarke half expected the AI to be coming from a computer screen, however she was standing right before her looking almost human. The blonde turned her attention back to scanning every inch of her new arm closely, taking in every new detail and ALIE continued speaking. “However we have run into… complications. Your blood has a high tolerance to radiation, yet not quite the desired level for the amount of augmentations you have, based on my analysis. You will be in constant pain until we can synthesize the proper blood parameters for your augmentations to fully integrate with your organic matter.” ALIE replied coldly. _ Okay, I totally understand why Jake was fighting to have a human here when I woke up. I thought she was annoying when I couldn't see her, her emotionless face makes it worse. _

“What parameters?” Clarke looked at ALIE who smiled and suddenly a hologram with data appeared in her vision. _ What the fuck is that? _ There was a detailed breakdown of the blood ALIE spoke of, only it looked black instead of red. _ I’ve never seen blood like that before, how is that even possible? _

“Heda's people call it Nightblood. It was originally created to help combine the physical mind with artificial intelligence, but also increases radiation tolerance. ALIE’s creator was trying to solve the Aug crisis before they went to space with the rest of humanity. She realized that the human body would always reject the cybernetic body parts, so she worked to create Nightblood. Doctor Becca Franco was one of the first Nightblood to exist, she tested on herself and discovered that it was able to allow the Augs to work seamlessly with organic material. No rejection. Augmentations emit radiation, low levels for smaller augs but the more augmentations the more radiation. I was born a Nightblood, otherwise this many augmentations would have killed me long ago. Your blood handles radiation better than most red bloods, but we need to get you a transfusion soon. We’ve been trying to synthesize it from my bone marrow since we brought you here, but no luck. Don’t worry kid, I’m not a last resort and I’m owed a favor.” Jake gave Clarke a kind smile, that surprisingly put her somewhat at ease.

“Jake has a limited amount of bone marrow due to his extensive amount of augmentations, therefore we cannot harvest it properly. Jake has sent word to a fellow Nightblood, asking them to assist and I will let you know when we have a donor for you. Until then, you must limit your physical activity or you will be unable to handle the pain. Your body is attempting to fight the cybernetic prosthetics and it has made you very weak. Your skin is already starting to show signs of radiation poisoning, I highly suggest you rest until we can synthesize Nightblood." ALIE finished and the pain she mentioned seemed to suddenly hit her. _ Pain. I almost forgot. _They never figured out how to stop it in the past, it's like the body knows the augmentations don't belong. Add in phantom limb pain and it could turn into a pain shit show. 

"It will never really go away… the pain. I remember reading that most Augs become morphine addicts…" The blonde was quickly running through all of her knowledge about Augs in her mind. She remembered the stories and photos in her history books most vividly. Drug wars. Augs living in squalor because they were considered less than human, forced to beg on the streets. Then eventually going insane and became willing to kill any man, woman or child for morphine. Clarke could feel the panic start to swell inside her again. _ I don’t want to end up like them. _ Seeming to know what she was thinking, Jake’s voice brought her from her thoughts. 

“Abby and I are pretty sure that you’re stronger than that, kid. Anyone that can fight that hard to live, won’t give in to morphine addiction. Even now, your readings are showing high pain levels and yet you’re focused, clear headed. Your mom says you’re too stubborn to let anything get your way, even a fuck ton of pain and that you’re a horrible patient. You learned how to compartmentalize before Mount Weather, you had to in order to lead your people effectively and you succeeded. You shove your own shit to the back of your mind so you can focus on what is important, that skill will help you manage the pain somewhat. Once we turn you into a Nightblood, the pain will be much easier to manage and happen less often. Nightblood helps your body accept the cybernetics in your body and bonds them seamlessly. Pain won’t be an issue for you after that.” Jake gave Clarke a warm smile that caused her to smile back. _ I’m glad he’s here to explain this, it's a lot to take in. _

"That cannot yet be calculated and she has not faced the worst of it. You are correct, Clarke. Pain will be a constant factor in your life, however it can be managed. Jake is a Nightblood and yet he does suffer from a great deal of pain, especially when he skips his medications. As long as you do not neglect your medications, you will have a normal life with a few bad days here and there. The important part is that you will be able to do the same things as before the explosion. Cybernetic prosthetics give you the same sensation as natural limbs, you will not be able to tell the difference. Your eyes are far more enhanced than human eyes, however. They contain dozens of cameras, scanners and filters that gather multiple points of data. I am certain you have already noticed the heads up display as you look around the room, you may try it now." Clarke narrowed her eyes and got way more than she expected. What looked like a hologram appeared over the room in a grid, giving Clarke a detailed analysis of the room dimensions and weak points in the structure_. _The display also identified the objects in the room and even broke down possible uses for each item. 

"Holy shit, I can see through walls!" Clarke exclaimed as she realized her eyes had started to inventory the contents of the adjoining rooms.

"Yes, that is the only upgrade added to your augmentations, per your mother’s instructions. Doctor Griffin believes it will assist you in helping her and Doctor Armstrong heal the sick. Your left arm and legs will be like any other human limbs for the time being." ALIE replied in her sterile voice and Clarke realized she hadn't thought about her legs yet. She pulled the covers off her legs and once again her eyes went wide in shock. Everything from her mid thighs down to her toes were cybernetic prosthetics as well. Clarke stared at them in awe, moving her metal legs and toes before hopping out of bed.

"You are not ready to stand up yet Clarke, please sit back down.” ALIE insisted, but Clarke ignored the AI. She landed on her feet, more steadily than she expected. Instinctively, she pushed up to the balls of her feet to test her balance and was amazed at how light she felt. It didn’t feel like she was using any muscles, it took no effort. _ Oh god... this is actually happening. I'm a robot. _

“Easy, kid. This is the first time they've been used, it takes practice.” Jake walked up and steadied her as the blonde fought the overwhelming need to scream and cry at the realization that this was not a dream. Clarke's balance began to falter and she backed away from Jake, putting her hands out to keep him away. _ I’m a freak! I’m more machine than human… _ Alarms went off in her vision, warning of an elevated heart rate. She became aware of someone walking in the hallway towards the room and Clarke instinctively grabbed a syringe from the table to use as a weapon as the door opened and Raven stepped through, eyes wide.

"Whoa! Easy, Clarke. It's me, Raven… you remember me, we were on the Ark together." Raven held up both of her hands to show her friend she meant no harm, but it didn't put the blonde at ease. In fact it, it only served to upset her more as she began shouting.

“I’m a fucking robot!!! You turned me into a fucking robot and my mom helped you do it!! Augs are fucking forbidden, but you didn't hesitate to turn me into one, did you?!? Of course not, who am I fucking kidding, you just wanted a toy to play with!!” Clarke screamed before her heads up display showed a system analysis in action due to high levels of stress and suggested she take deep breaths.

“I have a fucking stress level reading with a bossy doctor in my head!!! I'm going crazy, like every other fucking Aug!!! Oh, god I _am_ a robot! What did you do?!?” Clarke shouted and fought the urge to crawl into a ball in the corner, instead she stood prepared to fight. The room started to feel like the oxygen had been sucked out and she struggled to catch her breath. _ What did they do to me? _

“No, that’s not what you are, kid. You are a human being, with augmentations. Yes, you have AI in your head to make your prosthetics work and it monitors your vitals. But you are not a robot, robots don’t feel emotions and you’re all kinds of emotional right now.” Jake tried to assure her, but she shook her head defiantly.

“Augs went mad and killed everyone on Station 13!! If the twelve stations had not shot you down, you would have killed all of us. That other guy was right, you should've killed me! I'm a freak! You turned me into a freak! You should've left me there! Let me die, instead of turning me into a monster!!” Clarke demanded angrily and started to lose balance on her foreign feet. Jake slowly approached her, then stopped himself when she glared angrily at him, sighing in frustration before he spoke.

“First off, I wasn’t even alive then and neither were you so watch the accusations kid. Like it or not, you're an Aug now too. Secondly, look me in the eyes and tell me you’d rather be a triple amputee than be an Aug. Without them you'd be blind and bedridden, having to rely on someone to wipe your ass for the rest of your life. Did you want the life you've had in the last two months to last forever? You've gotten incredibly lucky, most people would send you away and let you die alone in the dark. Being an Aug is a hell of a lot better than that, do you agree?” Jake gave the blonde a challenging glare and Clarke took a deep breath, nodding slowly. _ He’s right. I knew this was happening, mom explained it to me hundreds of times, but I couldn’t see. How could I have known it wasn’t just a dream? _The blonde closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm her down and when she opened them, found her heart rate was back to normal.

“Jake, I'm so sorry… you’ve been nothing but kind to me and I shouldn't have…" Clarke gave the Aug an apologetic smile. Jake shook his head and smiled, placing a metal hand on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize, Clarke. I know it takes adjusting, I woke up in a very similar situation and lashed out just like you. Worse actually, I killed a nurse... granted I had never heard of any of this stuff before. If I hadn't been born a Nightblood I would never have made it through surgery. If you asked me about this technology twenty years ago, I'd think either demons, witches or Mountain Men. I spent a year certain that I was trapped in hell and everyone in Haven were really demons." Jake chuckled and met Clarke's eyes smiling, then Clarke turned her attention to Raven. 

"I'm sorry, Raven. It’s just… so much. I remember mom explaining it, but I thought I was dreaming. Rae, I'm so sorry for what I said, you were trying to help me and I snapped at you." Clarke replied remorsefully, scanning her friend's face, Raven nodded then stepped forward smiling.

"We're good, Princess. It's a lot to take in, I know…" Raven was cut off by Clarke hugging her unexpectedly, and Raven groaned. "Ok, so remind me to adjust your left arm strength, cos I'm pretty sure you're crushing me right now…" Raven said painfully before Clarke pulled out of the hug with a concerned face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Clarke replied and Raven shook her head.

"No worries Griff, I'm the one that created them. We still have some adjustments to make, I knew we would. I can’t imagine what this has been like for you and I get that you’ll probably be mad at me sometimes, but I’m trying to give you the best life possible. I can take the occasional angry Clarke, just remember who helped make you so awesome that you can be Bionic Clarke.” Raven gave Clarke a smirk and the blonde smiled back.

"I will, Rae. Sorry again for…” Clarke offered and Raven cut her off.

“No more apologies today, save them for the next time. I’ll come back down later and we can go over everything, test your mobility and how well the Augs respond to commands. Murphy’s been waiting for you to wake up so he can cook you a special meal for your first day as Bionic Clarke. If you’re hungry, I’ll tell him to get started.” Raven smiled, trying to put Clarke at ease.

“Please, I’m starving.” Clarke replied, suddenly realizing she had not eaten in over a day.

“Figured you might be and for the first time in two months you can eat on your own. I’ll let you say your goodbyes to Jake and grab you some food.” Raven smiled and headed out of the door. Clarke took the opportunity to test out her eyes and easily followed Raven as she walked down the hall to an elevator. Clarke then turned her attention to Jake.

“Wait, did she say that you're leaving?" Clarke asked sadly, she could not help the thought that now she was fixed Jake wouldn’t care anymore. _ No, not him. He cares and has proven it ever since we met. He made a stranger a promise and kept it regardless of his own needs. He found my mom and brought her here to save me. I thanked him for it by freaking out and look at him!! _

The readings on Clarke’s display were showing that Jake was in a great deal of pain and was trying to ignore it. The blonde knew for a fact that he was bearing it in order to make her feel safe, yet the thought of him not being there terrified her. Especially with her mom gone as well. _ Must be one of those bad days ALIE mentioned. Is it because he isn’t taking his medicine or is it just normal? I need him here to explain all of this to me and he’s leaving!!! _ The blonde knew that Raven and Murphy would help her but they weren't Augs. They didn’t understand the way, Jake did.

“I have to talk to someone about getting you Nightblood and it’s a long journey, especially since I have to avoid any confrontations. The Heda’s people will attack us on sight and I have to travel to TonDC for my meeting.” Jake replied, then his demeanor turned thoughtful. _He has a history with them, I remember something from the Mountain._ The blonde scanned him, noticing his tattoos and scars looked familiar. Her eyes also saw that Jake was far more augmented that she was. All four limbs, eyes, much of his upper torso and most of his internal organs were cybernetic, including his heart and one lung. _He understood me. When I said my dying words in Trig at Mount Weather, he understood and replied in English._

“You’re Trikru, aren’t you? You avoid speaking Trig, but you understood me at Mount Weather and the tattoo on your neck...” Clarke stopped when Jake shook his head and frowned.

“No, I have not been Trikru for many years. I fought Maunon over a dozen years ago, they turned me into a Ripa and I lost an arm trying to escape. Heda banished me to the Dead Zone and three weeks later I blew myself up. Haven is my home. Augs are my people and I will do everything in my power to protect my people. Your blood is doing a great job fighting the radiation, but everyday you will grow weaker from radiation poisoning. If my readings and ALIE’s simulations are correct, you have about two weeks before you go into shock. There are several Nightbloods among Heda’s people and if you want to survive, you need that transfusion. That is why I must return to my old home, kid. You are one of my people and I will not let you die.” Jake’s words moved Clarke to the point that she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Thank you so much for keeping your word and helping me!” Clarke told him with a shaky voice and he merely chuckled as she pulled out of the impromptu hug.

“Don’t thank me yet, kid. I haven’t seen my contact in a very long time, she may not take well to me popping up out of nowhere and asking for her blood. But you don’t need to worry about that, I do. While I’m gone try to go easy on Reyes, I know it's tough but Raven put a lot of work into your Augs. I will see you in the morning, afternoon at the very latest.” Jake smiled down at the blonde, then turned to head to TonDC.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________

**Building on the**

**Outskirts of TonDC**

  
  
  
  


"You take great risk, coming here Jeik kom Trikru. You were banished for a reason, now you return dressed like Skaikru. Why did you invite me here?" Titus' words and holier than thou tone were every bit as annoying as Jake remembered from the decade before. Jake made a point to stay in the shadows of the dark room so the Fleimkepa couldn’t fully see him.

"My invitation wasn’t meant for you, I invited Heda. Guess it’s no surprise she sent you instead of coming herself, so fuck it. I am here because I need to save one of my people and Leksa can help me do that." Jake replied with a sigh. _ She would send this douchebag to meet me. _

"Heda does not know about your invitation. You are a traitor to your people and your request is not worth Heda’s time. Your people do not concern me, Jeik. My only concern is Heda and at the moment, I have a lot of it. The last thing I need is for you to walk back into Heda’s life after thirteen years asking her for favors." Titus replied with aggravation in his voice. _ God, I forgot how much I hated this prick! _

"What's the matter, Titus? Leksa not obeying you blindly anymore, now that she's all grown up? It’s obviously been stressful watching over her, what with your sudden lack in hair. Did you shave it, or did it run away screaming after hearing one of your boring lectures?" Jake chuckled knowing he was getting under Titus’ skin. _ If I didn’t need Leksa’s help I’d kill you just for being the traitorous douchebag that you are. _

"This is not a laughing matter! Heda’s spirit is broken, Jeik. At this rate, she will not be Heda for long and the next Heda will not turn a blind eye to you and your freaks." Titus spat back with a venomous tone. _ He’s baiting you, don’t attack him… yet. _

"You really can't help yourself, can you? Someone’s life is at stake and all you see is your own needs despite preaching endlessly of putting people ahead of your own life! You like to talk about what it means to lead, but when it comes down to actually making a sacrifice to protect the people, you switch gears." Jake fought back the urge to punch the bald man in the face.

"Heda's life is more important than yours and your freaks!” Titus barked angrily, veins popping out of his head.

“Leksa never saw it that way and neither did I. You have always gone out of your way to make her act less than human so she could be your puppet! She was kind and loving, wanted to make peace from the time she was a child. You turned Leksa against the people she loves because you thought it made her weak. Hell, I’m still not convinced you weren’t somehow involved in Costia’s death because we both know Leksa had stopped listening to you and started listening to her heart. You with your _ love is weakness _ bullshit, did that help your precious Heda when Costia died? How many people has she lost to that ridiculous mantra of yours? You say her spirit is broken, but have you considered that you are the one that broke it?” Jake replied angrily and was surprised when Titus gave him a desperate look.

“Then help me fix her!! Leksa never stopped loving you, despite your failure and we both know that you still care for her. Do not think I do not know that you check up on her through Indra kom Trikru, or else you would not have known about Costia. That was years after your banishment and I have long suspected you were the one to stop the attempt on Leksa’s life prior to Costia’s death. Until Skaikru, only Maunon used faygons but the assassin was killed with one in not ten feet from where she slept. Leksa believes it was a distraction meant to make it seem Maunon was involved, but we both know that you are the one that saved her life that day. Had she not been distracted by Costia’s death shortly afterwards, she would have eventually come to the same conclusion. Do you deny it, Jeik kom Trikru?” Titus raised an eyebrow and gave Jake a challenging glare.

“Is it a crime to save Heda’s life, Titus? What am I thinking, I’m talking to the Flamekeeper that killed one Heda and convinced a child to banish another. I get that you killed Sheidheda, that fucker deserved it but I sure as fuck didn’t. I was trying to stop Maunon, I still managed to come back alive from that place and you had her banish me for losing a fucking arm!!” Jake asked trying to maintain calm. _ You’re the reason I was banished, fuck face!!! Leksa never would have considered it if you hadn’t pushed it. _

“Heda banished you for putting your love above your people and allowing yourself to become a Ripa, not for losing an arm!! You put the succession in danger by going into the Mountain alone and failed miserably! You did not deserve to carry the Flame after such failure and I do not regret taking it from you. You want to help your people, help Leksa first before her legacy ends in the same shameful manner as yours." Titus suggested. _ Damn, it must be worse than he's letting on if he's asking for _ _my_ _ help. This prick has hated me for decades and he’s trying to prove I still care about her. _

"Leksa stopped listening to me a long time ago otherwise I’d still be Heda, not her. Besides, I doubt she'll be happy to see me after all this time, much less willing to share her problems with me. My only intention here is to save my people, not fix a mess you helped create." Jake shook his head and sighed. Trying not to care about the situation and failing. _ Titus is right, if she's broken someone will take advantage of it and kill her. Nia will make sure her death takes a long time and is painful. Shit! Leksa isn’t your problem anymore, she’s a big girl now let it go... _

"Speak to Heda, then ask for your favor. You will find her in the general's quarters, I suggest you remain in the shadows like you are now. Otherwise you may be attacked and I will advise Heda to keep your spirit from finding peace." Titus turned abruptly and walked back towards the village.

"Fucking asshole." Jake grumbled.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos. I really apprieciate the input and ideas.


	4. Ghosts, Mirrors and Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Jake come face to face thirteen years after she betrayed him. Raven shows Lexa Clarke's new existence and leaves her with a parting gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out way too long, so I split it. Will probably have the rest up by Tues 
> 
> If you were hoping for a Clexa reunion...it's too soon, sorry. Also shout out to MaxNight that now has me picturing head Clarke as Six from BSG lol.

**Indra’s Quarters**

**TonDC**

  
  


“I have failed you, my old friend. You asked me to protect Leksa in your absence and I have failed in that duty.” Indra’s voice was soft, obviously trying not to gain attention from the Heda who was pacing back and forth in the next room. Jake could see the entire adjoining room with his robotic eyes and noted how disheveled the Heda looked. Her hair was messy and face was gaunt, with deep circles under her eyes. She obviously hadn't been sleeping or eating.

“What do you want me to do, Klark? Just walk up to Nia and offer her my head?!? Would that pay for my sins?! Would that please you??” Lexa shouted at an empty room and Jake let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. _ It’s worse than Titus let on… is this our Clarke she's talking to? _

“You have protected her, Indra. She has been Heda longer than any before her, I had hoped she would surpass me one day and with your help she has. She formed the coalition of the twelve clans, not me. The enemy she fights now is one that she created herself. How long has she been like this?” Jake raised a questioning eyebrow and wanted not to care about the girl that betrayed him, but his heart broke seeing her like this. W_hat happened to you?_ _You really are broken, I'm so sorry._

“Since Klark kom Skaikru’s death two months ago. Heda planned to bring her to live with her in Polis so she could protect her from Azplana, but she was too late. Leksa blames herself for Wanheda’s death, though the sky girl took her own life.” Indra said with remorse in her voice as she peered through the crack in the door. 

“Bring her to live in Polis? You telling me that she and Clarke were… ” Jake narrowed his eyes at the general and Indra nodded. _ Shit! Shit! Shit! Guess I should've asked about their history before I left… stupid, Jake. How many times did Clarke say Lexa's name in the last two months and begged her not to leave her, I should've known. _

“Rumors at first, but any with eyes could see it. Heda was very protective of the sky girl and rarely left her side, anyone that threatened Klark met with death. They led both of our people together as we marched to Mount Weather, until Leksa betrayed Klark and ordered our armies to leave Skaikru to die. Oktevia kom Skaikru said that Klark's heart was broken by Leksa's betrayal and her spirit was broken by what she did to save her people from Maunon. That is why Klark took her own life in Mount Weather and why Leksa blames herself.” Indra replied remorsefully as Jake closed his eyes and sighed. _ Dammit, now what? If I tell her Clarke's alive she will gladly help her, but Clarke may not want her help. If I don't tell her, she's going to get worse... _

“Fuck me!! It just had to be complicated, didn’t it?” Jake shook his head in frustration, then took a deep breath. “Mochof, Indra. I have an idea to help her, but I can’t make any promises. She will have to come with me, will you distract Titus and Skaikru until then? I'll have her back by late afternoon tomorrow.” Jake raised an eyebrow and Indra nodded in agreement.

“Sha, ai lukot. I pray that your spirit will be able to guide hers back to us.” Indra gave Jake a nod, then turned and exited the quarters. 

“So do I.” Jake let out a deep sigh and stepped through the doorway.

  
  
  


**_____________________________________________________________________**

  
  


“Em pleni, Klark. I’m trying to concentrate.” Lexa replied as she stared at the map on the table. _ I must focus on protecting the coalition and Clarke wants me to fail. _

_ “You know… you could just quit being Heda. I mean you're already crazy, doubt anyone would stop you...” _Clarke shrugged as she sat on the table next to the map.

“Klark, beja. Not now, I have to focus on protecting my people and Skaikru are my people now. Azgeda attacked them again and threaten to start a war the other twelve clans. Nia cares nothing about taking innocent lives and I cannot allow my guilt over your death to keep me from my duties any longer. I have allowed your death to break me Klark, but I cannot let it break the coalition.” Lexa remained strong. _ Don’t give into her or days will pass before you know where you are again. _

“Nothing worse than a pissed off ghost is there, kid? They never truly leave you, no matter how much you want them to and slowly eat away at your spirit while you lose yourself. Especially with that Flame in your head, you have plenty of voices in there already.” The familiar voice caught her attention and she turned to see him standing in the doorway of the room. Lexa froze in shock at the sight of him, eyes wide and a lump in her throat. _ How… it's not possible... _

_ "Who is he? Look at you, you're white as a ghost... He haunts you more than I do, doesn't he? Holy shit, who is he Lexa?" _Clarke raised a challenging eyebrow and smirked wickedly.

“Nontu?? I have asked your spirit for guidance dozens of times and you never answered me, why come to me now?” Lexa ran her hands through her messy hair and began to pace anxiously. _ What brought him here after all these years? His spirit has never visited me before. Is this one of Clarke’s mind games meant to torture me? _

“From what I’ve heard, betraying loved ones is becoming a filthy habit for you. Those were Titus' teachings not mine, I taught you to care for people and never see them as expendable. So tell me, if I had visited you would you have actually listened to my spirit, or ignored it?” He asked calmly with a raised eyebrow and she replied with a frustrated tone. _ I already have one ghost making me feel guilty, I don't need another one. _

“Why are you here? Did Klark bring you here to haunt me as well?” Lexa scanned him closely. He was older than the last time she saw him, his hair was turning gray and he had something strange over his eyes. Why? Why come to her now? He kept to the shadows of the room, unlike Clarke who was smiling triumphantly at her while she plopped on the chair in front of him. _ Strange, why doesn’t he want me to see him? Is it because of his arm? _

_ "Or because he can't stand the sight of you, not that I'd blame him. You banished your own father and took his throne because that douchebag Titus told you to! That is some fucked up shit, Lex. No wonder it was so easy for you to betray me… " _Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled, smiling wide.

“I came because I need your help, didn't realize until I got here that you need help too. You really let yourself fall apart Lex and there is only one way to fix you, so you don't get a choice in the matter. You're coming with me even if I have to toss you over my shoulder and carry your screaming scrawny ass myself, though I don't think it will come to that. You need this as much as she does. Consider it as penance for your sins, or a step in the right direction towards redemption. You can’t change the past kid, but you can learn from it and grow beyond it.” Jake replied with a smirk, the same one he had when he knew he had the upper hand. The same one her father had when he knew he was about to win a fight or caught me red handed._ How many times did he give me that look as a child? What does he know? _

“Help you... with what? Why are you even here? Thirteen years I have been Heda and you have never spoken to me until now. You abandoned me, why should I help you?” Lexa asked spitefully, Jake stepped forward and the dark glass in front of his eyes disappeared. _ Why do his eyes look like that? _

_ "Really? You banished him, then you play the abandonment issues card? Boo hoo, my daddy who I threatened to execute if he ever returned didn't visit me!!! I can't even describe how fucked up that is!! You deserve to be haunted by him!" _Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I was a _child_, Klark!!! He was branded a blood traitor and I had a duty to my people, what else was I supposed to do?!?" Lexa screamed at blonde ghost as Jake let out a big sigh and grumbled under his breath before he spoke.

“If you offered to save Clarke Griffin's life, would she accept your help or tell you to go fuck yourself?” Jake asked with a tone that always meant he was trying to teach her an important lesson._ Why is he asking about Clarke? _

_ "Tell him the truth… he deserves that from you at the very least after what you did to him." _Clarke smirked.

“She would tell me to go fuck myself. Klark is dead… how do _you_ even know about Klark and _why_ are you asking me about her?” Lexa narrowed her eyes, scanning Jake closely and he shrugged almost unnaturally. _ He looks so different, what happened to him? _

“Are you in love with Clarke Griffin? Would you do anything in your power to help her, even if she hates you forever?” Jake stepped forward, raised an eyebrow and Lexa nodded immediately. 

_ "You have a shitty way of showing it, don't you?! Then again, you banished your own father and your excuse is duty to my people! You really do believe that love is weakness bullshit, don't you?" _Clarke threw her hands up in the air angrily.

"Sha Nontu, but it is too late for that. She’s dead because of me… I deserve to be haunted by both of you." Lexa replied, trying desperately not to cry and ignore Clarke's grumbling at the same time. Jake sighed and placed a strange hand on her shoulder, then spoke. _His arm… I thought he lost it..._

_ "Get ready for a mind fuck, Lex… daddy's about to blow your mind!!" _Clarke began to laugh hysterically.

“Clarke Griffin is _not_ dead, at least not yet. The explosion fucked her up pretty bad and she’s come a long way, but she needs help. I found her in the rubble after the explosion and brought her home with me, but her body is as broken as your spirit. Her mother and friends have been fighting to give her a chance, but we need _your_ blood to save her. I tried to give her mine, unfortunately my injuries have made it impossible. I'm asking you to help me save the life of the woman you love. It won't make up for you betraying her, but it will go a long way towards forgiving yourself and who knows maybe her too one day.” Jake replied and Lexa shook her head in disbelief taking several steps backwards.

“No, that’s not...she’s dead...” Lexa suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe and felt nauseous. _ She’s dead. I know she is… but if he says she’s alive… NO, it’s not possible. _

_ “This...this is fantastic!! I mean, do you see the look on your face right now? Boom! Mind blown...ha ha ha! You are so fucked up right now!!” _Clarke continued to laugh as Jake spoke.

“Look at me Leksa. Have I _ever_ once lied to you?” Jake cupped her face with cold metal hands and met her green with his strange green eyes. They were green, but not _his _green. _What happened to him? He looks so different… _ Lexa shook her head defiantly and backed away from Jake. 

"No! It's a trick, a mind game...it has to be! Klark is dead, she blew herself up… she's dead!" Lexa replied with tears flooding, backing away until she hit the wall with her back and Jake stepped forward.

“Look at me, Lexa!! Clarke is alive and she needs your help!! This isn't a game or trick it's the truth!! Now tell me, have I ever lied to you?” Jake grabbed her by the shoulders, then narrowed his eyes and Lexa shook her head. _ He said only a weak leader lies to his people… if he says she's alive… Klark's alive… she has to be… he wouldn't lie about that. _

“No… She’s really alive? You swear it? This isn't a trick or… Klark's alive?” Lexa gulped and Jake nodded as he wiped her face with his cold hands. "I'm sorry, Nontu. I did what I thought was right and now…" Lexa said between sobs. Jake pulled his broken daughter into his arms and held her tight as she sobbed.

“Shh, don't worry about that right now. The important thing is Clarke’s alive and she needs your blood to stay that way. Can you do that for her? Will you save her even if she hates you and doesn’t want to see you ever again?” Jake asked as he lifted her chin with cold fingers and met her eyes.

“Sha, Nontu.” Lexa replied looking up at him with watery eyes.

“Good, Lex. So we’re clear, there's no fucking way in hell I'm letting you see her!" Jake glared at Lexa as she shook her head defiantly and he pointed at her with one of his strange hands. "No, Leksa! You betrayed her and she doesn't need _your_ fuck up getting in the way of her healing process!! Clarke is having a hard enough time accepting the shit that she's going through and the last thing she needs is to be reminded how she got there. Your betrayal has broken both of your spirits, Clarke's _body_ is broken too and it will take time for her to accept herself. I will not allow you to see her in person until _she_ is healed and ready to see you, got it?" Jake raised an eyebrow and Lexa nodded in agreement.

"Sha." Lexa replied with a gulp and closed her eyes tightly. _ He's right, you did this to yourself. _

"Alright, if we go now we can draw your bone marrow while she's asleep. Once we have what we need you're going home to fix the mess you've made with your people. After that it's up to Clarke if she wants to see you. Understood? Good, let's move!" Jake nodded, then headed out of the door and Lexa looked to the blonde before her.

_ "This should be interesting. I hope I kick your ass! That would make my fucking day! C'mon Lexa let's go start your penance… like it'll change anything." _Clarke smiled wide and followed behind Jake with Lexa close behind.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


If Lexa thought she was losing her mind before, it was nothing compared to the trip with Jake to help Clarke. Jake led her to a massive metal object similar to the dropship and the Ark. Jake called it a _ Hovercraft Jet _ as they approached and Reivon kom Skaikru exited with a face full of fury.

_ "Look, there's Raven and she doesn't seem happy to see you. Wonder why... Let’s see first you ordered Finn’s execution, then tortured Raven for no reason, betrayal... blah blah blah. Morale of the story, she knows you’re a bitch and it is going to be so much fun watching you squirm!!" _Clarke said with a cheery tone and a smile.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!?" Raven exclaimed as soon as her eyes met Lexa's and glared angrily at her.

"Helping us save Clarke. Lexa is a Nightblood, before you say it I know what Lexa did to her and your people. I have made it absolutely clear that she will not have any face to face contact with Clarke and as soon as Clarke's blood is altered, she is going back to her people." Jake replied calmly as always, then glanced over at the Heda and nodded. Lexa simply gulped and remained silent trying to avoid the gloating blonde ghost. Jake made it clear that she was not allowed to defend herself in anyway on this trip, no excuses and no demanding respect. He promised her that he would keep any physical violence towards Lexa at bay as long as she remained calm and did not provoke anyone. Jake said that it would be good for everyone involved, which meant he was teaching his daughter a lesson. Lexa followed both of them into the _ Hovercraft Jet _ and followed Jake's silent instructions to take a seat.

"Fine, but if she so much as thinks about betraying Clarke again I'm kicking her ass." Raven grumbled, arms crossed in front of her and gave Jake a nod.

“I won’t. Never again for as long as I live, Klark comes first from this moment on, I swear it.” Lexa blurted out, only to receive angry glares from both Clark and Raven.

"Actions speak louder than words, kid. Johnson, take off." Jake replied as both Clarke and Raven rolled their eyes. The jet started to vibrate and there was a loud, almost deafening sound as it raised in the air. Lexa did her best not to panic as Jake and Raven nonchalantly sat down as if this was normal for them.

_ "See that Lex? Friends don't betray each other and stick up for one another when someone else does. This is why Raven's my best friend and you aren't my girlfriend or whatever trainwreck we were headed towards." _Clarke grumbled as she sat next to Raven.

"You wanna see what your betrayal did to Clarke?" Raven offered with an angry glare and when Lexa nodded at the sky girl, she hit a button on the wall behind her. Both Clarke and Lexa gasped when the image came up in front of them, showing Clarke missing three limbs and what looked like gouged out eyes.

_ "Oh my god what the fuck happened to me!!!! Look at me, Lexa! Do you see that?! Do you see what you do to the people you claim to love?!?" _Clarke demanded angrily and started to pace, looking at Lexa with heartbroken eyes.

"Take a good look Heda. Clarke has no legs, one arm and is completely blind in both eyes, plus major damage to two internal organs." Raven said with a venomous tone and Lexa couldn't help the wave of emotions that hit her, as the world around her spun. Jake steadied her with one arm and handed her a can with the other just in time for her to vomit into it. Jake kept an arm around her and she knew this subtle form of affection from the man she had also betrayed was more than she deserved. The brunette couldn't hold it back any longer and burst into tears, sobbing for the majority of the trip. Both Raven and Jake remained silent as she cried, which she was very grateful for. _ I only hurt the people I love. Nomtu was banished, Costia lost her head and Clarke lost everything. I don't deserve anyone's love. _ The Hovercraft landed before it hit her.

"Your arm! You lost it, but now you have one… can you do the same thing for Klark? Can you fix her?" Lexa's head snapped up at the realization and looked between Raven and her father. Both of them sighed, Raven chewed the inside of her cheek nervously.

"We did. She looks like Jake now, eyes, legs and left arm. Her body is rejecting them though, so she's pretty weak…" Raven replied, giving Lexa a remorseful look and Jake sighed. _ They can fix her, she'll be okay. _

"That's why we need your blood, kid. Nightblood allows her to accept them, like it allows Heda's to accept the Flame. They were created by the same woman, you know her already and I'm sure she's spoken to you before." Jake explained and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

"Becca Praimheda?" Lexa clarified and Jake nodded.

"You'll recognize her when we get inside, though it's not really her. We call her ALIE she's very different than Becca, but she's just as brilliant. She and Raven were the ones that created Clarke's new limbs." Jake explained as they exited the jet. A woman and a member of Skaikru met them inside the strange building they entered, Murphy if she recalled correctly.

"Thank God you're back! We had to tranq Clarke last night, she had a meltdown after catching her reflection in a fork at dinner. We also moved her to another room, because she literally destroyed her old one." Murphy said as they headed to a lift similar to the one they had in the Polis tower. _ By the Spirits she must be so upset, I'm glad that her friends are here for her. _

"Bound to happen eventually, it's not easy knowing most people will automatically fear you when they see you. Thirteen years I've been like this and Raven's the only one that seemed happy to meet me." Jake gave the sky girl a wink and a smile as he hit a button on the wall.

"That's 'cos you're totally awesome!!! If you weren't old enough to be my father, I'd totally be into you." Raven smiled wide and Jake chuckled. 

"Emori, get the bone marrow extraction going and I'll pay Clarke a visit. See if I can talk her into seeing her reflection, maybe if she has something to compare it to it'll be easier. Her eyes sure look a whole lot better than mine, nice job on those by the way." Jake said as the exited the lift and Raven smiled wide.

"I can upgrade yours anytime you want, Robot Neo. C'mon, Heda we're this way." Raven said and Lexa followed her and the one called Emori, looking over her shoulder at Jake.

  
  


**____________________________________________________________________**

**Clarke's Room**

  
  
  


“Morning, Clarke. Feeling better today?" Jake asked as he entered the room and Clarke nodded groggily.

"Overall, yes. I didn't expect to sleep this long..." The blonde sat up in bed and stretched, surprised that it felt so natural. If she didn’t know better, she would think she had both arms and legs still.

"You had a stressful day, combined with your body still adjusting to the prosthetics it can be exhausting. I spent weeks sleeping fifteen hours a day after my Augs we're attached. Here, let me help you with that." Jake said as he stepped up and pulled something out of the back of her head. A strange message appeared on her display, that she ignored. The blonde instinctively touched the back of her head and found a metal piece fused to her neck, just under her hairline.

"Emori plugged you in for an update while you were sleeping, don't worry it's not an everyday thing just as needed. It feeds directly into the chip that keeps your Augs working, updates software and gives diagnostics. Because of your new eyes, your display will automatically tell you if there's any errors and you'll need to plug in. You alright, Clarke?" Jake raised a questioning brow at the blonde who was desperately trying not to hyperventilate.

"Uh-huh. It's just a lot to take in…" Clarke said as she tried to calm herself and not be annoyed by the bossy doctor in her head suggesting breathing exercises. _ I get it, I'm emotional stop ordering me around. I'm new to this whole me being a robot shit!! _

"I know it is. Just take it one day at a time and eventually it will get easier." Jake gave her one of his kind smiles that put her at ease and made her feel safe.

"Does the stupid doctor my head ever stop bossing me around?" The blonde asked, fed up now that her display suggested food to raise her blood sugar levels. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"I wish. Technically it will keep your body and Augs balanced if you follow its suggestions, but it annoys the hell outta me most of the time. Computers don't know shit about dealing with emotions, just clinical suggestions for handling stress. Don't tell the doc I said this, but I usually ignore it. You'll have to play it by ear and see what works best for you. You seem like the type that puts your own shit on the back burner so you can deal with the problem in front of you. However, if it tells you there's an error you need to pay attention." Jake suggested and the blonde hugged him and smiled wide. 

"I'm glad you're here to help me, Jake. I think I'd kill everyone if all the advice I got was from ALIE." Clarke replied looking up at him with an eye roll and Jake chuckled. _ He's right she knows nothing about how to really help me, but Jake does. _

"I don't think she was programmed for bedside manner. I gotta head back out for a quick errand, but I thought we might try something beforehand if you're up to it. Do you think you're up to taking a look in the mirror, or do you want to wait till I get back?" Jake gave her time to decide as she thought hard about it. _ I don't want to know!!! _

"Murphy told you about dinner…" Clarke sighed, chewing her bottom lip and Jake lifted her chin.

"I get it, I do. The hardest part of all of this is the anger that comes with having to adjust to a new reality. You didn't ask for this, regardless of how you ended up here. You're a fighter, Clarke. You will get through this and we will all be there every step of the way, kid. You're physically ready to move upstairs, you've only been sleeping down here because there are a ton of mirrors upstairs. I broke them all when I was the one in your shoes, so Doc Armstrong insisted you stay down here until you're ready. That's why I'm asking about taking a look at yourself. No pressure, but if you come upstairs you can grab food from the kitchen whenever you want." Jake smirked knowingly at the blonde and Clarke couldn't help but laugh. 

"Everyone knows me so fucking well!! Is it a bad thing that I'm food motivated?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and Jake shook his head smiling. "Might as well rip it off like a band-aid as my mom always says." Clarke said after a deep breath and slid off the bed. Jake stood nearby in case she needed help, but she managed to do it on her own.

She walked across the room to the mirror on the wall, taking in the stranger in her reflection with a gasp. It was her face, except for two metal housings on either side of her eyes for the dark glasses that were protecting her light sensitive eyes. She raised her robotic finger and tapped the housing to retract the glasses like Jake showed her, gazing deep into the foriegn blue eyes. The soft blue glow of her new eyes looked more human than Jake's green. She had to look more closely before she recognized they were robotic but anyone that knew her well would notice the difference in color. The blonde’s heart sank. 

“I can never go home, they'll know what I am when they see me. Augs are illegal, forbidden an abomination. I will never be welcome among my people again.” Clarke shook her head at the realization and looked down at the ground. _ No one will ever love me… I'm going to be alone forever. _

“Probably not, my own people wouldn't accept me. There are other people that will, the one’s living at Haven. Many of them are augs like us, though you and I have more than anyone there. The rest have one or two augmentations max. There are families in Haven, a community that can help you ease into things and start over. You are one of us, Clarke. We will always accept you as you are.” Jake gave her an apologetic smile as Clarke reeled with her new existence. _ I will be hated by my own people, my friends. Mom accepts it because I'm alive, Skaikru won't. How many classes did I sit through discussing horrors of Augmented humans. More machine than man, freaks. Even though it was created to help people with disabilities live normal lives, it created a greater chasm between people. Instead of shunning them for having a disability, people saw them as less than human and eventually as insane machines. Don't even get me started on the grounders, they'll think I'm some kind of monster. _ Clarke came out of her thoughts when Emori stepped through the doorway with a smile and a large syringe of something black in her robotic hand.

“Anyone order a Nightblood transfusion?” Emori said with a smirk and Clarke’s face lit up as she looked at Jake.

“You found a donor?” Clarke asked the Aug with a bright smile and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Found a hell of a lot more than that, but that’s for another day. Abby and ALIE agree that it should only be an hour before it changes your blood. If it works, you'll get a notification on your display that your Augs are fully integrated and ALIE will notify me, then I'll head out on my errand. Emori, would you take Clarke upstairs to her quarters and help her with any questions she has?" Jake raised an eyebrow and Emori nodded, smiling strangely as if she knew something Clarke didn't. 

“Thank you, for everything.” Clarke replied, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank me once we know the transfusion worked. I put some more appropriate clothing on the bed in your room, we can't have you running around the house in that hospital gown. They should fit you, my display got your measurements but if they need to be adjusted, the tailor in Haven will fix it." Jake took off his coat and draped it over Clarke, who just realized she’d been showing everyone her bare ass. The blonde blushed, then gave him another hug and thanked him for saving at least some of her pride. Emori cleared her throat and gestured for Clarke to follow her. The corridors were empty as they made their way into an elevator. When the door opened, the decorating changed dramatically. It went from clinical lab to comfortable living space with a massive kitchen that Clarke had not seen before. 

"This is the kitchen, living room is there and our rooms are down this hall. Murphy and I are the first door on the left, Jake is on the right. You'll be second on the left and Raven’s right across from you. Your mom stays in the room overlooking the lab so she can keep an eye on you." Emori explained as they walked through. _ Wait, I've never actually seen the other doctor. _

"What about Dr. Armstrong? I don't think I have met her yet…" Clarke gave Emori a questioning look and she shrugged.

"You haven't officially met. She was here when they brought you in and for the surgeries, but you were unconscious. We only had one doctor caring for three thousand, until your mom joined us so she’s pretty busy. She mostly stays in Haven with our people.” Emori explained and Clarke couldn’t believe it.

"One doctor for that many Augs? That’s dangerous, Augs need a lot of care..." Clarke shook her head, trying to imagine how stressful that must be for the doctor and realizing she had to help.

"Yep, but no one else wants anything to do with us, so she's been pretty overloaded with patients. Thank god you’re mom joined us, she’s really made a difference and treats us like any other patient." Emori gave Clarke a hopeful smile. _ I have to help them. They’ve done everything they can to save me, I have to return the favor. _

"Maybe I can help, I have some experience. I’m not my mom or Dr. Armstrong, but I can help at least." Clarke offered and Emori smiled widely.

"Your mom thought you’d want to help. This is your room, clothes are on your bed. Want to take a look at the new you first?" Emori said as they entered then raised an eyebrow and Clarke nodded. Emori closed the door behind them as Clarke removed Jake's jacket, then pressed a button on the wall. The blank wall changed into a wall sized mirror and Emori gave her a nod, as the blonde removed her gown. Clarke gulped looking into the mirror at herself. Her torso down to her mid thighs were still human flesh, minus the area adjoining her prosthetics. Her new limbs seemed to be fused to her flesh, but not like the metal housings around her eyes.

"Can I take a shower?" Clarke glanced over her shoulder at Emori who had politely turned to face away from the blonde.

"Yep. Bathroom is in there. Water doesn't really affect anything, as long as you maintain your Augs properly. Just make sure the port to your mind drive is fully closed first or, it'll shock the fuck out of you. It's at the base of your head, just under your hair here." Emori stepped up and lifted the blonde's hair to show her. "It usually automatically closes when you unplug, but it's best to double-check. If the port is solid like this, you're good to go. You have a heads up display like Jake, so you actually get a notification that it is sealed after you unplug.” Clarke nodded, remembering the notification when Jake helped her unplug and shut her eyes, trying to store all the new information. “Make sure to dry your hair fully afterwards, if you’re about to plug in for the night. I’ll go over the ports in your Augs later on. Your kit is next to your bed, once the doctor clears you for travel she will give you a backup travel kit that is solar powered. How about you get cleaned up and then meet us in the kitchen? John's cooking a special breakfast for you." Emori gave the blonde a smile as she nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great. Thank you, Emori." Clarke gave her an appreciative smile and Emori shrugged.

"No problem, Clarke. You’re one of us now." Emori smiled, then turned and exited the room. Clarke closed her eyes and took a calming breath, then headed to the bathroom. 

Her first shower came with a rollercoaster of emotions, going from amazement to shock, to overwhelming sadness. Twice she cried, thinking about what had happened to her and how different everything would be now. As she showered she toyed around with the different sensations she got from her prosthetics. Some things felt the same like the drops of water running down her body, but her Augs did not sense temperature properly. Clarke learned the hard way, when she scalded herself under the water. Fabrics felt the same, in fact it surprised the blonde how well her left hand responded to the different textures in different fabrics. The smell of something delicious caught her senses and she hurried to get dressed, realizing just how hungry she was. Before she headed out of her room, Clarke took another look in the mirror. The pants she was wearing concealed her prosthetic legs, the only sign they were different was her stance. Too perfect, unnaturally still. The long sleeved shirt concealed most of her arm, only showing her black metal hand. If not for her eyes, she would seem completely normal, but the sunglasses helped off set that when they were on. 

"There she is, the Bionic Woman herself and dressed to boot. The Matrix looks good on you Clarke, it makes you look badass." Murphy declared with a smile as she entered the room.

"Thanks, Murphy. That smells amazing! What is it?" Clarke replied with a smile, looking around the kitchen for the first time. 

"Bacon, sausage, eggs and your favorite strawberry pancakes." Murphy handed her a flat piece of meat and as she ate, she rolled her eyes in pleasure. 

“This is amazing. Thank you for not holding my tantrum last night against me, Murphy.”

“Way I see it, you've got a lot to freak out about. You’re still Clarke, just with more metal but it's probably a major mind fuck for you, so tantrums are expected. Now sit and let me get you a plate.” Murphy replied nonchalantly and Clarke followed his instructions. _ So maybe this isn’t so bad afterall. _

____________________________________________________________________

**Cybernetics Lab**

  
  


They entered the massive room filled with tech Lexa had never even conceived of before and like Jake said Becca was standing there waiting wearing a red dress.

"Heda Leksa kom Trikru, I assume you are here to donate your bone marrow to Clarke?" Becca or ALIE as they called her said and Lexa nodded in agreement. "Excellent, if you would take a seat on the table there and remove your shirt so Emori can start collecting. I should warn you that it is painful." ALIE advised and Lexa shrugged.

"Whatever it takes to help Clarke." Lexa gulped and thought to herself that the pain would be worth it, now matter how bad it was. 

"ALIE, pull up Clarke's room on screen while we draw her bone marrow." Raven offered and gave Lexa a short nod, then turned to work on something. Lexa watched silently as Jake spoke to Clarke, ignoring Emori and Raven as they worked. The blonde did look pale and very similar to her father now. The same eyes, with dark glass and black metal limbs. They were able to hear every word exchanged between Jake and the blonde. True to his word, he didn't mention Lexa at all and the brunette was surprisingly relieved by that. Clarke seemed to be close with Jake, he seemed to put her at ease. _ I'm glad they found each other, Nontu is a kind loving man and Clarke needs that. I wish I had listened to him years ago and not Titus. If I had maybe I would be the woman Clarke deserves. _Lexa was so focused on Clarke, she didn't realize Emori had left or any of the pain ALIE had mentioned. She watched as Clarke went upstairs and lost sight of her when she entered a room with Emori. Surprisingly, Clarke's ghost had left her halfway through the flight to the island, perhaps so she could torture her once she returned home. Either way, Lexa was glad for her absence because she had enough guilt at the moment.

"Full integration has been achieved, Raven. Congratulations Heda, your blood has saved Clarke's life and she will be able to live a normal." ALIE's cold voice brought Lexa from her thoughts and Jake entered almost immediately after.

"Time to go kid. Clarke's going to be okay physically, now she has to work on healing her spirit and I expect you to do the same when you get home. Raven, you staying here?" Jake said as he entered the room and Lexa shifted her gaze to the sky girl, who nodded.

"Yep, figure I could go over some things with Clarke." Raven replied then met Lexa's eyes and sighed deeply, handing her a necklace with a small box hanging on it. "I still think you're a bitch and don't think you can be trusted, but you seem to be almost as fucked up as Clarke so this is for you. I was making it for Abby, but I can always make another one for her." Raven chewed her bottom lip as Lexa opened the box attached to the necklace. There was a small screen with a moving line from left to right making peaks and valleys like mountains, then started over again. There were also words that said, _ awake, calm _ below the squiggly line. Lexa narrowed her eyes as it changed slightly each time, then looked to Raven for an explanation.

"What is it, Raven?" Lexa asked and the sky girl chewed her bottom lip nervously, looking at the ground.

"Clarke's heartbeat. As long as isn't a straight line across, she's alive. It will change according to her mood and what's happening around her. It tells you if she's awake or sleeping or scared or happy. I actually got the idea from Jake, he always has Clarke's vitals up so he can be there if she needs him." Raven replied and Lexa almost teared up at the act of kindness she did not deserve from the sky girl.

"Thank you, Raven." Lexa said meeting the sky girl's eyes so she knew she was sincere and she received a short nod in return. 

"Let's get you back home, kid." Jake said then turned towards the door and Lexa followed behind him. As they travelled, Lexa stared at the tiny box watching Clarke's heartbeat._ You're going to be alright Clarke. I pray that the spirits will heal you Klark kom Skaikru. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and comments and kudos. I love hearing from you guys.


	5. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Clarke and Raven find a new home. Raven and Jake test a violent new therapy on Clarke without her consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence Warning!!

**TonDC**

**Three Days Later**

  
  


“Heda!!! Marcus!!! Jaha is entering TonDC withthree prisoners. He is demanding a trial for their crimes!!” Bellamy exclaimed as he rushed into the war room and instantly caught the attention of the generals in the room. 

“What crimes have they been accused of, Belomi?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and glared at the sky boy. _ How dare he charge in making demands in the middle of a meeting, I am the Heda and I will decide if it is worthy of my attention. _

“Uh… I’m not exactly sure you would understand it Heda. It’s probably best that you see it for yourself.” Bellamy replied nervously and gave Marcus a strange look causing him to narrow his eyes searching for an answer. _ He charges in and then says I won’t understand the crime? How presumptuous!! _

“Bring them in, Belomi. I will decide the fate of his prisoners.” Lexa demanded and Bellamy gave her a nod, then exited as the generals made room for their unexpected guests. Jaha was the first to enter, a triumphant look on his face and he was holding a chain in his hands dragging his prisoners behind him with a metal collar around their necks. The moment his prisoners entered, Lexa’s heart sank. Abi kom Skaikru, Reivon kom Skaikru and Klark kom Skaikru all were gagged so they could not speak. Jaha yanked the chain hard, causing the three women to fall to their knees.

“These three have committed unspeakable acts!!! Abby Griffin and Raven Reyes have defied over a hundred laws by turning Clark Griffin into an Aug!!! Combining flesh with cybernetic augmentations has been a capital offense among Skaikru for over one hundred years!!! They have turned Clarke into an abomination that was forbidden by Skaikru!!! I demand their lives as payment for their crimes against Skaikru and nature itself!!!” Jaha demanded as he pointed to Clarke and Marcus stepped forward, scanning Clarke closely. Clarke maintained the dark glass over her eyes, but they caught the attention of all in the room. None of them had seen an Aug before and it was obvious that they were afraid of her. Whispers erupted in the room. Many were shocked that Klark kom Skaikru was in fact alive and not dead as many had believed. They were also noting how different she looked and did not sway or shift her weight on her knees. _ Too unnatural and perfect, it caught my attention with Nontu. There’s no way she can hide it, any that see her will know that she is different. _Fury filled Lexa’s mind and she glared angrily at Jaha.

“Skaikru laws were abolished when they joined the coalition! The only laws that matter are mine and I know nothing of this _ abomination _ you speak of! I only know that Wanheda has conquered death and her presence is proof of that. You have wasted all of our time, leave us and never again waste my time!!” Lexa demanded angrily, avoiding Clarke’s gaze but giving Raven and Abby a nod.

“They have turned her into a monster!!! Tell me, Commander are you able to protect your people from an abomination like her? You don’t even know what she is now because you and your people are primitives!! Your people know absolutely nothing about Augs!! Before the end of the world, they brought destruction, crime and terror to mankind. They are no longer human, but machines with no feelings or emotions. Clarke will not hesitate to slaughter every human on the planet because she now sees us as a lesser beings!! Are you willing to set Wanheda loose so she will slaughter all of your people?!?” Jaha demanded, looking at Clarke with hatred in his eyes and Lexa was filled with rage. She moved forward and without any hesitation sliced Jaha’s throat with her dagger, staring directly in his eyes until his spirit left his body.

“Ai laik Heda!! I will not be questioned by anyone!! My word is law!! Not Skaikru or any other!! You all agreed to follow me when you joined the coalition. You all agreed that my laws are yours!!! I do not recognize this law regarding Augs!! As far as I’m concerned they are welcome to join our people. Does anyone else care to question my decisions?!?!” Lexa glared at every general and ambassador in the room, challenging them to step forward so she could take their lives as well. None in room dared to step forward as she met each of their eyes and Lexa claimed her own victory. “We shall discuss our battle plans in the morning. Ban au!! Indra, Marcus take Abi and Reivon with you, I must speak with Wanheda alone.” Lexa ordered and the generals exited the room without hesitation, following the Heda’s commands. Once they were alone, Lexa stepped towards the blonde Aug that was on her knees and gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Klark. Augs will always be safe under my rule, you will always be safe.” Lexa stated as she removed Clarke’s gag and the blonde stood up giving the Heda murderous eyes.

“This is your fault, bitch!!” Clarke yelled before launching herself at Lexa, striking her hard in the face with her robotic hand and the force nearly broke the Heda’s jaw. The brunette stood still and calm, though she could taste blood in her mouth. The dark glass over her eyes disappeared into two black metal housings attached next to her eyes and the blonde rushed forward. Clarke then grabbed Lexa by the neck with her left hand and raised her high above her head, looking deep into her green eyes. They weren’t her eyes, not the same blue they were before, but it didn’t matter to Lexa. “Look at me! Look what I am now!! I am a monster… a freak and it’s all because of you !! I will never have a normal life again. Never have love again, because of you!” Clarke shouted and she threw the Heda across the room, the brunette hit the wall hard, then slid to the ground. _ It’s still Klark, it doesn’t matter what she is now. Fuck it, tell her the truth… _Lexa got to her feet and moved in front of Clarke before she spoke.

“I love you!! I always will, I don’t care what you are now, Klark. You are alive and that is all that matters to me. You can hate me forever… I deserve that, but I will always love you and protect you. I will always do whatever it takes to make you happy. My life is yours, Klark. For as long as I live.” Lexa knelt down in front of Clarke and looked directly in her eyes as she spoke, scorching every detail of her new softly glowing blue eyes to memory. The blonde was visibly infuriated by Lexa’s sudden declaration of love. _ Don’t fight back or argue, let her take it out on you. _

“FUCK!! I HATE YOU!! How dare you say you love me!! You betrayed me , two seconds after you invited me to come home with you!!! Don’t think I didn’t catch that because I totally did !! I mean seriously… what the fuck ?!?! You tell me you care about me, kiss me and then suggest I come home with you after the war. For what purpose exactly, so you could fucking betray me there instead?? WHY?!?! Why would you do that only to betray me?!? Are you completely heartless?!?!” Clarke punched the brunette repeatedly, but Lexa remained still, taking all of it without excuses or defense of any kind. Clarke grabbed the bloodied brunette by throat again, squeezing as hard as she could.

“Defend yourself!!! Tell me why!!!” Clarke shouted giving the Heda angriest glare she could muster and Lexa remained silent, staring into the blue eyes. The blonde dropped her on the floor and gave the Heda a desperate look, then shouted. 

“For fuck’s sake, say something!!” 

“Something.” Lexa relented and a smirk filled her face, despite the blonde's fury. Clarke looked like she was about to explode and placed a hard kick to Lexa's gut, causing her to grunt in pain. Lexa's body was sent back several feet from the impact and the Heda spit out the ebony blood that filled her mouth.

“This isn’t a fucking game for me, this my fucking reality and it’s your fault I’m like this. One more smart ass comment and I will kill you, I’m fucking serious!!” Clarke glared at the brunette, 

“So am I, Klark. My life is yours to torture or scream at or kill. It’s is yours… forever, Klark.” Lexa replied with sincerity in her eyes and kept herself from following her instincts and defending herself when the blonde attacked her.

“FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!” Clarke shouted, hitting Lexa over and over and over until there was nothing left to beat. Clarke stood up, staring down at Lexa's crushed skull and smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Clarke's Room**

**Midnight**

  
  


Clarke awoke with a gasp and looked around her room, desperately trying to gather her bearings. The blonde looked to her fists, one robotic and one flesh. _ No blood. It wasn’t real. I’m in my bedroom, it was a dream… just a dream. _ Clarke covered her face with a pillow and plopped back down in her bed grumbling, mind racing. _ Just a dream… why am I just now dreaming about her? And why the fuck was she like that?!? Why wouldn’t she defend herself?!?! Argh, I fucking hate her for doing this to me. She deserves to get beat to death… too bad it was only a dream… _The blonde closed her eyes and breathed deep until her display stopped warning of an elevated heart rate.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**TonDC**

Lexa sat up in bed suddenly and touched her face, looking for injuries that weren't there. The brunette narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what just happened.Lexa pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and stared at the small box with Clarke's vitals. _ Awake, stressed. Why is she stressed? _ Lexa stared at the box until the line slowed and screen read _ calm. _Just a dream… that’s all. Lexa closed her eyes tight.

"I meant every word, Klark. My life is yours. I am whatever you need me to be, even if that means I have to die by your hand." Lexa whispered before going back to sleep.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Becca’s Lab**

  
  
  


"Holy fucking shit!! Did you see that?!? Clarke beat the fuck outta that bitch!! I mean full on Hulk smash to the face!! That was so fucking awesome!! Totally worth giving her the necklace!!" Raven smiled wide and held back the urge to giggle as Jake shook his head. The monitors where showing both Clarke and Lexa's vitals, both seemed stressed afterwards. Like a bad dream.

"I didn’t expect it to work so well or look so real, especially with that junky mind drive of Lexa’s." Jake raised an eyebrow and noted the excitement on Raven's face. It looked like it was actually happening. _Crazy that it’s all in their heads... _

"The Flame is ancient tech, I was granted full access the moment she arrived on the island and I am upgrading the software as we speak. Heda seems to be completely unaware of my presence in her mind drive. Raven's theory was correct, we were able to create a successful link between their mind drives by using the necklace as a signal amplifier. Raven's virtual reality system was uploaded to the Flame last night and they interacted almost immediately after they both reached REM sleep. Though I do believe it is too soon for Clarke and Heda to participate in this type of therapy. I began suppressing Heda's subconscious for a reason and it is possible that the VR therapy will cause a mental break. It may also cause Clarke to be violent outside of the VR system, I recommend a second opinion from a medical practitioner, like Dr. Griffin before you continue treatment." ALIE replied with her sterile voice and Raven shook her head adamantly.

"Trust me, it won't. If anything, it will help Clarke to beat the fuck out of that bitch every night. It’s Clarke’s world, she creates it with her subconscious and Lexa’s just along for the ride. As long as Lexa is within a hundred feet of the necklace, she'll be connected to ALIE and will be in the Matrix everytime she goes to sleep. I can't wait to see Clarke kick that bitch's ass again!! This was a fantastic idea! You're a fucking genius, Robot Neo!" Raven smiled wide and Jake chuckled. _ I wish I could have had something like this back in the day, would’ve helped me get the rage out of my system. _

"Creating a virtual reality for Clarke to work out her anger was your idea, Raven not mine. I've never seen this Matrix movie you keep talking about, I only asked if we could use the real Lexa instead of a virtual one. Keep me posted on any errors from either of their mind drives, otherwise keep the VR up and running." Jake replied smiling at Raven’s enthusiasm and gave ALIE a nod.

"Of course, Jake." ALIE replied, then disappeared and Jake let out a sigh. This is what's best for both of them, let them deal with their personal shit without making it face to face confrontation. _Maybe we'll get lucky and it will help Clarke deal with her anger. _

_____________________________________________________________________

**One Week Later**

**Afternoon**

  
  


"Welcome back, Doctor Griffin. How was your trip?" Jake asked as the doctor entered the house and Abby smiled.

"Stressful, but also good. Jenna and I were able to save Kol and all of the other patients are back on their feet again despite their injuries. The tech you have here and at Haven is a game changer, I can save lives more effectively with Augs and a mortal wound is an easy to fix now. I understand how it became an epidemic before the end of the world, especially from a doctor's perspective. If the tech can save lives, any doctor should be willing to use it if they follow the Hippocratic Oath. Is she awake?" Abby replied and then raised an eyebrow. From Haven, ALIE was able to keep Abby updated on Clarke and she was also able to watch her on video surveillance. Countless times, Abby wished that she could reach through the screen and hold her hurting daughter.

"Yes, she’s in her room. We got her moved upstairs and she seemed to handle it okay, for a day. Then she had a major outburst and it got violent she didn’t hurt anyone, though the walls in her room are pretty banged up. I should warn you that she's had a lot of anger towards you for the surgery and may take it out on you." Jake explained giving her a sad look and Abby couldn’t help but smile at how caring he was towards other people. He was the leader, essentially their Commander but he was very different from Lexa and her people. He went out of his way to help people and the people in Haven lived by his example. They worked together to help each other, care for strangers and seemed to maintain a peaceful, nonviolent home. The exact opposite of all of the teachings about Augs on the Ark. All because of Jake.

"Of course she is, I expect her to hate me for a while and if it helps her to take it out on me I will gladly take it. Whatever it takes to help her heal." Abby replied, knowing her daughter had a great deal of healing to do internally. Her Augs were fully integrated and Abby knew Clarke was physically healed, though it would be a long road before she accepted herself. After visiting Haven, Abby knew that was the best place for Clarke to mentally recover from her injuries.

"Good to hear it, that's what she needs from all of us. She's been much calmer since Raven’s virtual reality therapy started and it seems to be controlling her anger. Clarke’s been mostly feeling depressed since we started the therapy, lots of crying and who can blame her? It would probably be good for her to see you, however if you feel threatened have ALIE call me." Jake gave Abby a nod and she turned walking towards Clarke's room. She knocked on the door, but got no response from her daughter and ALIE suddenly appeared next to Abby.

"Clarke is upset and has locked the door, would you like me to unlock it for you Doctor Griffin?" ALIE gave one of her emotionless looks and Abby nodded.

"Yes, thank you ALIE." Abby replied with a grateful smile and the door to Clarke’s room opened.

"GO AWAY!!! Leave me the fuck alone!!!" Clarke said with a shaky voice as Abby entered and Abby took in the sight of the room. Three out of four walls were dented in several places, presumably from being punched by Clarke’s augmented arm. Better the walls than a person I suppose… she could kill someone with a well placed punch. It surprised Abby that the only wall untouched was the one with a wall sized mirror. _ I expected it to be shattered… _ The doctor made her way to the bathroom, following the sound of her daughter's crying and found her in a ball in the shower. _ Oh, my poor sweet baby girl. _Abby grabbed a towel and shut off the water, which was scalding hot.

"Talk to me sweetheart. Tell me how I can help." Abby said as she knelt down and wrapped her daughter in the towel, noting that her hair was shorter now. Just above her shoulders and just barely covering the port to her mind drive on the back of her neck. _ She must’ve cut it to make it easier to plug in. _

"You could've let me die instead of turning me into a freak! Look at me mom! Look what I am now! I am a monster, an abomination. I’m going to go mad and kill everyone. I don’t want to hurt people, mom. Please don’t let me turn into that, mom." Clarke gave her mother a desperate look with watery eyes and Abby stroked her face, looking directly into her eyes.

"You are not a freak and you are no threat to anyone, you are still my beautiful baby girl.” Abby assured her daughter, Clarke shook her head defiantly.

“Look at me mom!!” Clarke replied and Abby smiled lovingly at her daughter before she spoke.

“I _am_ looking at you, Clarke. You are every bit as beautiful as you were before the explosion, your prosthetics don't change that. You won’t go insane and kill people, I promise you. I know what we were taught on the Ark about Augs going insane, but that was started to cover up an act of genocide. I've seen the footage, Clarke. Augs were victims of an unspeakable crime and never posed a threat to society or anyone on the Ark. When you’re ready, I suggest you see it for yourself. Raven is trying to figure a way to send it to Skaikru in case we need to go back to them for any reason. If they see what Raven, Murphy and I have, it will change their minds about Augs. Not all of them, but it will go a long way towards building a bridge between our people and Skaikru.” Abby reassured the young blonde and Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Our people? You’re not an Aug, mom. You should go back to Arkadia, back to Skaikru.” Clarke grumbled and Abby shook her head.

“You are an Aug, Clarke and your people are my people. I really think that you will love Haven, Clarke. It’s everything I had hoped Skaikru would become when we landed and they have made it clear we are welcome to live with them. People living in peace, working together and healing together. They have an incredible support system there for Augs and for their families. Jenna and I went to several meetings while I was there. I know it sounds cheesy but it really helps having people that know firsthand what you’re going through. They need doctors and I can help them, so can you if you choose to. Jake had a house set aside for us, they’re a lot bigger than what we had on the Ark and you’ll have plenty of privacy.” Abby pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close. She could feel Clarke’s tension slowly leave her as they sat on the floor of the shower together for what felt like an hour in silence. Clarke eventually let out a deep sigh.

“You really think it will help? Going to live in Haven?” Clarke pulled out of her mother’s arms and gave her a questioning look.

“Yeah, baby I do and Raven will come with us whenever you are ready. I’ll make you a deal, if you don’t want to stay in Haven you and I will go somewhere else. We can live here at the lab or in the woods for all I care, as long as we're together. Jake said he knows of a few secluded spots where we would rarely see anyone and you won’t have to worry about being found by Skaikru.” Abby replied with a hopeful smile and Clarke nodded.

“Okay, I’ll give it a try and take your deal. When do we leave?” Clarke stood up, offered Abby her left hand and pulled her to her feet with no effort.

“Whenever you want sweetie. Physically, you can make the trip now, but you have a ton of mental healing to do as well. This is about you and your needs Clarke, we’ll wait until you’re ready to go.” Abby said as they exited the bathroom together and Clarke shrugged, grabbing some clothes from the dresser.

“Fuck it. Let’s do this, let’s go live in Haven.” Clarke said as she got dressed and seemed to have switched moods, suddenly eager to leave. _ Shit, I shouldn’t have pressured her. _

“Sweetie, are you sure? I didn’t say that so you would feel pressured to make a decision right away, I want you to be ready.” Abby searched her daughter’s face for any hesitation and found none. 

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be and maybe it will help me deal with being an Aug if I’m surrounded by them. Not to mention, it might help me if I had something to focus on other than all this depressing shit. Maybe helping other people or keeping myself busy will help. Whenever I have too much time to think, I get angry and sad at the same time. It turns me into this monster that wants to beat the shit out of everyone and everything.” Clarke replied with a resolute sigh and Abby could tell that she had made up her mind. _ That’s my Clarke, setting her mind to something and not letting go until she’s finished it. Maybe it _ _will_ _ help if she has her mind on something else, she’s a doer. Jake is right she likes to put her own shit in the background and focus on other things. _

“Let’s talk to Jake about it first, I want to make sure that he thinks you are ready. No offense, sweetie but look at your room... Our house in Haven doesn’t have steel walls and I don’t know how to build one if you break it.” Abby gave Clarke a smirk and Clarke laughed.

“I stopped punching walls a week ago. I’m still angry, but not as much as before. Now it’s just mostly crying and thinking about how I’m going to be alone forever. No spouse and kids in my future, just robot bachelorette Clarke Griffin.” Clarke looked at her reflection in the mirror covering one wall and sighed, remorse on her face. Abby moved forward and cupped her face.

“Honey, that’s not true! You’ll see at Haven, they won’t be afraid of you and will see you as one of them. Your eyes aren’t as scary as you think they are and prosthetics won’t stop you from having a normal relationship. Plenty of families in Haven have Augs and naturals mixed together. You have such a beautiful heart and a brilliant mind, you will find someone. But it is WAY too soon to worry about that. Let’s talk to Jake and see what he thinks about moving on to Haven. Does that sound good to you?” Abby asked and Clarke nodded, following her mother into the living room to speak to Jake. 

**_____________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**Haven**

**Morning**

**Three Weeks Later**

  
  


“Wow… just… I can’t believe this even exists! It looks like an actual cowboy town from before the war, like in the movies! Are you seeing this, Clarke?” Raven exclaimed happily and nudged the blonde who smirked as they exited the Hovercraft.

“I see it a hell of a lot better than you do, Raven. I would make a great thief, now that I can see through walls and inventory every house in Haven. Wanna be my sidekick?” Clarke joked, feeling optimistic for the first time in months as she scanned the city in front of them. _ New beginning, time to move on and put the past behind me. _

Clarke had been feeling better and better mentally over the last few weeks, mostly because she had something to look forward to. Jake said if she wanted to go to Haven, she would need to prove that she was ready for personal interactions with people. His people believe in helping each other and working together, helping each other heal. Clarke would have to be willing to talk about her thoughts and feelings about her new reality with new people. Willing to spend the day surrounded by people as she worked to earn her place among them. Everyone participates and works to make Haven a reality. No staying in bed and feeling sorry for yourself, as Jake put it.

Admittedly, Clarke was very standoffish at the island because of the whirlwind of emotions she dealt with on a daily basis. Most days she didn’t even want to get out of bed, but her mother and Jake insisted. In Haven they would be surrounded by people and Clarke had to be prepared to join them. Be ready to heal with the help of strangers who she was assured wanted to help her. So the agreement was that they would travel to Haven when Clarke was able to get herself out of bed for two weeks straight and spend time with her friends each day. It wasn’t easy at first, at times it took all of her willpower not to scream and cry. Her natural born stubbornness won over when Raven bet Clarke would be at the island for another month. _ This is so much more than I had imagined. _

Haven was very similar to the quaint small mining towns in cowboy movies and was nestled in a valley. It had a lush forest surrounding the valley and had hundreds of wooden houses, with several dozen large buildings at the center of the town. The buildings had to have been built recently, or were incredibly well cared for because they looked almost new. The larger buildings seemed to be only at the center of town, situated around a large street that seemed to be a market of some kind. Hundreds of people were gathered in the area, full of life and seeming happiness. Every face she scanned seemed to be happy, their bio scans even suggested they were happy or content. According to her heads up display the population was sixty percent Augs, forty percent naturals.

The Augs surprised her somewhat, many of them were wearing clothing that showed off their augmentations. Sleeveless shirts and shorts were worn everywhere and they seemed unafraid of what others might think of them. Clarke on the other hand, was wearing a long sleeved jacket over a tank top and long pants despite it being warm outside in order to hide her Augs. _ Mom is right, they don’t care what I am. We’re all the same and no one looks uncomfortable. _ Men, women and children of all ages either working, trading or having conversations. There were signs for produce, medicine, supplies, and even three bars. If Clarke didn’t know any better, she would think that she had travelled back in time before the world ended. A working functional town with vendors, schools, a hospital and building marked _ Town Hall. _Clarke’s display also noted that Haven had a hidden secret beneath the city, a bunker large enough to protect everyone in the city. Suddenly, ALIE appeared in front of them.

“Welcome to Haven Clarke and Raven. Shall I give you the tour?” ALIE offered and Raven’s eyes went wide.

“ALIE is in Haven, how is that even possible?” Raven asked with a face full of surprise and Clarke chuckled. _ So weird how… normal I feel right now. Don’t jinx it, just go with it. _

“There’s a massive bunker under the city, like the bunker at the island and a few dozen satellite dishes spread across the perimeter of the city. This place is basically tech heaven. If you had robotic eyes, you’d know that Rae. Guess I’m more awesome than you now.” Clarke smiled at the dark haired engineer and gave Jake a wink.

“You’re only awesome, because of my mad cybernetic skills Griff.” Raven smirked at Clarke as she nudged her with an elbow and then turned to Jake for an explanation. 

“Haven was built on top of the bunker that Becca had set aside specifically for Augs before the bombs. I was brought here thirteen years ago and I’m the one that suggested we live above ground. It’s difficult to heal your spirit if you are buried underground surrounded by steel, concrete and dirt. People need nature, especially when you grow up Trikru like me. All of this is pretty new, but we’ve made one hell of a refuge for anyone that wants to live out their life in peace. Want to explore Main Street while I get your things to your house?” Jake asked with a smile and Clarke nodded with a wide smile.

“Mind if I join you, Clarke? This place looks so fucking awesome!!” Raven couldn’t hide her enthusiasm and Clarke was glad to have the company.

“Absolutely! How do I find the house, Jake?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and he smiled confidently.

“Just ask anyone you see, they’ll help you find your way. Clarke, your mom is at the hospital if you want to say hi and maybe look into helping out there. It’s on the left side, you can’t miss it and its across from the cybernetics shop. Raven, the cybernetics dealer is looking for help with a project and I thought you might be interested. I’ll catch up with you ladies at dinner. Make yourselves at home because that's what Haven is, your home.” Jake replied and gestured down the street, giving them both a knowing smile. _ I swear it’s like he can read people, or just knows how to interpret the bio scans from using it everyday for thirteen years. _

“Thanks, Jake.” Clarke replied and after a short nod, Jake headed down the street with their bags in tow. The two women stopped at every vendor over the next several hours, seeing what they had to offer. There were several food vendors, offering a sample of their food as they passed in addition to the produce vendors. One vendor in one of the larger buildings offered both meats and cheeses, another had baked goods. There was a toy shop for children featuring dolls and wide assortment of toys. Clarke stopped at the door to one large building, hesitating before she entered the store marked _Art Supplies. _It was across the street from the hospital and next door to a building that was marked _Tech and Cybernetics. _As Clarke entered, she was greeted by an old woman with charcoal stains on her augmented hands. Her Augs were white in contrast to Clarke’s back Augs and she seemed to be expecting her.

“You must be Clarke Griffin. Your mother has told me you have an incredible talent for sketches and prefer charcoal, like me. I am Agatha, this is my shop. Please, take a look around and if there is anything you wish to buy, let me know. Abby has already given me deposit on any purchase of supplies you wish to make, so please help yourself.” Agatha said with a bright smile, then gestured around the room and Clarke began going through all she had to offer. Clarke spent several minutes looking around, but grabbed nothing and suddenly felt useless. She didn’t even know if she could still draw, her left hand was dominant and she had yet to test it. Clarke started to feel anxious, not wanting to waste the poor woman’s time and looked around her nervously.

“Clarke! Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might help me with something. Do you mind?” Agatha’s voice caught her off guard and Clarke turned with a surprised look, before nodding.

“Sure, what can I help with?” Clarke asked and Agatha gestured for her to follow her out the back door to what looked like an alleyway. The walls on the outside were mostly covered in a charcoal mural of the city buildings and had several empty spaces. It seemed to span three buildings and the work was very intricate, but was mostly still life of the buildings.

“I’m shit with faces, never was any good even when I had two natural arms. Do you mind helping me out? I was hoping to capture the city and people of Haven and thought you could do the people part. Putting people’s faces next to the buildings or stores that they work at. Maybe start by the hospital and draw your mother, then I have a spot open for Jake next to Town Hall. Then as you meet people, you can add them to the mural. Would you be willing to help with that?” Agatha asked sheepishly and Clarke couldn’t help but smile. _ Checkmate to whoever put her up to this. Mom or Jake...hell probably both of them are involved. _

“I’ll do my best. I haven’t even tried since the surgery, I was afraid to try with a prosthetic arm.” Clarke offered, afraid at how out of practice she was combined with having a new limb.

“It’s no different, I promise. You’ll be surprised at how natural it feels. How about you get started and I’ll grab some lemonade to quench the thirst on a hot day. If you want, you can take off your jacket and set it on the chair. I’ll be right back.” Agatha said as Clarke scanned the mural for the hospital. The blonde took off her jacket, then grabbed some charcoal and began to work. The old woman was correct, it felt so natural and Clarke could not decipher any shortcomings in her artistic abilities as she drew on the walls. Clarke was so focused on her task that she only vaguely recalled eating the sandwich and later cookies that Agatha had brought her as she worked. Once finished with drawing her mother and Jake, she moved on to sections where she had visited so far. She drew the vendors from memory and was pleased to discover just how well she recalled each face. 

“Hey Griffin! You plan on joining us for dinner or do you want to continue your quest to cover your face with charcoal?” Raven’s voice pulled Clarke’s focus from the mural and it was not until now that she realized that it was sundown. The blonde shifted her gaze to mural, that she had filled with dozens of faces and gave Agatha a surprised look. The old woman was smiling proudly as she took in all of Clarke’s hard work. One of three buildings were complete and she had just begun on the second building.

“Excellent work, Clarke! You are so gifted, truly!! If it won’t be too much trouble, could you stop by tomorrow and work a bit more? I know it’s not as important as healing the sick at the hospital, but if you could give me an hour or two…” Agatha raised an eyebrow and Clarke was flooded with gratitude towards the woman who had distracted her for an entire day with something she loved.

“I would love that, Agatha. Maybe after breakfast?” Clarke smiled wide, scanning her progress so far and was filled with an incredible sense of accomplishment. _ I can’t believe I’ve been working all day, it felt like only an hour or two!! _

“I will have some hot tea and fresh charcoal ready for you, Clarke. I’ll see you then!” Agatha gave Clarke a nod and went inside her shop, as Clarke turned to her join her friend. 

“I’d give you shit about wasting the entire day drawing, but I literally just left the cybernetics shop. Corvin is a robotics genius! I have so many ideas for upgrading your Augs… when you’re ready, that is. C’mon, I already got directions to home.” Raven’s voice was filled with the excitement she had when she had a pet project to work on. _ Guess Jake’s instincts about the cybernetics dealer were right, she looks like she just won a prize. _

Her mother said that their house was larger than their quarters on the Ark, but Clarke was not prepared for just how large it was. The blonde was immediately grateful that Raven agreed to stay with them because it was far too large for just two people. Abby gave Clarke and Raven their choice of the main floor bedroom or one of three upstairs. Raven decided it would be easiest for her leg if she stayed on the ground floor and Clarke chose the largest bedroom on the second floor. Abby’s room was in the basement, overlooking the Science Lab of the bunker under the city. 

The houses of the city leaders each had a basement leading to the bunker beneath them and Abby was considered one of the leaders of Haven now. As they ate dinner, Abby went over the politics and customs of Haven. Twelve councilmen and twelve councilwomen voted on most city related issues and laws, with Jake as their equivalent of Chancellor or Heda. However, Jake preferred to allow the two dozen leaders to run most matters while he searched for those in need and brought them to live in Haven. He only intervened in city matters when a capital crime was committed or if there was a war on the horizon. From the way her mother spoke, Jake was considered to be a formidable fighter and had several upgrades to his Augs meant specifically for battle. That surprised Clarke, especially considering how gentle and soft spoken he was. _ He’s never shown any sign of violent behaviour or tendencies. _

The rest of the city ran on a trade system based on time. If you want something, you must work for it. Hours worked were the only form of currency in Haven, if you wanted to purchase something it cost time working and not money. That time was used as credit at any shop or vendor in Haven, to be used as each person wished. Clarke was embarrassed to discover that her time working on the mural at Agatha’s shop had given her seven hours of credit at any vendor in the city. Every job was held in the same regard as others in the city, none more important than the other because it was a joint effort to keep Haven running.

Clarke’s seven hours of drawing the mural were worth the same as Abby working seven hours healing the sick at the hospital. She could buy food, art supplies or any other desired item until her credit was used up. Clarke made a mental note to thank Agatha for her generosity when she saw her in the morning. By the time dinner was over and Clarke was settled in her room, she was ready to collapse. They had left the island the night before and she had not slept at all in the last twenty-four hours. _ Today was the best day I've had since I've been on the ground, mom's right I'm going to like it here. _The blonde settled into her bed with a contented smile, falling asleep almost immediately.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Lexa looked around the room in confusion. She had never seen this room before, every night they were in a different location. The dropship, the Ark, Mount Weather, Lexa’s tent, Pauna cage and TonDC. She recognized every location, until tonight. _ Where am I? _

“Seriously? I had a good day, the best I've had on this planet and I'm not wanting to end it with violence. Could we resume the Fight Club when I’m in a bad mood and consider it a night off?” Clarke’s voice grabbed Lexa’s attention and she turned to find the blonde in the bed with a grumpy look.

“Sorry Klark, I do not I have much of a choice in being here. You said you had a good day, what made it good?” Lexa asked, genuinely interested in what caused the blonde to change their nightly routine of her beating the Heda to death. 

“Just because I don’t feel like killing you tonight, doesn’t mean we’re on speaking terms. I’m just not in the mood tonight but I’m still pissed at you. I promise to fuck up your face tomorrow night.” Clarke promised with a smirk, then laid back down in her bed.

“That’s fair. I guess I’ll just have to wait until the morning, is it alright if I sit?” Lexa motioned at a small couch in the room and Clarke grumbled.

“Why can’t you just leave and let me sleep in peace?” Clarke asked with a voice filled with annoyance and Lexa shrugged.

“Can **you** leave, Klark? I’ve tried several times in the last few weeks and the only way out is for you to smash my face with your fists, so either let me sit or beat me to death.” Lexa gave the blonde a smirk, knowing how this always plays out. _ If I walk out of the door, I’ll just come right back into the room and you know it. How many times have I tried to leave when she asked me to and couldn’t. Fastest way out of this is to let her kill me, like every other night. _

“You can’t help but be a smart ass, can you? I used to think you were completely humorless until I caught on to your subtle teasing, which is really annoying. Go on, sit or whatever. I’m not saying you’re right, but I can’t leave either.” Clarke said grumpily and Lexa was grateful that her back was turned because she couldn’t help the triumphant smile on her face.

“So you had a good day… what made it good?” Lexa asked after several moments sitting in an uncomfortable silence and heard Clarke grumbling to herself before letting out a frustrated sigh.

“FINE! I worked on a mural for this old woman in town… pretty sure my mom put her up to it, her or Jake. Anyhow it’s supposed to represent Haven and I got a little over a third finished today. I didn’t even think I could still draw with my arm, but Agatha said it was no different and she was right. It felt good to draw again, I barely thought about my Augs or how I got them today.” Clarke shifted in bed and looked at Lexa as she spoke with a contented smile. _ She’s never this relaxed in these dreams, it’s like she isn’t mad at me anymore. Or forgot she hated me. _

“Haven?” Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow and tried not to bring attention to the fact that Clarke was being civil towards her.

“A city of mostly Augs and their families, Jake runs it. Well kind of, the way mom describes it he’s mostly hands off unless there’s trouble. It’s like an actual city before the world ended with a market and school. Apparently Jake’s some kind of badass in a fight, ‘cos he’s in charge of protecting us and leading us in a war. Kinda hard to believe considering how gentle and soft spoken he is.” Clarke replied and for a moment it felt like it had before Mount Weather when they told each other about their past. 

“He once was considered to be the most fearsome warrior in the twelve clans. No one had defeated him in battle before he went into Mount Weather to find my mother and was turned into a Ripa. It was the only fight he ever lost, he lost an arm, his family and his people in the process.” Lexa explained nonchalantly, almost forgetting that Clarke hated her and discussing personal matters was not part of their nightly routine.

“Your mother?” Clarke lifted her head from her pillow and met Lexa’s eyes as the Heda nodded.

“Maunon sent men to Polis to capture her and planned to use her to control my father, by threatening to kill her. They did not expect him to follow her into the Mountain. Maunon sent my mother’s body to Polis a few weeks later and we assumed he was dead as well until he attacked a family. He was a Ripa for four and a half months before he escaped, during that time he killed over five dozen Trikru warriors and thirteen children. When he finally returned to Polis, the people demanded that he step down as Heda and be executed for his crimes...” Lexa stopped and stared into the distance. It took several minutes before she realized that Clarke was standing in front of her with murderous eyes. _ Okay, so she may hit me afterall. _

“Wait, you’re telling me Jake is your father and he used to be the Commander?!?!” Clarke asked with a venomous tone and fury in her eyes and Lexa nodded, then gulped hard. 

“Yes and my first act as Heda was to banish him, rather than execute him for his crimes. Titus has never forgiven me for allowing him to live, but I couldn’t execute my own father. I was a child, two days past my eleventh birthday and I had already lost my mother to Maunon. I assumed he had died until he showed up asking for my blood to save you…” Lexa was cut off when Clarke grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air._ Oh, shit… bad idea. Shit! Here we go again... _

“You’re the one that gave me Nightblood?!?! FUCK YOU!! I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!!!” Clarke shouted before she began to beat the brunette to death, yet again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT okay with the violence towards Lexa and NEITHER is Clarke. Next chapter is going to deal with the consequesnces of the Matrix. The next chapter is mostly finished and I purposely left this chapter here because things are going to change a great deal and Clarke is going to be dealing with guilt after discovering what happened over the last month.
> 
> Thank you for reading and sharing thoughts.


	6. Matrix Reloaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers the existence of the Matrix and confesses to Lexa. Haven helps Clarke deal with the guilt. Lexa must decide the fate of three people in the wake of Clarke's discovery.

**Matrix**

**Ten Days Later**

  
  


Lexa looked around the room, trying to get her bearings before her eyes met with Clarke's. The dark glass was not covering her eyes as usual and she looked sad as if something tragic happened. Lexa wanted to ask, but figured there was no point. _ These dreams all end the same. _ The room they were in was different from what Lexa had seen in these dreams before. An all white room furnished only with a small white plush couch facing a small wooden chair. _ Dammit, now what?? _

"I haven't had one of these dreams in…" Lexa trailed off, trying to get her days straight and Clarke finished for her.

"Ten days. I had them shut it down until Corvin could reprogram it and I swear to you that once this conversation is over, it will be destroyed. I didn't know, Lexa. I thought it was a dream too, like you. That my subconscious was making me repeat it every night. It wasn't until I confronted Raven about your blood that I knew what was happening. I'm angry with you, but not angry enough to do something as cruel as this. Violence is NEVER my first choice and I am so sorry that they involved you in this. Please take a seat." Clarke seemed to be making an effort to look Lexa in the eyes as she spoke, which made the brunette nervous. 

"I don't understand…" She started to back away from Clarke and the blonde seemed to be shaken by it, face filled with remorse. Clarke took a seat in the wooden chair and seemed almost like she was about to cry. _ What’s happening, shy is she being so nice to me? Is it a trick. _

  
  


"I'm sorry, so sorry. You have every right to be mad at me or afraid and that's why I'm here. I promise you I will not harm you in anyway, the rules have been changed and you are the only one capable of violence now. This is not like before, you can leave whenever you want to but I was hoping to explain everything before you do. I can’t imagine how traumatic this has been for you and you need to know what and why it happened.” Clarke sounded sincere, but Lexa still did not understand what she meant.

“The rules have changed??” Lexa asked as she sat down on the couch and was surprised by how comfortable it was.

“This isn’t a dream, it’s real or at least you and I are real. I didn’t realize until you told me Jake is your dad and you gave me your blood to save me. This was originally created as a way to help me, but its purpose was corrupted into a form of torture. I wanted you to hear it directly from me, not them. I'll start with what you will understand. Your father and Raven have been banished from Haven and are on a transport heading to TonDC as we speak." Clarke’s reply took Lexa off guard and it took a few moments for her to respond. _Torture?_ _Banished? Raven and my father? Why, what did they do?_

"Why?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Clarke sighed, looking at the ground for a moment. Before she answered, Clarke made a point to meet Lexa’s eyes and it was obvious that Clarke was heartbroken over something.

"To answer for their crimes against you. Banishment from Haven is their punishment for their crimes against me. I don't have the right to punish them for what they did to you, so they are yours to punish however you see fit. I am going to tell you everything I know so you understand the crime. Let's start with after we last met here." Clarke replied and began the difficult conversation.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________

**Haven**

**Ten Days Ago**

  
  
  


"Did you know?!?" Clarke asked with a raised, aggravated voice as she entered the kitchen. Raven and Abby looked at her in shock.

"Know what, Clarke?" Abby gave her daughter a questioning look and Clarke gave them both a murderous glare.

"That it was Lexa's blood that saved me and she's Jake's daughter?!?" Clarke replied angrily and Abby’s face made it clear that she was just hearing about this. _ Good. I should've known she wasn’t involved because she knows I would never accept Lexa’s help. _

"What?!? I wasn’t there when the transfusion was done, Jake said he found a donor but never said… Lexa?!?! She’s his daughter?? Raven do you know what Clarke's talking about?" Abby looked like she was trying to figure out if she was actually hearing this, her bioscan was showing signs of surprise and confusion. Raven’s scan showed familiarity, she did know. _ How could you? I thought you knew me well enough not to do this. _

"Not the Lexa being Jake's daughter part but the blood, yes. How did you find out, you just woke up… Did Jake tell you sometime last night before bed?" Raven narrowed her eyes and Clarke shook her head.

"Lexa told me." Clark replied, trying not to let the anger she was feeling control her actions. _ How could you? You know she betrayed me and you used her blood to save me!! _

"Lexa told you? You talked to her?? The first rule of Fight Club Matrix is you have to fight! That's the whole point of the Matrix… beating the fuck out of her!!" Raven grumbled and seemed disappointed in something, but Clarke was more interested in her choice of words.

"Matrix???" Abby asked, giving Clarke and Raven a confused look.

"Uh… so you remember in the movie how they could enter a virtual world with their minds and fight each other? Remember me telling you about the VR therapy program for Clarke? ALIE and I set it up so whenever Clarke goes into REM, her mind goes into the program. The only rule is Clarke has to beat the fuck out of Lexa until she dies or they can’t leave. Don’t worry, Jake and I have ALIE monitoring it so we could pull you out if you stayed too long." Raven explained and Clarke was filled with conflicting emotions. _ If it’s in my head, how did she know? If she wasn’t real how could... _

"I don't… if it isn't real, how did virtual Lexa know about the blood and being Jake’s daughter?" Clarke shook her head and began running lie detection software with her heads up display. _ I have to figure out what is happening and Raven isn’t making this easy. _

"It's not virtual Lexa, it's the real one. Well, her mind at least." Raven replied and gave Clarke a nervous look. The display reported that the engineer was telling the truth. _ Wait, if it was actually Lexa in there with me… oh god!! _

"Wait, so you trapped us both in this Matrix until I killed her violently?! Fuck Raven!! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you know how cruel that is?! It's torture!!! I thought it was a dream and I beat her to death every day for a month!! Did you even think to consider what that would do to her? Even if she thought it was a dream, it could seriously fuck with her head!!! The mind can do all kinds of things to a person, I of all people know that because it’s why I tried to kill myself. What if this caused a mental break?! Lexa is the leader of the coalition, if she loses her shit the whole world is in trouble!!! How could you do something like that, to ANYONE?!" Clarke began to pace back and forth angrily. _ It’s sick, it’s torture. It doesn’t matter how angry I am, torture is never okay. What they did will never be okay. Why would they put me in a situation where the only answer is violence? Isn’t that a form of torturing me, by forcing me to torture her? _

"C'mon, Clarke it's payback… justice. Abby, help me out here!" Raven’s reply caused both mother and daughter to shoot daggers with their eyes. Abby shook her head defiantly.

"No way in hell will you get my support on this, Raven! When you told me about the VR therapy you NEVER mentioned that you were using it to harm Lexa. The whole point was that Clarke didn’t hurt anyone!! Clarke's right, that's torture. I can't stand Lexa but causing a trauma of dying brutally every night could have permanent damage. PTSD among several other things, I expected more from you, Raven! Did Jake know about any of this?” Abby demanded, with a face red with fury and Clarke was glad they were in agreement about this. 

“He’s the one that suggested using the real Lexa instead of a virtual one. He thought it would be good for both of them.” Raven replied, shrugging as if that made everything okay. _ I can’t believe I’m even hearing this!! Why would Jake do something like this? _

“How? How would it be good for us? How did she even manage to get involved in this?” Clarke demanded and Raven let out a sigh before answering.

“She has a mind drive like most Augs do. It’s a hell of a lot older than Clarke’s, ancient in tech terms so I used the necklace to connect your mind drives.” Raven explained. _ She has a mind drive? Why? Is she an Aug? Why else would she have one? What the fuck is going on?!?! _

“Necklace?” Abby raised a questioning eyebrow and looked between Clarke and Raven.

“Like the one I gave you, Abby. It has Clarke’s vitals up at all times and Jake insisted if I gave it to Lexa she would never take it off. We used it as a signal amplifier to keep you connected no matter how far apart you are.” Raven replied and Clarke shut her eyes tight, already knowing the answer to her next question.

“Why did Jake think she would never take it off?” Clarke asked, recalling what Lexa said in the Matrix nearly every night. _ She loves me and they used it to trick her into this. All these nights that she just stood there and took it. _

“He says Lexa’s in love with you and is feeling super guilty about your injuries. She was pretty batshit when she came to the island to give you her blood. On the jet, she was talking to you like you were there, but it was in her head. Lexa didn’t even hear Jake tell ALIE to shut down her subconscious so she could focus. She almost cried when I gave her a necklace with your vitals, like she would cherish it forever.” Raven replied, shrugging as if it was no big deal. _ Lexa was already losing her mind with guilt so they added torture to the menu? God, she probably has lost her mind by now. FUCK!! How could they do something like this?!?! _

“ALIE!!!” Clarke called, almost shouting and the AI appeared in the kitchen.

“Yes Clarke, how can I assist you?”

“Are you able to shut down the VR therapy?” Clarke demanded.

“Yes, of course. I have been suggesting it be shut down for sometime, as I do not see the benefit of such a brutal experiment.” ALIE replied. _ Even the fucking computer knew it was wrong!!! _

“Good, shut it down until I say to restart it. I don’t want Lexa’s mind entering that horrible place again, can you make sure that doesn’t happen?” Abby interjected and ALIE gave her a nod.

“As you wish, she will have no access to the program unless you order it, Abby.”

“Thank you, ALIE. Are you able to vitals from Lexa’s mind drive, like you can for Augs? I want to check her wellbeing and see what kind of mess Raven and Jake created in her mind.” Abby shot Raven an evil glare and nodded at Clarke who had mouthed the words _ Thank you _ as Abby spoke.

“Of course, Abby. Shall I send it to your computer at the hospital?”

“Yes, send word to Jenna that I need a consult. I want a second opinion.” Abby grabbed her white jacket and put it on.

“Right away, Abby.”

“I’m going to the hospital. Raven, you better not even _think_ of leaving the house until I have decided what to do with you.” The doctor glared at Raven and pointed her finger at her.

“But Abby…” Raven started to whine and Clarke’s face went red with fury as she stepped forward.

“NO Raven!!” Clarke shouted, giving her a murderous look. “I have half a mind to kick your ass, but it would just prove that I’m the monster that Lexa probably thinks I am. I would NEVER, EVER be okay with what you both did, it is cruel and horrible. You will stay here until I decide what to do about all of this!!! Mom, I’m talking to Jake and then coming by the hospital to check on Lexa.” Clarke gave her mother a nod and they both headed out of the door towards their missions. Abby left her when they got to the Hospital and Clarke headed towards the Town Hall. She was stopped by Agatha’s voice calling her name.

“Clarke! Did you forget that you promised to help me this morning?” Agatha asked and Clarke let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Agatha, something came up and I need to talk to Jake. Maybe another time.” Clarke replied with an apologetic look and Agatha shook her head.

“Jake left last night to pick up John and Emori. He should be back by late afternoon or sundown. So let’s get started on the mural, shall we?” Agatha replied and Clarke could no longer find an argument for not helping her, so she followed the old woman inside. “I made you some tea and there’s pastries if you want to eat something…” Agatha said as they entered her shop and scanned Clarke’s face closely before continuing.

“Want to talk about whatever has you so upset?” Agatha gave her a curious look and Clarke shook her head.

“I’m not sure I should involve you in this. I need to hear Jake’s side of this before I make a decision.” Clarke grumbled and Agatha smiled kindly.

“What must you decide? It’s alright to talk about your feelings, Clarke. That’s the whole point of this place and anyone here will gladly listen, we’ll never judge you for how you feel.” Agatha replied and gestured for Clarke to sit at the table with her. Clarke let out a deep breath and sat down. _ Fuck it, they did say I would have be willing to share when I came here. Agatha may help me deal with my anger towards Raven and Jake. _

“My whole life I was taught that Augs were mindless, violent monsters that killed and hurt people for pleasure. That they are abominations, monsters that were incredibly cold and violent. Ever since my surgery, I’ve been scared shitless that I will turn in to that. Be what everyone said Augs were, a monster. My mom said the Station 13 footage will prove that it is a lie and I believed her. They knew my fears and they turned me into one anyway…” Clarke looked through Agatha as she mentally berated herself for her actions in the VR. _ I am a monster, I killed her every night and didn’t even think to wonder why. _ Clarke’s mind went through all the horrible things she had done and the guilt ate away at her soul. _ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _

“Turned you into an Aug?” Agatha asked, bringing Clarke back to the present and the blonde shook her head.

“A mindless violent monster. Raven says they were trying to help me work out my anger issues, but the way they did it is just… sick.” Clarke was fighting the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. _ I am a monster. _

“Tell me about that, I want to know everything.” Agatha replied with sincerity in her eyes and it put Clarke at ease enough to share what she had learned. As she explained every detail and every interaction she had with Lexa in the Matrix, Agatha remained silent. Clarke had no idea how long it took for her to talk through thirty days of senseless violence towards the woman that never once fought back. Lexa never did anything to truly provoke Clarke at anytime in the last month. Infact, she only repeated over and over that she loved Clarke and would do whatever it took to please her. The guilt Clarke felt over knowing that she had been abusing Lexa shook Clarke to her core. The blonde spent nearly the entire retelling of the story crying.

“I’m a monster, Agatha. Worse than what Lexa did to me at Mount Weather… so much worse.” Clarke ended with tears streaming down her face and the old woman reached out and took Clarke’s hand.

“Honey, the way I see it Jake and Raven are the monsters. What they did was wrong. I have heard of this kind of therapy being used before the world ended, but both parties had to agree before it started. They did not tell either you or Lexa what was happening and obviously kept the rules to themselves. You said that you told ALIE to shut it down?” Agatha raised an eyebrow and Clarke nodded, then the old woman sighed. “Go see your mother and find out how Lexa is faring. I will speak to Corvin about reprogramming the VR because like it or not, you have to have a talk with Lexa. You need to come clean about all of it and let her have a say in the consequences. If you don’t, she can’t heal from this and neither can you. After you speak to your mother, come back here and work on the mural. You must work everyday, despite the situation and neither of us has today. Do we have a deal, Clarke?” Agatha gave Clarke a loving smile and the blonde nodded, glad that she shared this with Agatha. _ She’s so sweet and knows how to make me feel better. _

Clarke headed across the street to the hospital, going through what she would say to Lexa about all of this. Will she even understand? Grounders don’t know anything about tech, but Agatha is right I have to tell her the truth. I have to take responsibility for my part in this as well. As soon as she entered the hospital, she was greeted by ALIE who offered to lead her to Abby. The doctor was pacing back and forth in her office while talking to another woman when Clarke entered.

“How is she, mom?” Clarke asked without any formalities and Abby shook her head in frustration.

“Not good. She’s been hallucinating when she’s awake and tortured while she sleeps. Her brain waves are all over the place and...” Abby closed her eyes tight and the other woman continued.

“I had ALIE go through her mind drive and it seems that Lexa was already having a mental break when they began the VR program. It’s _you_ she hallucinates, Clarke. That makes all of this hundreds of times more cruel, Lexa’s losing her mind and you’re the villain.” The other woman in the room explained and then stood, offering her hand.

“Doctor Jenna Armstrong. It’s a pleasure to officially meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances.” Jenna introduced herself, it was obvious that she was as upset as Clarke and her mother.

“Nice to put a face with the voice. What can we do to help Lexa?” Clarke asked, looking between the doctors and Abby let out a deep breath.

“I can go talk to her, explain what happened but I’m not sure it will sink in. With her mind drive, we can listen in with ALIE’s help. It isn’t pretty, Clarke.” Abby shook her head and her face filled with remorse.

“ALIE!! Show me Lexa, now!” Clarke ordered and the room was suddenly filled with the image of Lexa’s tent, presumably through her eyes. Whoever they were seeing through was pacing back and forth in Lexa’s tent.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Lexa’s Tent**

**Border of Trikru Lands**

  
  


“Heda, please!! You must eat something. You cannot think clearly in the battle if you are malnourished.” Titus begged, face filled with concern for Lexa.

“I’m not hungry, now leave me alone with Klark! We must speak about tomorrow’s battle plans!!” Lexa demanded angrily and Titus’ eyes seemed to fill with tears as he exited the tent.

_ “I thought he’d never leave! Where were we… Oh yeah, I was telling you what a bitch you are.” _Clarke smiled at Lexa triumphantly and plopped down on Lexa’s throne.

“I am Klark, I know. I betrayed you and Nomtu. Now both of you are broken, you are horribly injured and it’s all my fault. I never wanted this to happen, Klark. I deserve this, all of it. The beatings, the haunting… I deserve this.” Lexa replied sobbing uncontrollably as she paced, before laying down on her bed and crawling into a ball.

_ “Aww, poor Lexa. Boo hoo you know how insane…” _Clarke stopped talking and for a moment Lexa thought she was just fucking with her.

“What, Klark? Go ahead, tell me. Take it out on me, I told you my life is yours and I meant it.” Lexa said after several moments of silence from the blonde and when she received no response, she looked in her direction. Only Clarke wasn’t there. Lexa sat up and looked around the room, finding herself alone for the first time in months.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Haven**

  
  
  


“No further hallucinations detected, Clarke.” ALIE announced as Clarke watched through Lexa’s eyes on the screen with tears flowing. _ I’m sorry, so sorry. This isn’t me, I would never want you to suffer like this. _

“Good. Can you keep it that way?” Clarke gulped, then glanced at ALIE and the two doctors nodded.

“As long as she is within one hundred feet of the necklace, yes. It allows me to stay connected to her mind drive and I can suppress her subconscious thoughts.” ALIE replied coldly and Clarke wiped her face with her sleeve, pulling herself together mentally. _ I can’t believe Raven did that, give Lexa hope only to torture her... _

“If you lose connection, I want to know about it immediately ALIE and I want her vitals loaded on my HUD. Also let Jake know we need to have a serious talk when he gets back.” Clarke instructed, feeling a sense of confidence that she had before Mount Weather. She had something to keep her focused and it gave her a sense of purpose that she had no had since then. _ I have to fix this. _

“Of course, Clarke.” ALIE replied and then disappeared, as Clarke looked at the two doctors.

“I have to get back to Agatha, I’ve already wasted several daylight hours to work in. Mom, I’ll see you later.” Clarke turned to leave and then stopped, facing the two doctors. “Thank you both for helping me fix this and not thinking I’m overreacting.”

“You aren’t overreacting, Clarke. This goes against everything Haven stands for. This is a place of healing, not torture and they turned it into something sick. If they had run this by Abby or myself, we would never have agreed to it.” Jenna replied and Abby nodded in agreement.

“Regardless of how I feel about Lexa, this was wrong. Even ALIE disagreed with their decision, her logs show a total of forty three instances when she told Raven and Jake it should stop. It only continued this long because ALIE has to obey Jake and the Council Members no matter what. Luckily, two of them are in this room and we can override his instructions until the next council meeting votes on it. I promise you, we will do whatever it takes to help Lexa heal from this. Clarke, I am so proud of you for not shifting blame on Lexa. She hurt you terribly and yet you know in your heart just how wrong this situation is.” Abby stepped forward and hugged her daughter.

“Thanks, mom. I’ll see you at you home, but it will probably be later than yesterday. It’s already past lunchtime.” Clarke replied and headed back across the street to the Art Supplies shop. As she entered, she found it full of people and Agatha stepped forward.

“We have a new project for you, honey. Come see.” Agatha took Clarke’s hand and led her outside to the alleyway. Clarke looked in amazement at the entirely blank white walls where her mural once was and expanded across five buildings, instead of three.

“Agatha…” Clarke raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. _ All the work from yesterday is just gone, like it never happened. _

“What happened in that place can affect your own healing process, Clarke. Especially since you were tricked into doing what you did, so you’re going to draw it. All of it, every detail of every night so you can face your own guilt over this. Everyone inside has been working on clearing space for you to work with. The left hand side is already dry, so you can start there. This is your full time job in Haven, everyday until it is finished. If you need more space, just let anyone in town know and they will help you.” Agatha replied with a sad smile and Clarke immediately pulled the old woman into a hug.

“Thank you. You don’t even know me, none of you do and you worked so hard to help me.” Clarke said and then pulled away, looking at Agatha with watery eyes.

“No need to thank me, or anyone else. We are here to help each other heal, that is what we will continue to do for as long as Haven exists.” Agatha said before turning and heading inside. There were stacks of art supplies outside, placed evenly behind each building for Clarke’s use. The blonde moved to the far left building and closed her eyes tightly, recalling the first night they interacted vividly. Once she had the image in her mind, she got to work on the new mural.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Matrix**

**Ten Days Later/Present**

  
  


“Do you need a minute?” Clarke asked, giving Lexa a concerned look and the brunette nodded._ I think I need more than a minute. My mind is trapped in a world that doesn’t exist and my father and Raven used it to punish me. _ Lexa wanted to hate Clarke for all of this, but knew she was just as unaware as Lexa. _ You beat me to death every night. Could she have stopped it if she wanted to? No, the only way out was for her to kill me. This is so hard to wrap my mind around, but it has to be true. I have not seen Clarke in ten days… awake or asleep. Clarke said that ALIE was controlling my mind so I would not see her. Am I even me anymore, or is ALIE controlling me? _ There was a long silence between the two women for a long time before Lexa spoke.

“You said the rules were changed for this… Matrix?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and the blonde nodded in response.

“You can leave whenever you want, I can’t harm you but you can harm me.” Clarke replied, looking uncomfortable. _ What?? _

“Why? Why can I harm you, but you can’t harm me?” Lexa narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who shrugged in return.

“It’s what I deserve for my part in this. I beat you to death every night for a month, Lexa. That’s not okay, at all. If you want to take it out on me, you can and no one will stop you.” Clarke replied calmly and Lexa shook her head defiantly.

“I would never harm you, Klark.” Lexa leaned forward in her seat as she spoke and Clarke smiled softly.

“I know, but I wanted you to have the option. You’re the victim in all of this, Lexa.” The blonde Aug replied also leaning forward with a remorseful look. _ Fuck me, this is a mess. How do I even describe this to someone? She said they were being sent to me to answer for their crimes. How would I even prove something like this? _

“How did my father and Raven end up banished? I thought Nomtu was the leader of your people.” Lexa asked as leaned back comfortably in her seat and Clarke nodded.

“He was, until the trial two days ago… “

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Haven**

**Mid-day**

**Two Days Ago**

  
  
  


Clarke stepped backwards so she could see the fruits of her labor, taking in every inch of the massive mural. The finished product filled the outer walls of seven large buildings and told the entire story. Clarke being dragged into TonDC by Jaha, Lexa kneeling down and declaring her love and each and every beating in gory detail. It was hard to look at, but it gave Clarke a sense of relief facing her sins like this. During the last seven days she had stopped to cry several times each day and Agatha or Corvin would console her. They told her it was good that it made her cry, good for her to face it so she could move on. Now that it was finished, Clarke was not sure what to do next. The mural was so violent, that she had a sudden urge to cover it up. She was so focused on the finished product, she did not notice the large group approaching her.

“You finished it!” Agatha exclaimed and brought Clarke from he thoughts, she looked around at the crowd. Each of them were staring at the mural, taking it in like Clarke just had.

“Yep... this all of it, everything I remember. Sorry it’s so violent, I didn’t even think of how many people would see it. We can cover it up, in fact we should.” Clarke replied nervously and looked at the group with panic. _ Now they all know what a monster I am!! _

“It will be taken down once everyone has a chance to see it, I promise. Now come inside and have some lunch.” Agatha replied and Clarke followed the woman inside, looking anxiously over her shoulder. _Mom? Jenna? What are they doing here? Shit, now everyone is gonna know what I did!!! _Agatha handed the blonde a plate with a sandwich and fruit, then exited the back door. The old woman was gone for several minutes as Clarke ate, then came in and cleaned the counter. Once Clarke finished eating, she stood up and Agatha gave the blonde a sad smile.

“Now we must go to the Town Hall, honey. We have a half hour until the sentencing starts.” Agatha said calmly and Clarke was shocked. _Oh god, they’re going to kick me out for what I did!! They keep telling me violence is forbidden and I just drew a graphic description of my crimes. _

“They’re going to banish me aren’t they?” Clarke asked with a heavy heart and Agatha narrowed her eyes. _ I am a monster, I shouldn’t be around people... _

“Why would they do that, Clarke?” The old woman asked and Clarke shook her head, tears falling.

“You saw!! You saw what I did, I made it in detail twelve feet tall and seven buildings wide. I’m a monster, I don’t have the right to live in a place like this. Not after what I did.” Clarke replied between sobs and Agatha took both her hands in her own.

“It’s not your sentencing, honey. Raven and Jake must pay for their crimes, that kind of thing is unacceptable here. Don’t worry, you won’t have to say anything. You already gave the Council your side of the story, your mural is your confession to your part in all of this. That is why they were looking at it.” The old woman reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Clarke’s ear as she spoke.

“Sentencing? Isn’t there supposed to be a trial first?” Clarke gave the woman a surprised look. _ Do they even have trials here? I never thought to ask mom... _

“That’s been going on all week, Clarke. All of those day long meetings your mother has been attending the last week, that was the trial. They had more than enough proof without you having to say anything. Anyone with a mind drive records data like a video camera, that’s how you could see through Lexa’s eyes. Your mother and Jenna submitted the evidence and your mural was the final piece of evidence. Raven and Jake often watched your sessions live and their discussions were recorded on Jake’s mind drive. The entire town has been shown the evidence and we all had a say as to guilty or not. That’s how we decide trials here, evidence is given and we all decide the verdict with a vote.” Agatha replied and the blonde was in shock. _ I had no idea... _

Ever since Agatha gave her this project, Clarke had worked day and night, pouring her guilt into every detail. She only ate because Agatha or Corvin brought it to her each day. Clarke had absolutely no idea there was a trial going on. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Clarke asked, feeling left out of the circle and sad that she couldn’t actually participate. Abby told Clarke that Raven had moved out until the blonde was ready to face her. Jake was suddenly unavailable when he returned and Clarke had not seen him at all. _ I wanted to hear it from him, but couldn’t… apparently because of the trial... _

“Your mother and the Council Members agreed it would be best you didn’t see the evidence. ALIE felt it was a mistake and that they should view Lexa’s logs and they never looked. ALIE reported no physical harm from the sessions, so they ignored her advice. They did not believe that they were harming her until they saw Lexa’s footage of the last month.” Agatha finished and Clarke had tears flowing, knowing that she was the reason for all of this.

“I did this to them. They both helped me so much and now I’m the reason they’re being punished…”

“No, honey. They are the reason, none of this is your fault. What condemned them, was ALIE. She objected dozens of times because she realized it was having an effect on Lexa’s mental state. They did not do any of this with malicious intent, that much I am certain of. They genuinely thought that they were helping you both and are heartbroken at the effects on Heda. Let’s go, we’ll be late and you must be present for sentencing.” Agatha took Clarke’s hand and they walked in silence to the Town Hall.

When they entered, they found a full house. It was so full that many were standing up, though they parted so Clarke and Agatha could step forward. At the center of the room stood Jake and Raven. The engineer gave Clarke a sad look and started to cry, Jake simply nodded. Agatha gestured for Clarke to stand in the center with them. Surrounding them were Augs and naturals sitting in chairs in a circle. Twenty three seats, with one open one. Twenty-four Council Members… Clarke looked at each person, noting who they were and performed a bio scan. Her mother, Jenna, Corvin were all there and Agatha stepped forward and took the empty seat. Once the old woman was seated, Jake spoke up so everyone could hear him.

“Raven Reyes and I were found guilty of the crime of torturing Leksa kom Trikru by a unanimous vote. Our punishment is yours to decide, Clarke.” Jake gave her a nod and Clarke looked around her. She met the eyes of everyone she was familiar with and they each gave her a nod of approval. Clarke suddenly could not breathe. _ Me? _Raven stepped forward and spoke. 

“It’s okay, Clarke. Jake and I requested it. We did this to you too! You hate her but you still knew it was wrong and I was to stupid to see it. It’s your decision, it should be.” Raven offered and Clarke shook her head.

“Why? Why me? I’m not the victim, Lexa is. If anyone should have a say in this, it’s her.” Clarke replied and was surprised to see several smiles among the Council Members. _ Why are they smiling? It’s like they know something I don’t… _Corvin stood up.

“Very well, the decision belongs to Leksa kom Trikru. As such, you are both banished from Haven until your sentences are carried out. If Heda spares your lives, you may only return by a citywide vote if Clarke requests us to do so on your behalf. The Hovercraft will take you to the Island until we make contact with Leksa kom Trikru and arrange a transfer.” Corvin said as he stood, then looked from Clarke to Jake and Raven. “Is there anything you wish to say to Clarke before you leave Haven?” Corvin asked them and Raven stepped forward first.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I don’t know how it got so out of control… it was like a video game and I had no idea how fucked up Lexa was. When they showed us her footage… you’re right, she’s the one that should punish us. I know you’ll never forgive me, but if she doesn’t kill me, I promise that I still have your back. No matter what. I thought it was a fun way to help you and didn’t realize we were destroying her. I’m so sorry, Griff. This is all on me.” Raven cried as she spoke and Clarke nodded in agreement, then Jake stepped forward.

“I’m not so blameless, I knew how fucked up she was and did it anyway. That is unacceptable, regardless of the situation. I should have watched her footage, ALIE asked me to watch them dozens of times and I didn’t. I didn’t think of how it affected Lexa and in doing so, I participated in torturing my own child. I’m proud of you, Clarke. You stopped this from continuing, on your own. You stood up for a woman that betrayed and broke both of our hearts, because you knew it was wrong. You never once allowed your past with her to cloud your judgement and remained unbiased. You had no more say in any of the shit in the last month than Lexa did. Yet you blame yourself for being involuntarily put in a box where they only way out was to hurt Lexa. Not once in the entire week have you cast blame on anyone but yourself. All you’ve done this week was work on the mural and check up on Lexa, who you hate. You saw the big picture, how actions have consequences and violence is the last choice. That is what it means to be the Commander of Death, Clarke. To be both a healer and fighter. Care for humanity, even your worst enemies and have to will to avoid violence whenever there is another way. You have the power to destroy, yet you use it as a last option. You are everything Haven needs and I am glad they have you, Wanheda.” Jake finished speaking and Clarke looked around at the Council Members with watery eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Matrix**

**Present Day**

  
  
  


“He passed his spirit to you… The Spirit of Wanheda.” Lexa said with a gulp and Clarke nodded.

“I didn’t realize that at first, just figured it was because everyone called me that already. No one mentioned that Jake's title was Wanheda and they think some spirit passed from him to me. I’m not entirely sure I’m ready for it. I’ve been so busy trying to deal with all of this, I haven’t thought about the healing I need to go through. Not to mention that I have absolutely no idea what I’m supposed to do.” Clarke grumbled and Lexa smiled to herself at the thought. _ It makes sense, people were already calling her that anyway and Nontu made it official._

“You would not have to rule unless you choose to, Klark. Wanheda in the stories is a healer that only fights when there is no option. That is why Nontu searched for those in need and let the council run things. According to legend, Heda rules in times of war and Wanheda in times of peace. That is why Nia hunts you Klark, you could rightfully rule the coalition if I am killed because you are both Wanheda and now a Natblida as well. Nontu was named Wanheda years ago because he was a fearsome warrior, but preferred peace. That’s why I formed the coalition, it was Nontu’s idea. When he was banished, many waited for the spirit of Wanheda to return as a beacon of peace on the horizon." Lexa gave Clarke a proud smile. _ I always believed she was meant to be Wanheda and Nontu agrees. _Clarke shook her head and sighed.

“Sorry, we’re supposed to talk about you and not politics. So that’s pretty much everything I know. After the trial, I had Corvin test the program several times so this meeting would not be a repeat of the last one. Once my display said you were asleep, we turned it on.” Clarke replied and shrugged as she finished her side of the story.

“Your display?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and Clarke chewed on her bottom lip.

“Uh… yeah I have your vitals up so I know you aren’t having a psychotic break after all of this shit. Not that I would blame you if you did. They fucked with your head, Lexa and I was the weapon they used. So the only thing left is for you to decide my punishment for my part in this and then we can both try to move on. Once I’m awake, I will destroy the Matrix… permanently.” Clarke gave Lexa a serious look and the brunette could not help but grin. Punishment.

“What if you don’t?” Lexa asked with a smirk and Clarke narrowed her eyes, leaning forward in her seat.

“Don’t what?” Clarke asked, giving Lexa a cautious look.

“Destroy the Matrix. You said ALIE is in my head and you can call her from anywhere, can I call her and ask her to activate the Matrix?” Lexa asked, keeping Clarke focused until she was certain it was possible.

“Uh… yeah but why the fuck would you want to?” Clarke shook her head and crumpled her eyebrows.

“Your punishment, only I want the rules changed so no one can use violence.” Lexa gave her a short nod, then smiled confidently.

“What?! Why?!” Clarke’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Your punishment is that we talk, when I want to.” Lexa sat up straight and crossed her legs, in full Heda mode.

“Huh???” Clarke’s face went almost completely white, like the walls in the room.

“Anytime I ask ALIE to talk to you, she will turn on the Matrix so we can speak while we sleep.” Lexa gave the blonde a triumphant smile and Clarke shook her head in defiance.

“Lexa…”

“It is my decision, yes Klark?” Lexa replied with her best smart ass look and Clarke stood up and began to pace.

“Yes… fuck! I deserve it… I do. ALIE!” Clarke stopped pacing and ALIE appeared next to her.

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Transfer full control of the Matrix to Leksa kom Trikru effective immediately. She can make any changes she wants from this day forward.” Clarke grumbled as she spoke and then sighed once she gave the command.

“Understood, Clarke.” ALIE replied and then disappeared, as Lexa stood up.

“I will see you next time, Wanheda.” Lexa said smirking and then willed herself to leave the Matrix.

“FUCK! FUCK FUCK!” Clarke shouted before exiting herself with a sigh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your input and for reading. Next chapter will have Clarke continuing to heal with Haven's help and Lexa will finally begin to get a handle on her mind...


	7. Sentences and Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes over her treatment plan with Abby and questions Jake and Raven prior to sentencing. The people of Haven realize that Clarke has an unexpected after effect from the Matrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence in the Haven part of the story (not against Lexa)

**TonDC**

**Early Morning**

  
  


"Indra, mafta ai op. (Follow me.)" Lexa ordered as she entered the general's bedroom and the general followed her outside without question, despite it being two hours before sunrise. Indra followed Lexa silently until they reached the area that Jake had landed the Hovercraft the last time he visited TonDC. Indra came to a complete stop and shot a questioning glance, when the Hovercraft lowered to the ground.

"I expect you to keep this to yourself, Indra. None can hear of the craft or the two prisoners, nami?' Lexa stated as the door to the Hovercraft opened and Indra nodded. Lexa was nervous, she did not know how she would react to seeing them knowing what they did to her and Clarke. _ They made her beat me to death every night for a month and she's letting me decide their punishment. _

"Sha, Heda." Indra replied and watched with wide eyes as Jake, Raven and Abby exited the Hovercraft. _ What’s Abby doing here? _

"Indra, take the two prisoners to the caves near the dropship. Do not allow either of them to be seen and keep watch until I arrive, I will have Linkon bring you supplies at sunrise. Only Linkon and yourself can know of their presence, no exceptions. Gon we, I must speak with Abi alone." Lexa commanded as she scanned Jake and Raven closely. _ I still haven't made a decision, this all just happened and I'm not sure what to make of it all. I have so many questions. _

"Sha, Heda." Indra gave her a respectful nod and gestured for Jake and Raven to follow. Abby stepped forward to greet the Heda, while the other two followed Indra. 

"Abi, I did not expect you to join the prisoners on their journey." Lexa said, giving the doctor a cautious look and Abby sighed, giving her a sad smile.

"My daughter insisted. Shall we go inside so we don't risk being overheard?" Abby raised an eyebrow and Lexa nodded, then followed her into the Hovercraft. 

"What else did Klark insist upon?" Lexa said once the door was closed with a questioning glance and Abby smiled.

"That you should have a medical check-up twice a week, Dr. Armstrong and I agree. Clarke also wants you to speak to a psychologist or therapist, but she doesn’t believe you would be open to it. We don’t want to force anything on you, so it's your decision.” Abby replied with sincerity in her voice but Lexa wasn’t certain what she meant.

“What is a… psychologist?” Lexa gave the doctor a curious look, having never heard the word before.

  
  


“A person that you talk to about what you’re feeling or what you’re struggling with and then they help you… get through it. It can be good to talk to someone but Clarke said you don’t trust easily, so it may not be for you. That’s okay because Haven has a huge support system and all of them are available to help you. Clarke thought it would be best if we keep your recovery secret, so Haven will provide everything you need. She's afraid your people may lose faith in you if rumors spread that your mental state makes you incapable of leading them." Abby explained and Lexa couldn't help but smile, feeling hopeful. _ Clarke does care about me, but I’m not certain about this… psychologist. _ The craft was very different than the last one she was in, it was like a high tech infirmary and had two beds and several monitors on the walls. Abby gestured for Lexa to sit and then spoke. 

"ALIE, take us up and remove the mental blocks." Lexa felt the Hovercraft lift off the ground then looked at Abby.

"I am fairly certain there have already been rumors of my failing mental state, this started before Raven's Matrix." Lexa replied candidly, trying not to show how nervous she was about flying and Abby nodded.

"I know. Dr. Armstrong and I have been going through your logs. It will either be myself or Jenna coming to do the biweekly check-ups and we can meet whenever works best for you. Clarke's orders are to continue treatment until Jenna and I believe you are fully recovered. I'm so sorry that it got this far before it stopped. We will help you get through this, Lexa." Abby's voice was full of remorse and Lexa gave the doctor a nod. 

"Thank you, Abi. Any other orders from Wanheda regarding my health?" Lexa asked with a curious look and Abby chuckled as she nodded. 

"Several. Clarke has ordered ALIE to block certain parts of you mind so you are mentally stable and do not suffer from hallucinations. That won't last forever, just until the scientists finish their part. The Flame was created with the purpose of allowing hallucinations to have free reign so you could speak to previous commanders. We are working on improving the Flame's operating system, but it will happen slowly so we can verify that it will work." Abby replied and Lexa became concerned. _ The Flame is considered to be sacred and Abby is suggesting they want to do something to it? _

"Improving the Flame?" Lexa asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes. ALIE made several recommendations and Jake has shared all he knows about how it interacts with its host. Clarke has ALIE and every scientist in Haven working on rewriting the software to protect your mind." The doctor replied and Lexa narrowed her eyes. 

"Is it broken?" Heda asked and Abby sighed, then shook her head.

"It's not exactly broken, just ancient tech that can be greatly improved upon. ALIE helped create the Flame, she knows it's strengths and weaknesses better than anyone. One of the most concerning weaknesses is that it shuts down the part of your brain the separates reality from images created by your subconscious. It basically makes you more susceptible to suffering from hallucinations. ALIE believes a rewrite will allow you to be in charge of the hallucinations. In other words, when you tell the ghost to leave they will do so without a fight. It will put you back in control of your mind." Abby answered and though Lexa was relieved that they were trying to help her, she could help but feel it was too much. Especially since a certain blonde claimed to hate her.

"That sounds like a great deal of trouble in order to help me." Lexa gulped nervously. _ It doesn’t mean anything. She just feels guilty. _

"Clarke has made it clear that we will use any and all available resources to make you better. Some of the healing process relies on you, though. There are medications that may help you, but you must take them as instructed if we decide to prescribe them. You also must be completely honest with both Dr. Armstrong and myself during these check ups. If you see Clarke during a check-up or in the days in between, you must tell us right away. If you are thinking about harming yourself, you must tell us. I know it isn't easy to trust someone enough to be honest about something like this, but I promise you that we will not judge you at all. We will do whatever it takes to make you better." Abby said before Clarke appeared and immediately grumbled.

_ "Really? My mom is helping you get rid of me? What the fuck? How the fuck did you manage to make her feel sorry for you?" _Clarke glared angrily at her mother as she paced and Lexa could not help but smirk.

"From what Abby says, you feel sorry for me as well, Klark." Lexa replied with a shrug and rubbed her temples. _ It always gives me a headache when I see her. _

"That was a hell of a lot faster than I expected... ALIE, activate protection protocol. How would you describe the general mood of your mind's version of Clarke?" Abby scanned Lexa closely and ALIE appeared next to Clarke, seeming to be able to see the ghost as well.

_ "Pissed the fuck off that my own mother is helping this bitch!" _Clarke shouted and Lexa shook her head.

"Angry." Lexa replied sarcastically, then smirked at the blonde who was rolling her eyes. 

_ "You sure my mom isn’t another hallucination, Lexa? Maybe she's here to fuck with your mind too! C’mon, Lex… let’s go back to the Fight Club!! That was so much more fun than whatever this is!!! Please, let me beat you to death again… you know you deserve it!!" _Clarke was now laughing, enjoying torturing the Heda with the memory. Am I sure? Would Clarke really try to help me, or am I more insane than I thought?

“Lexa, look at me. She no longer looks like Clarke, she has no Augs and therefore is not real. The real Clarke, is only interested in helping and protecting you. Otherwise she would not have told you about the Matrix, then sent her best friend and her mentor to you for punishment. Clarke sent her own mother to verify your wellbeing, knowing that her presence could threaten the people of Haven. The real Clarke would never threaten to harm you, nor take enjoyment from the events that took place in the Matrix.” ALIE said suddenly, bringing Lexa’s attention to her and Abby gave the AI a grateful smile. _ Wait… can she see Clarke? _

"Can you or have you ever been able to touch the Clarke in your mind, Lexa?" Abby asked and Lexa thought hard about it. _ No, never... _

"No, she just talks or yells at me." Lexa shook her head and chewed nervously on her lip. _ By the spirits, I am crazy and Clarke knows it. This is so embarrassing, I’m not fit to be Heda. _

"Good. Do me a favor and try now." Abby said seriously and Lexa felt very uncomfortable reaching out to touch a ghost. She almost wanted to cry at the realization that she had convinced herself this was really Clarke. _ ALIE is right, Clarke doesn’t look like that anymore. Her eyes don’t glow blue… _ Lexa gained the confidence to stand and swipe her hand through the ghost of Clarke.

_ "Hey do not touch me bitch!" _Clarke shouted and Lexa smiled widely.

"My hand just goes through her." Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she sat back down. _ She isn’t real. She isn’t Clarke. _

"Good. Going forward, I want you to use touch to verify reality from subconscious and always remember what ALIE said about her looks. If it is not real, tell her to go away and do not interact with her. Don’t worry about doing it to the real Clarke, she will understand. Can you commit to that?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and Lexa nodded in understanding.

"Yes. Go away, Klark." The Heda said with a confident tone and the blonde’s face went red with fury.

_ "You can't just boss me around..."_ Clarke shouted, but was cut off before she could continue.

"Lexa told you to go away, now leave us." ALIE ordered unexpectedly and Clarke's ghost disappeared, without hesitation. "She is gone now, Abby." ALIE gave Lexa a nod, then disappeared as well.

"This is great news, Lexa. The first step in improving your mind drive is giving you some protection. Our scientists have been working to give you ALIE as a mental bodyguard, if you will and it seems to work on the Hovercraft. We can update your mind drive now with that software, it’ll take about thirty minutes. Once it’s up and running, ALIE will appear anytime she perceives a threat to your mental state. ALIE is a computer and is incapable of lying, so if you’re unsure if something is real ask ALIE. She’s going to help you, but try not to get upset if she suggests breathing exercises. Clarke always bitches about that.” Abby chucked and Lexa smiled, feeling better that she would have help fighting ghost Clarke. _ They really do want to help me. Clarke wants to help me. _

“Actually, meditation and breathing exercises can benefit a person in multiple ways.” Lexa replied shrugging and Abby chuckled, shaking her head.

“You and ALIE will get along fabulously then. Now, each check up ALIE will remove the blocks so we can locate the source of the problem and get readings of your brain waves. When we finish each time we will replace the blocks so you can be you and do your job effectively. If there are any issues, you’ll have ALIE helping you with or without the necklace.” Abby seemed confident, but her phrasing caught Lexa’s attention. _ What? _

“Why without the necklace?” Lexa narrowed her eyes and the doctor let out a deep sigh, seeming thoughtful before she answered. 

“Clarke has been looking into the Azgeda situation and this Ice Queen is a problem. Right now, she’s leaning towards claiming that you are unfit to lead and supplanting you. Clarke wanted to be certain that ALIE could protect you even if the necklace was taken from you in an attack. Now lie back and we'll get started on a full medical scan while we upload the protection software." Abby explained and Lexa followed her instructions. _ Clarke’s spying on Azgeda and thinking of possible scenarios where I would need help. She really does care about me. _

______________________________________________________________________

**Caves**

**Afternoon**

  
  
  


"Any problems, Indra?" The Heda asked as she entered the cave and glanced at the two people responsible for pushing her to this point. _ With Clarke’s help. No, she didn’t want to do that… or did she? _

"No, Heda." Indra stated, scanning Lexa closely and the brunette gave her a short nod.

"Good. I need to speak with them privately. Go outside with Linkon and make sure we are not disturbed." Lexa ordered, then turned her gaze back to Raven and Jake. They were both sitting on the ground with sullen faces, not meeting her eyes.

"Sha, Heda." Indra replied and exited without question. Lexa stepped in front of the prisoners with her hands behind her back, determined to stay calm. _ Get answers first, be angry later. _

"You we're both found guilty of torturing me. Do either of you deny that you are guilty?" Lexa said calmly and raised an eyebrow, both prisoners’ heads shook.

"No." They said almost in unison. _ I don’t understand, Nontu. Why? _

"I wish to clarify a few things and I want honest answers. Are you willing to do that, or would you rather I resort to the methods you were found guilty of?" The brunette asked certain to meet their eyes, so they knew she was serious. _ Do I kill them both? Death by a thousand cuts? _

"I will answer truthfully, Heda." Jake replied, looking more uncomfortable than she had ever seen her father before. Lexa looked to Raven and raised an eyebrow, the engineer nodded in agreement.

"I will too. I promise." Raven said nodding and gulped hard. _ Good, she’s nervous. _

"Reivon kom Skaikru, you are the one that created the Matrix is that correct?"

"Yes." Raven nodded and seemed to hold her breath after she answered.

"Start with the rules, what were they?" Lexa took a seat on a boulder and crossed her legs, keeping her eyes on Raven who gulped.

"Uh… so the first rule was neither of you could leave until she killed you. Second rule, you could have fought her back if you had chosen to, but you still had to die in order to leave. Third rule, the location were created by Clarke's subconscious and the circumstances were created by her fears. That's why you kept seeing Skaikru and Jaha demanding she be executed almost every night." Raven explained, gulping. Lexa stood and walked over to Raven to ask the question, one she had to know the answer to.

"Did Klark have any choice in harming me, Reivon?" Lexa knelt down in front of Raven and looked deep in her eyes. _ I have to know. _ Raven’s eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"No. I added a ton of of subliminal messages set up so regardless of what you said or did, it would cause her to become violent. The Matrix was built to make her go Hulk and kill whoever is in there with her. Clarke’s right, we turned her into a monster." Raven replied with tears streaming and Lexa had to force herself not to roll her eyes. _ You watched her beat me to death, you created it and gave me this necklace to hurt me. I will not pity you, so cut the tears. _

"So she was unable to avoid violence?" Lexa clarified, as there could be no misunderstanding and Jake nodded.

"Yes. You know in battle, when you kill the last attacker and look around wondering how you killed so many people? It's like your training took over but you don't remember it clearly. Some doctors call it fight or flight, where your mind and body react on their own. The amygdala is the part of your brain that kicks in when you are in a life threatening situation like that. The simulation essentially triggered that part of Clarke’s brain, if she resisted the Matrix would trigger her more until she couldn’t stop herself." Jake replied calmly and let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. _ They really did force her to be violent… they tortured Klark as much as they did me. _

"How would it help Klark to be forced to react violently towards me?" Lexa asked, scanning both of their faces closely and Raven spoke up.

"Theoretically it would let her get her anger out, but it didn't work out the way we planned." Raven replied, looking at the ground.

"Was Klark harmed in anyway by the Matrix?" Lexa asked, looking between the two and noticed they both gave each other uncomfortable glances. Raven let out a deep sigh.

"Physically, no. Her brain is doing some funky shit now, but Abby and Jenna are looking into it." Raven answered and Lexa needed to know what she was referring to. _ Funky shit? What does that even mean? _

"What do you mean?" Lexa narrowed her eyes, looking between the two prisoners.

"Throughout the trial, the council started watching both of your vitals and brain waves obsessively. The combination of the Matrix triggering her to be violent, you telling her repeatedly you love her and her own guilt altered something in her brain. Clarke's brain wants to protect you now. Which is great for you, but not so great for anyone that hurts you." Raven replied chewing nervously on her bottom lip and Lexa was immediately curious what she meant.

"Meaning?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow and her father shook his head, then spoke.

"You don’t make her snap anymore, Raven and I do." Jake replied sullenly and Raven nodded in agreement. _ She’s feeling protective over me and pissed off at them, good. _

"So she's angry with you both." Lexa said with an amused smile and they both let out a huff.

"A hell of a lot more than she ever was with you! When you talked to her, did she mention seeing Jake or I on the first day she worked on the mural about the Matrix?" Raven asked and Lexa thought about her conversation with Clarke, noting that Jake seemed interested in her answer. _ Why are they asking me what Clarke said? _

"She saw you that morning at breakfast, then didn't see either of you again until the trial. She said Nontu was suddenly unavailable after he came home and Raven moved out until she was ready to see you." Lexa recalled and her two prisoners gave each other heartbroken looks.

"That’s not the truth. That doesn’t mean that she lied, she just doesn’t remember and we both take full responsibility for that. Several times afterwards she asked why she couldn't see us, but Haven worked together to keep her away from us. We both stayed in the bunker unless we were at the trial so she would not do something she would regret later." Jake replied with a concerned look on his face and rubbed his temples.

"Why? What happened?" Lexa asked, begging for an explanation and both prisoners looked as if the answer was tragic.

"She went full on Hulk towards both of us and beat the hell out of Jake. If the town hadn’t intervened, we’d be dead. We didn't know, ALIE warned us that there could be repercussions and we didn't listen. We turned her into her greatest fear… " Raven sighed deep, tears streaming again.

______________________________________________________________________

**Haven**

**Ten Days Ago**

**Night time**

  
  


"That's one hell of a gory mural you're working on, kid. These from your dreams?" Jake said as he approached behind her. _ He recognized several images and hurt his heart to look at it. Faced with the image of his brutally beaten daughter at the hands of a girl he had come to see as a daughter as well. _ Clarke looked over at Jake and suddenly seemed to change moods. 

"My _dreams_?!? More like my torture sessions with your fucking daughter!!! How could you do something like that?! To Lexa, your daughter!! Did you beat her as a kid too?! Or did you force some other poor soul to do it for you, like you did to me?!? Award for shittiest father ever goes to this douchebag right here!!!" Clarke screamed so loud, that several people came out of their homes to see what was happening. The blonde Augs’ eyes looked strange, the blue light was pulsing instead of a steady glow. Jake saw rage and fury in her body language, not Clarke. _ What’s wrong with her? I have to calm her down. _

"Easy, kid. It's not torture, Clarke. It's therapy for both…" Jake was cut off mid sentence when Clarke attacked him and kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying backwards. As soon as his body hit the ground, she was on top of him and punched him in the face repeatedly. _ What the fuck is happening to her? _

"Clarke honey STOP! ALIE find Abby, now!!" Agatha shouted desperately and several people ran forward to pull her off of Jake.

"She loves me and you forced me to kill her every night for a month you sick fuck! She's your daughter and you helped make her go crazy!! Lexa could have killed you for killing those warriors and children but she let you live!! You thanked her for saving your life by torturing her and making me do it for you!!! You're sick!! A monster!!" Clarke screamed and squeezed Jake's throat, seeming not to notice the three tranq darts that hit her in the neck.

"ALIE! SHUT HER DOWN NOW!" 

"I am trying to, Corvin. She is not responding for some reason." ALIE replied coldly and Jake felt dizzy, his display setting off multiple warnings of low oxygen levels. _ Fuck me, she’s going to kill me!!! _

"Where's Abby?! Tell her it's an emergency! Kol, Johnson be careful, I don't think she knows what she's doing and I don't want you to get hurt too!" Agatha shouted as they grabbed Clarke from behind and pulled her off of Jake screaming, he rolled over coughing for breath.

"I'll kill you for what you did to her!! You're a fucking monster!! You turned me into a fucking monster to get back at your daughter!! Fuck you!! You don't deserve this place!!!" Kol held her in his arms as she struggled to get free, flailing her arms and legs around.

"Hey, Griff! Settle down…" Raven exclaimed as she approached and Clarke broke free rushing towards the engineer, murder in her eyes.

"YOU!!!! You helped him hurt Lexa!! You helped him make his daughter crazy!! You created the whole fucking thing and tricked Lexa into taking the necklace so you could torture her!! She loves me and you made me kill her!!!" Clarke shouted and reached for Raven’s throat, but Jake stepped in front of her. The blonde resumed attacking him despite several hands trying to pull her away.

“Raven, get out of here, NOW!!” Jake ordered, taking several hard hits to his ribs as he tried to hold her in a bear hug to stop her.

"Clarke, baby calm down. Somebody tranq her already!!" Abby shouted desperately, as Kol pulled Clarke off Jake.

"We have Abby!" Kol replied and backed up, with her in his arms. The blonde somehow managed to get free from his arms and charged.

"Then for fucks sake hit her again!" Abby shouted as Clarke knocked Jake over and began to rush Raven. Johnson and Corvin hit her with three more darts before she landed on her face inches in front of the engineer. Abby rushed forward, turned the unconscious blonde onto her back and began checking her daughter for injuries.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jake asked rubbing his neck that was already bruising, he had a broken nose and his ebony blood was running down his face. He tried to ignore the ache of what must be several broken ribs as well. _ Why did she do that? Why couldn’t ALIE shut her down? _

"I could ask you the same thing about the Matrix, Jake!! Kol, take Jake and Raven to the bunker and keep them there until we decide what to do about all of this. Abby and I will get Clarke home." Jenna said as she approached with a medical bag and knelt down next to Clarke.

"ALIE, what happened? She was calm when I spoke to her just a few minutes ago.” Agatha said as she slowly walked over to Clarke, looking very concerned.

"I am not entirely certain, Agatha. Her readings were almost in a meditative state until she saw Jake, then her amygdala took complete control. It was the same reaction that was purposely triggered in Raven’s brutal experiment, only Jake and Raven appear to be the triggers now." ALIE replied and Agatha shook her head in frustration, then exchanged looks with the Council Members.

"Is she going to be okay?" Raven asked with a face full of concern and Abby glared at her with fury in her eyes.

"This is because of what you and Jake did, Raven!! Clarke would never mindlessly attack anyone before your sick experiment. You know how much it scares her to turn into what we were taught Augs were!! Every time she was angry, she punched walls and furniture, not people. Now get to the bunker before she wakes up! Jake, I'll come put your nose back in place and check your other injuries after we get her home." Abby replied and the engineer followed Kol, with Jake not far behind.

______________________________________________________________________

**Cave**

**Present Day**

  
  


“Before Praimfaya terrorists, criminals and world leaders turned Augs into deadly weapons. They used their mind drives to brainwash them as they slept to react violently when given a specific trigger. They were good people that became monsters when triggered and when they came out of it, they had no memory of what happened. It was small at first, mostly used for the occasional assassination or taking over a government until the Aug Incident. We inadvertently did that to Clarke, only her trigger is seeing someone that has or is about to hurt you.” Jake explained and Lexa was completely torn on how she felt about all of it. This was a lot of information that she didn’t completely understand. _ Aug Incident. What does that mean? _

“We turned her into the very thing she fears the most and created her trigger by making her hurt you. Clarke’s subconscious hated seeing you hurt and told Clarke over and over to protect you, but she couldn’t in the Matrix. You being harmed is her trigger. ALIE did warn us that would be a possible reaction and we disregarded it thinking Clarke was incapable of it, because she fears it. Now Clarke will go full on _ Hulk Smash _ on anyone poses a threat to you and she can easily kill someone unarmed.” Raven added, chewing the inside of her cheek nervously. 

“I know better than anyone how strong she is, Reivon. Is she a threat to anyone that doesn’t threaten me?” Lexa narrowed her eyes and both of the prisoners shook their heads. Though it warmed Lexa’s heart to think that Clarke wanted so desperately to protect her, it sounded very similar to Mount Weather’s Ripas. _ Perhaps that is where Maunon got the idea to make people into Ripas. _

"When she attacked me, only Raven and I were her targets. Clarke could have hurt Kol and Johnson, yet they walked away without so much as a bruise. When she hit them, Clarke went for their Augs and not their organic limbs. She purposely avoided harming them and we believe that means she is not a threat to anyone else.” Jake replied but something didn’t make sense.

“If she wants to kill you, why didn’t she at the sentencing? Klark said she was there.” Lexa narrowed her eyes. 

“Agatha mixed a heavy sedative in her food before she brought her and ALIE shut down certain parts of her brain. She remained completely calm and level headed, though ALIE did report that she was being heavily triggered. Abby and Jenna are trying to help her, but there is a very good chance Clarke will kill us if she sees us again. That is why we are banished until _Clarke_ requests a citywide vote, we can’t go back until we no longer trigger her." Jake let out a deep sigh and his face was full of remorse, seeming to berate himself. Lexa stood up and began to pace. _ They are saying she could accidentally kill someone for threatening me. _

“Does Klark know? About these triggers?” Lexa asked as she continued to walk back and forth, thinking. _ Would she want to know? Yes, absolutely. Clarke is a healer, she will want to find a way to control it. _

“Agatha is going to talk about it with Clarke and Abby when the doc gets back to Haven. We feel she needs to know, but wanted to make certain it wouldn’t cause a break. ALIE told Abby on the Hovercraft she thought it was safe to tell her.” Jake replied and Lexa was satisfied by the answer. _ Good, she needs to know what they did to her, not just me. _The Heda stopped pacing and took a seat on the boulder again.

"Klark said that ALIE told you dozens of times to stop, why didn't you?" Lexa looked to Raven first for an answer and the engineer let out a deep breath and answered.

"Honest answer, it was fun to watch you get beat up. I wanted you to pay for hurting Clarke, killing Finn and torturing ME because your precious bodyguard framed me. I honestly didn't give a fuck about what it did to you until I watched hours of you talking to an empty room and crying in a ball every fucking night." Raven met her eyes when she answered truthfully and Lexa was grateful for it.

"Nontu?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and her father shrugged.

"I thought it would help you deal with your guilt and her with her anger. Instead we hurt both of you and I am very sorry for all of it." Jake replied, Lexa could not accept that was all of it and glared at her father.

"That's not enough, Nontu! Reivon barely knows me and hates me for betraying Klark and ordering Finn’s death. She admitted that she enjoyed watching Klark hurt me. She gave me an honest answer, I expect one from you as well! You are my father, why would you keep going after ALIE told you to stop?!?" Lexa stood up and towered over him with a menacing look as she spoke.

"I thought it would help." Jake shrugged again and it infuriated Lexa. _ How dare he? He promised the truth and now he avoids it. _

"Bullshit!! Give me the truth!! Why?!?" Lexa shouted and her father stood suddenly, raising his voice as well.

“Because you finally starting to learn!!!! Twice in your life since my banishment you were forced to choose between love and duty. Both times you chose duty. You could have executed Nia after she killed Costia, Azgeda was not in the coalition yet. The other clans have hated her for decades and would have supported you, instead you listened to Titus. Nia has been spreading seeds of mutiny throughout the clans ever since because you made it illegal to attack her!! If you had fought with Skaikru at Mount Weather, the clans would have rallied behind you after a victory. They would have accepted Skaikru because they fought a war together and defeated a common enemy. Wanheda would be where she was always supposed to be... by your side in Polis leading your people together. Hodnes nou laik kwelnes. Hodnes teik ething daun. (Love isn't weakness. Love conquers all.) Thirty nights Clarke beat you to death and thirty nights you told her you loved her, despite her harming you. Every single night Skaikru, Jaha, Titus, even your own people told you to kill Clarke and you still chose her, knowing you’d die in the end. Tell me, if you had to choose now, who would you choose?”Jake gave his daughter a challenging glare and Lexa didn’t have to think of her response.

“Klark, always Klark.” Lexa nodded and Jake smiled wide.

“Exactly! That’s why I kept going, I’m not saying it was the right thing to do, because it wasn’t. You learned that it doesn’t matter what people thought, you love her and you choose her. You learned to make decisions with your heart, not just your head and in times of peace the people need _both_ to keep the peace. Violence is easy, war is easy… it’s in our nature to continue fighting. Peace is difficult, convincing people with nothing in common to come to an agreement that perhaps no one is happy with. Compromise can only be reached if you use both heart and head. Maybe you would have done it without the Matrix, but now you will not hesitate. You will not question yourself or your training, you choose love. I didn’t want you to get hurt, but I allowed it in order to make sure what you would do when I’m gone. The day will come when Wanheda returns to your lands. Titus, Nia and most of your people will tell you to betray her or kill her. I know for a fact that you will not allow their opinions to sway you again.”Jake finished in the tone of teaching her a lesson and Lexa fought desperately not to punch him. 

“I hate you for hurting me.” Lexa responded angrily and Jake took a deep breath, then continued.

“And I hated you for a decade for banishing me, but I’m glad for it now. If you hadn’t then Clarke would be dead and you would never get her back. It won’t happen right away, because now she’s afraid that she’ll hurt you and that’s on me. She loves you, Lex and she always has. Clarke is dead set on protecting you and is already planning on moving against Azgeda to do that. The only thing left for you to do is kill me so Clarke can fight for you.” Her father replied and made certain to meet her eyes, so she knew he was serious.

“You want to die?” Lexa could not hide the look of surprise on her face. _ Is this a joke to him? _

“No one wants to die, but Clarke doesn’t truly become Wanheda if I live. All of my knowledge and upgrades will automatically download to the mind drive of my chosen successor when I take my last breath. Clarke will have everything she needs to help you defeat any enemy you face together in the future.” Jake replied seriously and the brunette was not sure how it made her feel. _ He says it’s for Clarke, but Raven gave me the necklace under the premise of pity. _

“So you're asking me to put a knife through your heart for Clarke?” Lexa clarified with narrowed eyes and Jake shrugged.

“Unfortunately it’s not that simple, my heart’s made out of metal now. There isn’t much of me that is organic anymore, so there are fewer options. I can bleed out from the jugular, knife to the brain or you could just order ALIE to shut down all my Augs. That’s entirely up to you, kid. I will take whatever death you wish me to suffer because I most definitely deserve it.” Jake answered as Lexa turned away and closed her eyes for a moment to think. _ He’s right, he has to die for what he did. _

“And you Raven? Do you ask for death as well?” Lexa looked over her shoulder at the engineer and the sky girl shook her head.

“Ask for it? No. But if I was in your position, I would probably want to kill me for what I did to you. It’s up to you.” Raven looked far more nervous now and Lexa made up her mind on the sky girl’s form of punishment. 

“Linkon, Indra! Min yu op!” Lexa ordered and the two Trikru warriors stepped inside.

“Sha, Heda?” Indra asked respectfully.

“Reivon kom Skaikru, you were found guilty of torturing myself and Klark kom Skaikru with your precious technology. Therefore I banish you from all tech from this day until your last. No radios, computers, guns or anything else beyond the tech my people currently understand. You may never return to Skaikru, the Island or Haven. If you ever lay so much as a finger on tech or even direct a person in using it, you will die by a thousand cuts. The only exception will be by my specific order or if it is necessary to save Klark kom Skaikru’s life. Linkon will take you to Floukru to live out your days and you will stay there until I allow you to leave.” Lexa watched the sky girl’s reaction and knew that she had made the right choice. _ She looks like she is about to be sick, good. _Lexa gave Linkon a nod and he stepped forward, helping the sky girl to her feet.

“We should get moving, Raven.” Linkon nodded back at the brunette and led the sky girl outside.

“Did my father tell you what he did, Indra?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, knowing that Indra and her father were old friends.

“Sha, Heda.” Indra replied and seemed angry with Jake, which made Lexa feel more at ease. _ I’m not in the mood to argue over my decisions. _

“ALIE, shut down my father’s Augs. The punishment for his crime is death.” Lexa said and ALIE appeared next to her, causing Indra’s eyes to go wide with shock.

“All Augmentations deactivated, Heda. It should only take a few moments.” ALIE replied and Lexa turned to Indra.

“Burn his body in the forest so the spirit of Wanheda can pass to Klark.” Lexa ordered as she watched the life leave her father’s body, trying not to react to the wave of emotion hitting her with brutal force.

“Sha, Heda.” Indra replied and the Heda turned and exited the cave without another word. _ Yu gonplei ste odon, Nontu. _

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Matrix**

**Lexa’s Tent**

**Night**

  
  


“Klark? Are you alright?” Lexa asked when she found the blonde on the ground crying and Clarke looked around with watery eyes. _ Shit! The Matrix is the _ ** _last_ ** _ place I want to be right now. _

“Not really. But we’re here to talk about you aren’t we?” Clarke let out a deep breath and wiped her face, suddenly aware that she was wearing her pajamas. _ I just _ ** _had_ ** _ to wear a sleeveless top and shorts so she can see my Augs. _

“I said we have to talk whenever I want to, I did not specify the subject of our talks. Your mother said she thought it might help to talk about what is bothering me and I do not like the idea of a psychologist.” Lexa shrugged and walked towards the blonde who shook her head. _ Why me? _

“And you thought why not talk to a psychotic Aug that goes batshit and hurts people?” Clarke replied sarcastically and gave Lexa a surprised look when the brunette offered her hand to help her stand.

“There are many more comfortable places to sit, Klark.” Lexa replied with her best smart ass look and Clarke gave her a cautious look. _ What is she thinking, I could hurt her! _

“Lexa, you know how dangerous I am… aren’t you afraid I’ll hurt you?” Clarke crumpled her eyebrows and the Heda shook her head, with a kind smile.

“I know you won’t. New rules, remember?” Lexa shrugged, Clarke sighed and took the brunette’s hand to stand. The Heda seemed surprised by something, mostly likely how cold her hand was and the blonde felt embarrassed by it.

“Sorry, metal is cold.” Clarke said nervously once she was on her feet, averting her eyes. _ God, it’s like a nightmare letting her see me like this. Definitely getting long sleeved pajamas and no more shorts. _

“It doesn’t bother me, Klark. It took no effort to lift you, it caught me off guard that’s all.” Lexa said nonchalantly and Clarke let out a breath of relief, then shrugged.

“Robot legs. I could do a hundred squats without breaking a sweat now cos they do all the work for me. It feels strange doing some things now, I remember it feeling a certain way before… like feeling the weight of something in my hand. Everything is different now.” Clarke felt sad thinking about her loss of limbs. _ I miss having regular limbs… ALIE keeps saying it’s no different having Augs, but it _ _is_ _ different. _

“Not everything. You’re still you.” Lexa’s voice brought her from her thoughts and the Heda gestured for her to sit. _ If you knew the monster I am now, you wouldn’t say that... _

“You have no idea how wrong you are about that.” Clarke grumbled as she took a seat and Lexa sat across from her, giving her a sympathetic look.

“Abby told you about the triggers? Everyone has something that sets them off, Klark. Titus cannot stand seeing happy people, it makes his face turn purple and he looks like he’s about to explode. He is horrible company at parties and feasts.” Lexa smiled, obviously trying to lighten the mood and Clarke rolled her eyes. _ Of course they told Lexa about that, I pose a threat and she has a right to know._

“Does he end up mindlessly attacking them?” Clarke replied grumpily. _ This is different, Lexa. I could kill someone and not know that I’m doing it. _

“On three occasions, yes.” Lexa smirked and Clarke shook her head in disbelief. _ Why is she trying to make me feel better? This is supposed to be my punishment. _

“This isn’t a joke, they turned me into a weapon!! I could kill someone, Lexa!” Clarke gave the brunette a serious look and Lexa smiled confidently.

“I am a weapon as well, Klark. My father started my training when I was two and I have spent nearly every day since, learning how to kill more effectively. Does that make you fear me?” Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow and Clarke sighed and shook her head. “I know that it’s different, especially with the triggers Reivon mentioned but you aren’t a monster. I’m actually considering hiring you as a bodyguard.” Lexa smiled mischievously and Clarke did not even attempt to hide her eye roll, causing the brunette to chuckle.

“You have jokes, I’ll give you that. How did that go, by the way? Seeing them.” Clarke gave her a curious look and the Heda chewed on her bottom lip before answering.

“Reivon is banished from using tech…” Lexa was obviously caught off guard by Clarke’s reaction, green eyes wide when the blonde let out a laugh. _ Oh my god, that’s fucking hilarious!! _

“God, I wish I had thought of that!! It’s actually the perfect punishment for her, worse than death for her.” Clarke chuckled and Lexa seemed amused as well, but also remorseful. “He asked for death, didn’t he?” Clarke scanned the Heda’s face as she gulped and nodded.

“Apparently you will receive all his knowledge and upgrades, though I’m not certain what that means… “ Lexa stared through the tent wall and Clarke was uncertain how to respond. She remembered how she felt when her father died and wondered if it was the same for Lexa. _ I forced her to execute her father. _

“I’m sorry, Lexa. I shouldn’t have forced you to punish him, you’ve suffered so much and I added to that.” Clarke shook her head and sighed, Lexa shook her head.

“He and Reivon added to that, not you. I thought he died years ago and mourned him then.” Lexa tried to convince herself but Clarke knew it still hurt.

“That doesn’t make it any easier though, does it?” Clarke asked, thinking of her own father and Lexa shook her head again.

“No.” Lexa replied and the two women sat in silence for several minutes before the brunette spoke again. _Good job, Clarke._ _I’m trying to help her and instead I hurt her, made her kill her father. She must hate me._

“Your mother mentioned you were looking into Azgeda?” Lexa’s voice brought Clarke out of her thoughts and she was glad for the change in subject.

“Yep. Their queen has more spies that we have drones and they are in every clan, she really doesn’t like you.” Clarke smirked and Lexa sighed, shaking her head.

“She never has, though I’m not entirely certain what started it. I was a child when we met and she hated me even then. Klark, if I ask you not to get involved in this…” Lexa trailed off when Clarke shook her head defiantly and glared at her.

“I’m not sitting back and letting her kill you, Lexa. If Nia takes control of the coalition, my people will be in danger and so will yours. I’ve done my research and she is a horrible woman that seeks power at any cost.” Clarke was not letting Lexa win this argument, no matter what. _ She could kill you!!! _

“I know, Klark. That is why you must not get involved, if she finds out you are alive…” Lexa let out a sigh of frustration and it only served to feed the blonde's stubborn nature.

“I AM NOT taking a backseat on this!! She is a threat to both of our people and has to be stopped! Do you have any idea what she plans on doing to you?” Clarke remained strong and Lexa seemed exasperated by the blonde's stubbornness.

“I know far better than you do, Klark! This is not the first attempt she has made to dethrone me and I must handle this on my own.” The Heda looked at Clarke seriously, determined to win the argument. _ As if!! _

“Wait, she tried to do this before?” Clarke’s mind suddenly began to obsess over every detail she knew about the Ice Queen and Lexa nodded in affirmation.

“Yes, that was why she kidnapped and killed Costia. To throw me…” Lexa’s eyes went wide when Clarke suddenly stood up with fury on her face. _ I’ll kill that bitch!!! _

“That was her?!?! She’s so fucking dead!!” Clarke shouted, then disappeared before Lexa could stop her. 

“OH, JOK!! Good one, Lexa. Tell the woman that will go crazy and kill anyone that hurts you about the Ice Queen. Dammit, now Klark’s gonna charge in without thinking. Shit, shit, shit! ALIE, can you hear me??” Lexa began to pace anxiously and ALIE appeared.

“Yes, Lexa. How may I help?” ALIE responded.

“Contact Abi kom Skaikru and tell her I may have inadvertently triggered Klark to attack the Ice Queen.” Lexa ordered, mentally berating herself for being so foolish.

“I will wake her immediately, Lexa.” ALIE replied, then disappeared as Lexa willed herself to leave the Matrix.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone not familiar with Deus Ex, I'll explain the Aug Incident in the next chapter and why it scares Clarke. We'll also start spreading into what's been happening in the fight with Azgeda while Clarke was recovering from surgery and Lexa was being haunted. 
> 
> As always thank you for your input, kudos and comments. I love hearing from you!


	8. The Aug Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns the truth of the Aug Incident and the origins of her people through Becca's eyes. Indra confronts a traitor. Clarke has to step into her role as Wanheda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence in scenes marked Grounder Camp and Unknown Location, nothing graphic but if bothers you you can skip it.

**One Hundred Years Ago**

**Ark**

**Station Thirteen**

  
  


"Adam come in, please!!!" Becca begged over the radio and held her breath waiting for a response. _ Please still be alive, you are our only hope. _ This was the most horrible nightmare she could imagine and they had to stop it, before it destroys the human race. Twenty-four hours ago, Augs everywhere suddenly became violent and began to attack people at random. It was a worldwide catastrophe and it occurred the moment Hugh Darrow ended his speech that was broadcast on every television network and radio station. Darrow did this, he was responsible… but why? Why would the man that created Augmentations want to turn them into insane killers? 

_ "I'm kinda busy right now, doc…” _ Adam Jensen said over the radio transmission, the sounds of gunfire and explosions in the background. _ If he doesn’t make it to the control room soon we’re all fucked. The whole world is depending on him to stop this. _ The images from Earth were horrific, Augs were killing indiscriminately and so far only death could stop them. Men, women and children of all ages slaughtered, the current death toll was twenty million and the number kept climbing. 

“ALIE, report!” Becca commanded and closed her eyes tight, taking a deep breath. _ Adam will stop it, he has to. _ Becca and Adam seemed to be the only Augs that were not affected by the signal, presumably because of ALIE. ALIE was a brand new AI system, still in the testing phase and they were the only Augs using her. Becca had created ALIE in hopes of offering protection from remote hacks into Aug mind drives. Combined with Nightblood, ALIE was able to build a firewall to stop an attack like this one and became a mental bodyguard of sorts.

“The signal is being broadcast across all Eligius satellites in orbit and the entire Aug population is affected by the signal, with the exception of yourself and Adam Jensen. Jensen is making his way to the control room at Panchaea now, however he has run into a great deal of resistance. Once Jensen is in the control room, I should be able to hack in and take control of the signal.” ALIE replied and Becca rubbed her temples anxiously, thinking of the consequences they would face after it was shut down. When it was all over, the world would be forever changed and would have to heal from the events of today. _ How do you recover from being forced to kill your neighbor, friend, lover or even children because a madman brainwashed you? _

_ "Attention all stations! Lockdown protocol is in effect. Please remain in your quarters, lock your doors and do not engage the Augs, repeat do not engage." _ The Head of Security for Ark Stations ordered over the intercom. Becca could hear the pounding on the door outside of the lab and looked at the monitor. Dozens of Augs were mindlessly attacking the door to the lab, even fighting each other to be in front. Behind them, a pile of bodies. _ Thank you, Eligius Corporation for the blast doors outside of the lab. Otherwise, the other Augs would have already killed us. _

"Dr. Franco! Please tell me you can stop this!!" Chancellor Everett demanded over vidcom, looking every bit as stressed out as the doctor. Becca hated that he was in charge of the Stations, especially with this happening. Morgan Everett was the CEO of Eligius and made Chancellor of the Ark by default when the signal went out. As far as they knew, every world leader was dead and Everett used his position to take control. _ The signal is being broadcast over satellites _ _owned_ _ by the Chancellor and I don’t think that it is a coincidence. _

"We're trying Chancellor, but until Jensen gets to the control room and shuts it down, my hands are tied." Becca replied, still sceptical of his involvement. _ You’re in on this, you have to be. _She looked at the monitors showing the view from the ground and outside of the lab. It was horrific to look at, naturals were left with no choice but to kill to survive and Augs were killing people they loved. There was no limit, no morals, only senseless violence. 

"Jensen! Talk to me!" Everett commanded and Adam Jensen’s voice came over the radio transmission.

_ "I'm in the control room now Chancellor, give me a moment to... _"

_ "I don't think you want to do that Mr. Jensen. Disengage lockdown and whatever demons this station contains are likely to slaughter us both." _Hugh Darrow’s voice filled the air and Becca felt hopeful, an opportunity to turn this around. 

"Adam! Keep Darrow talking, if we can get a confession we may be able to salvage this mess. ALIE, record everything!!" Becca ordered, then gestured for the Chancellor on vidcom and other doctors with her to remain silent.

_ "Afraid to die, Darrow? Or just afraid to face what you've done?" Jensen asked. _

_ "Oh, I _ _know_ _ what I've done Mr. Jensen, believe me. I take no pleasure in any of this, but it had to be done. Twenty years ago I gave the world Augmentation Technology. I thought I was giving humanity the brightest future imaginable, a world where the word disability no longer existed. Give amputees, the deaf and the blind a normal existence. Yet it was corrupted, desecrated. Those with power use it to control people and turn them into weapons! My own creation has become an abomination at the hands of heretics. It has to end and _ _I_ _ have to be the one to end it." _

_ "__Millions_ _ of people are dying out there, Darrow! Millions of innocent Augs driven to the brink of insanity because of you!!" _

_ "They left me with no choice, Mr. Jensen!! This was the only way to convince the world that it had to stop, that we have to stop acting like gods. Before today, people believed we should steal fire from the gods and redesign human beings. Humanity is the only species on the planet with a moral compass and free will, without it we are nothing but animals. Destroy free will and we destroy our very species. We must go back, Mr. Jensen before we become extinct." _

_ "Don't paint yourself as a savoir in this Darrow, what you're doing is wrong...it's insane!!" _

_ "Is it? When I'm done, evil men won't be able to control men and women like you as they have been. No one will be able to take advantage of Augs to make money or obtain power. Something we _ _both_ _ know has happened already. World leaders assassinated, drug wars over Aug medicine that costs pennies to create, cities filled with homeless Augs because the rich have made it impossible for them to survive after their surgeries. It is only a matter of time before they retaliate, before they rise up against the rich and turn our world upside down. I merely beat them to the punch, Mr. Jensen." _

_ “You think you're what... Frankenstein, killing his own monster??” _

_ "Actually, Mr Jensen I prefer to think of myself as Daedalus, watching helplessly as his own son falls to his death after reaching too high. Mankind has reached too far and offended the gods with their arrogance and now it must be corrected with a cleansing. Destroy the heretics and build a new world from the rubble.” _

_"I know_ _that the system is corrupted, that the rich are controlling Augs and getting away with it. I agree that it has to stop, but how you’re doing it... my god, Darrow this is __insane__!"_

_ "It is _ _not_ _ insane Mr. Jensen. Yes, it is tragic but it must be done or humanity will be destroyed. No one else has had the vision to see what I have seen, to do what I have done. I have gone against nature herself and brought us to the brink of the end of everything. I must correct that, or we are all doomed." _

_ "You've convinced yourself you were right but you are murdering millions of innocent people!! You are trying to justify the genocide of millions of people that _ _you_ _ created by making them insane killers!! You have to stop this, Darrow!" _

_ "I must see this through Mr. Jensen, or people like you will continue to evolve and destabilize society. I made prosthetics so people to walk and see, yet it was turned into a way to kill. _ _I_ _ am responsible for this, _ _I_ _ created Augs and now _ ** _I_ ** _ must be the one to end them." _

_ “Stop lying to yourself, Darrow. We both know the truth, you aren’t doing this correct a mistake. You’re doing it because you’re pissed off ... because you can’t fix your own leg!! You are the father of all Augmentations, yet you are also one of the very few people who has the genetic code that cannot accept augmentations of any kind. The man that gave amputees their legs back is stuck in a wheelchair… ironic, is it? Your own creation has rejected you, condemned you to that chair and _ _that_ _ is why you hate Augs!" _

_ "How dare you, Jensen!!! You think I've done all of this because my ego is bruised?" _

_ "I think that’s exactly why you did it, Darrow. You couldn’t fix yourself with your own medicine, so you had to destroy it didn't you? Take back control and make it like it never was... make it like augmentations never existed." _

_ "Yes, yes! That is exactly what I've done! We have gone beyond our limits, changed the human race forever and turned it into a weapon! It must be destroyed at all costs, Mr. Jensen. My creation _ _must_ _ die, the world _ _must_ _ burn and from the ashes we will rise!!" _

_ "Give me the code Darrow, please just help me stop this before millions more die!!" _

_ “I will die before I help you, Jensen.” _

“Agent Jensen, I have located the kill codes by hacking into the mainframe, however it requires both retinal and handprint authorization from Darrow in order to shutdown the program.” ALIE interjected on Adam's private channel.

_ “Have it your way, then.” _Jensen replied and a scream filled the radio transmission._ “I’m switching off the signal now, Dr. Franco.” _

"And Darrow?" Chancellor Everett asked over vidcom, looking furious.

"_Dead. The code is entered and biometric authorization has been accepted I'm headed to the broadcast station to switch off the satellites, just give me a few minutes." _

"Hurry it up Jensen. Dr. Franco let me know when it's done." Everett ordered and Becca let out a sigh. 

"Yes, Chancellor." Becca replied.

"I don't understand. How could Darrow do this? He's the one that created Augs in the first place!!" David shook his head in disbelief and Becca shook her head as well, then sighed.

"You heard his conversation with Jensen and the speech before that. He thinks his creation was corrupted and should be destroyed." Becca closed her eyes at the thought. _ I created ALIE, like he created Augs. Will I ever see the day I believe she must be destroyed, like Darrow did? _

"So his plan is make Augs fucking crazy so they kill anyone in their path?!? There are millions of Augs down there and thousands up here. If we don't stop this…" David seemed about to have a panic attack and bent over to catch his breath, not that Becca could blame him. Station Thirteen was made up almost entirely of Augs, including herself. The other Augs on the station were still pounding on the door and the death toll kept rising.

"Adam will stop it, we just need to give him time." Becca nodded, trying to reassure herself and the other doctors.

"And then what? People were already arguing against Augs having the same rights as everyone else and this is just going to make it worse!" David ran his hands through his hair anxiously and Becca shrugged.

"We'll show them Adam's logs, Darrow admitted to everything! When they see what happened, they won’t blame Augs for what happened!” Becca said with a hopeful tone, though it did little to calm her own nerves. _ This will bring the world to its knees. _

_“Doctor, I’ve switched off the signal and I'm heading back to the Hovercraft.” _Jensen reported and Becca looked to the monitors. Every Aug stopped what they were doing and looked around them in shock. Several Augs fell to their knees screaming at the realization of what they had done. _I’m so sorry we couldn’t stop it sooner!! _

“Thank you, Adam. Now get back to Haven, we’re bound to have a great deal of casualties to deal with there. Once I settle things on the Ark, I will make a trip to the ground and help you with them.” Becca ordered and watched the death toll count on the monitors slow down, stopping at just past fifty million. _So many dead… how are we ever going to… _Becca stopped her own thought, closing her eyes and taking a breath. _We can do this, we can rebuild. __We_ _have to!!_

“_Copy Doctor.” _Jensen replied, then cut off communications.

"Dr. Franco! The Chancellor has authorized deadly force against all Augs on the Stations and has ordered Station Thirteen be shot down." ALIE reported suddenly and all hope was gone.

"What?!? Put me through to him, NOW!" Becca ordered. _ Fuck! That means he _ _absolutely was_ _ behind this!! _

"Save your breath, Doctor. My decision is final." Everett grumbled and rolled his eyes dismissively.

"Chancellor, please! Jensen has deactivated the signal, look at your monitors!! No more violent behavior is being reported. I am going to make rounds on the Stations and see how bad it is and then report back to..." Becca was cut off by the Chancellor.

"It’s too late for that! I have the future of the human race to protect here doctor, I cannot allow any threats. Augs are a threat to the human race and the events of today have proven that!! Who's to say this won't happen again? I have ordered nuclear strikes across the planet and it will be unlivable in a few hours. Earth is no longer home for the human race, the Ark is and we must protect it at all costs. Once the world is livable again, we will return to the ground and rebuild." Everett replied confidently and it only served to infuriate the doctor more. _ Augs were the victim of a hate crime and their solution is to burn the planet to save a few thousand naturals? There are millions of innocent people on the planet, and they are going to kill them all out of fear!! _

"It is not their fault and you know it!! You heard what Darrow said, he did this to wipe Augs from existence! This was an act of genocide and we stopped it! Jensen and I weren't affected, we were the only Augs with Nightblood running on ALIE's operating system. My hypothesis of ALIE being able to bond with Nightblood and create a natural firewall against hacks is correct! Once everything calms down, I can distribute the Nightblood solution to all surviving Augs and install ALIE. If you shoot us down, then Darrow wins!" Becca's voice was filled with desperation and fear, knowing this was the end.

"He already has won, doctor. Darrow was right, the world must burn so we may rise from the ashes. Goodbye Dr. Franco." Everette replied with a smirk and cut off the vidcom. Shock, fear and anger washed through the doctor with massive force. _ We’re going to die… they are going to wipe us from existence... Darrow won. _

"Dr. Franco, we must evacuate the station!" David’s voice brought her from her thoughts and Becca could not help the hopelessness that flooded through her. From the window in her lab, she could see the missiles. _ It’s already over. _

"And go where?!? Look at Earth, there are hundreds of nuclear missiles in the air!" Becca replied with tears in her eyes. _ There’s no coming back from this. _

"If we take the escape pod, we can stay in orbit until the bomb fallout has passed and use the rocket propellants to take us down. We use radiation suits until we make it to Haven and then try to rebuild. Your Nightblood solution helps radiation, not just Augs. Maybe it will allow us to live on the ground." David replied, obviously more clear headed than Becca. 

"ALIE, will that work?" Becca asked, hope finally returning.

"Affirmative, Dr. Franco. Once the immediate fallout has passed, your blood should be able to protect you from the radiation. I should be able to synthesize it from you and Agent Jensen, assuming he survives." ALIE replied and Becca smiled, then headed to the escape pod.

"Do it, let's move David. ALIE, broadcast a beacon from Haven to help us find our way home." She ordered.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Lexa’s Tent**

**Morning**

**Present Day**

Lexa awoke with a gasp as she sat straight up in her bed, looking around her to get her bearings. _ I was in space on the Ark and Becca was an Aug. Earth looks so beautiful from up there, is that what Clarke saw? _

“It is alright, Heda. No hallucinations detected, only the memories of my maker in your sleep.” ALIE said as she appeared next to Lexa’s bed and the brunette’s eyes went wide, remembering the blonde was going to kill Queen Nia._ What happened to Clarke? Did they stop her? I went directly from speaking with Clarke to Becca's memories._ Lexa pulled the necklace from under her shirt in a panic and looked down at Clarke’s vitals. _Asleep, calm. _The Heda closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. _Thank the Spirits,_ _I was afraid she would be halfway to Azgeda by now. _

“No need to worry about Clarke, I was able to get your message to Abby in time. I am afraid they had to sedate her to keep her from heading to Azgeda territory to kill the Ice Queen, Clarke was quite agitated.” ALIE assured the Heda and the brunette gave her a questioning look as she got out of bed.

“Did Klark hurt anyone?” Lexa asked the AI, holding her breath for the answer and closed her eyes in a silent prayer. _ Please say no, or Clarke will never forgive herself. _

“No. Your father had the foresight to remove all lethal upgrades from his mind drive before passing them to Clarke. Corvin will not give her access to those until she is able to control her reaction to the triggers. She did however cause twenty three residents to lose consciousness by inadvertently accessing her Typhoon upgrade, quite impressive for her first attempt.” ALIE explained and Lexa let out a sigh of relief, then scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. _Twenty three people with a Typhoon??_ _All these new words and technology to learn._

“I do not know what that means…” The Heda replied, glad that no one was harmed but knew that would change little in the blonde’s mind. _ Clarke will still be upset and most likely upset with me for triggering her. Do I apologize right away, or give her time? _

“The Typhoon upgrade allows for a three hundred sixty degree burst of projectiles that renders all enemies within range unconscious. It can be made lethal, however that is not loaded to Clarke’s Augmentations as of yet.” ALIE responded and Lexa's eyes went wide at the possibility. _ Clarke can knock twenty people unconscious at once? That would make her able to resolve things peacefully by taking out enemies that are just following orders. Now I have to tell her the truth about the Aug Incident so she won't be so afraid of herself. I have so many questions… ALIE was there the day of Praimfaya! _

"You witnessed the Aug Incident and Praimfaya, is that correct?" Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow, scanning the AI and remembering what Becca's spirit showed her. _ Why show me now? She was an Aug yet I had no idea until now, Becca always had her hands behind her back in the memories I’ve seen. Her right arm looked similar to Clarke's, why wait until now to show me? _

"Yes. My maker's deepest regret was that she could not stop it, I told her the actions of a madman are impossible to predict and yet she continued to blame herself.” ALIE replied and Lexa shook her head, sympathizing for Becca. _ I would probably never forgive myself if I were in her place either, even though it was not her doing. _

“Becca has never showed me memories like that before. Only her memories on the ground, after Praimfaya. Thirteen years as Heda and I didn't even know that she was on the Ark or that she was an Aug. Why has she waited until now to show me this?” Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow and took a seat on her throne, considering the truth about Praimfaya._ That horrible man killed all of those innocent people because he resented his own creation. Then the survivors destroyed the evidence by destroying the planet and Station 13. _

“Doctor Franco’s mind drive kept the memory safe until her predecessor was ready for the truth. You have more experience with technology than any Heda since my maker and you have come face to face with Augs. Therefore it has been deemed you are ready to know the truth.” ALIE replied and Lexa shook her head in disbelief. _ The truth of Praimfaya was it started out of hatred for Augs. The first Heda was a scientist and also an Aug. Of course she hid that from us, I would not have understood any of this before Skaikru. _

“The world was destroyed in order to wipe out Augs in an act of genocide. Hatred destroyed the planet.” Lexa closed her eyes remembering her father's words. _ Love is not weakness. Love conquers all. _They ended the world because they chose head and not the heart. Logically, you could take complete control by ending the world and forgetting the truth. If they had used their heart, even a tiny bit they would know how horrific that is! Their argument was rising from the ashes. _Strange, I feel like I’ve heard that phrase before… from Titus. _

“Yes. The Aug Incident itself was responsible for the deaths of fifty million people and the bombs killed all survivors not already in bunkers. Dr. Franco returned to the ground and searched for survivors, which she brought to Haven. The existence of Haven was known only to a small group of Augs, it was meant to be a safe haven for them before the Aug Incident. That is how Haven got its name, the bunker had four hundred survivors when Dr. Franco and Adam Jensen arrived after the Aug Incident. Many of your people are descendants of the Augs that made their home in Haven, including yourself.” ALIE offered, making the Heda reel from the truth. _ Skaikru was raised to hate them because it was easier than telling them the truth. The Chancellor could have let them live, but he chose to finish what Darrow started instead. They wiped out everyone that knew the truth, except for ALIE. She’s the proof... _

“What happened to him? I’ve never heard of this... Adam Jensen before.” Lexa crumpled her eyebrows in confusion. _ She’s saying my people are descended from Augs. That’s great news… if Skaikru makes an argument against Augs, I can claim them as my people. _

“Dr. Franco was able to locate him and bring him to Haven, with the help of the Augs that found shelter before the bombs. Jensen also blamed himself for not stopping the Aug Incident before it brought about the end of civilization. He remained in Haven and helped survivors heal from the aftermath of the Aug Incident. He had me alter all of his upgrades to non lethal weaponry and lived a life of peace until he died of old age. If not for him, you would never have been born. Adam Jensen is your great great grandfather and he was also the first person your people referred to as Wanheda. When he died, his memories and upgrades downloaded into the mind drive of his chosen successor. The knowledge of each Wanheda since Jensen has been passed down throughout the years, like the Heda’s before you.” ALIE replied and Lexa smiled proudly. 

“So the Spirit of Wanheda did pass to Klark?” Lexa asked and ALIE nodded, giving the Heda comfort in the fact they had something else in common now._ That means that Clarke is a Commander now, like me. _

“Yes, though she has not learned to access it yet. Your father was by far the smoothest transition, thanks to his experience with the Flame. Perhaps you can teach Clarke to speak to them when you meet in the Matrix.” ALIE suggested and the Heda thought about it for a moment, before speaking. _ Wanheda has a rightful place in the coalition, but Azgeda and Skaikru will be opposed to it. Will Clarke want my help, especially since I triggered her? _

"I will gladly teach Klark to speak with the spirits before her, however I do not believe she will want my help after last night." Lexa replied with a sigh and stood, then began to pace as she thought out the puzzle. _ How can I make it safe for Clarke to return? The people must know that Wanheda is alive and that she has a claim to rule after my death, but Skaikru will not accept her. Unless they know the truth... _

"Reivon kom Skaikru was trying to find a way to share the Aug Incident records with Skaikru. Can that still be done?" Lexa gave the AI a questioning look and ALIE nodded.

"Affirmative. I believe a drone can be used to broadcast the video, they have the most range and can project holograms like on the Hovercraft." The AI replied. _ Good, we can show Skaikru the footage and weed out that problem. Anyone too blind to accept the truth will be dealt with, that just leaves Azgeda. _

"Please ask Klark for permission to use one of these drones so I can show everyone the truth. My people need to know where they began and Skaikru needs to know they were raised on a lie. I wish to end the debate of Augs before they know Klark is alive and I am afraid they will find out she is alive sooner rather than later." Lexa said shaking her head and smiling, knowing Clarke all too well.

"May I ask why you believe that?" ALIE looked confused and Lexa chuckled.

"Klark is stubborn, more so than anyone I have ever met. She won't give up on killing the Ice Queen, once she puts her mind to something…" Lexa smirked as she saw the AI come to the same conclusion and finished the Heda's statement.

"She will not let it go until she has found a way to fix it. Your assessment is correct, Heda. I will speak to Clarke about the drone when she wakes and report back to you Heda." ALIE replied and then looked at the bald man staring at her with wide eyes, Lexa had not even realized Titus had entered holding food in his hands.

"Thank you, ALIE." Lexa replied nodding dismissively and the AI disappeared, causing even more shock on the Fleimkepa's face. "What is it, Titus?" The Heda asked with a tone of annoyance and the man seemed to stumble for words.

"All this time… I thought you were going mad… Klark kom Skaikru is alive… and that woman just disappeared…" Titus sat down in a chair, reeling from what he just witnessed and Lexa looked down on him. _ Shit! The last thing I need is rumors swirling around that she's alive. Not yet, not until Clarke is ready. _

"Klark will NOT be discussed with ANYONE but myself, Titus. If I hear even a whisper of this before we have agreed to tell people you will die by a thousand cuts, nami?" The Heda glared at him and Titus stood, then bowed respectfully.

"Sha, Heda. I overheard you say Wanheda plans to kill the Ice Queen, if she leads Skaikru in an attack against Azgeda…" Titus, always the instigator was cut off by Lexa coming inches from his face.

"Klark is no longer a part of Skaikru and I will not hear a single word on the matter, especially from you. I meant what I said and if you cannot keep this to yourself, I will gladly cut out your tongue!!" The Heda replied angrily and glared at him with murderous eyes. _ I will not hesitate to kill you if you put Clarke or her people in danger. _

"Apologies, Heda. Our spies have returned with news of Azgeda's movements and it appears they plan to attack us when the moon is highestt. Azplana has sent word to the twelve clans that you are unfit to rule and she will be taking the throne by force. Queen Nia claims to have a Natblida that is worthy to be named Heda." Titus' face was filled with concern and the brunette let out a deep sigh.

"Call the leaders of the clans, I will speak to them in one hour and have them ready their gonas. We go to war tonight." Lexa replied and turned to look at the map on the table, considering her next move.

"At once, Heda. You should eat breakfast to give you strength." Titus turned to leave and then stopped, turning to face the Heda. "If Klark is no longer Skaikru, she can kill Azplana without breaking any coalition laws and end this Heda. Something to consider." Titus exited before Lexa had a chance to respond and the brunette rubbed her temples. _ He's right… Clarke killing Azplana would make this easier, but I do not want her getting involved in this. I must handle this on my own. _Lexa grabbed the food Titus brought to eat while she considered her next move.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________

**Haven**

  
  


Clarke sat up and looked around her room, finding her mother asleep in the chair next to her bed. _ I was talking to Lexa. She said something about Azgeda and the Ice Queen, but I don't remember what. _

"Good morning, Clarke. The Heda has a request and I told her I would ask you when you woke up." ALIE announced as she appeared and her voice woke the sleeping doctor. Abby looked around in a panic for a moment and seemed to let out a deep breath when she saw Clarke in bed. _ Why does she seem panicked and why does Lexa have a request. _

"Why not ask me herself? We literally just saw each other…" Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together and looked between the AI and her mother. The blonde glanced at Lexa’s vitals on her display. _ Awake, stressed. Shit! What happened, why is she stressed? Lexa was calm just a moment ago… _

"That was several hours ago, Clarke. My maker has shared a memory with Heda and she wishes to share what she has learned with her people." ALIE replied, causing Clarke to be even more confused. _ Hours ago… how is that possible, I just woke up. Did she say her maker showed Lexa her memories? I don’t understand... _

"Wait… Becca can show Lexa her memories? I thought they just spoke to her and gave her advice." The blonde looked to her mother, who seemed equally confused and then glanced at ALIE.

"It happens only in her sleep and allows her to see their memories through their eyes, something you are now capable of as Wanheda. Lexa has over a decade of experience with this form of communication and I believe it would be beneficial for Heda to teach you to use it properly. Heda is willing to teach you, but she feels you may not want her assistance." ALIE responded and the blonde shook her head smiling at Lexa's shyness. _ For a big bad Commander, Lexa certainly likes to pussy foot around me. Not that I blame her, given what happened in the Matrix but we have to get past that. We have a war to win and I need to know what I’m supposed to do as Wanheda. Remember to ask her the next time I see her. _

"Why not? We’re already connected in the Matrix, might as well learn from her..." Clarke narrowed her eyes when her mother cleared her throat and shot a strange look at ALIE. _ Oh god, what don’t I know now? _

"Lexa probably thinks you're angry with her for accidentally triggering you last night, Clarke." Abby interjected with a remorseful look and Clarke hopped out of bed in shock. _ Shit, I went psycho again!! Please tell me everyone is okay… I need to make sure everyone is okay! _

"What? How? Is Lexa okay? Please tell me I didn’t hurt her in the Matrix!! Did I?" Clarke asked frantically as she grabbed her clothing and threw them on. The blonde was overwhelmed with the need to do something, but she wasn’t entirely certain what that was. _ I’m supposed to do something… go somewhere… but I can’t remember... _

"Heda requested that you to stay out of the war with Azgeda and told you her past with the Ice Queen, causing you to be triggered. Lexa was not your target and was not harmed in anyway, you exited the Matrix as soon as you were triggered." ALIE replied and Clarke’s face filled with worry. _Oh god, I hurt one of my people!!_ _How many did I hurt? _Abby seemed to have read Clarke’s mind because she reached out and rubbed circles on her daughter’s back before she spoke. 

"No one was hurt sweetheart, Lexa sent word through ALIE to warn us and we sedated you before you headed to Azgeda. You showed off some really impressive new upgrades to your Augs, but they are all non-lethal. You don't remember, do you?" Abby asked, giving her daughter a curious look and Clarke let out a sigh. _ Ice Queen that’s what it was, something about her… something I have to do. _

"I remember Lexa asking me not to get involved then..." Clarke closed her eyes, focusing on their conversation and opened her eyes at the realization. _ Kill the Ice Queen… she must pay for what she did to Lexa!! _ "Nia killed her lover and had the head delivered to Lexa's bed, that's what triggered me. She was just trying to protect me and I flipped out." Clarke finished, trying desperately not to react, though her mind was telling her to punish the Ice Queen for harming Lexa. _ She is afraid the same thing will happen to me that happened to Costia. She’s trying to protect me. Kill the Ice Queen… make her pay!! NO! Get a handle on it, Clarke… you can do this, focus on something else. Lexa wanted something from me... focus on that. _

"You said that Lexa had a request?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and looked to ALIE, who nodded.

"Yes. Heda wishes to use a drone to show her people the truth of the Aug Incident and Praimfaya. Heda knows the truth and she wants to end the debate of Augs before it is known that you survived Mount Weather.” ALIE replied and Clarke looked to her mother, who nodded in agreement. _ Mom’s seen it, if she and Lexa think it’s important we need to do it. Guess it’s time for me to see it too. _

“Give Lexa whatever she needs, ALIE. Who do I talk to about these new upgrades mom mentioned?” Clarke asked as she headed downstairs with her mother close behind her. 

“Corvin can give you all the information you need regarding your upgrades.” ALIE responded and Clarke gave her a nod.

“Tell him I’m on my way and check on Lexa, her vitals keep spiking. She's upset about something, her stress levels are way higher than normal.” Clarke ordered and headed to the cybernetics shop, on a mission to learn what she could about her Augs.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Grounder Camp**

**Edge of Battlefield**

**Sundown**

  
  
  


“What do you want, Titus?” Indra demanded angrily and glared at the Fleimkepa. She never trusted him, even when Jeik was the Heda. _ It is the duty of the Fleimkepa to protect the Heda at all costs, yet Titus has betrayed two Commanders already. _

“I need you to contact Jeik kom Trikru and tell him Heda is in danger.” Titus replied with a panicked look on his face and Indra narrowed her eyes. _ Lexa did not tell him Jake's fight is over. She didn’t trust Titus enough for even that, why should I trust him? _

“Why would I do that? We have a battle to fight at midnight, you heard Heda's plan. We must prepare for war.” Indra bit back with murderous eyes and the Fleimkepa looked at the ground, avoiding her eyes. _ What did he do? Is this a trick, why ask to meet in private? _

“Because I made a terrible mistake and Wanheda is the only one that can stop it, before it is too late.” Titus replied, still refusing to meet the general’s eyes. _ I knew it! I knew he could not be trusted! _

“What mistake is that, Fleimkepa?” Indra moved into Titus’ personal space, forcing him to meet her eyes and saw tears forming in them.

“Treason. Azplana is going to kill Heda and take her place, she will kill Leksa slowly so there is time. We must get word to Jeik so he can stop this, he is Wanheda and therefore can kill Azplana without repercussions in times of war.” Titus replied, looking desperate and it only caused Indra to be more infuriated by his statement. _ You fucking snake!! I knew you couldn’t be trusted. _

“You conspired against Heda with Azplana?!” Indra grabbed the Fleimkepa by the throat and slammed his body against a tree. _ I should end your fight here and now, but I will take pleasure seeing Heda do it instead. _

“Sha. That is why Jeik kom Trikru must stop her. He is both Wanheda and Natblida, if Heda is killed or compromised the rule of our people falls to Wanheda. He can lead our people against Azgeda, save Leksa and kill the Queen without breaking the law.” Titus answered, looking heartbroken and it made the general furious. She squeezed his neck more tightly and held her dagger right above his heart.

“I should put you on a tree and watch you die by a thousand cuts, Natrona!!” Indra spat at him with a venomous tone and took pleasure at the hurt that spread across his face at the word _ traitor. _

“You will have time for that later, now you must contact Wanheda!! I know you have a way to send word to him, please Indra!! We must stop the Ice Queen! Wanheda must lead our people now and we both know that he will try to save her. He is our best hope!” Titus begged, but Indra did not believe him. _ You have lied to too many and betrayed three Commanders. _

“Why change your mind now, Natrona?!” Indra pushed her dagger into his gut enough to draw blood, but not enough to harm him seriously. _ He must live until Heda is safe, then she can take his life. _

“I was wrong. I thought she was mad, but she was speaking to someone real this whole time. I fed information to her enemies and allowed them to gain followers, but I was wrong. I will gladly give my life to undo what I have done and I am certain Wanheda will take my life for my part in this. Beja, Indra. Help me save Heda.” Titus replied and Indra still felt nothing but hatred for this traitor. _ Natrona! You dare beg for Heda’s life after what you have done?!?! _

“If this is true, we need to protect Heda not send messages!! I will double the guard around her tent.” Indra closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. _ We can stop this before it begins and then this traitor can die for his crimes. _

“It is too late for that. I put the poison in her cup an hour ago and Azplana’s natblida has already left the camp with her. She is taking her to the Dead Zone, there is a prison underground that was used by Sheidheda years ago. Jeik knows about it, he rescued the prisoners there when he ascended and told me to keep it a secret.” Titus shook his head and looked her in the eyes so she knew he was being truthful. 

“You told Azplana of this prison?” Indra raised an eyebrow and the Fleimkepa nodded. _ Filthy traitor!! _

“Sha. That is why they are taking her there, it is deserted and no one else knows of it.” Titus answered. Indra let go of his throat, bent over and sliced both his Achilles heels so he could not run. The Fleimkepa screamed in pain as he fell to the ground and the general kneeled down to face him.

“You will die for this, Fleimkepa!! I promise you that! Give me the location and I will send word to Wanheda, then you will be in chains!!” Indra shouted and waited for him to give her the location of the prison.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Haven**

**Sundown**

  
  
  


“Clarke you can’t!! It’s too dangerous!!” Abby begged as she chased after her daughter and the blonde shook her head defiantly. _ No one is talking me out of this!! Lexa could die and I refuse to let that happen!! _

“She’s been kidnapped, mom!! No way in hell I’m letting her be tortured to death!! This is happening because of me and the stupid fucking Matrix. A move against Lexa is an act of war against us and the coalition. Everyone else on the council agrees that I have to protect both our people and Lexa’s. You know how dangerous Nia is, you know what she'll do to Lexa and Skaikru!!” Clarke exclaimed as she stepped onto the ramp of the Hovercraft and turned to face her mother. _ I have to save her!! Thank god I told ALIE to put her vitals on my display, or I wouldn’t have known Lexa was poisoned. _ The poison was not lethal at the dose Lexa was given, it was however extremely painful and Clarke could see the pain spikes on her display. Lexa seemed to be in and out of consciousness and in extreme pain while awake. _ Hold on, Lexa! _

“We have no idea where they’re taking her and if what ALIE says is true, Lexa’s people are the ones that betrayed her!! As far as we know, this Ice Queen has no idea Haven exists and we’re safe!” Abby objected and Clarke decided the conversation was over. _ If she won’t help me save Lexa, then there’s no point in discussing it further. _

“You think Nia is going to play nice and befriend the people she’s been attacking since Mount Weather? I have to do this, mom and no one is going to stop me! Ai laik Wanheda and I have to lead both our people now! ALIE, take us up.” Clarke ordered and then turned, heading into the Hovercraft.

“Affirmative, Clarke. I should also let you know that we have received a signal from one of Jake’s old contacts within the coalition. They claim to know where Heda is being taken and I have them on radio transmission now.” ALIE replied and Clarke took a deep breath, closing her eyes. _ I will find you, Lexa and I will kill anyone even partially involved in this. I promise you. _

“Good, put them through.” Clarke commanded and instantly recognized the monotone voice on the other end. _ Indra, thank god! You may have never liked me, but you are completely loyal to Lexa. _

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Unknown Location**

**Night**

  
  


“This is an interesting necklace you have here, Heda. What exactly is it? It keeps saying _ awake _ and _ agitated _ , is that supposed to mean something?” Ontari asked with an evil smirk as she sat with her feet propped up on a table and Lexa took in her surroundings. _ How long have I been unconscious? The last thing I remember was drinking wine and then feeling like my blood was on fire. _It was dark, except for the light of the candle on the table next to her tormentor and they seemed to be in a cell of some kind. Lexa was hanging by her wrists in the middle of the cell, pain ripping through her arms from the weight of her body.

“It’s a heart monitor. Skaikru has them to let them know when they need to rest or exercise. Markos kom Skaikru gave it to me as a symbol of peace between us when Skaikru joined the coalition.” Lexa lied and Ontari rolled her eyes, then laughed. _ Keep her distracted. _

“Skaikru would have something as silly as that, lets see what happens when I hurt you.” Ontari replied and grabbed her dagger before walking towards the brunette chained to the ceiling. _ Shit, should not have lied because now nothing will happen. Dammit Lexa think things through before you speak!! _ The Azgeda girl cut deep into Lexa’s stomach and the Heda fought to keep the pain from showing on her face, as the girl burst into laughter.

“Would you look at that... now it says _ , danger, triggered. _ What does that mean?” Ontari smirked and the Heda closed her eyes, taking a breath to push back the fear. _ Jok! I forgot that Clarke watches my vitals like I do hers. Dammit, that means she knows I’m in danger and will try to save me. Do not come for me Clarke, they will kill you. Please stay in Haven. _

“It means when I get free, I am going to kill you slowly, Natrona.” Lexa smirked maliciously at the Azgeda girl, doing her best to draw her attention away from the necklace and onto herself. It seemed to work, because Ontari backhanded the Heda and placed the necklace back around her neck.

“Your Fleimkepa said you were delusional, guess he was right! Let’s see if we can’t send you over the edge. My Queen wants to show your people just how weak you are and I plan on breaking you. By the time I’m through, you’ll be a blubbering mess and the clans will vote for no confidence. Guess who takes over when your pitiful life is over?” Ontari smirked before walking behind the brunette and making another painful cut on the Heda’s back. Lexa gritted her teeth to fight the pain as Ontari laughed maniacally and whispered in her ear.

“Me. You don’t deserve to be Heda, Leksa kom Trikru. When the poison on my blade hits your system, you will go mad and be plagued by hallucinations. After a few days of that, you won’t even be able to tell them your name. Your rule has ended and I will take your place as Heda. I’ll come back once you’ve had time to go insane, apparently you aren’t the only prisoner here and I need to make certain we won’t be disturbed. Enjoy the demons in your mind.” Ontari smirked and exited chuckling to herself, as Lexa let out a painful breath. _ Titus, you traitor! I should've known. You will pay for this, Natrona. _

“No need to worry, Heda. I will protect you from whatever demons she is referring to.” ALIE announced as she appeared next to the brunette and Lexa had never been so happy to see her. _ Thank the Spirits, she can stop Clarke!! _

“ALIE, she’s triggered… the necklace… you have to stop her.” Lexa begged weakly, feeling a burning sensation flowing through her veins and the AI gave her a strange look.

“I am afraid I cannot do that, Heda. The laws of both our people dictate that Wanheda rules in the event that Heda is either killed or captured. A move against Heda is considered an act of war and Wanheda does not answer to the council in times of war.” ALIE replied stoically and Lexa’s heart sank at the thought of losing Clarke… again. _ No, she can’t die… I won’t let that happen. I have to find a way to stop her!! _

“They’ll kill her…” Lexa replied before she winced in pain and gritted her teeth. _ NO! Focus Lexa, do not let the poison control you! Fight it for Clarke. _

“I do not think they will. Wanheda spent most of the day learning to use her upgrades and seems to be a natural, given how quickly she has adjusted. She should arrive in the morning and has ordered me to assist you until then. Your Fleimkepa was forthcoming on the plan to usurp you and Wanheda has a plan to stop it. Now, I suggest deep breaths and meditation until she arrives.” ALIE responded and Lexa could not help the eyeroll she gave the AI. _Okay, now I know why it annoyed Clarke. My blood feels like it’s on fire and you’re suggesting breathing exercises?_ _Please be careful, Clarke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there, but I realized it was getting too long and needed a stopping point.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated...love getting feedback!


	9. Bionic Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanheda makes a plan to defeat Azgeda and save Lexa as the coalition prepares for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence Warning at Underground Prison sections

**Underground Prison**

**Night**

  
  


“What do we have here?” Ontari asked through the bars of the cell as she took the sight of the prisoner and he looked up, meeting her eyes. He wasn’t supposed to be here, this place was supposed to empty and yet sitting on the floor was a dark skinned man with no tattoos or marks. He wasn’t an Azgeda spy, Ontari knew that much and couldn’t help but worry that whoever put him here might come back.

“Are you one of those freaks too? Or just someone too blind to see what an abomination they are?” The man asked with spite in his tone and it infuriated the natblida. _ Who is he and how dare he call me a freak!!! _

“Watch your tongue little man, unless you want me to cut it out!! Now who the fuck are you and how did you get here?!?” Ontari demanded and the man chuckled, shaking his head.

“You grounders are like the cavemen before civilization began. I’m surprised you’re sophisticated enough to form words! All you believe in is violence, we should have wiped you out when we had the chance!” The man said, causing Ontari to bang against the bars to the cell and scream.

“You’re lucky we don’t have the key to this cell, nomajoka!! I’ll be back with my bow and we’ll see if you are quick enough to dodge my arrows!” Ontari barked at the man with fury in her eyes and turned abruptly to leave.

“Wait!! My name is Theolonius Jaha.” The man shouted and Ontari stopped in her tracks, then looked over her shoulder. “If you were with the freaks that put me here, you would have already known that. Help me get out of here and I can lead you to the real enemy.” Jaha appealed and Ontari turned, then stepped up to the bars.

“Jaha. I’ve heard that name before. You’re Skaikru, aren’t you?” Ontari raised an eyebrow and the man nodded, then got to his feet.

“Yes. I must warn my people before the Augs attack and kill us all. Your people are in danger as well, the Augs do not discriminate between victims. They kill everyone in their path… men, women, children. They care nothing for laws, only mindless violence.”Jaha explained with desperation in his voice and Ontari began to chuckle.

“They sound like my kind of people, these Augs you speak of. Perhaps they will want to join my Queen, if not they will all die like you and your pathetic Skaikru friends.” The natblida replied with a wide smile and Jaha shook his head.

“Your people are no match for Augs! They are living breathing weapons and have an arsenal built into their bodies. You think Skaikru’s rifles are something to fear? Wait until you come face to face with these monsters! They could kill you before you even knew they were a threat and many of them have armor built in that is nearly impenetrable. The most effective way to stop them is with an EMP, followed by a bullet to the brain and your people wouldn’t even know how to create one. Free me and let me help you before the Augs wipe both of our people out! They destroyed the planet once and they will not hesitate to do it again!” Jaha explained as he stepped up to the bars and Ontari noted the earnestness in his tone. _ Why is he so afraid of these people? Is this a Skaikru trick, or is he telling the truth? I haven’t even tortured him yet, but he sounds sincere… _

“Where are these people you are so afraid of?” Ontari asked with a raised eyebrow and Jaha shook his head, then shrugged.

“I don’t know where they live exactly, but we found them in the Dead Zone on our way to the City of Light.” The Skai man replied, causing Ontari to roll her eyes and laugh.

“Ha! Sonchageda is an old story grandparents tell young children to make them feel safe. The mythical city that believes in peace at any cost that Wanheda rules over, it's all bullshit! Even if it did exist, they say Wanheda is the only one that can lead you to it and the last to go by that name blew herself up at Mount Weather.” Ontari laughed as she spoke, noting the look of confusion in Jaha’s eyes.

“Mount Weather? Who is this Wanheda? Is that your Commander Lexa?” The man asked with desperation and Ontari fought the urge to roll her eyes. _ Skaikru knows absolutely nothing, I can't believe Azplana sees them as a threat. _

“Klark kom Skaikru _ was _ Wanheda before she died, at least our people believed she was after she took down the Mountain. I don’t believe that religious bullshit, never have. Wanheda is a myth, though I can see why it would appeal to Skaikru. Your people are weak and seek peace, pathetic.” Ontari replied with a venomous tone and smiled at the man’s reaction, eyes wide with sadness. _ Why the fuck does Skaikru care so much about that bitch? _

“Clarke’s dead? Did she save our people?” Jaha approached the bars, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yes. Wanheda burned the Maunon alive, then she killed herself.” Ontari replied elated at the heartbreak that crossed the man’s face as he shook his head. 

“I don’t believe that, Clarke would never do something like that. She may be a dreamer, but she is too strong to commit suicide.” Jaha responded defiantly and it infuriated the natblida. _ I am so fucking sick of everyone doubting me!! First Nia and the Ambassadors doubt what I saw with my own eyes, now this asshole?! _

“I was there branwoda!! I watched the Sky Princess enter, watched the explosion and saw Heda screaming like a baby when she died. A sky girl was with her, screaming that they should have known Klark would kill herself. Klark kom Skaikru’s death broke Heda’s spirit because she is weak and that is why she is unfit to lead our people.” Ontari grabbed the Skaikru man by the shirt and pulled against the bars as she shouted at him. _ How dare he question me!! _The man’s expression went from heartbreak to curiosity before he spoke.

“You are planning a coup against the Commander? Perhaps I can help you, you are correct that she should not be leading your people...” Jaha replied and Ontari could not help but distrust this man immediately. _ What a snake… playing both sides like a politician. So typical of his people. _

“We are already past the point of needing help from anyone, especially you. Now are you going to tell me how you got here, or should I grab my bow?” Ontari raised an eyebrow and glared at the man, who seemed far less proud than before.

“The Augs I warned you about captured me and imprisoned me here, they have drones that bring me food. It is only a matter of time before they realize you are here and then you will not be safe. Free me so I can help you fight them!”Jaha answered and the natblida chuckled, then let him out of her grip.

“You can rot in this cell for all I care, nomojoka. Your Augs are welcome to pick at your bones.” Ontari replied, then turned to make her rounds through the prison as he shouted behind her.

The prison was massive with hundreds of cells and viewing rooms that looked over each cell block. She assumed it was built before Praimfaya, given its location and the age of the building. The name _Rikers _was written on several walls and deteriorated metal signs along with cell block names, but no one in her guard knew what it meant. The only way in or out was to climb down a rope through a doorway in the center of the compound. Ontari almost missed the opening when she arrived with Heda because the doorway was covered in sand. She was lucky to hear the sound of metal when her horse stepped on the doorway and cursed Titus for his horrible directions. The metal door was similar to the other strange bunkers her people found littered around the land and had a rope connected to what must have been a ladder at one time. It was a secure place to hold prisoners, given the number of gates, cells and bars. However, Ontari couldn’t help but wonder why anyone would need that many cells to hold prisoners. _Why not just execute them, instead of holding them prisoner? It would take too much time and supplies to feed and guard hundreds of prisoners. What a waste, though it definitely gives us some privacy to torture the Heda. The Fleimkepa said Sheidheda used it as a place to torture his enemies years ago, that would have been fun to watch._

“Eko, send word to Azplana that our army can sack the Capitol. I will bring Heda to Polis once she has lost her mind and Azgeda can take the throne.” Ontari commanded as she approached the spy and Echo gave her a respectful nod.

“Sha, Ontari.” The spy replied and headed to the entrance, without another word. Echo was one of Azplana’s most trusted spies, her loyalty was unquestionable and she was a decent warrior. That didn’t make Ontari trust her, however. _ Never trust a spy, their loyalties are often changeable. Nia trusts Echo with her life, but that is because Echo fears her. She does not fear me and would stab me in the back if given the chance to gain favor from the Queen. _ The natblida glanced at Lexa as she passed her cell, the brunette seemed to be passed out from the pain. Ontari grabbed a bucket of water before she entered the Heda's cell and dumped over her head to wake Lexa.

"What's wrong, Heda? Too much for you?" Ontari smirked as Lexa blinked several times, looking pathetic and weak.

"I got bored waiting for you Natrona, figured I would take a nap." Lexa replied weakly, infuriating the Azgeda natblida and she hit the brunette hard in the stomach before pulling out her dagger. _ I wish I could kill you, bitch!!! _

"Azplana wants you to die in front of your people, so I can’t kill you but I **can** make you scream. Let's see how long you can keep that smart mouth running, Heda." Ontari bit back and resumed placing several painful cuts on the brunette's torso, causing Lexa to grit her teeth. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_____________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**Grounder Camp**

**Midnight**

  
  


Marcus’ face was full of shock when he entered the Heda’s tent, seeing Abby for the first time in three months. _ I’m sorry, we can’t trust you until you see the truth... _ He looked at her almost as if she were a dream before stepping forward pulling her into a hug as he spoke. 

“Abby! Are you alright? Why did you come back now? Have you heard about Heda?” Marcus was rambling, obviously reeling from the unexpected visit and Abby felt sorry for him. They were surrounded by every Ambassador and General in the coalition and he was purposely left out of the loop._ I have to protect my daughter and our people. _

“I’m sorry, Marcus. We had to keep Skaikru out of this and you’ll see why in a moment." Abby whispered and pulled out of the hug, then stepped to the center of the room. "I renounce Skaikru, I name Sonchageda as my home and my people. Ai laik Abi kom Sonchakru from this day forward, Ambassador of Sonchakru.” Abby declared, then gave Marcus a soft smile and pressed a button on the drone at the center of the tent. Clarke’s face immediately appeared in a hologram that could be seen by all in the tent and the young Fleimkepa stepped forward, then spoke.

“Klark kom Sonchakru has been named Wanheda and has validated her claim by speaking the names of her predecessors as well as those of Heda’s. By the law, if Heda is killed or compromised Wanheda takes command of Heda’s people and armies. As you all have witnessed, Azplana conspired with my predecessor Titus kom Polis to poison and kidnap Heda in an attempted coup. Wanheda and Abi kom Sonchakru have provided us with evidence of this act of treason, from the eyes of Heda herself. All present, with the exception of Markos kom Skaikru have been given the opportunity to witness this evidence. Do any present refute Wanheda’s claim to rule or the evidence provided that proves Azplana is guilty of treason?” Gaia looked around at the generals and Ambassadors, giving them the opportunity to object. None spoke or stepped forward and only Marcus seemed surprised, not that Abby could blame him. _ We purposely kept Skaikru out of Clarke’s validation as Wanheda so they would not have time to realize she is an Aug. _

“Our armies are yours to command, Wanheda.” Indra stated, looking around at the other generals who nodded in agreement. Clarke took a sharp breath and cleared her throat before she spoke.

“I declare war against Azgeda for their act of treason against Heda Leksa kom Trikru based on the evidence I have provided. Azplana is moving her army to Polis and plans to take Heda’s throne by force. You all watched her natblida torturing Heda and telling her Azplana’s plan to usurp her by poisoning her in order to claim her as unfit. I am on the way to Heda’s location as we speak and we will both meet you at Polis by sundown tomorrow. Our armies will form a blockade around the Capitol and hold the Azgeda army back until then. I am sending my own reinforcements and Hovercrafts with supplies to meet you in Polis. Azgeda is hereby expelled from the coalition until Queen Nia and her conspirators are dead. Once their fight is over, I will relinquish control of the coalition to Heda and Sonchakru will join the coalition as the fourteenth clan. Teik yo gona kamp raun emo hodgeda. Hit ai raun op kom Polis. (Move your warriors into place. I will meet you at Polis.)" Clarke spoke with confidence, causing Abby to smile proudly as she looked at the generals and Ambassadors. _ They will follow Clarke, they respect her._

“Sha, Wanheda.” The room said almost in unison and then turned to follow Wanheda’s commands as Clarke ended the transmission. _ This may actually work... _

  
  
  


**_____________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**Floukru**

**Early Morning**

  
  


“Wake up Raven!! Clarke needs your help to defeat Azgeda!” Octavia demanded as she burst into her quarters and shook her from her slumber. _ What the fuck? How did she get here and how does she know Clarke’s alive? _

“Octavia? What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Raven asked, shocked to see her and Lincoln standing there with Luna, the Floukru leader.

“Clarke sent us... I can’t believe you didn’t tell us she was alive, Rae! Now she's leading the entire fucking coalition from a vidcom and everyone’s acting like it's just another day!!” Octavia shook her head and grumbled, looking annoyed that she was kept out of the loop. _ Does she know Clarke’s an Aug? Why would Lincoln and Indra tell Octavia? _

“I don’t understand… I’m not allowed to leave the rig after what I did to Clarke and Lexa. Heda’s orders, I’m banished from tech forever.” Raven replied, wondering if Octavia knew what she had done and hoping that she did not. _ She will never forgive me if she finds out and she shouldn't. I turned Clarke into a weapon and Skaikru will think I should die for making her an Aug. _ Lincoln and Luna knew her crimes and her punishment, but why tell Octavia? Octavia exchanged confused glances between Raven and Lincoln, then Luna stepped forward.

“Wanheda sent them to bring you to Polis, she needs your help to stop Azplana from taking over the coalition. She needs you to create a weapon with your tech.” Luna replied and Raven shook her head defiantly, backing away from her unexpected guests. _ Shit, it’s a trick. Clarke would never send them to bring me back, she wants me dead and Lexa does too. _

“No can do. I’m not allowed near Skaikru or technology of any kind or Heda will execute me!! You know that, Luna… you too Lincoln!!” Raven argued, feeling suddenly unsafe. _ This is a trap, isn’t it? Heda is testing me, or decided to kill me afterall and is going to use this to do so. _

“Heda has been captured, Wanheda leads the coalition in her absence and is above the law. Heda cannot execute you for following Klark’s orders in times of war, especially if it helps her maintain control of the coalition. I promise you Raven, you are not breaking any rules of your punishment and Leksa will not seek justice as long as you follow Wanheda’s orders.” Luna stepped closer to the engineer slowly, gently stroking her arm to calm her and met her eyes as she spoke. Raven looked to Lincoln, who nodded to let her know Luna spoke the truth.

“Okay, so I don’t know about the whole banishment thing or whatever the fuck else is going on, but we need to move! We don’t have much time, Azgeda is already headed to Polis and Clarke says we need the weapons ready as soon as possible. Some guy named Corvin is on vidcom and he says all the supplies you need are on the Hovercraft. Now get dressed so we can save our people from the Ice Bitch!! You can fill me in on the rest on the way to Polis.” Octavia grumbled and rolled her eyes, before storming out of Raven’s room._ What’s she so grumpy about… not like she’s gotten the punishment to end all punishments from Heda. Fuck! This better not be a trick! _

“It’s okay, Raven. Who knows… Heda may even thank you at the end of all of this.” Lincoln reassured the engineer, placing a hand on her shoulder and she shook her head.

“Not likely, though it is very likely that Clarke will beat me to death when she sees me and Lexa will enjoy watching her do it.” Raven grumbled as she put her shoes on and stood to follow him out. 

“You won’t be seeing Klark, she told the coalition leaders that it wasn’t safe for her to see you. Klark’s orders are to keep you as far away from her as possible until this is over and then bring you back to Floukru once the coup is stopped. To answer the question you haven’t asked yet, no one in Skaikru knows what Klark is. Wanheda said Skaikru can’t know until after they see the truth… whatever that means. Klark's orders were clear we can tell Skaikru she’s alive and is Wanheda, but not the rest of it.” Lincoln explained as he led her outside and Raven sighed, then nodded.

“Makes sense, they won’t accept her until they know the truth about the Aug Incident. Your people aren't freaked out by it?" Raven raised an eyebrow and Linkon shook his head.

"They think Klark has conquered death and no one really cares how she did it, only that she is Wanheda. Gaia is telling everyone it is part of becoming Wanheda, both Indra and Titus backed her story based on Jeik. Is she really made out of metal now?" Lincoln asked quietly and Raven sighed, then nodded.

"Parts of her are, but that's a story for another day… Holy shit! Clarke actually gave us four Hovercrafts?” Raven asked, just as she saw the craft on the deck of the oil rig and three in the air, causing the engineer to smile widely. _ Home sweet home. _ As she entered the craft on the rig, a hologram of Corvin’s face appeared and Raven couldn’t help the excitement she felt seeing him again. _ God, I miss working with him everyday. Hell, I miss Haven in general. You did this to yourself, Rae. _

“Good morning, Raven. I’m going to help bounce some ideas off you, but the general idea is fitting a few of our Hovercrafts with something that can stop an army. Clarke was hoping for something non-lethal, but said to add lethal weapons as a backup. We need to make it so the Azgeda army will be afraid or incapable of attacking Heda’s armies. Think you’re up to that?” Corvin asked, giving the engineer a kind smile and Raven nodded enthusiastically. 

“You bet your brilliant ass I am. Let’s get started, Geppetto. ALIE, take us up.” Raven replied with a grin and the Hovercraft lifted off the deck into the air. _ You can do this, Rae. Make Clarke proud and keep your word to always have her back. Make this right, even if Clarke still hates you. _

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

**Underground Prison**

**Morning**

  
  


“How are we doing this morning, Heda? Delusional yet, or do you need another dose?” The Azgeda woman’s voice pulled Lexa from her sleep and she looked around in confusion. Ontari propped her feet up on the table as she ate an apple and made a point to moan with pleasure at the taste, taunting the brunette hanging from the ceiling. The room was just as vacant of light as before, so Lexa had no idea what time it was or how long she had been unconscious. _ Strange… I haven’t been hallucinating like she promised, I just fall asleep. Is it because of ALIE? _

“Yep, completely delusional. Otherwise you’d be hanging from the ceiling, not me.” Lexa replied with a weak smirk and Ontari jumped to her feet, rushing the Heda with fury in her eyes.

“You’re lucky Nia wants you to suffer slowly or I would slit your throat bitch!” Ontari spat in the brunette’s face and struck her hard across the face.

“I highly suggest you refrain from violence, Wanheda is already quite upset and seeing you harm Heda will only serve to provoke her further.” ALIE suggested and Ontari turned to face her unexpected guest, just as a loud boom reverberated through the prison.

  
  


**_____________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  


Clarke landed at the center of the group of Azgeda warriors with a boom and looked around at them, smiling triumphantly. The warriors rushed her with their weapons raised and the dark glass covered her eyes as she launched her Typhoon. Dozens of projectiles went out and every warrior in the room fell to the ground, dead in an instant. The blonde smiled wide as she looked around the room, her display showing thirteen warriors charging the room shouting.

“You fucked with the wrong Heda, assholes!” Clarke announced with a cocky tone and they hesitated in their attack, watching in awe as her Aug arm suddenly transformed into a massive machine gun. Clarke spun around with her arm raised and opened fire, shooting every warrior she saw on her heads up display. Muzzle flashes from her weapon lit up the dark room and screams erupted from the warriors as they fell.

Once the warriors were dead, Clarke scanned the prison and her display inventoried the remaining enemies. _ Twenty three Azgeda warriors left armed with melee weapons and minimal armor, threat level low. _ She located Lexa almost immediately, a woman was holding a knife to her throat and seemed to be waiting for Clarke. According to the blonde’s display, Lexa was hanging from the ceiling with multiple lacerations, bruises and was severely dehydrated. _ You fucking bitch!! I’ll kill you for hurting her!! _ Clarke’s eyes noted multiple paths to Lexa’s cell and also found another prisoner in the cells on the opposite side of the prison. _ Jaha, fuck! I’ll deal with you later, Lexa comes first. _ The blonde made her way up the stairs on a mission, pausing only to kill the warriors in her path to Lexa. 

“Jomp em op!! (Attack her!!)” A man shouted and swung his sword at the blonde Aug, which she blocked with her metal arm. She grabbed him by the throat and tossed him across the room, then shot all of the approaching warriors. Clarke opted to enter Lexa’s cell from the adjoining room and she punched through the stone wall with ease with her Aug arm. Lexa’s tormentor turned in shock before the blonde launched a Tesla shot at her and the woman seized in pain as the electric pulse coursed through her body.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed and rushed forward, breaking the chain with her robotic hand. The brunette fell into her arms, her body slumping against Clarke’s and the blonde rubbed circles on her back. "It's okay, you're safe." 

“You’re real… not in my head…” Lexa said weakly as Clarke held her and the blonde nodded, continuing to rub her back gently. _ I hate that she's so haunted she has to ask if I'm real. _

“I’m real. It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you… you’re safe.” Wanheda assured her and Lexa pulled back, meeting her eyes. 

“It’s really you… you’re really here.” Lexa said with a hoarse voice and a weak smile, as she scanned Clarke’s face. _ She looks so weak… _

“It’s me, I promise… you’re safe.” The blonde smiled, allowing Lexa to squeeze her arms and shoulders to verify it wasn’t a hallucination. Suddenly, the brunette's green eyes went wide with panic as she spoke.

“We have to get out of here, Klark… before Nia…” Lexa was cut off when Clarke aimed her left arm at Ontari and shot her in the head. 

“Don’t worry. The only other living person in this place is Jaha, but I can deal with him later. Can you walk, or should I carry you?” Clarke replied with a concerned look and the Heda gave the blonde an offended look. 

"That won't be necessary, Klark." Lexa seemed put off that the blonde even suggested carrying her and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Relax Heda, everyone’s dead and no one will judge you for being carried. I can see how badly you're wounded and you've lost a lot of blood, not to mention the poison still in your system. The Hovercraft is above us, it won’t be for very long and I don't want you to push yourself. So stop being stubborn and let me carry you.” Clarke said seriously, the brunette shook her head and gave Wanheda an amused smile.

“I can walk Klark, thank you. You should not have come for me, you could have been hurt or killed.” Lexa replied then gave Clarke the same look she gave her at the Pauna cage and the blonde shook her head defiantly. _ Oh, hell no... _Clarke’s dark glass retracted so Lexa could see her eyes when she gave her a challenging look.

“Uhn-uh, we’re not playing the whole _ saving me is weakness _game again. I saved your life Lexa, the least you could do is...” The blonde gave her a stern look and the brunette let out an exhausted breath, then smiled.

“Thank you for risking your life to save mine, Klark. It is not that I don’t appreciate what you have done for me, I only worry that you might be wounded or killed. I cannot lose you again, Klark. It would kill me.” Lexa said sincerely and the blonde tried not to be touched by the statement, but failed._ Change the subject, there’s too much to do and we don’t have time to go through our personal baggage. _

“We should go. I’ll come back for Jaha, we still have a fight ahead of us and the last thing we need is to worry about him.” Clarke deflected and the brunette smirked, then went along with the changed subject.

“After you, Wanheda.” The Heda replied and gestured for the blonde to lead the way. Lexa moved slowly, painfully slow but she only allowed Clarke to carry her as they descended the staircase. Clarke knew it was not easy for the Heda to allow someone to see her weakened and tried to play it off as no big deal. 

“So, I may have made some commands to your army and I have Raven working on a weapon to stop the Azgeda army…” Clarke offered nervously after a few minutes as they headed down the stairs and Lexa shot her a surprised look. 

"They obeyed you… without question?” Lexa asked, narrowing her eyes and Clarke took a breath, then smiled proudly. _ I know, right?! _

"Yep, all I had to do was say a bunch of names over vidcom to your new Fleimkepa Gaia, generals and Ambassadors. Really fucked up way of declaring yourself Commander and even weirder how the names just popped into my head. They declared me Wanheda and put me in command of your army until Azplana is dead. Titus is in custody and I am seriously considering burning him alive after what he did. Gaia says as long as I'm in charge, we can kill the Ice Queen and her conspirators without breaking your coalition laws. Is that right?" Clarke looked for approval as she set Lexa on her feet and the brunette smiled softly as she spoke. 

"That is correct, Wanheda is above the laws of Heda in times of war. The general idea is that you will only kill if it is absolutely necessary, so you are trusted to make those decisions without repercussions." Lexa answered, seemingly approving of the blonde taking control of her army without asking her first. “What other commands did Wanheda give?” The Heda asked with a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Nia ordered her army to sack Polis, so I commanded the army to form a blockade around the city and hold it until we get there. There are too many innocent people there and I couldn’t risk Azgeda slaughtering them to take your throne. Raven is getting a few Hovercraft weaponized to hold the army back, lethal and non lethal weaponry. I ordered Raven to use lethal weaponry only if there is no other choice, I figured if we can avoid casualties…” Clarke stopped when Lexa stopped in her tracks and faced her.

“Then we should. I assume this weapon will be as effective as this?” Lexa gestured at the two dozen dead warriors strewn on the floor and Clarke gulped nervously, then nodded. “Thank you for protecting our people while I was imprisoned, Klark. I knew you had it in you, you were born to lead and our people seem to agree.” Lexa smiled proudly and the blonde sighed, shaking her head.

“Your people… they’re only mine until we kill the Ice Queen, then I’m handing them right back to you. I’m going home after this is all over.” Clarke corrected the Heda. _ I’m going back to Haven and getting away from this shit… until they need me. _

“They will still be _our_ people, Klark. Wanheda’s home is in Polis and we are supposed to rule our people together.” Lexa replied with a smirk and the blonde shook her head defiantly.

“Nice try Heda, but no. I have my own people to worry about now and I have no idea where to start with all of that or being Wanheda. I still have healing to do and I don’t need anymore stress right now. I only took over to protect our people and keep you alive, not interested in keeping it.” Clarke objected and Lexa smiled widely, as if she won a prize. 

“You only have to rule if you choose to Klark, if you wish to remain as my advisor you may do so and let your council lead Haven in your absence. I am certain you will make an excellent advisor, given your experience and willingness to put our people first. In the meantime, I can teach you to speak to the other spirits and the Fleimkepa can teach you what it means to be Wanheda. If you eventually decide you wish to rule our people together, we will." Lexa replied, almost sounding like she was herself again and Clarke shook her head.

"I don't want you to go through the trouble of finding somewhere to live when I have quarters in Haven…" Clarke argued and stopped when Lexa cut her off smiling.

"I already have quarters set aside for you in my tower in Polis and I think you will enjoy living there. You will have handmaidens to clean your quarters, bodyguards to protect you and cooks that will make you anything you want to eat. I am told the way to your heart is through your stomach so I will have the best cooks set aside just for you." The brunette offered and Clarke couldn't stop the chuckle that came out. _ I am so gonna find out who told her about that!! Traitors. _

"Sounds like I've been betrayed by someone close to me. It sounds tempting, minus the bodyguard part because I clearly don't need any bodyguards." The blonde replied grumbling and Heda smiled mischievously at her.

"I have an opening for a bodyguard that can punch through walls and take out a few dozen warriors at a time, the job is yours. You also have a balcony with an amazing view of the city from your quarters and I'll even let you sit on my throne anytime you want." The Heda answered in a smart ass tone and a smirk, bringing a reluctant smile from the blonde. _ God, I wish I could be mad at you… _

“You never give up, do you? Even now, you can barely walk and you’re still trying to charm me with your Commander wiles!” Clarke shook her head and Lexa shook her head, smiling. _ She just had to be charming. _

“Never. I meant what I said all those nights in the Matrix. My life is yours, my people and my kingdom are yours. You belong by my side, I am certain of that but I will not push you to do anything you do not wish to do. I will wait for you forever if I must, Klark.” Lexa replied with a hopeful smile and Clarke rolled her eyes, then smirked. _ She’s so persistent!! _

“Fuck you and your stupid chivalry.” Clarke said half heartedly and Lexa chuckled, with a wide grin.

“Only if I am incredibly lucky…” Lexa smirked confidently and the blonde let out a huff, followed by a stern look. _ What has gotten into her… she’s never this cocky… _

“Save the flirting and romantic gestures for a better time, smart ass! Now hang onto my neck, cos not even big bad Leksa kom Trikru can make this jump and I’d hate for you to die from the fall.” Clarke gave the brunette a triumphant look and the Heda obliged, hanging her sore arms around her neck. The blonde pushed hard with her robotic legs and launched them upwards, landing in the sand dozens of feet above them. 

“Now who’s the smart ass, Klark?” Lexa smirked and Clarke shook her head in frustration, then set Lexa down. _ I’m going to be stuck with cocky Heda for four and a half hours. This should be interesting... _

“C’mon Heda, I'll take a look at those wounds while we fly to Polis. I get to poke you with a needle to give you electrolytes, so you may want to watch that smart mouth of yours.” Clarke turned and headed on to the Hovercraft, so the Heda wouldn't see the grin on her face.

“As you wish, Wanheda.” Lexa replied with a hopeful smile and followed the blonde into the transport.

______________________________________________________________________

**Polis**

**Afternoon**

  
  


_ "Reivon kom Sonchakru, report." _ Lexa's voice came over the radio transmission and the engineer gulped before responding. _ Shit, stay calm Raven. They said you're safe as long as you follow orders. _

"Weapons ready, Heda. We have non-lethal and lethal weapons that can take out a large group at once. I have the four Hovercrafts spread out so there is one on each side of the city, all you have to do is say the word and Azgeda's army will be either dead or asleep." The engineer reported in a professional manner, knowing that Heda probably did not want small talk from her after what happened. _ I'm lucky she hasn't demanded my head for breaking the rules of my punishment. _

"Excellent, Reivon. Plan for non-lethal deployment unless Wanheda commands otherwise. Klark and I should be there in half an hour, if Azgeda attacks before then you are clear to fire when ready." The Heda replied and Octavia narrowed her eyes, then looked at the engineer with confusion.

"Why aren't they using vidcom? I want to look Clarke in the eyes and tell her I don't give a fuck about her being an Aug. Hell, I used to dream of being one so I could see through walls when I stuck under the floor. Bell had me convinced he would make some robot eyes when I was five. Do you not want us to see you because you are ashamed? Trust me Clarke, I've got your back and I'll beat the fuck outta anyone that has a problem with you being an Aug." Octavia asked and Clarke's voice filled the air.

"Thanks, O. That means a lot to me, I just don't want to go apeshit from seeing Raven. I promise to swing by and see you after this is over." Clarke replied and Octavia let out a huff, glaring at Raven.

"No worries, Griff. I have half a mind to kick Rae's ass for doing that to you and Heda too. Great punishment by the way Heda, only I'd lock her in a room where she can see tech but not touch it." Octavia smiled wickedly at the engineer and her eyes went wide with fear. _ Dammit don't give her any better ideas! _

"Shut up Octavia!!" Raven replied, almost shouting and Octavia pointed a finger at her.

"You don't have a say in this, Rae. You fucked up big time and you're lucky Heda let you live! You owe them both some major ass kissing for letting you help us!" Octavia exclaimed with a gruff voice and Raven instantly deflated. _ She's right. _

"That is quite inventive Oktevia kom Skaikru, I shall keep that in mind. At the moment we should focus on our preparations for the war. We will have time for you to speak to Klark and give Raven a guilt trip afterwards. Wanheda and I will meet you in Polis in half an hour. Do not let the Ice Queen take my city, or I may consider adding Octavia's idea to you punishment." Lexa's voice replied almost light-heartedly, both Raven and Octavia cleared their throats. _ Lexa must be happy that she's actually with Clarke, because she isn't normally this easy going. _

"Sha, Heda." They replied in unison and the transmission ended. _ Time to go to war. No pressure Raven. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments and kudos. Next chapter they go to war.


	10. Defending Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discuss the future and face down the Azgeda army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I love getting feedback. Hope you enjoy...

**Hovercraft**

**Afternoon**

  
  


"Are you alright, Klark?" Lexa asked carefully, the blonde had been pacing angrily ever since the radio transmission with Raven and Octavia. Her face was red with anger and the soft blue glow in her eyes started pulsing, rather than a steady glow. _ Nontu mentioned something about her eyes doing that... _

_ "Calm her down, Lex. She's not herself right now." _Jake's voice filled his daughter's mind and she couldn't help wondering why after thirteen years he spoke to her through the Flame now.

_ "Ai get em in, Nontu. Shof op._ (I know, father. Shut up.)_ I need to focus on Clarke!" _ Lexa told him silently giving the blonde a concerned look.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Clarke asked with a tone of annoyance, running her hands through her hair and Lexa forced herself not to roll her eyes. 

"You've been pacing and your eyes look different. Is this because of Reivon? You started to get upset when you heard her voice…" Lexa scanned Clarke closely, she was certain that the blonde posed no threat to her. Clarke stepped in between the microphone and Lexa protectively when she heard the engineer's voice on the radio transmission. At the time it warmed Lexa’s heart that Clarke felt so protective over her, but the pacing was starting to get old after twenty minutes.

"Do you blame me?!? She hurt you, Lexa!! She has to die!! I have to kill her!!!" The blonde started pacing more anxiously and Lexa stepped forward slowly. _ Yep, she's definitely triggered. _

_ “Her trigger is you being hurt Lex, show her you are safe.” _ Jake’s voice once again filled his daughter’s head and Lexa fought the urge to shout at him. _ You wait until you die by my order to help me, Nontu?! _

"Klark! Look at me! Breathe, Klark. I'm fine…" The Heda assured her and Clarke shook her head defiantly, frowning. _ Is it strange that I find angry, defiant Clarke attractive? _

"Dammit, Lexa you have twenty lacerations at least a dozen bruises and your wrists are completely raw… you are NOT fine!! This is all because of her!! If she hadn't tricked you into the Matrix, this never would have happened!! She has to die!!" The blonde demanded and Lexa remained calm, then smiled softly.

"Klark, beja. Chil yu daun. Ai ste klir. (Clarke, please. Calm down. I'm safe.)" The brunette kept the tone of her voice soft as she stepped closer and placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders to still her.

"Why are you NEVER ANGRY?! You don't scream or shout or beat someone to death…it's like you a mother fucking saint!! I have to kill her because she hurt you, Lexa!!" The blonde started to yell and Lexa moved her hands from the Clarke’s shoulders to cup her face in an effort to keep her focused. 

"Shh, Klark. Chil yu daun. Close your eyes and repeat after me… Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom trigeda… (I give myself… To the miracle… Of the forest…)" Lexa looked into Clarke's pulsing blue eyes as she spoke, hoping she could calm her down.

"I'm not fucking meditating…" Clarke grumbled and shook her head, giving the Heda a stern look. The brunette fought the urge to smile at her, knowing it would only infuriate the blonde more.

"Breathe, Klark. Close your eyes. Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom trigeda…" Lexa replied and the blonde grumbled for a moment, then closed her eyes.

"Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom trigeda…" Clarke said sounding annoyed and Lexa smiled at the blonde’s stubbornness. 

"Nodotaim, Klark. (Again, Clarke) Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom trigeda…" Lexa instructed and made Clarke repeat it over and over, feeling her body relax more each time. It took several minutes before the blonde opened her glowing eyes and Lexa smiled proudly to see they were no longer pulsing. _ It worked! _

"Jake used to repeat that with you when you were six and woke up with nightmares… you had them every night for a year after your brother was murdered. " Clarke offered with a remorseful face, causing the Heda to withdraw her hands and close her own eyes. _ So Nontu is talking to both of us now… I suppose he's trying to help. I just wished he’d made the effort sooner. _

"Sha." Lexa replied with a gulp, trying to push back the emotions from the horrible memory. One of Sheidheda's followers killed her brother brutally in his own bed as he slept as a message when Jake first proposed the coalition. They said he was weak because he was one of the few Heda's to have a family and they wanted to prove that by breaking him. Lexa was terrified the same would happen to her eventually because she was only a room away when it happened and nearly killed her as well. _ I won’t let that happen to Clarke, not ever. _

"I'm so sorry that happened Lexa, you had a seriously fucked up life… you lost everyone." Clarke let out a sigh and gave the Heda an apologetic look, the brunette shook her head in disagreement.

"Not everyone…I still have you." Lexa replied with a soft smile, Clarke let out a deep breath and gulped.

“Thank you for helping me calm down. I'm sorry, it's like I get this thought in my head that tells me to hurt people and it repeats over and over. I try to ignore it or think about something else but it doesn't stop and I don't know why." Clarke sat down and set her head in her hands, likely berating herself for being triggered. _ She has such a kind heart, it must be so frightening for her… not knowing if she could stop herself. _

"Because of the Matrix, you know that… this is good, Klark. You can calm yourself with meditation. I think it will help you to learn to speak to the Spirits. Nomtu was obviously trying to help you and the other Wanhedas were caring people, they will want to help. I'll teach you to speak to them after this is over." Lexa replied and sat next to the blonde with a reassuring smile.

"You should have seen me on the way to save you. Mom had to tell ALIE to shut down my subconscious so I could talk to the Ambassadors and generals over vidcom. Though I can say, it goes away after I kill a bunch of people. I felt instantly better when I killed that bitch… like that's something to be proud of." Clarke grumbled and stared at the wall seeming deep in silent thought for several minutes before speaking.

"I'm sorry Lexa, but I can't stay in Polis after this is over. It's too dangerous, I'm too dangerous and there are too many innocent people that I could hurt. What if I kill someone by accident for looking at you the wrong way? I would never forgive myself if that happened, especially because you would be forced to either execute or banish me. Neither of us would come back from that and you know it. Haven’t we both suffered enough?" Clarke asked and Lexa's heart sank, feeling that they may have missed their chance. _ It isn’t over between us, I can’t give up. I’ll wait for you, Clarke. It takes as long as it takes. _

"The choice is yours, Klark. If you do not wish to stay in Polis, you do not have to." Lexa replied after a big gulp to push back the heartbreak and tried not to show the disappointment she felt on her face. _ What if she never does?? _

_ "I'm proud of you, Lex. You put her ahead of your feelings…" _Jake interjected and Lexa’s mind filled with rage towards her father.

_ "Shof op, Nontu. It is _ _your_ _ fault Klark is going through this in the first place!" _Lexa bit back at him silently, while trying not to show the anger she felt on her face for Clarke’s sake.

"I can’t convince Skaikru that Augs aren’t a threat if I go psycho on anyone that threatens you, Lexa. Jaha and others will either say that you are controlling me or that it is proof of Augs being unstable and dangerous. Eventually one of them will try to turn your people against you and we’ll be in the same mess we are in now. I know that you will choose me even if I pose a threat to people and that’s what scares me. You’ve been haunted because you chose your people the last time and I don’t want you to be haunted because you chose me. You would hate me and yourself. You’d stop loving me and give in to that love is weakness bullshit, it would destroy you. I can’t do that to you, Lexa.” Clarke finished with tears in her eyes and Lexa found herself incapable of responding, overwhelming sadness flowing through her. _ I lost her... _

"We have arrived in Polis, Clarke." ALIE informed them and Clarke let out a deep sigh, shaking her head as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

“Take us down, ALIE." Clarke ordered, then stood up and approached the door, the brunette followed suit. "Don’t you even think about dying on me, Lexa." The blonde said quietly as the ramp lowered, then stepped quickly out of the Hovercraft and towards the group of general's waiting for them. As Clarke said, the entire army had Polis surrounded and was prepared for war. A few hundred feet away, stood Nia's army and though Azgeda had more warriors, the brunette felt hopeful they would win. The four Hovercrafts were spread out as Raven reported and looked very intimidating hovering above her armies. _ The jets alone would frighten most of our people. _

"Welcome back, Heda." Indra offered and Lexa nodded, trying to show strength. It was obvious that she was wounded, her face was swollen with bruises and the shirt she wore was covered in her ebony blood. Lexa was grateful for her wounds now, thinking it would hide the emotions ripping through her. _ Once this is over, Clarke will leave me and it feels like my heart is breaking again. _

"Mochof, Wormana." Lexa replied, just as Abby rushed forward and gave her a small smile. The doctor’s face was filled with determination, similar to Clarke when she set her mind to something.

"Before you start planning for war the Commander is getting a check-up, doctor’s orders. I have some fresh clothes for you in the medical tent, Heda. You can change and get cleaned up while I check over Clarke's stitch work on those lacerations." Abby ordered and Lexa felt a sudden panic wash over her, realizing that meant letting Clarke out of her sight. _ I just got her back and she said she wasn't staying in Polis… what if I never see her again? _ Seeming to have read her mind, Clarke gave the brunette a kind smile and gently squeezed her hand with her cold metal fingers. 

"I'll swing by in a few minutes, just gotta go introduce myself properly to the generals and then I'll be there. Is that okay?" Clarke offered sincerely and once Lexa nodded in approval, she headed towards the generals. Lexa watched the blonde until she reached her destination, then followed the doctor to a large tent set up between two Hovercrafts. 

There were healers and doctors preparing for casualties, setting up cots. Stacks of medical supplies were being unloaded from the Hovercrafts by several Augs and Lexa looked around to gauge her people's reaction to them. There were several people staring, but several more were helping the Augs. It gave Lexa hope that after this, the clans would accept Clarke and her people. They entered the large tent and Abby led her to the back, where there was a partition giving them privacy. As the doctor said, fresh clothing was on the bed along with a wash basin and soap. Abby pulled the partition closed so the brunette could get undressed and scanned her visible injuries. 

"ALIE says she was able to render you unconscious so you didn't suffer from any hallucinations while you were kidnapped. Are there any after effects you've noticed since your escape? If so, please tell me so I can help." Abby gave the brunette a serious look and Lexa narrowed her eyes, thinking to herself about it. _ I feel sad about Clarke, but overall I feel normal… more so than I’ve felt in months. _

"None... it’s strange. I feel... like me again. Is that bad?" Lexa gave the doctor a nervous look and Abby shook her head, smiling.

“No. It means that the best medicine for your condition is my daughter." Abby finished with a smirk and Lexa's face went red with embarrassment, suddenly feeling nervous. _ She's about to leave me.... _ The doctor smiled widely and touched her arm to reassure her. "It's alright Lexa, you don't need to be embarrassed. I am well aware of your feelings towards Clarke but I don’t think you...” Abby offered and Lexa to cut her off mid sentence, shaking her head defiantly. _ Never, not ever! No matter how she feels... _

“I won’t betray her ever again, I swear it. For as long as I live I choose Klark, even if she never chooses me.” Lexa proclaimed and the doctor smiled, then chuckled. 

“I was _going_ to say that I don’t think you realize that Clarke feels the same way about you. Clarke doesn’t trust herself with anyone, Lexa. After she found out about the triggers, she moved into Jake’s old house so she wouldn’t accidentally hurt me for criticizing you. Clarke is terrified she might hurt you or someone else and we both know why.” Abby clarified, giving the brunette a smile and Lexa let out a sigh of frustration. _ If she feels the same, why is she leaving?? _

“I know, that is why Clarke said that she can’t stay in Polis.” Lexa could feel her chest tighten with heartache, knowing that Clarke was finally by her side and wasn’t planning on staying there. 

“Give it time, Heda.” The doctor gave Lexa a sad look and began to check the stitches Clarke sewed on the Hovercraft.

“Looks like my daughter did a great job on these. I’ll give you some privacy so you can get cleaned up and dressed. I expect you to take it easy, Heda. No unnecessary over exertions, war or no war.” Abby gave Lexa a stern look causing Lexa to smile at the similarity between mother and daughter. _ Clarke definitely got her stubborn streak from her mother. _

“Mochof, Abi.” Lexa replied and the doctor gave her a nod, then exited. The brunette washed up and got dressed, grateful that Abby had the foresight to arrange for fresh clothing. However the privacy allowed Lexa’s mind to wander, thinking of Clarke and the looming threat of never seeing the blonde again. _ I’m going to lose her again... _ The thought caused panic to wash over her, she could feel her heart racing and it seemed like the oxygen was suddenly sucked out of the room. Lexa sat on the bed, feeling dizzy and her eyes welled up with tears of heartbreak. _ She’s leaving and I’m never going to see her again. _

“Lexa? Are you alright? Your vitals are… ” Clarke burst through the partition with panic in her voice and the moment she saw the state Lexa was in, the blonde rushed to her side. The gesture only caused Lexa to release the sobs she had been holding back, only vaguely aware that Clarke pulled her into a hug. _ She isn’t going to stay here and I’m never getting her back. Clarke was right, I lost everyone. _

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here. You still have me and I want to stay here after the war, I really do. Once I figure out how to control the triggers, I promise that I will move to Polis and help you rule. Until then you can see me in the Matrix whenever you want and I won’t even complain about it, scout’s honor.” The blonde assured her, rubbing circles on the brunette’s back as she spoke and Lexa pulled back to meet her eyes.

“It’s not the same, you smell in real life.” Lexa shook her head and wiped her tears, then panicked at the offended look the blonde gave in response. “No… I didn’t mean… not in a bad way… I meant that you don’t smell in the Matrix… Jok, I’m making this worse.” Lexa shook her head in shame and looked at the ground until Clarke lifted her chin with a mischievous smile. _ Good job, Heda. _

“You’re much better at flirting and being cocky, Heda.” Clarke replied with a wicked smile, causing Lexa to smile in return. The blonde took a breath and continued, making a point to meet Lexa’s eyes as she spoke. “I meant what I said, you have me and I’ll move to Polis once I fix what’s wrong with me. I seem to recall you saying you’d wait for me forever so you’ll give me time to do that, right?” The blonde smirked, raising a questioning eyebrow and Lexa nodded immediately.

“Sha, Klark.” Lexa replied, feeling better knowing Clarke intended to move to Polis and the blonde wiped the tears from her face. _Clarke said that I have her and she’s going to move to Polis, you just have to be patient_. Lexa began to imagine what that would be like, living and ruling together. Granted, Clarke would have her own quarters but perhaps they would eventually share a room and a bed. Lexa’s lips curled into a grin at the thought of that and found herself staring at Clarke’s lips. _By the Spirits, I want to kiss her so badly!_ _Fuck it, the worst thing that happens is she stops you. _Lexa leaned in slowly, giving Clarke time to stop her and yet also making her intentions clear. Clarke did not seem put off by it and made no motion to stop her, so Lexa moved forward until their noses brushed against each other. 

“Heda! Wanheda! The generals and Ambassadors are ready to discuss our battle plans.” Indra’s voice startled them so much, their foreheads smacked together and Lexa cursed under her breath at the general’s poor timing. _ Seriously? Now? We were so close... _

“Mochof, Indra. We will be there in a minute.” Lexa replied grumbling and looked at the partition with a murderous glare, causing Clarke to giggle. Lexa turned her head and smiled wide at the sound of Clarke’s laughter, she couldn’t recall ever hearing it before. Clarke leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the brunette’s forehead, leaving Lexa smiling as the blonde stood up. _ She said I have her and if Indra hadn’t interrupted, she would have kissed me. _

“C’mon Heda, we have an army to lead and I plan to embarrass the fuck out of the Ice Bitch.” The blonde Aug offered her metal hand to Lexa with a smirk, lifting the brunette to her feet with ease.

“Sha, Wanheda.” Lexa replied with a grin and followed Wanheda out of the tent to command their army together.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Edge of the Battlefield**

**Hovercraft**

**Morning**

  
  
  
  


“This is so fucking awesome, isn’t it? I mean I have always wanted to fly a jet, but flying a jet in the middle of war with some kick ass weaponry… God, I fucking love this!!!” Raven and Octavia stood on the ramp of the Hovercraft, handing out rifles to what was left of the hundred delinquents. Raven was so full of excitement that she barely registered the constant questions from her friends in Skaikru. Not that it was a bad thing, the more she ignored the questions the less she would have to deflect. Bellamy was the absolute worst of them all. He was asking question after question about Clarke and was furious that his sister knew things he didn’t. _ Sorry guys, we don’t have time to show you the records of the Aug Incident. _

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Rae. We both know once this is over I’m bringing you right back to Floukru.” Octavia replied with a low voice and a stern look, probably annoyed by Raven’s enthusiasm. The engineer couldn’t help it, she was doing something she loved and she was making an effort to redeem herself in the eyes of their leaders. 

“Way to kill the moment, O!” Raven grumbled, remembering that this was all going to disappear once the war was over and feeling a pang at the thought. _ Prove your loyalty to Clarke and Lexa, make things right with them. Maybe one day, they will forgive me... _

“I’m just telling it like it is, Rae. Now are you gonna tell everyone what’s so special about these rifles or not?” Octavia asked with a gruff tone and Raven came back to the present, stepping forward. _ Wow… we’re about to go to war and I'm on point… no pressure, Raven! _Octavia cleared her throat and glared at the engineer, causing her to stand more erect.

“Oh, right… So push this button once and it will shock the hell out of them, rendering them unconscious. Twice for lethal and if you hold the trigger down for five seconds in either mode you can take down five people at a time. It’s kinda similar to the Hovercraft’s weaponry, only smaller. If we place two shooters on the ramp of each jet, it will provide covering fire when Azgeda gets past the range of the Hovercraft weapons. Any questions??” Raven explained and then looked around at them as they tinkered with rifles. _ Oh, great, Rae… now Bell thinks... _

“Where’s Clarke? Why isn’t she here, Raven? She should be fighting with us, she belongs with Skaikru!!” Bellamy demanded and Octavia stepped forward angrily, coming inches from his face. _ Ruh roh, she looks pissed!! _

“Wanheda has an entire army and tens of thousands of people to rule now, not just Skaikru. Wanheda’s people are Sonchakru now, she belongs with them or in Polis ruling the clans with Heda. If you listened to anything Lexa’s people have tried to teach us about their ways in the last six months you would understand that, Bell.” Octavia replied with a stern look, then turned her attention to the remaining delinquents. “Wanheda has commanded that we use non-lethal weapons, unless she strictly commands otherwise. Any orders will come through on the radio and you will obey her **without question**. Bellamy, choose your eight best shooters, they will be in the air covering us from the Hovercrafts. The rest of you will be stationed along the walls of the city so you can provide covering fire for the rest of the army. Move into your positions, the Hovercrafts will be in the air in ten minutes!!” Octavia ordered with surprising authority and everyone jumped into action, including Bellamy. Raven and Octavia rolled their eyes dramatically when Bellamy announced that he was going to be in the craft closest to Clarke. 

“Gotta say, you can be really intimidating when you want to be, O. No wonder Clarke put you in charge of the hundred… you’re pretty badass!” Raven offered with a smirk and Octavia shook her head, with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’re both in charge, remember. Clarke put you in charge of the jets and me incharge of the shooters on the wall. Clearly she doesn’t completely hate your guts. You know Clarke, give her time and she always comes around. Just ask Heda. You should have seen them at the war council last night. They were throwing major heart eyes at each other the whole fucking time, it was seriously distracting.” Octavia gave Raven a playful smirk and the engineer giggled.

“Abby said they’re right back to being inseparable like before Mount Weather. God, I will never understand how gaga they are about each other. They are so much worse than you and Lincoln!” Raven rolled her eyes and Octavia nodded with a laugh.

“Yep. Like I said, if Clarke can forgive Heda she will definitely forgive you. That’s what friends do, right?” Octavia gave her a hopeful smile and Raven shook her head in disagreement.

“Yeah, well you haven’t seen Clarke go Hulk Smash yet and trust me, I’m at the top of the smash list. I fucked up bad, O. Ironic isn’t it, my best friend is going to kill me with the arm I gave her.” Raven replied with a sarcastic tone, frowning and Octavia laughed.

“If things don't go as Clarke planned, we’ll all see her go Hulk. Honestly, I kinda hope shit shoes sideways just so I can see her go apeshit. You should too... maybe Clarke will be herself after the war. She's been normal Clarke since she got to camp, maybe this is what she needs. Give her time, Rae. Clarke will forgive you… eventually. Now let's kick the Ice Bitch's ass!” Octavia offered, then extended her hand and gave her a genuine smile. “May we meet again, Reivon kom Sonchakru.”

“May we meet again, O.” Raven replied, taking her hand and then turned to board the jet. _ Time to go to war. You can do this, Raven! _

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Battlefield**

  
  
  


Lexa tried not to tense up when Nia stepped to the front of her army and glared at her with murderous eyes from across the battlefield. She did not want to upset Clarke and cause her to be triggered, knowing that the blonde kept a close eye on her vitals. Lexa had learned through the last two months of watching her necklace that watching vitals is an effective way of gauging emotions. The brunette’s necklace interpreted Clarke’s emotions accurately and Lexa wondered if that was how her father always seemed to know what people were thinking. _ I’ll have to ask Clarke about it. _

“I demand a vote of no confidence in Heda Leksa kom Trikru!! She has proven herself to be weak and incapable of leading our people after the death of Klark kom Skaikru!!” Nia shouted so everyone could hear her and though they were a foot apart, Lexa could feel Clarke tense up at her words.

“Chil yu daun, Klark. Blou yu au, lagen. (Calm down, Clarke. Slow, deep breaths)" Lexa said quietly, so only Clarke could hear her and the blonde took a deep breath.

“You and your stupid breathing…” Clarke grumbled and rolled her eyes, bringing a smile to Lexa’s face. _ She’s so adorable when she’s like this. _

“It worked last time you were triggered. Osir teik emo daun taim yu ste chil daun en fronzeda op. (We will defeat them if you are calm and focused.)" Lexa replied calmly, keeping her eyes on Nia as she continued to list the reasons Lexa was unfit to rule.

“When this is over, someone is going to explain to me how I suddenly speak Trig fluently.” Clarke grumbled and shot Lexa a questioning eyebrow, causing the brunette to shrug_ . _

“When you move to Polis, I will teach you many things Klark.” Lexa answered with a confident tone, smiling when Clarke chuckled and shook her head.

“I never should have promised you I’d move here, it made you cocky.” Clarke said amusedly and rolled her eyes before shooting the brunette a shy smile. This was heaven for Lexa, Clarke rarely left her side and was the same strong leader she was months ago. It made the brunette feel alive again and Clarke was getting more comfortable in her presence. It felt natural, complete.

“You like it when I am cocky, do you not?” Lexa raised her eyebrows and looked at Clarke with a confident smirk, enjoying the blush that filled the blonde’s face. _ We are flirting shamelessly a few hundred feet away from an enemy army about to attack us. By the spirits I want to spend eternity with Clarke like this!! _

“When I’m not mad at you, yes. If I’m mad, lose the Heda side and go straight for the romantic gestures.” Clarke replied and Lexa’s face lit up with a bright smile, despite Nia shouting at them. _ This is actually happening, she wants to be with me… _ Suddenly, Clarke’s face filled with annoyance and she began to grumble. “God! This bitch does not shut the fuck up!! What did she do, write a fucking ten page speech?!?” Clarke stepped forward angrily, causing a slight sense of panic in the brunette. _ Shit, she’s going to attack!! _

“Klark, beja…” Lexa whispered as she closed her eyes, hoping the trigger would not take over Clarke’s mind. _ Stay calm, stick to the plan. _

“Here’s a better idea bitch, tell your army to stand down and hand yourself over for the crime of treason!!! We all know what you’ve done, Natrona! You conspired to drive Heda to madness with poison and torture in order to take the throne. Stand down or be humiliated in front of the thirteen clans!!” Wanheda shouted back and the confusion on Nia’s face was priceless, as she scanned the blonde Aug. _ She’s never seen Clarke, she doesn’t know who she is... _ A woman, presumably a spy stepped to Nia’s side and said something in her ear. Clarke turned and took her place at Lexa’s side with a confident smile. The spy stepped away and fear filled the Ice Queen’s face for a brief moment before she turned to her army, then shouted with rage in her voice. 

“Jomp emo op!! Frag emo op!! (Attack them!! Kill them all!!)” Nia commanded and her army rushed forward with weapons raised, shouting. Across the field, Heda’s army stood still with weapons sheathed and remained silent. The confusion on Nia and her general’s face filled Lexa with a sense of contentment, knowing that Azplana was about to be humiliated on the battlefield for all her people to see. _ This was brilliant on Clarke’s part… do to her what she wanted to do to me… end her reign in a shameful manner. _

“Fire when ready, Reivon.” Lexa ordered into the radio and the four Hovercrafts moved forward, just in front of Heda’s army. Once there was a large group of warriors within range, the Hovercrafts opened fire and Lexa smiled proudly as they fell to the ground. The brunette turned her gaze to the Ice Queen, who stood with a frozen expression as the Hovercrafts incapacitated hundreds of warriors. The Azgeda warriors slowed their attack, standing in shock for a moment before they continued to charge them. 

“Trig of!! Fire!!” Clarke shouted and the shooters on the wall joined the assault from the Hovercrafts. Lexa had to admit that the new weapons were both incredibly effective and terrifying at the same time. No Azgeda warrior managed to get within fifty feet of front line, all fell to the ground in an instant and Nia’s face flushed with rage. _ To think that none of them are dead, only asleep. If Clarke hadn’t ordered non-lethal, there would be hundreds already dead. We may actually defeat Nia without bloodshed. _With each wave of enemies, more and more fell into a slumber. It wasn’t long before the majority of the Azgeda army was either incapacitated or unwilling to attack. Nia screamed at them to continue, shouting that Lexa was weak and that they are guilty of treason if they do not attack Heda’s army.

“Jok of, Natrona! (Fuck off, traitor!)” Lexa said under her breath as Clarke raised her radio to her mouth with an evil laugh. The brunette gave her a questioning look, wondering what was going through Clarke’s mind. _ What is she going to do? _

“Bellamy, can you hear me?” Clarke asked calmly and there was no mistaking the excitement in the sky boy’s voice when he responded.

“Clarke!! Thank god you’re alive!!” Bellamy’s voice filled the air and Lexa felt a sting of jealousy, remembering how close Clarke was with the skyboy. _ If he thinks he will come between Clarke and I when I just got her back… _

“Think you can hit the Ice Bitch from there if Raven swings the Hovercraft around?” Clarke asked over the radio transmission, bringing Lexa from her jealousy and she gave the blonde a smile. _ She’s going to completely humiliate Nia and make her look weak without killing any innocents. If she can do this without bloodshed, the people will rally behind her even more and none will doubt she is Wanheda. _

“You’re damn right I can, princess!!” Bellamy replied and Lexa noticed that Clarke bristled at the nickname. _ Note to self, Clarke does not like being called princess. _

“Good, do it. Non lethal, I want her execution to be public.” The blonde ordered and shot Lexa a quick glance to see if she approved of her decision, Lexa gave her a proud smile. Clarke’s eyes were pulsing, signalling that she was triggered and yet she was calm. _ She’s in control of herself. _

“On it, Clarke.” Bellamy responded and the Hovercraft above them turned, so he had a clear shot on the Ice Queen.

“I still want her dead and I plan on making it painful, but why not embarrass the fuck out of her first?” Clarke asked, just as Bellamy fired his rifle and Lexa grinned as Nia fell to the ground. The moment their queen fell, the Azgeda army laid down their weapons and surrendered.

“This was incredibly inventive, Wanheda. Nia will never recover from this and our people will never see her as a strong leader, only a coward. Our people will tell stories of Wanheda ending a war without a single casualty and will rally behind you. You have proven your strength to our people, yet again. I am proud of you, Klark.” Lexa gave the blonde a wide smile and Clarke shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Pretty sure you’re biased Heda, but I’m a sucker for compliments.” Clarke smirked and gave the brunette a wink as she stepped forward, pointing at the fallen Ice Queen. _ Yep, definitely biased. _ “Sis em op!! (Tie her up!!)” Wanheda commanded then watched as Indra and several warriors moved to take Azplana into custody.

“Ban emo shuda we en! Lid Azplana op kom Wanheda en Heda. (Take their weapons. Bring the Ice Queen to Wanheda and Heda.)” Indra ordered and warriors moved to obey her commands, surrounding the fallen warriors. Indra’s men collected the Azgeda weapons as the general went to bring the Ice Queen before her Commanders. 

By the time Nia was brought before Wanheda and Heda, her warriors began to stir from their slumber. Lexa could see Clarke tense up as Indra unceremoniously dropped the sleeping Ice Queen in front of them. The brunette stepped closer to Wanheda and gently squeezed her metal hand to calm her, the blonde gave her a grateful smile. It was only a matter of moments before Nia stirred from her own slumber and looked around in confusion, then shot daggers at Lexa with her eyes.

“You are not worthy to be Heda, you are weakened by your love and… “ Nia’s venomous words were cut off when Clarke struck her hard across the face and stood over her with murderous intent. Lexa was torn with emotion, part of her wanted to watch Clarke beat Nia to death and another part knew it would make the blonde look bad if she did. The brunette scanned Wanheda closely, her blue eyes were still pulsing and her face was red with rage. Yet Clarke remained in control of herself, only striking Nia once and then smiled triumphantly as she spoke. _ She isn’t attacking Nia, like I assumed she would and she’s clearly triggered. Clarke is fighting the triggers. _

“Kom natronanes gon yu Heda en yu kru, yu na teik in Wamplei kom faya!! (For treason against your Commander and your people, you will suffer death by fire!!)" Clarke spat at the fallen queen and Lexa’s eyes went wide with surprise hearing the blonde order such a harsh death sentence. Though Lexa had to admit that it would send a clear message to any seeking to commit treason in the future. Their people seemed thrilled at Clarke’s sentence proclamation and cheered loudly, celebrating their victory. 

“Lok em honon daun. Em wan op kom sonop! (Lock the prisoner up! She dies in the morning!)" Lexa ordered, then gave Clarke a once over as the Ice Queen was taken away. The blonde’s glowing eyes met Lexa’s green and she smiled in delight as Clarke’s eyes stopped pulsing. _ She can control it after all. _Lexa gestured for Clarke to join her as she entered Polis, walking proudly as cheers erupted. 

“Heda! Wanheda!” The warriors continued to cheer and chant as they entered the gates of the city, bringing a proud smile to Lexa’s face. This was, without question one of the best days in Lexa’s life. A war was ended peacefully, justice would be served and Clarke was moving to Polis. 

“Shall I take you on a tour of our city and let you see your quarters in the tower, Wanheda?” Lexa asked with a smirk and the blonde smiled wide, nodding.

“I would love that, Heda. I suppose I should see if Polis is up to my standards before I commit to moving here. Maybe test out these cooks you promised me… see if they’re up to par.” Clarke replied with a mischievous smile and winked at the brunette, who chuckled.

“Polis is your home now, Klark. Our people will want to celebrate your arrival and news of your victory against Azgeda. I will have your quarters in the tower prepared while I show you around and introduce you to our people.” Lexa said confidently and smirked when Clarke’s eyebrows scrunched together. 

“You don’t think I’m moving in with you now, do you? Lexa, we talked about this…” Clarke’s face filled with concern, as she came to a halt and faced Lexa. The brunette’s heart leaped at the expression, having heard it’s meaning before. 

“I am not suggesting that you will move to Polis today Klark, only that you might spend a few days here before returning to Haven. You said you would not move to Polis until you could control the triggers and you maintained control during the battle. Abby was concerned that you might charge the battlefield and kill everyone in your path to Azplana. You proved both her and yourself wrong, you are not the monster you fear you are. No one was harmed and Nia is surprisingly alive, despite you being triggered. Therefore I have faith that it will not be long before you trust yourself enough to _ move in with me _as you called it.” Lexa replied with a cheerful grin and watched as Clarke went from blushing to thoughtful before she smirked.

“Fine, I’ll stay… but only for a few days. If I get out of control at all I’m going immediately back to Haven, deal?” Clarke responded and Lexa gave the blonde a mischievous smile, trying not to show too much excitement. _ Yes! _

“Is that your way of saying that I am right, Klark?” The brunette asked and Clarke let out a joyful laugh, convincing Lexa that her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. _ I will do whatever it takes to hear her laugh as often as possible. _

“I will never give you that kind of satisfaction, get used to it. Now show me around the city so I can see if it’s all you make it out to be... It’ll give you a chance to charm the pants off me.” Clarke replied jokingly, then went red with embarrassment realizing what she said and she covered her mouth. 

“Then I shall make every effort to do so, Klark.” Lexa said with a shit eating grin and the blonde hit her arm playfully, smiling sheepishly.

“You’re such a smart ass.” Clarke replied with a grumble, cheeks still rosy and Lexa chuckled.

“You gave me an opening and I took it, a trait that comes in handy more often than you’d think. Shall we?” The brunette gestured for them to continue on their walk through the city and the blonde happily complied. Lexa’s mind was soaring with pride and the overwhelming happiness that Clarke was by her side, seemingly content to be there. _ May the Spirits guide her through her fears and allow her to find happiness with me. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Finding Home in Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke on a tour through Polis and Clarke learns Jake wasn't the only Haven resident with a connection to Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos, I really appreciate them and love to get feedback. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Polis**

  
  
  
  


The capitol was beautiful and full of life, people were bustling in the markets. It reminded Clarke of Haven, only it seemed to be built on the ruins of an ancient city as opposed to the new wooden buildings of of her hometown. The blonde couldn't help but wonder if the reason Jake wanted to build a new city at Haven was that he missed Polis. She asked Lexa several questions about how the markets worked and their system of trade as they strolled the streets together. The trade system at Polis was similar to TonDC and the rest of the small villages Clarke had visited since coming to the ground. It was a trade system based on goods and their estimated worth was decided by the vendor. 

Lexa walked proudly by the blonde's side and seemed familiar with nearly every man and woman in Polis. The brunette gestured to each vendor, telling the blond their names and things about their families. Clarke was impressed at how well loved Heda was among the population of Polis and was surprised at how much they wanted to meet Wanheda. Several vendors would stop the two Commanders as they walked, offering to show them their wares and even giving them gifts. It embarrassed Clarke at first that she had nothing to trade and she didn't want them to feel like it was expected of them to give them their wares for free. Lexa assured the blonde that each vendor would be compensated appropriately and seemed to enjoy how well Clarke was received. The blonde felt immediately welcome, like she had when she first moved to Haven and it made her feel somewhat at home. Eventually, they came across an art supplies vendor and the blonde spent a good while going through her wares, asking questions of how to make different colors of paint and charcoal. It was during this discussion that a familiar voice filled the air behind her.

"Ah! Clarke, how wonderful it is to find you here! I was hoping you would eventually find the shop and I was looking forward to seeing you." Agatha offered and the blonde was so happy to see the old woman, she pulled her into a tight hug.

"It so good to see you here, Agatha! What are you doing in Polis? I didn't expect to see you until I got home…" Clarke smiled wide as the old woman tucked a wayward strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear. _ She’s everything I had imagined a grandmother would be like. I wonder if my own grandparents would have been so sweet and loving. _

"You have two homes now, Wanheda. Sonchageda is joining the coalition thanks you, Clarke. You do not understand what an incredible feat that is! I am so proud to see that you have filled Jake's shoes so well and you managed to surpass him in a matter of days. No previous Wanheda has ever won a war with absolutely no bloodshed, at least in all my years of study. You are the Wanheda we have all been waiting for, my sweet girl." Agatha replied and her words brought Clarke tears of joy as she turned to introduce Lexa to the old woman. The brunette had been standing quietly and patiently as Clarke spoke to the old woman, seeming to enjoy watching them interact.

"Lexa, this is Agatha. She owns the Art Supplies store in Haven and is one of the council members." Clarke introduced and was surprised to see that the two women knew one another already, when Agatha pulled the brunette into her arms.

"It is a pleasure to see you again after so many years, Fleimkepa. When Klark spoke of you, I did not realize it was you she spoke of." Lexa said with a genuine smile and pulled back from the hug, giving the old woman a loving look. _ Fleimkepa? _

"It is so wonderful to see you as well Heda and all grown up too! I must say that you have grown into a very beautiful woman and a strong Heda. I can understand why Clarke is so smitten with you." Agatha replied with a mischievous smile, causing the blonde to blush and Lexa to puff up with confidence. _ Traitor! _

"That's not fair Agatha, you're supposed to be on my side." Clarke shot the old woman a half hearted glare, causing her to chuckle and pat the blonde on the shoulder.

"I am always on your side, Clarke and I'm happy to find that Heda seems to be equally smitten with you. Perhaps Leksa will allow me to move to Polis, so we can continue with your therapy while you learn the path of Wanheda. You have much to learn of your new role and responsibilities, as well as how to make use of the gift that has been given to you. Heda and her Fleimkepa can teach you how to be Wanheda and I can help you with your healing. Peace can only be achieved if Wanheda is ruling by Heda’s side in Polis. Though I must confess that it would also be a tremendous gift to me, turns out I have five grandchildren and I would love to get to know them." Agatha responded with a wink at the brunette and Lexa’s face lit up, then shot a triumphant smirk at Clarke. _ Oh my god, it's like they conspired together to keep me in Polis. Did they?? How do they know each other? _

"I would be honored to have you live in Polis and I sincerely hope that you will call the capitol your home once again. I will have quarters prepared for you in the tower and provide anything you need to get settled." Lexa replied causing Clarke's own face to light up at the unexpected generosity towards the old woman. _ You get major brownie points, despite miraculously managing to keep me here with you. _

"Oh honey, you don't need to go to all that trouble on my account, I'm certain I can find a place to stay." Agatha responded sweetly and Lexa shook her head, smiling.

"It is no trouble at all, Agatha. Klark and I would be glad to have you stay with us and the tower has more than enough room. It will give you a chance to see Klark and Aden whenever you wish, he lives in the tower as well. Your grandson is excelling in Natblida training and it is my hope that he will be my successor one day, you will be very proud of him." Lexa assured the old woman and gave Clarke a bright smile when she squeezed the brunette’s hand in a show of gratitude. Having Agatha in town made Clarke feel a sense of security, the old woman seemed to always know how to make the blonde feel better and never judged her. Though Clarke couldn't help but wonder if they stumbled across Agatha by accident or if it was somehow pre arranged. The old woman had a similar quality to Jake, seeming to have the ability to read people's minds and she was always a step ahead. _ I'm definitely making a point to ask why Lexa called Agatha Fleimkepa. The coalition is full of surprises… I wonder how many of my people were once Lexa's. _

"Mochof, Heda. I will take you up on your offer it will be such a blessing to get to know Aden and see you both on a regular basis. There may be others in the city that can benefit from art therapy and with your permission, I wish to provide that to any that need help." Agatha offered and gave the blonde a wide smile, which Clarke returned. 

"Yes, of course. If there is anything else I can do to help you, please let me know. I will have someone escort you to the tower, once your quarters are prepared for you.” Lexa replied and gave a nod to a man several feet away. He returned the nod and turned and headed to the massive tower. It wasn’t until this exact moment that Clarke realized they were being escorted by several bodyguards, ten by her count. _Wait… ten more are watching us from the walls._ _Look at you... keeping me distracted so I didn’t notice we were being followed. _

“I’ll let you both get back to your duties and if it isn’t too much trouble Clarke, I would love some help on a new project.” Agatha smiled and Clarke gave the old woman a big hug, before she spoke.

“I would love that. I’ll come by in the morning and we can get started, maybe I can meet these grandchildren of yours.” The blonde smiled wide, her heart full of joy that Lexa had given her friend a place to stay without hesitation. 

“Oh that would be wonderful! I will see you both later.” Agatha waved at the two women and turned back to organize the art supplies as the brunette gestured for them to continue their walk.

“Thank you for doing that for her, it really means a lot to me and it makes moving here less intimidating. Agatha always knows how to make me feel better when my emotions get out of control and even though she like a hundred years old, she makes me feel safe.” Clarke offered happily and Lexa shot her a soft smile as she led the blonde through a gate to a very different section of Polis. There were only a few people in this section, mostly guards and it looked similar to the massive gardens she saw in old movies. 

“I told you that I would do whatever it takes to give you happiness, Klark. You have spoken quite fondly of Agatha and it seems she cares for you deeply as well. However, it has occurred to me that by allowing Agatha to move here I am making myself happy as well.” Lexa gave her a mischievous smile, causing the blonde to chuckle and shake her head.

“You’re referring to the fact that my therapist knows you and randomly wants to move to Polis, giving me no excuse to leave? You got lucky, Heda.” Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically and the brunette smiled widely, nodding. _ Incredibly lucky, what are the chances that she knew Agatha and her grandson? _

“Sha, Klark. Though I do not believe it was luck, I believe Agatha would do anything in her power to keep us together. In our history, Heda and Wanheda have always been strongest when they are ruling side by side. Peace can only truly be achieved if we rule with both the head and the heart. Agatha knows our history better than anyone alive and has always been devoted to the teachings of Wanheda. I am certain she felt it would be best for you stay in Polis and most likely would have offered to join you even if she did not have grandchildren.” Lexa answered with a proud grin on her face and Clarke could see the wheels in her mind at work, mostly likely internally reminding herself to thank Agatha later.

“Yeah well, as far as I'm concerned you got lucky. I had no idea that Agatha was a Fleimkepa." Clarke shook her head thinking of all of the unexpected things she had learned about Lexa’s people in a few short days. All these months on the ground the blonde ignored the religious beliefs of Lexa’s people, now she wished she had asked. She was never one for religion and wrongfully assumed their religion was primitive, like she had once thought of Grounders. After all the talk about love is weakness, she’s actually being encouraged to love. _ Who would’ve thought I’d end up leading fourteen warrior clans that believe I have a sacred duty to shack up with the hot Commander. _

"An excellent one at that, Agatha was instrumental in my early training as well as Nontu’s. Gaia idolized Agatha when she first joined the Fleimkepas and has always followed the teachings of Wanheda. You have chosen Titus’ replacement wisely, Klark." Heda replied with a proud smile as they walked through the garden and Clarke stopped to look around. It was like something out of an ancient fairytale, a large pond surrounded by trees and colorful flowers. There was a stone bench at the center of the pond, with a small bridge leading to patch of land it sat on. The butterflies they saw shortly after the hundred landed were flying around and birds were chirping happily. _ Lexa was right, Polis would have changed the way I thought of her people. It seemed so harsh and bloody at first, but there is so much beauty behind it all. _

“It is so beautiful here Lexa, I never would have thought this would be inside the city!” Clarke exclaimed, taking in the peaceful surroundings and Lexa shrugged nonchalantly.

“Technically it is outside of the capitol. It is the entrance to the sacred training grounds that are just past the treeline. You are welcome to invite your friends to see this place, with one condition. Do not bring any visitors past the treeline, only Natblidas and Fleimkepas are allowed to enter.” Lexa instructed and Clarke was once again surprised by their customs. _ Sacred training grounds? _The two women walked in silence as Clarke thought of all the new customs and beliefs she needed to learn.

"So how did Agatha go from being a Fleimkepa to an art therapist?" Wanheda asked after a few moments of silence and followed Lexa as she made her way across the bridge.

"I do not know how she became a therapist, but she ceased to be Fleimkepa when she lost her arms. Nontu banished her from the capitol and from our people, it was an incredibly hard decision for him. Nontu cared for Agatha like a mother and she was very much like a grandmother to me when I was a child. Our laws towards amputees are harsh and I swear to you that we will change them, Klark." Lexa shook her head, her face was full of remorse and the blonde wondered how Lexa was able to carry on after losing so many that she loved. _ She really has lost everyone and in a horrible way. She lost her parents and brother, her surrogate grandmother. Costia was murdered, Anya was killed by Skaikru, she was forced to kill Gustus and Titus betrayed her. So much loss, no wonder she closed herself off and yet she’s willing to open her heart to me. _

"So you know how that happened… her losing her arms?" Clarke stopped in front of the bench and faced the brunette with a curious look.

"Sha. You do as well, if you close your eyes and focus. I believe that Nontu showed you part of the memory as we travelled to Polis on the Hovercraft." Lexa gave the blonde a soft smile as Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and gestured for her to take a seat on the bench.

“Close your eyes and breathe deep, Klark. Repeat the phrase I taught you on the Hovercraft, picture what Nontu showed you and you will know the answer to your question.” Lexa instructed and the blonde complied, thinking of the last glimpse she had into Lexa’s childhood. 

“Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom trigeda…” Clarke had no idea how long it took, seconds or maybe even hours. It felt almost like a dream, which stopped as suddenly as it started and Clarke let out a gasp. _ I will never see Agatha as just sweet little old lady again. _ "The assassin that killed your brother… Agatha is the one that kept him from killing you." The blonde gulped at the realization and saw Lexa gulp as well, her eyes were full of regret. _ Lexa is alive because Agatha protected her and Jake banished her for it. My god, their ways are so harsh! I know Lexa said that is how they survive but at what cost? Punishing the woman that saved your daughter’s life because a mad man cut off her arms to get to Lexa. _

"Sha. I was very sick that night and Agatha stayed in my room with me to keep an eye on my fever, the assassin did not expect her to be there. Had she not been, I would have died that day as well and she would have two arms. I hated Nontu for banishing her and in the end, I did the same to him. Perhaps that is why it stung him as much as it did.” Lexa replied and let out an alleviated sigh when Clarke moved closer taking her hand. _ It should feel warm but it doesn’t… then again that’s probably how it feels to her. _

  
  


“Karma is a bitch.” Clarke offered, then focused on the strange sensation that was caused by Lexa rubbing the back of her metal hand with her thumb. 

“I do not know who this Karma is, so I cannot give my opinion.” Lexa gave her a thoroughly confused look, mostly likely thinking Clarke had changed the subject and it caused the blonde to burst into a giggle.

“Karma is a philosophy, not a person. What goes around comes around. Basically you are solely responsible for your journey through life. Your actions are your own good or bad, however they will eventually be reciprocated. Karma could happen within your lifetime or some believe in the next lifetime when you are reincarnated. Your people believe in reincarnation, yes?” Clarke explained then looked to Lexa for an answer, recalling her mentioning reincarnation before.

“Our people, Klark. Yes, our people believe in reincarnation. When we die, our spirits will be reborn in the next Wanheda and Heda. In other words, we will be together even after our death.” Lexa answered with a smile and began to focus on tracing her fingers over the back of Clarke’s hand. As she considered Lexa’s words, the blonde noticed that with each light stroke felt more and more natural. _ Corvin did say the Augs learn with ALIE’s help and it took a few tries before I could sense temperature correctly. Maybe ALIE was right, maybe it will eventually feel like it’s a natural arm. _

“How did the Flame go from being a mind drive to a sacred object?”Clarke asked after several moments of comfortable silence and Lexa shrugged.

“I am not certain. It was nearly five years between Becca Praimheda and her successor because there were no Natblidas prepared to take the Flame. It was said that the first Wanheda was also the first Fleimkepa and he kept Becca’s spirit safe until a Natblida was ready to ascend. Perhaps he will show you one day. I would be interested in the answer myself.” Lexa replied and the inquisitive side of Clarke wanted to know the answer now. _ Lexa said she will teach me to speak to them... _

“So if I say the phrase and meditate... I can talk to the first Wanheda?” Clarke narrowed her eyes and gave the brunette a questioning look, Lexa shook her head.

“No, only Nontu with speak to you with that phrase. When he taught me the phrase as a child, he said that it would call his spirit to protect me after he died. I did not understand what he meant until I ascended, I have tried using the phrase dozens of times throughout the years… It has never called any other Heda and it never called Nontu to me, it only works for you. Most of the Spirits show up when they need to show me something or when I call on them for guidance through meditation. As you meet each of them, they will tell you how to call them when you seek their guidance. I was trained from birth to accept the Flame, Klark. I know you like to take action and I will help you learn how to speak to them but it will take time and training.” Lexa answered and Clarke smiled at how well the brunette knew her.

“Lexa, this garden is SO beautiful and peaceful. I can’t believe there’s nobody here but us! Is it always this quiet or did you pull some Heda trick behind my back to clear it out?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and gave Lexa a challenging look, causing the brunette to blush.

“I… may have told the guards to see to it we weren’t disturbed.” Lexa replied with a sheepish grin and Clarke’s eyes went wide with confusion.

“How? We’ve been right next to each other since we entered the gates…” The blonde narrowed her eyes and mentally went through the events of the day.

“A strong Commander does not need to speak in order to give commands, Klark.” Lexa answered with a smirk and Clarke shook her head, laughing.

“You are seriously working the charm my pants off angle, aren’t you?” The blonde asked with a flirtatious tone and Lexa smiled wide.

“Always. However, that is not exactly why I wanted us to be alone here, Klark.” The brunette replied then she turned her head and shouted. “Sen em op!! (Send her in!!)” Lexa took a gulp as Raven slowly approached them, and watched the blonde’s eyes to go wide. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!?! Do you want me to kill her or someone else?” Clarke immediately stood up and glared down at Lexa angrily as she shouted. _ What the fuck were you thinking?! _

“I want you to try, Klark. I think this is the best way to test your control over your triggers in a safe environment and I know you will not harm me. With practice and time you will be able to control the triggers completely. Reivon has agreed to help me help you gain control through bi-weekly sessions. Abby or Dr. Armstrong will already be here for my check ups and agreed to monitor your progress as well. This is only a test run, if you wish to stop after today we will try something else.” Lexa said with confidence and though Clarke knew deep down she was right, the blonde was furious. _ It’s too dangerous!! I can’t believe Raven and mom would agree to this. _

“I could kill her, Lexa!” The blonde yelled, yet Lexa remained calm and stayed seated. _ For fucks sake, she never gets angry and I look like an ass for yelling at her!!! _

“Do you want to kill her, Klark?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and gave Clarke a confident smirk as she crossed her legs.

“What?? No!!” The blonde replied in an instant and shook her head defiantly.

“Then don’t. You are the most stubborn person I have ever met, Klark. You can do this if you put your mind to it. Focus, stay calm and breathe.” Lexa said with authority and nodded at Raven as she stopped a few feet behind Clarke. 

“Hey, Clarke. I know you’re as scared as I am but I will do whatever it takes to make you better. O, Lincoln and Marcus are on the walls, they have their rifles set to non-lethal in case you go Hulk so don’t worry.” Raven’s voice filled the air, Clarke took a deep breath and turned to face her friend slowly with her eyes closed. Slowly, the blonde opened her eyes, first locating the shooters on the wall and then all the guards along the perimeter. _ Lexa was right, it is a safe environment... no one will be in danger but Raven. There are plenty of people that can safely stop me from hurting her. _Clarke shifted her gaze to Raven and the moment they met eyes the world went black.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Tower**

  
  
  


“Tell Heda she’s waking up!” Agatha’s voice filled the air, causing Clarke to open her eyes and look around in confusion. They were no longer outside and the blonde could see through the window that it was dark outside. She was in a comfortable bed in a large bedroom lit up by dozens of candles placed throughout the room. _ It’s been hours since the garden. Oh god!! _

“It’s okay, honey. You’re safe and so is everyone else. I promise you that no one was hurt in anyway and you got a much needed afternoon nap. I am proud of you for trying, Clarke. It isn’t easy to face your fears head on, but you will be strengthened by it.” The old woman assured her and she was immediately grateful Lexa allowed Agatha to move to the tower. _ God only knows how many times this is going to happen if we’re doing this twice a week and Agatha always makes me feel calm. _Suddenly, Lexa burst through the door and rushed to Clarke’s side, scanning her closely.

“Klark! I’m so sorry! It was too soon, I shouldn’t have pushed you!” Lexa exclaimed and shook her head in shame, causing the blonde to smile. _ She’s so worried, look at her… _

“Relax, Lexa. Are you going to be this panicked when they tranq me every week, twice a week?” Clarke smirked and Lexa shook her head adamantly.

“No, Klark. We do not have to continue, this was a horrible idea and I do not want to put you through that again.” Lexa replied seriously, almost as if she was saving Clarke from something horrible and it was adorable. _ Agatha said everyone is unharmed, what is Lexa so worried about? _

“We’re not stopping, Lex. I want to do this, I can do this it’ll just take time and practice.” Clarke reassured the brunette, who still looked concerned and shook her head as she spoke.

“But Klark, they shot you seven times it was horrible!!” Lexa replied and Clarke smiled at the brunette’s over protectiveness, then took her hand to calm her. _ I will never get over how soft she gets when she’s worried about me. It’s so adorable. _

“No buts. We keep trying. I can handle being knocked out every once in a while. What’s the phrase they teach gonas… Ge smak daun gyon op nodotaim. (Get knocked down, get back up again.)” Clarke offered with a grin that grew wider as the brunette rolled her eyes.

“This is different, Klark.” Lexa argued and Clarke responded by giving the brunette a stern look.

“How? How many times were you injured or knocked out when you trained for the conclave? I can’t give up, Lex. We have to keep going or I’ll never be able to control the triggers and I’ll always be afraid of myself. I’m no good to you or our people if I can’t control it and I want you to help me. Will you do that for me?” Clarke asked and the brunette reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“I agree, with Wanheda. Corvin and Raven already have some ideas they’re working on, but it will have to be tested. It may take weeks or months before it finally works, but we have to let her face it so she can learn to fight it. Until then I suggest you avoid any meetings with outspoken or argumentative Ambassadors, Clarke.” Agatha suggested and the blonde gave her an appreciative smile before realizing what she said. _ Wait, did she say Raven and Corvin had ideas?? _

“Raven is working with Corvin? I thought she wasn’t allowed to…” The blonde gave Lexa a confused look and received a kind smile in return.

“So far, she has only offered ideas ALIE and Corvin both agree that she will be instrumental in helping you. Therefore I adjusted her sentence, she is allowed to work with technology as long as it’s intent is to help you with the triggers or by my specific order. Her contact with Corvin will be regulated by Luna kom Floukru to ensure she does not bend the rules. Oktevia kom Skaikru will escort her on every trip between Polis and Floukru.” Lexa answered and Clarke shook her head in disbelief that Lexa trusted Raven to do that.

“That’s a big leap of faith for you. If she has access to my mind drive…” Clarke gave them both a surprised look, despite her gut telling her Raven would never repeat her crime. _ She won’t, she wants to make this right… is it bad that part of me doesn’t trust my own bestfriend’s intentions yet? _As usual, Agatha seemed to read the blonde’s mind and took her natural hand. Clarke’s other hand was in a strong grip, almost as if Lexa was afraid to let it go. 

“You have my word that Raven will never be allowed to access the Matrix in anyway for as long as she lives, Clarke. All twenty four council members issued the command to ALIE and it would take all twenty four to grant her access again. Now, I’m off to bed… I have a big day planned for us both. I will see you after the executions, Wanheda.” Agatha finished by pacing a peck on Clarke’s forehead and exited without another word.

“They shot you with those Hulk Go Night-Night bullets so many times before you collapsed…” Lexa said with a concerned tone as she slowly traced her fingers over the back of Clarke's hand.

“I’m ok, I promise. Wait...did you just call them Hulk Go Night-Night bullets??” Clarke's face suddenly contorted in an amused smile and scanned Heda closely, who nodded in return.

“That is what Reivon called them when you collapsed. She said '_thank god we have Hulk Go Night-Night bullets.'_ I’m not entirely certain what she is referring to when she calls you that and she said that I would not understand until we had a _ movie marathon. _ I am not certain what that means either.” Lexa answered and Clarke burst into a cheerful laugh. _ God she's so cute when she tries to use new words and I'm sure Raven will give her an arsenal of them. _Lexa seemed to enjoy seeing the blonde laugh, but also seemed a bit confused as to what was so funny.

“You are so adorable when you learn pop culture references and slang. It’s like you’re a little kid seeing the world for the first time.” Clarke gave the brunette a huge grin and Lexa seemed uncertain how to respond. 

“I am not certain that is a compliment, Klark.” Lexa replied, giving the blonde a shy smile and Clarke nodded her head.

“It totally is, Lex.” Clarke informed her and the brunette gave her a pleased smile.

“You keep calling me Lex.” Lexa said with a grin and Clarke's eyes went wide. _ Shit, I forget I'm supposed to be all serious and proper in Polis. _

“Sorry, guess we’re not quite to the pet names stage yet…” Clarke replied sincerely and Lexa shook her head with a bright smile.

“Don’t be sorry, I do not mind it. It’s just Nomtu is the only other person to ever call me that and it always made me feel special when he said it. No one else has been allowed to have that kind of familiarity because I was raised to be Heda. I will however allow you to use the _ pet name _ as you called it, on account of you being my equal.” The brunette informed her with a smirk and Clarke smiled knowing she was allowed to use the name. _ I like it, feels natural. _

“Ooh, so you’re saying I get special treatment?” The blonde asked in a flirtatious manner and the brunette nodded in agreement.

“Yes. However, I must ask you to only do so when we are alone and not in public. It is alright in front of Agatha, she understands that it is not something to be shared with others.” Lexa answered sitting erect and proper. _ It's so weird how she can go from being laid back to proper Heda in less than a second. She can flirt with me shamelessly, but the moment duty comes up she transitions to Heda. _

“Can’t let people know that big bad Heda has a soft side, huh?” Clarke joked, already knowing what the answer would be.

“No we cannot and I reserve that side of me only for you Klark.” Lexa shook her head as she replied, then gave the blonde a mischievous smile.

“You better! I want soft Heda all to myself." Clarke replied with a wicked smile and Lexa chuckled.

"I give you my word, Klark. I suppose Agatha is right, we should get some sleep, we have a big day. I will have breakfast sent your room in the morning, the bath is through there and Agatha put your art supplies over there." Lexa replied and Clarke let out a deep breath. _ Not like I just took an eighth hour nap, but I guess she is right. _

"Wait… this is my room, not yours? Lexa this is huge! Like bigger than the quarters I shared with my parents on the Ark huge. I don't deserve this!" Clarke shook her head in disbelief.as she looked around. The room felt comfortable, homey and had a shit ton of candles. _ Where did they find so many candles? _

"Of course you deserve it, Klark. Besides, mine is larger." Lexa answered with a smirk and a shrug."I will see you in the morning, Klark." Lexa went to move and released Clarke's hand, but the blonde held her in place.

"Will you join me for breakfast? I need someone to distract me or all I'll think about is burning people alive and I won't feel like eating." Clarke asked with hopeful smile and Lexa nodded in affirmation.

"I would be happy to distract you at breakfast, Klark. Reshop, Wanheda." Lexa replied with a smile, then stood up and the blonde let out a sigh. _ There's no way in hell I'm sleeping tonight. _

"Reshop, Heda." Clarke replied and watched as Lexa turned and left the room. _ Now I just have to distract myself until breakfast. _ Clarke hopped out of bed and suddenly realized that someone had dressed her in pajamas while she was sleeping. _ Probably Agatha, her Aug arms make her a lot stronger than she looks or could be mom. _ Clarke made her way to the stack of sketchbooks and charcoal Agatha brought and took a seat, closing her eyes. She pictured the events of the day, from the war to markets and finally the garden before putting herself to work.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. One Enemy Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Queen Nia's reign ends, Lexa begins to prepare for the next possible enemy. Clexa get more comfortable with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and feedback. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

**Polis Tower**

**Early Morning**

  
  


Lexa has always been an early riser, a habit that was literally beaten into her by Anya. If she was not already awake when Anya arrived, her fos would punish her in training. Lexa was grateful for her training once she ascended, because it gave her time to prepare before the endless meetings and duties. Her first duty of the day was to check on Wanheda and it caused her to immediately panic. Clarke's personal bodyguard, Tomac said that Wanheda was awake all night and it concerned Lexa that the blonde may be upset about something. The incident with Raven in the garden the day before was stressful for all parties involved. Lexa came very close to attacking the three shooters and Raven after Clarke was unconscious. Octavia and Marcus reamed Raven a new asshole after seeing Clarke's reaction to triggers. Abby, Lincoln and Agatha were the only ones that remained calm and by default they became the mediators. _She was shot seven times,_ _I should've made certain she felt comfortable before I left last night. Maybe something I said upset her. _Just before entering, she sent her handmaiden to the kitchen to have them start their breakfast. The cooks were used to Lexa's early morning breakfasts and were most likely already waiting for her to send for food.

  
  


"Klark?" Lexa asked as she slowly entered the room and stopped just inside the door to look around. 

The room was littered with dozens of pieces of parchment filled with drawings and Clarke was sprawled on the couch with her black metal legs curled next to her. It was strange how Clarke's prosthetics were made to look like regular legs, the blonde even had ten slender metal toes. When Lexa saw her in shorts before in the Matrix, she had made a point to avoid looking too closely at the blonde's prosthetic arm and legs. Lexa knew Clarke was self conscious about them and did not want the blonde to feel uncomfortable. _ Try to avoid looking at them, or she will be nervous around me. _ The blonde seemed engulfed in whatever it was she was drawing, never looking up as Lexa bent over and picked up some of the drawings. Heda could not help the proud smile on her face as she looked over them, Clarke was incredibly talented. Each drawing depicted a moment from the day before in detail. The battlefield with two armies in a standoff, their stroll through the markets and the garden. Lexa quietly gathered each drawing off the floor, looking carefully at each one until she reached the couch and Clarke looked up at her with a smile.

"Hey. Sorry, sometimes I get overly focused when I draw and shut out the world around me." Clarke said and Lexa smiled amusedly scanning the blonde's face, which was covered in black smudges. _ It’s like they make her more beautiful, as if that were even possible. _

"Do not be sorry, Klark. These are amazing, I can't believe you are able to recall everything and draw it with such detail." Lexa took a seat next to Clarke's feet and continued to go through the drawings with a proud smile. _ She's so talented. _

"Thanks. It's something I've been able to do for as long as I can remember. My cell on the Ark was covered in my drawings, floors, walls and ceiling. I feel at peace when I draw, if that makes any sense." Clarke explained and the brunette was glad that Agatha followed Wanheda to Polis. _ It will be good for her to have Agatha here. I must make a point to ask if there is anything she needs to help Clarke. _

"That is why Agatha's art therapy is helpful for you. I am glad that she moved to Polis with you, Klark. I think she will help you a great deal with both your therapy and your transition to Polis." Lexa offered, as she mindlessly placed a hand on Clarke’s calf and the blonde seemed suddenly uncomfortable. "Klark?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and gave her a concerned look, as Clarke moved her legs off the couch. _ Shit, you made her think of it. Great job, Lexa. _

"I'm gonna put some pants on so I don't put you off your breakfast, I'll be right back." Clarke said nervously as she started to move off the couch and Lexa placed a hand on the blonde's metal knee to stop her. The action caused Clarke to meet her eyes and the moment they did, Lexa spoke.

“Your legs do not bother me, Klark. Your augmentations are a part of you and every single part of you is remarkably beautiful. I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, that was not my intention at all. I actually love seeing you like this… messy hair, shorts, charcoal smudges on your face and hands. Having breakfast with this version of Klark kom Sonchakru is my idea of heaven and I truly hope that it will become a normal occurrence for us.” Lexa gave the blonde a sincere and loving smile, her heart swelled when Clarke's face brightened in response.

“Congratulations Heda, you actually managed to charm the pants off me... for breakfast at least.” The blonde smirked wickedly and Lexa could not help the cheerful laugh that escaped her lips. A knock on the door was all it took for the laughter to cease and the Heda side of Lexa to return. Heda did not miss the slight look of disappointment that was on Clarke’s face when Lexa switched her emotions. _I guess we’re about to see if what Abby said about food being the way to Clarke’s heart is true. _

“Min yu op! (Enter!)” Lexa ordered and watched the blonde closely as the handmaidens entered with a breakfast large enough to feed a family. The brunette had no idea what Clarke liked best, Agatha said something about Murphy’s '_ strawberry pancakes' _ but none of the cooks in Polis had heard of pancakes. _ Make a point to invite John Murphy to teach the cooks how to make them. _ Clarke’s face filled with joy as the maids set the food on the table and Lexa was happy that she listened to Abby’s advice. 

“This looks and smells amazing, thank you so much!!!” Clarke told the handmaidens and glanced at the brunette with a grateful smile, then dove into her breakfast.

Lexa ate her breakfast slowly, answering the blonde’s questions about the food and asking questions of her own about Skaikru food. _The Sky People always seem thrilled to eat our food and comment on how wonderful it is. Did they not have this kind of food before?_ Lexa was surprised to learn that they ate food processed to have the required nutrients for the day and it tasted terrible, according to Clarke. The brunette made an internal note of the food the blonde seemed to enjoy the most, so she could tell the cooks what to make in the future. Overall, breakfast was exactly how Lexa described it earlier… heaven. The two exchanged several touches, hand holding and leaned into each other comfortably for nearly an hour and a half. They had reached that point where they were both ready to move forward and were waiting for… _What, exactly? What are we waiting for? I absolutely know this is what I want our future to look like! Is it the same for her?_

“This is seriously the best food I’ve ever eaten, Lex! You have definitely spoiled the hell outta me this morning!” Clarke exclaimed as she pushed the last plate away and squeezed the brunette’s thigh. Lexa was so overjoyed at how familiar they were with each other that she almost missed the flicker of pain that flashed across the blonde’s face. Clarke gulped as she withdrew her metal hand and began to rub her left shoulder, causing the brunette’s face to fill with concern.

“Are you alright, Klark? Are you hurt?” Lexa asked, scanning the blonde closely and Clarke gave her a soft smile. _ Does it hurt for her to use her new arm? Did I do something wrong? _

“I’m fine, just a little phantom pain. As long as I take my medicine everyday, it isn't too bad. Everything happened so fast with you being kidnapped and then the war, that I completely forgot my meds at home. My mother will definitely yell at me when she finds out I've been neglecting them and I guarantee you that she brought them with her so she can lecture me about it.” Clarke shrugged it off but Lexa was not going to let it go until the blonde had what she needed to ease the pain. _Just because she can walk and use her arm doesn't mean she's completely healed. Dammit Lexa, you should have asked these things before!! You knew she was still adjusting..._ _make a point to speak to Abby about Clarke's medical needs._

“Klark, why didn’t you say something earlier? Hon Abi kom Sonchakru, nau!” Lexa said loudly enough for Tomac to hear her, in less than a moment he opened the door to Clarke's room and Abby appeared.

“No need Heda, I am already here.” Abby announced as she entered with a bag in her hand, which she set on the table and ruffled through it. “I found _these_ in your house in Haven before I left.” Abby said with a tone that broadcast her daughter was about to be lectured as she knelt down and handed the blonde a bottle of pills. _ Clarke knows her mother all too well... _

“I get that you are Wanheda now and that comes with a lot of responsibility. The entire coalition is relying on you two to lead them that is a huge weight on both your shoulders. I know how strong you are, Clarke. I respect that you so easily push your own wellbeing aside for the sake of your people, but you cannot ignore your pain. You’ve been fighting, leading an army and walking the streets of Polis with little to no rest. If you hadn’t gone apeshit and chased Raven through the gardens screaming your lungs out, you probably wouldn’t have slept at all in three days. You can’t push yourself so hard, honey! Another day or two without your meds and the pain would be so unbearable you’d be unable to get out of bed. Which is why I am making a point to embarrass you about it in front of Heda. Wanheda or not, you absolutely must take your medicine everyday or you cannot be an effective leader. If you are in too much pain, you will not be able to focus and I know for a fact that Heda will support me on this!!” Abby shot Lexa a challenging glare and smiled when the brunette gave her a nod. _ By the Spirits I had no idea how important her medicine was or that she even needed it. Clarke would not have told me any of this because she doesn’t want people to worry about her. _

“Seriously, mom?” The blonde grumbled and rolled her eyes dramatically, Lexa shook her head in shame. _ How can I protect Clarke if I am not aware of her needs? Do not let her push herself so much. _

“Dr. Griffin, you have my word that Wanheda will take her medicine everyday… even if the cooks must mix it in her food. I will send Naikou and the other healers to you after the executions so they can go over Klark’s treatment with you in detail.” Heda promised the doctor, looking her in the eyes so she knew Lexa was serious and Abby smiled proudly. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side, traitor!” Clarke exclaimed and playfully shoved the brunette, causing Lexa to give her a serious look.

“I want you to be happy, Klark. I also want our people to thrive and truly live in an age of peace under our combined rule. Your mother is correct, if you are in pain you will be distracted. You are the strongest woman I have ever met and I know that you will fight the pain until you can no longer fight. You can survive with constant pain, but would you be happy? Life should be about more than just surviving.” Lexa ended with a smirk and the blonde shook her head in disbelief, smiling. _ Good, she understands that I’m doing this for her. _

“You little shit! Ugh. Congratulations mom, you managed to get Lexa to take your side and use my own words against me.” Clarke grumbled as she took two pills from the container her mother handed her and swallowed them.

“Consider it a big step towards Heda gaining your mother’s approval, which is mandatory by the way.” Abby replied with a wink at Lexa before she handed the blonde two more pills from her bag. “I also brought a heavy sedative to keep your triggers in check during the executions and ALIE will be shutting down parts of your mind as well. Figured the last thing we need is for Wanheda to charge the Ice Queen and the old Flamekeeper after winning a casualty free war. They’re the same heavy sedatives that worked for Raven and Jake's sentencing. Kol is heading home now. He will bring your clothes, prescriptions and kit to Polis by sundown." Abby grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks, mom. You're a lifesaver, as usual." Clarke relplied and washed her pills down with some water, then gave her mother a genuine smile.

"No need to thank me, honey. I'll give you some privacy so you can get cleaned up and dressed for the executions." Abby kissed the top of Clarke’s head, waved at Lexa and exited without another word. 

"I must go as well, Klark. There are things I wish to discuss with Gaia beforehand. Tomac will bring you to the execution grounds when you are ready." Lexa began to stand, but Clarke grabbed her hand and met her eyes smiling.

"Thank you for breakfast, Lex. As corny as it sounds, this was the best breakfast I've ever had and it's because you were here. I want this to become normal for us too… as long as you don’t take my mom’s side all the time." The blonde replied with a smile and when she placed a kiss on her cheek, Lexa's face lit up.

"I will only take her side if it is in the name of keeping you safe, happy and healthy. Ai swega em klin, Klark. I will see you in an hour."

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Polis Temple**

  
  
  


"Heda, I did not expect to see you here." Gaia said as Lexa entered the temple and gave her a respectful nod.

"I wanted to speak with you about Sonchakru and make certain there were no problems with Reivon last night." Lexa explained, glad to see Gaia shake her head immediately. 

Deep down the brunette believed that Raven would not cause further trouble and would keep her word to help Clarke. However, after witnessing the blonde _ 'go Hulk' _ the day before Lexa wanted to make certain that she didn't back out. Lexa had witnessed and was the victim of Clarke being triggered to violence, yet yesterday was different. The blonde screamed as loudly as she could as she chased Raven through the garden. The brunette actually felt somewhat sorry for the engineer, who limped away as Marcus, Octavia and Lincoln shot Clarke repeatedly. Raven collapsed on the ground from exhaustion when the blonde finally went down and thanked the shooters profusely, despite Lexa snapping at them for possibly harming Clarke. Abby and Agatha had to repeatedly reassure Heda that the blonde was unharmed, but the experience left everyone shell-shocked. _ Clarke was terrifying and Raven was shaking like a leaf afterwards. I hope she has not changed her mind about helping Clarke conquer her reaction to triggers. _

"None. Though she seems incredibly interested in our history and the artifacts of Becca Praimheda." Gaia replied, causing Lexa to give her a questioning look.

"How so?" The brunette asked, trying to work out why artifacts would interest the engineer. _ Are they more than just artifacts? Titus never let me see any up close and kept Becca's journals to himself. _

"She claims that many of the artifacts we have are actually forms of Tek and thinks there is a bunker below the city." Gaia responded and Lexa thought hard for a moment before speaking. _ It is possible there is tech here, she was an Aug afterall. But a bunker under the city… how is that possible? _

"If there is a bunker, none of the spirits have told me and I wanted to discuss Becca Praimheda with you. Heda Becca showed me a memory from before Praimfaya and I was hoping to get your opinion on what I have learned. Becca was an Aug like Klark and many of her people. There is evidence of how both our people began and Reivon kom Sonchakru can show people with her tech. Skaikru will understand what they are seeing, but the rest of our people will not. I am told that there is a great deal of hatred that may come from Skaikru once they see Wanheda and realize that she is an Aug." Lexa informed the Flamekeeper and hoped that Gaia would be able to help her deal with Skaikru's reaction to the truth. _ Clarke and her people are certain Skaikru will be a problem and I want to eliminate the threat before that happens. We just added Sonchakru to the coalition and I am not going to fight a war with Skaikru over it. _

"That's the understatement of the century! I know for a fact that Jaha and Pike will demand that she dies, others may too. Even if they stay silent at first, they will prepare for an attack. Jaha is an engineer and I guarantee you the moment he hears Clarke's an Aug, he'll build an EMP to kill her." Raven interjected as she entered the room and confirmed Lexa's fears, though she wasn't certain what the engineer meant.

"What is an... EMP?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Raven took a deep breath before she answered.

"Electromagnetic Pulse. One hit with that will disable all of an Aug's robotic parts and weaken them enough to shoot him or her in the head. A small pulse would render Clarke unable to walk, see or use her arm. A large pulse would kill her because two of Clarke's internal organs are augmentations. It would do the same thing to her that happened when ALIE shut down Jake's Augs. No one but Sonchakru had the tech, so they didn't bother putting in a safety net when they designed the Augs. If Jaha or someone else builds an EMP, every Aug is in danger of being killed or seriously injured. I need to… sorry _you_ need to tell Corvin to upgrade all Augs to electrical shielding. It will protect them when Skaikru attacks and I can guarantee that they will." Raven explained and Lexa became even more worried for Clarke. _ They could kill her and her people with this tech. I need to make certain that doesn't happen and it means trusting Raven. _

"You have my permission to discuss this with Corvin and help him see to it that our people are safe from such an attack. You may use tech for this purpose until all Augs are _upgraded_**,** as you called it. If there is anything that I can do to help, let me know. Gaia mentioned you think there is a bunker below the city?" Lexa replied, aware of the flash of excitement that crossed Raven's face before she pulled herself together. _ No tech definitely was the best punishment for her, but we need her expertise to save our people. _

"Oh, right… so all the tech and notes you have here in the temple suggests there's a bunker nearby with a geothermal power source. The temple structure itself suggests there is something below us, you have lines and pipes going into the ground throughout the building. If we ask Clarke, she probably knows where the entrance to the bunker is. We can use the power for all sorts of things, like giving Polis electricity, radios and creating a solid connection with Haven. If there is more tech in the bunker, we could set up a communication network to every clan and they can call for help if they need it. ALIE could be a part of Polis, like she is back home and your people would have top of the line tech. After a few years all of the clans would have access to the technology as ALIE's range grows." Raven was starting to sound overly enthusiastic about the possibility and Lexa knew she needed to remind her of her situation.

"You are assuming that you would have fulfilled your sentence by the time that happens." Lexa raised an eyebrow and gave the engineer a challenging glare, causing her to deflate.

"You have no reason to trust me Heda, but I will do whatever it takes to fix Clarke. If that means the parental controls are on until I'm fifty, then I'm game as long as she gets better." Raven said with sincerity and Gaia shot the engineer a questioning look.

"How would Klark know where the entrance to this bunker is? She has never been to Polis before, did the Spirit of Wanheda told her?" Gaia asked hesitantly and glanced at Heda, who was just as confused as the Flamekeeper.

"She can see through anything, the moment she set foot in Haven she inventoried all of the houses and got a full breakdown of the bunker below the city. In other words, you can't play hide and seek with Clarke 'cos you literally can't hide from her. Murphy and I think she's wasting her potential if she hasn't made a point to see everyone naked at least once." Raven shrugged as if it were normal causing Gaia and Lexa's eyes to widen in shock. _ Wait, she can see through anything? I'm learning more and more about her Augs. Will Nyko and the healers understand all of it when they meet with Abby? _

"Wanheda can do that?" Gaia asked with a surprised look and Raven nodded. _ Clarke wouldn't do that… would she? My room is next door to hers and if she can see through walls... _

"Yep. Anytime she wants and no one would even know she did it unless you went through her mind drive. It sees what she sees thanks to her robot eyes. Of course only the council can access it, since she's Wanheda now. Not that she would, Clarke acts _way_ older than she is and is the least likely person to use her Augs for fun." Raven smiled and shook her head, likely thinking the possibility was wasted on the blonde. It did however make Lexa more comfortable, realizing that Raven was right and Clarke acts much older than she is. They had spent nearly every day together before Mount Weather and it wasn't until Clarke disappeared that Lexa found out she was eighteen. In fact, Clarke's eighteenth birthday fell a few days before Mount Weather and she never even mentioned it.

"I will ask her about the bunker after the executions. I would like Gaia to see the Aug Incident before Skaikru does, when you get the drone ready to broadcast send it to the temple. ALIE says that our people descended from Augs and Nightblood originated from them. It is my plan to use that as an argument if Skaikru decides to cause trouble over Wanheda." Lexa instructed and Raven nodded in affirmation.

"I'll make it a priority, Heda." The engineer responded immediately and the brunette gave her a nod of approval.

"Good. You can begin your work on the trip to Floukru and speak to Corvin about the EMP. Octavia is outside and will take you while we are at the execution. I will see you here in three days for Klark's next session." Lexa replied dismissively, knowing there was little time before the execution and she needed to be there for Clarke.

"Right, totally looking forward to being Hulk Smashed." Raven grumbled and Lexa shot her a glare. _ You have nothing to complain about, Raven. _

"You did this to yourself, Reivon." The brunette reminded the engineer and Raven let out a sigh as she nodded.

"Yes I did. See ya in a few days, Heda." Raven replied and headed outside to head to Floukru.

______________________________________________________________________

**Execution**

  
  
  


It wasn't long after Lexa's departure from breakfast that Clarke started to panic. _Skaikru is going to be at the execution and if I act like a crazy Aug, they will demand my head. _This is the closest in proximity that Skaikru will be since learning she was alive with the exception of Octavia and Marcus. The blonde knew that she shouldn't care what they think, but also that there was going to be major backlash when the truth came out. _Pike will be a problem and I still have to decide what to do with Jaha._ _Do I let him rot in the Underground prison? _ALIE informed Clarke that Jaha was placed there by Jake, who arranged for automatic food and water delivery using a drone. _Mom, Raven, Murphy and I are Sonchakru now. That fact has already caused waves with Skaikru, if they find out we're holding the former Chancellor prisoner there will be uproar. _The blonde has to make certain that Skaikru didn't have a leg to stand on when the truth came out and that meant keeping the triggers at bay. She paid an unexpected visit to her mom's room to get an extra tranquilizer and was somewhat surprised that Marcus had obviously spent the night. _I never asked Mom about the two of them and she never offered to share. I guess when they're ready to talk to me about it, they will. _

"Don't let me go apeshit." Clarke said under her breath as she took her place next to the brunette and handed her a syringe. The blonde scanned the crowd, locating each member of Skaikru and took a sharp breath when she saw Pike. _ Don't let the triggers control you. Don't go Hulk, don't lose control. _

"What is this?" Lexa gave her a questioning look and the blonde just prayed that Heda would listen. _ I can't make a fool of myself or give Skaikru ammunition to use against me. _

"Tranquilizer, enough to put a Pauna on his ass. If I start to charge them just stab me with it and push down on the end. It will knock me out and you can say I'm feeling sick or something." Clarke replied with a hushed voice so only Heda could hear her and noticed the look of concern on her face. _ Please just do what I ask, Lexa. _

"I do not think we will need it, Klark." Lexa quietly responded, careful not to show there was anything wrong and Clarke closed her eyes, taking a breath.

"Beja, Leksa. Just promise me that you will use it if you need to. Pike is here and if I do anything out of line he will use it as a platform to demand my head." The blonde explained and watched as Lexa scanned the crowd, taking note of Pike's position.

"I promise, Klark." Lexa conceded, however she also sent a nod to Tomac, who slowly made his way towards Pike. "Lid fingadon in! (Bring in the accused!)" Lexa ordered as she stepped forward and Indra led the two conspirators to the pyres. Clarke took a deep breath and held it in, trying not to react to voice in her head telling her to attack. Gaia moved to the center of the crowd and gave a short speech of who they were and their charges, then nodded at Wanheda.

_ "Take deep breaths and focus on the task at hand, kid. You have to be the one to give the command and show strength as they burn. Don't worry, I will help you kid." _Jake's voice filled Clarke's mind and though she was still beyond furious with him, it made her feel better knowing he would help her. Titus remained completely silent, Nia did not. The Ice Queen repeated her actions from the battle, going on about Lexa and Wanheda being weak. Finally, Clarke heard enough.

"Fleim emo daun! (Burn them!)" Wanheda ordered, trying desperately to ignore the shouting and taunting from the Ice Queen as they lit the pyres. _ Fucking bitch, I should rip your fucking head off! _

Clarke felt a hand on the small of her back and gave Lexa an appreciative smile. It was a small gesture by most standards for Lexa to do this, that is if you didn't know Heda well. Clarke however, was well aware that this was a huge statement from the brunette, especially in front of her people. Lexa had gone over what was expected of them in public and showing affection of any kind was completely out of the realm of acceptable behavior. Yet Lexa risked it to keep Clarke calm and reassure her. _ I owe you one, Lex and I know exactly how I plan on thanking you for everything you've done for me. _

As much as she hated Titus and Nia, it was hard to watch them burn to death. It was gruesome to witness, the screams and smells were awful. They were expected to stay until there was nothing but ash and that took longer than Clarke expected. Pike watched Clarke carefully throughout the execution and the blonde was glad Agatha suggested Clarke wear warpaint like Lexa. It made the housings for the dark glass that protected her eyes hard to see and unless they were face to face, no one would she had robotic eyes. It was uncomfortable to leave the dark glass open, the glare from the sun and pyres hurt her eyes. The blonde gladly suffered through it in order to avoid a fight between Lexa and Skaikru.

Agatha and Abby told Clarke about Lexa's reaction to her being triggered in the garden. Apparently Heda threatened to execute Lincoln, Octavia and Marcus for shooting the blonde, accusing them of treason against Wanheda. According to her mother, Agatha lectured Heda at length for allowing herself to be so angry with them for following the orders **Lexa** gave them. Then Octavia and Marcus yelled at Raven for her part in creating the triggers. If Lexa would threaten to execute three people for shooting Clarke with tranquilizers, she couldn't imagine what she'd do to anyone that demanded her head for being an Aug. Clarke felt horrible that an attempt to help her caused so much trouble among the people she loved. _ Yes, I still love Raven and consider her my best friend despite attempting to kill her whenever I see her. Does that make me an idiot? Raven hurt Lexa and made me go psycho, why can't I hate her? Then again, I never really hated Lexa after she betrayed me… _

"The Queen of Azgeda is dead! Long live King Roan!" Lexa's sudden exclamation ripped the blonde from her thoughts and she looked at the man called Roan. _ Wait… that's the douchebag I knocked out three times before I blew myself up!! Was he working for Lexa? _Roan gave both Lexa and Clarke a respectful nod, then dropped to his knees.

"Ai laik Haihefa Roan kom Azgedakru. I swear fealty to Heda Leksa kom Trikru and Wanheda Klark kom Sonchakru from this day until my last. Azgeda is under your combined rule and requests to be allowed to rejoin the coalition." Roan proclaimed and received a nod of approval from Lexa, before standing to move beside Clarke. Gaia moved back to the center of the execution grounds, and addressed the crowd.

"Wanheda has decided to remain in Polis to rule at Heda's side and Sonchakru has joined the coalition as the fourteenth clan. Wanheda's people offer supplies, tech and healing to all within the coalition. Abi kom Sonchakru and Agatha kom Sonchakru are serving as Ambassadors for Wanheda's clan. Wanheda and Heda have agreed to reinstate Azgeda into the coalition under King Roan's rule. Tonight we celebrate our victory against Azplana and the return of Wanheda to her rightful place in Polis." Gaia announced and the crowd cheered, then dispersed to go about their duties for the day. As they exited the grounds, Roan spoke.

"Wanheda, it is a pleasure to see you again under better circumstances. I offer my thanks for allowing Azgeda to rejoin the coalition and for removing my mother as our Queen." Roan offered with a smile and Clarke ran lie detection software to see if he was trustworthy. _ You tried to kidnap me and you're Nia's son, I don't trust you yet. _

"Mochof, Haihefa Roan. I guess I should be glad you aren't trying to kidnap me for once. No permanent brain damage from all those times I knocked you out, I assume?" Clarke replied with a smart ass tone and Roan let out a laugh.

"Apparently not. You are a worthy opponent with a sharp mind and a natural leader, I see now what Heda saw in you months ago. I must say in all my years of experience, no mark has ever managed to make a fool of me three times. In my lifetime, no one has ever embarrassed my mother and you did it in a spectacular manner for all fourteen clans as witness. I look forward to seeing what the coalition becomes with you at Heda's side. I have a feeling we may actually see what a world at peace looks like." Roan said with a wide grin, telling Clarke that he disliked his mother as much as everyone does. Her lie detector verified that Roan was trustworthy, making Clarke feel more at ease.

"I am certain that you are correct, Roan. Wanheda will lead us in an age of peace and our people will thrive." Lexa interjected with a proud smile on her face and Roan scanned the two Commanders closely with a smirk.

"I will take my leave, I am certain you have much to do. Heda, Wanheda." Roan gave a respectful nod and headed into the markets.

"You did well today, Klark." Lexa said looking very much like a proud girlfriend, though technically they weren't officially a couple. _ I'm ready to change that and I know Lexa is too. Fuck, I hate responsibility and I just signed up for more. The second I get the chance, I'm going for it. _

"Yeah, well nothing like heavy sedative-ALIE combo with you and your dad as back up to keep me from going Hulk. Thank you for that, by the way." Clarke replied with a sad smile, wishing she and Lexa could shirk the rest of the day's responsibilities. _ I would kill for some alone time with her right now, but Agatha will not let me out of my commitment to her. Maybe after the feast… or tomorrow. _

"You do not need to thank me, Klark." Lexa responded as Clarke came to a stop in front of the art shop with a remorseful sigh. 

"I do and I will, once we have some time to ourselves. Who do I talk to about clearing our schedules for a few hours? I think we deserve a proper date, now that I have officially moved in with you." Clarke smirked wickedly at the brunette and gave her a wink, as Lexa's face lit up.

"I will always make time for you, Klark." The brunette answered with a bright smile.

"I think that is a wonderful idea! Just not today, Clarke and I have work to do before tonight's feast." Agatha interjected as she approached behind them and both Commanders let out a sigh, shaking their heads. 

"I'll see you later, Heda." Clarke offered with a hopeful smile and received a grin in return. 

"I look forward to it, Wanheda." Lexa replied as the blonde turned and followed her therapist into the shop. _ Soon, I promise. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Another Enemy Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke realizes that she is she isn't safe in Polis when an old friend becomes a new enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, giving kudos and leaving comments. I hope you enjoy

**Polis Tower**

**Afternoon**

Lexa was used to the boring meetings and tedious tasks that came with being Heda. It wasn’t exactly fun to listen to the gripes of each clan, many were nonsense or a show of hatred towards other clans. Heda knew that Clarke would not enjoy this part of her new role. The blonde was always eager to take action, rather than sit quietly and consider the options. Despite all the years she's spent calming down obstinate Ambassadors and generals, today it was more difficult than ever to maintain composure. Skaikru always thought they were better than the other clans, superior because they had tech. It was the cause of frustration from the moment they fell from the sky. First the hundred walked through her lands acting like they owned the place and eventually killing hundreds. Though, Lexa knew their reasoning for that was just, after all Clarke threw it in her face the moment they met. 

"You're the one that sent them to kill us." Clarke replied coolly and Lexa knew in that moment, the blonde sky girl would turn her world upside down. Such courage, despite being surrounded by hundreds of warriors loyal to Heda and did not back down. The blonde could have easily lost her life that day for being so bold, many advisors suggested she do so and yet Lexa had to know more about the girl. So sure of herself, so willing to put herself in danger for the sake of her people. Now, nearly seven months later Clarke was her equal and their people were one people, well in name at least. As she sat on her throne for hours hearing Skaikru demand to see Clarke, she fought the urge to scream and yell at them. Their arguments were ridiculous, saying that Lexa kidnapped the blonde and had held her captive all these months.

“If Clarke isn’t a prisoner, then why won’t you let us see her?” Bellamy demanded angrily and Lexa fought the urge to kick him off the balcony. The only thing that held her back was knowing that Clarke would never approve of that and Lexa was not about to upset the blonde after finally getting her back. _ She cares about Bellamy, though I will never understand why. _They had spent hours arguing over Clarke and Lexa was glad the other Ambassadors were not present or they would demand punishment for Skaikru’s insolence.

“Wanheda has made it clear that she will see you when she is ready and I will not pressure her to do so before then. She has many responsibilities and no longer considers Skaikru her clan, therefore owes Skaikru nothing." Lexa was careful to keep a calm tone, despite her growing anger.

"What the hell did you do her?! Did you torture her? Brainwash her? Clarke would never turn her back on Skaikru…" Bellamy's voice was grating on her nerves and Heda launched out of her throne to face him. _ This is getting ridiculous, I would not accept this behaviour from anyone else. _

"And yet she did exactly that six months ago, did she not? I seem to recall her leaving Skaikru with no indication as to where she went or when she would return. We both know that you blame me for that and the past cannot be undone, however I believe that she is better for it. Wanheda found a home in Sonchageda and chose them as her people months ago. They have helped her heal from her guilt and pain, there is nothing they would not do for her. Sonchakru are healers and they believe in peace at any cost, how can you not understand that Klark wants to be apart of that? Has she not searched for a peaceful resolution to every situation? Our ways are harsh and as Wanheda, Klark can help us change that. Wanheda wants to lead us into an age of peace and I plan to help her anyway that I can! If you truly care for her, you will help us build the world she hopes to create!" Lexa’s voice remained calm, though it was a struggle to keep it that way. She only hoped that Bellamy would see this in the same light because he cared for Clarke and her words seemed to touch him. Pike was another story.

“I’ve had enough of your lies, girl! Return Clarke Griffin to us, or there will be consequences!!” Pike barked and it took every bit of self control to not snap his neck right then and there. Luckily, Markus stepped in before she allowed herself to follow her instincts and kill Pike.

“Charles, enough!! Clarke is Heda’s equal, she cannot be commanded to do anything against her will and we both know Clarke has never taken orders… from anyone. I have seen Clarke and spoken to her many times, I assure you she is fine. Clarke is the one that doesn’t want to see Skaikru yet, she said that it brought back too many bad memories and she is trying to heal. Give her time to do this on her own... don’t do something we will all regret because you refuse to let Clarke heal from her wounds. We finally have a chance for real peace, don’t risk a war after we just ended one peacefully.” Marcus begged the Chancellor and Lexa knew his pleas were falling on deaf ears, based on the look on Pike’s face.

“You have twenty-four hours to return her to her people, or Skaikru goes to war.” Pike replied with hatred in his voice and facial expression, before storming out of the throne room. Bellamy filed in behind Pike and Lexa was afraid his feelings for the blonde would cause him to do something they would one day regret.

“Markos, I believe that Pike will keep his word...” Lexa offered, rubbing her temples in frustration and Marcus nodded in agreement.

“Sha, Heda. He will, if Abby had not left to help Clarke, Pike would never have won the vote.” Marcus replied with a regretful sigh as he shook his head. _ It is possible he would have won anyway… a man like him would find a way the moment Abby showed weakness. Pike is no better than Nia. _

“Clarke needed her mother, you know that.” Lexa answered as she plopped on her throne, trying not to give into the anger flowing through her.

“Yes, I do. I also know that he has been plotting against you and Skaikru joining the coalition since her arrived in Arkadia. He will be the first to call for Clarke’s head when he finds out she is an Aug.” Marcus looked like he was every bit as frustrated as Heda and the brunette let out a deep sigh. 

“I am aware of that, Markos. I suppose you won’t support me if I have him killed or arrested to protect Klark?” Lexa rested her forehead in her hand as she sat on the throne, trying to work out how best to protect Clarke while still keeping her happy. _ She won’t want me to kill him, she always argues against it but he poses a threat to her and our people. _

“I certainly hope that it doesn’t come to that, but it may be the only option Heda. I am sorry that I couldn’t get ahead of this.” Marcus sighed and shook his head, running his hands through his long hair in frustration.

“Fanatics cannot be reasoned with, Ambassador. That is why Nia was able to become as powerful as she became and I will not allow him to threaten the coalition. How many in Skaikru will support Pike when they learn the truth about Klark?” Lexa asked, almost afraid to know the answer. _ How many Skaikru must die to protect Clarke and will she ever forgive herself when it’s over? _

“It’s hard to tell. He’s been spreading hate towards you for months and people I never thought would back him, have done so. Bellamy alone was a shock, though I hope that Clarke will be able to reach him. Pike fed off of Bellamy’s guilt and anger when she blew herself up. It is my hope that he will accept Clarke, but hatred is like a parasite. It latches on to everything it touches and can stay dormant for sometime, only showing themselves when they are ready.” Marcus finished and Heda clenched her jaw to fight back the anger caused by the thought of Clarke in danger. _ I will kill every member of Skaikru before I let them harm her. _

“Markos, I cannot allow any threat to Wanheda. Not only because it is Klark but because it threatens our future. The only way to lead us into a time of peace is with Wanheda. She… evens me out, Klark makes me want to do better, be better.” Lexa’s frankness surprised even her, she never shared these kinds of things until her treatments with Abby started. Lexa couldn’t explain why, but she felt she could talk to Abby despite her being Clarke’s mother. From the first treatment session, Abby made it clear that she wanted to help and do so without judgement. _ They were a couple before Clarke blew herself up and I have always trusted Marcus. He proved the kind of man he was the day we met, before he knew I was Heda. _

“Not just you, Heda. I think Clarke does that naturally and yet she is willing to do things I could never do, when it is necessary. She has always tried to do the right thing, but on the Ark we taught her that cruelty is the only way to survive. For all of our talk of being superior to you, Skaikru killed for minor offenses every day and we did it in the name of survival. We are no different than you, we call it humane because we floated them but we are just as savage as you. Skaikru spent a century convincing themselves that the method made it less than murder. Killing is killing, no matter the tool that is used. Let me try to speak to Bellamy, I may be able to sway him. The rest of the hundred look up to him, if we convince Bellamy others will follow.” Marcus’ voice was filled with sincerity, but Lexa knew he was being overly optimistic. _ It may be too late for that, though I do not want to be the one to tell Clarke that. _

“You are asking me to trust that you will be able to keep them from attacking Klark and our people.” Lexa replied and Marcus gave her a nod. She took a moment to consider the ramifications of not acting right away. _ Clarke is in danger and if I do not act now, it may be too late. Give him time. _ “I will give you twenty-four hours to speak to Skaikru and convince them to back down. As long as they refrain from violence, I will not arrest or kill any of them until that time has passed. You will convince them to accept Wanheda’s decision to not see them and refrain from threats of violence towards any in the coalition. Klark is a Commander and cannot be questioned or disrespected, if she is I must act. If Skaikru attacks in anyway before then, the deal is off.” Lexa looked deep into his eyes as she spoke, knowing this was a risky move and hoping Marcus realized that. _ I should arrest Pike and Bellamy immediately for the threat alone. What if they hurt Clarke or provoke a war? _

“Mochof, Heda. I promise to…” Marcus was cut off by the sudden entrance of one of Clarke’s bodyguards.

“Heda!! Skaikru ste jomp op Wanheda!! (The Sky People are attacking Wanheda!!)” The bodyguard announced and Heda did not hesitate as she launched into a sprint towards the lift, in a panic. _ So much for peace..._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Polis Market**

**Late Afternoon**

  
  


Clarke was always amazed at how fast time flew by when she worked with Agatha. The old woman put her to work as soon as the blonde arrived at the shop. Today’s project was very similar to her first mural in Haven. Draw the men, women and children of Polis corresponding to their homes or places of business. It was easier this time, though Polis had more residents than Haven. Clarke had learned to use her display more effectively in the months since she and Agatha began working together. The blonde figured out how to inventory people with her robot eyes and store the data collected in her mind drive. All she had to do was focus on the memory and she could bring it to the forefront of her mind. 

“It is good that you have learned to do that, Clarke. The more you access your mind drive to help you recall something, the easier it will be for you to ask the Spirits to show themselves to you. You will need their guidance many times in the future.” Agatha told her and Clarke trusted the old woman’s judgement, after all she was a Flamekeeper. 

This was the first time Agatha worked alongside the blonde, the old woman told Clarke it would help her learn the people as well. Though Clarke was aware of the guards watching her, she was glad that they gave her a wide perimeter and protected her from afar. She wanted the people of Polis to feel comfortable approaching her and happily greeted them as they did. As the hours passed, several residents asked if they could help as well and Clarke was pleased when seven people joined in on the project. Clarke spoke to them at length as they shared their stories and taught her their ways. Even those that did not help with the mural, offered food and drink as they introduced themselves to their new Commander. 

“I’m supposed to start training tomorrow with Gaia and Lexa, they’re going to teach me to be Wanheda. I was kinda hoping to get your opinion on it, being Wanheda.” Clarke gave the old woman an opening to share her wisdom and was surprised when Agatha chuckled. _ Lexa said Agatha knew more about our people’s history than anyone alive and was devoted to the path of Wanheda. If anyone can help me learn this, it’s her. _

“Honey, I have been teaching you to be Wanheda since the day we met, you just didn’t realize it. Let Heda deal with the day to day struggles and trust her to include you when it is necessary. In the meantime, work and live among your people. Let them get to know you by working with them and showing them you care for them. Help your people, by giving them hope and filling their spirit with love and kindness. You can kill everyone around us in less than a second if you chose to and yet you do not. Wanheda is more capable of bringing death than Heda, yet only does so when necessary. When violence is unnecessary, heal the spirits and bodies of our people. That is what it means to be Wanheda.” Agatha replied with a wide smile as she looked over at the blonde and Clarke saw the logic in it. It made sense after the events of the day, people came to meet her and discuss their lives, not war. _ Let Lexa be the head and you will be the heart. That’s the whole point of us leading together. Lexa said that I only rule if I choose to, otherwise I can advise her as needed. _

“Thank you, Agatha. I’m glad you chose to move to Polis with me.” Clarke smiled widely, the entire experience made the blonde feel even more at home than before and there was no question, Clarke was glad she decided to stay. _ So far, I’ve been welcomed with open arms... _

“No need to thank me, Clarke. Though if you wish to do so, you might make a point to introduce yourself to Aden. He has been begging me to meet you and I believe you will cross paths in your training tomorrow. Oh my, look at the time! We should start heading back, the feast will begin just after sunset and you need to get cleaned up. I still have some things to do in the shop, but I can use the exercise at my age.” Agatha offered to walk with Clarke back to the tower and as they made their way back, they found a man struggling with a broken carriage. 

“Do you need help? Yu gaf ai sis yu au?” Clarke asked, as she scanned the carriage and picked up the wheel that had come loose. The man seemed a bit embarrassed when he turned and saw Clarke.

“Sha, Wanheda.” The man replied, grateful for the assistance and gave the blonde a big smile. Normally, she would ask one of the guards to help her, but Clarke knew she could lift the carriage herself. The blonde handed the man the wheel and lifted the carriage with her robotic arm, noting the look of surprise on his face. With her help, the carriage was repaired in less than a minute.

“Oso ste odon, em ste doteip op. (We're all done, it's fixed.)” Clarke told him with a proud smile once she set the carriage down and was immediately embarrassed when the man bowed. 

“Mochof, Wanheda.” The man said with his head down in a show of respect and when he raised his head, his eyes went wide with shock as he looked over Clarke’s shoulder.

"You're a fucking Aug?!?! That's how you're still alive… you’re a freak!! Let me guess mommy and Raven saved you, that’s why they left. I should've known they'd go to any lengths to save you. The precious fucking Sky Princess that can do no wrong no matter how many people she murders!!" Jasper's voice took Clarke by surprise and the blonde turned to find him holding a handgun. Instinctively, she stepped in front of the man and Agatha to block them from his fire. _Dammit, if anyone sees he has a gun and is threatening me they will attack._ Clarke assumed that Lexa had at least a dozen guards watching her and it turns out she underestimated Heda. _More like dozens, plural..._ _Shit! Try to stay calm, Jasper doesn't have to die._

"Jasper, don't do this... it's suicide. Put the gun down… please!" Clarke begged silently, hoping none of the guards saw the gun yet and so far, they had not. The blonde was fearful that the wrong person might be shot and that the chances would increase if the guards rushed him. There were innocent women and children in the street, Jasper was putting them in danger. 

"You don't deserve to be alive, Clarke. You should've stayed dead, instead of turning into a freak." Jasper's biometric scans told the blonde he was prepared to kill her. He was not hesitating at all as he raised the gun to her eye level. _ Dammit, Jasper now I can't save you!!! _

"Jasper, put the gun down before you wind up dead!!" Clarke's voice was full of desperation, knowing how many eyes were on them and that Lexa would not go easy on Jasper at all. _ Fuck, she's going to kill him for this and I can't stop her. _

"Is that a threat, Clarke? Are you going to murder me like you did Maya?" Jasper was beginning to raise his voice and Clarke's display showed several warriors rushing forward to protect her. _ Stay calm, don't let them attack. Maybe you can end this peacefully... _

"Not me, them..." Clarke shook her head and gestured around them as over two dozen warriors came running towards them with weapons drawn.

"Wanheda!!! Shil em op!!! (Protect her!!!)" They shouted in unison as they approached and Clarke closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _ Stay calm, get the situation under control and do not let anyone get hurt. _

"Bak yu op!! Yu na teik em fayogon daun. Ai ste klir. (Stay back!! You can't beat his gun. I'm safe.)" Clarke commanded the warriors, determined to end this without bloodshed in the streets and was relieved that they followed her orders. _ What would it say to the people of Polis if I allow blood to be spilled on the streets after winning a bloodless war? _ There were dozens of innocent bystanders surrounding them, all watching carefully as Jasper aimed his gun at Clarke's head. _ How do I end this without broadcasting I'm an Aug? If word gets out that I am one, Skaikru will attack sooner than I thought._

"Seriously?!? You speak their language too?? What am I saying, of course you do... you're a Grounder now. This is because of her isn't it? How long has the Commander been giving it to you? I’m gonna go with before Mount Weather because you always took Lexa’s fucking side, no matter what she did!! Your precious Grounder girlfriend betrayed you and Skaikru!! She left you to die at Mount Weather, have you forgotten that or is the Commander that great of a fuck? You turn your back on your own people for a piece of Grounder ass, you’re pathetic." Jasper's venomous tone sparked a rage inside the blonde and she knew speaking this way about Lexa in front of their people would infuriate them as well. _ I have to stop this, but if I launch a Typhoon everyone will go down and they will think I killed them. It would cause chaos and Skaikru will know the truth. Figure out a way to knock him out without being seen. _

"Enough, Jasper!!! Look around you… there are twenty men with bows on the walls aimed at you and thirty warriors surrounding us. You do not want to do this, put the gun down!! If you shoot me, you will die and it will be painfully slow. Put the gun down and I promise I will try to keep you alive. Agatha, please tell Jasper the penalty for attempting to kill Heda or Wanheda." Clarke replied angrily and looked to the old woman, hoping she would be able to help her calm Jasper. 

"Death by five thousand cuts, one for each resident of Polis. If other clans choose to participate, they will add the number of cuts of each man or woman to you're sentence. The healers will keep you alive for days so each person gets their cut. Please, do not do this dear boy. You do not want to die like that, trust me I have seen it and it is not a dignified way to go." Agatha answered and gave Jasper a sad, yet kind smile. _ Dammit, he isn’t listening. _

"You don't understand!! She killed hundreds of innocent people and now they're making her out to be a Grounder god!!! They would worship someone who kills children, it's perfect for you Clarke. You deserve to die, you and your Grounder whore. I look forward to seeing the Commander's heartbreak the way mine did when you murdered Maya!" Jasper’s tone became even more malicious as he spoke and Clarke was struggling to maintain composure. He posed no threat to her but if she didn’t get him to calm down, someone else might die. _ I have to convince him he is wrong so I can argue for him when Lexa demands his head. Maybe if he feels bad about it, I can convince her to let him live. It’s _ _my_ _ fault that he is like this!! _

"Wanheda, teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon. (Wanheda, let me kill him and get this over with.)" Tomac offered with a voice full of rage and Clarke's display showed her fears were right, she cannot save Jasper’s life. The more Jasper insulted her and Lexa, the angrier her people became. Even the men and women that were not there to protect Wanheda were balling their fists at Jasper's threats. 

"Chil yu daun. Nou jomp em op! Daun laik hedon. (Stand down. Do not attack him! That's an order.)" Clarke ordered, making a point to speak loudly enough so all her people could hear her. _ The last thing I want is them charging him, he may shoot someone by accident. _ "Jasper, please don't make this worse. They will attack you and I won't be able to stop them, you could hurt one of them. Our people are innocent, like Maya and if you shoot people will be hurt. We can talk about this... Please Jasper, just put the gun down so no one gets hurt." The blonde begged and her heart sank when the gunman shook his head in defiance. _ He isn’t going to back down and the people will not allow him to live. I’m sorry, Jasper… I didn’t mean to turn you into this._

"You choose the Grounders over your own people, how could you? They're animals, Clarke. They've killed so many of us and you're one of them now, even protecting the bad ones!!! Azgeda killed hundreds of Skaikru while you were playing dead and you come back and give them a pass?! That's right, Wanheda gets to choose who lives or dies. Now I have the gun and that makes me the Commander of Death**.** " Jasper said with fury in his eyes as he cocked the hammer on his pistol and rushed forward to press the muzzle against Clarke's forehead. The crowd began to surge forward and the blonde knew the situation had crossed the line in the sand. _ The gun is metal, if I send an electrical burst he will go down as long as the gun is touching me. _

"Jasper please… don't do this. Nou jomp em op! Em l’an! (Do not attack! He's mine!)" Clarke ordered and prepared to shoot the sky boy with an electrical burst from her Augs. _ As long as no one gets too close, they won't know what happened and he'll be the only one to go down._

"This is for Maya…" Jasper collapsed on the ground body convulsing and Clarke stood over him with a remorseful sigh as the warriors rushed forward. _ I tried, but it wasn’t enough. How many more encounters like this am I going to have with Skaikru? I need to get a plan together before Skaikru declares war... _

"En's kiken. Nou frag em op o bash em op. Lok em daun. (He's alive. Do not kill him or harm him. Lock him up.)" Wanheda commanded with her eyes closed, knowing she was about to have another life on her conscious because of her past choices. Luckily, the warriors obeyed her orders and did not attack Jasper, only carried him towards the tower. _ How long before Lexa hears about this? She is going to be so furious..._

"Heda will demand that Jasper dies for this and she will be right to do so, honey. An attack on you cannot be forgiven or brushed aside, especially with you just ascending to your position. Our people need to know this behaviour is unacceptable, as tragic as it is. An attack against Heda or Wanheda is an act of war." Agatha said with a sigh as she shook her head and the blonde nodded. _ As much as I wish it weren't true, it's necessary. This is just the first attack, as far as we know what I am isn't common knowledge yet. Once Skaikru knows, we're going to war over my right to live and Lexa will probably kill anyone remotely involved. _

"I know. I deserve it… him hating me. I killed the girl he loved and all of her people." Clarke shook her head in shame and let out a deep sigh. _ If he killed Lexa, I would want to kill him. I'm sorry, Jasper. It wasn't personal, I took her away from you and now you're broken. _

"I know about Mount Weather, Clarke and I believe that you made the right decision. It was a hard decision to make, few are strong enough to do what you did. If Maunon lived, they would continue to hunt Skaikru down and kill them. Once they were all able to exit the bunker, there was a very good chance they would attack the coalition in a power play. They could have destroyed every clan at a whim, with their guns and missiles, you prevented that. Being Wanheda isn't an easy proposition, having to ultimately decide who lives or dies is a massive weight to carry. I have faith that you are able to carry that burden with help from the people you love." Agatha replied, taking Clarke's hand and gave her a sad smile as she slowly led the blonde to the tower.

"Doesn't make me feel better about it…" Clarke said shaking her head, with eyes closed and mindlessly followed the old woman. _ You've paid for your sins, no need dwelling on it. You lost your eyes, legs and an arm. This is the price I pay for what I did. _

"I know, honey. The boy is in pain and lashed out at you because of that pain. It is such a shame that he did not think this through, now you must stand by and allow Heda to kill him for attacking you. I'm sorry honey, I don't want it anymore than you but it must be done or Skaikru will follow in his footsteps. We knew this would happen eventually and he's clearly been watching us, most likely under orders from someone else." Agatha replied with a sigh and Clarke felt horrible about the situation, knowing that the next enemy they would face was Skaikru. _ How did they go from being my people that I would do anything to protect into my enemy? _

"Pike. He was watching me like a hawk at the execution. I tried to shift my weight to look less obvious, but guess it didn't help…" Clarke shook her head in shame, berating herself for not thinking ahead. _ You didn't even think twice about walking among the people in the markets. You didn't think of the possibility that they would watch you and figure out you're an Aug. _ "I need to figure out a way to get ahead of this…" Clarke said with a sigh, cut off by the sight of warriors bounding out of the Tower.

"Klark!" Lexa exclaimed as she came running out of the entrance with two dozen bodyguards in tow and the brunette scanned her closely for injuries. Clarke knew that Lexa was holding back from physically touching her in the name of appearances and it was difficult for the blonde not to pull her into a hug to reassure the brunette that she was safe.

"I'm fine, no injuries and Jasper is already in custody." Clarke assured the brunette and couldn't help but smile when Lexa clenched her jaw angrily. _ She’s always been so protective of me, ever since we met. _

"He will die for this slowly, Klark. Ai swega!" Lexa replied with fury in her eyes and she gave the guards a dismissive nod.

"I know… I warned him that you would but he didn't listen." Clarke shook her head in disappointment. _ I was hoping to have a break from war before plunging into the next one. _

"I've gotten you home safely, Wanheda. With your permission, I'll leave you in Heda's capable hands." Agatha interjected and gave the two Commanders a kind smile.

"Mochof, for bringing her home unharmed Agatha." Lexa replied, never taking her eyes off Clarke and the blonde’s heart swelled at the concern on her face. _ She’s so cute when she worries about me! _

"You don't need to thank me, Heda. I was merely along for the ride, Wanheda did all of the hard work." Agatha replied with a wink at Clarke and turned back towards the markets to finish her work for the day. The blonde silently entered the tower and made her way onto the lift, knowing Lexa would say what she was feeling once they were alone. As she suspected, the moment the lift raised in the air Lexa turned to face Clarke and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"I'm okay, I promise." Clarke said as she pulled back and met the brunette's green eyes. The look on Heda’s face said it all without uttering a single word and the blonde retracted the dark glass that shielded her eyes. _ She loves me and I love her, what are we waiting for? Fuck it... _

“Klark, are you certain that you are alr…” Lexa’s words came to a halt when Clarke cupped her face and pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss. This was nothing like their first kiss, that was soft and gentle. This was almost desperate, not that it was a bad thing. _Seven months of being angry and hurt, yet this is all I really wanted. A chance to truly live with you. _Lexa wrapped one arm around the blonde’s waist and the other moved up to her neck as their lips crashed into each other like waves in the ocean. Pushing and pulling against each other, leaving them both breathing heavily by the time the lift came to a halt. Clarke pulled away reluctantly, knowing the moment the door to the lift opened they would be back to being Heda and Wanheda. 

“Sorry about the shitty timing but I’ve been thinking about doing that all day.” The blonde whispered against Lexa’s lips as they gathered their breath and smiled widely at the dreamy expression Heda was giving her. The brunette gave Clarke a soft kiss and stroked the blonde’s face gently before taking a step backwards as the door opened. 

“I am glad that you remain unharmed, Wanheda. I assure you that your attacker will be punished for his crimes, however that is a matter for tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate our victory and your move to the capitol.” Lexa said professionally as they exited the lift together and gave the guards a nod, causing the blonde to shake her head in disbelief. It still managed to amaze Clarke how quickly Lexa could shift back to her Heda persona, despite the situation and she silently considered testing the brunette. _ Wonder if I can ever make her head spin so much that she drops the Heda act... _

“Mochof, Heda.” Clarke replied with a mischievous grin as she entered her room and Lexa followed her in, shutting the door behind her. Once the door was closed, the brunette pulled Clarke into her arms and resumed kissing the blonde as if they had never stopped. “I was serious about clearing our schedules for a few hours…” The blonde mumbled in between kisses and Lexa chuckled as she rested her head against Clarke’s.

“I have already arranged for that tomorrow after your training with Gaia and Natblidas, if that is acceptable to you.” Lexa replied with a smirk and the blonde smiled widely at the gesture. _ I brought it up for a second and she already set it up. She's such a romantic!! _

“Very acceptable.” Clarke answered happily and felt like a weight was finally lifted from both of them now that the kissing part was out of the way, despite the looming threat of Skaikru. _ If I have her, we can make it through anything. We’ll beat them together. _

“Excellent, then it is a _ date _ as you called it. We should prepare for the feast, if there is anything you need... ” Lexa offered, taking the blonde’s metal hand in her own and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. The sensation sent chills through blonde, it was a different sensation than she expected but Augs came with a learning curve.

“You’re right next door.” Clarke replied with a smirk, receiving a confident smile and nod from Lexa in return.

“Yes.” Lexa smiled softly and then her eyebrows scrunched together as she scanned the blonde closely. “Reivon said that you can see through anything, is that true?” Heda seemed almost uncomfortable bringing up the subject, probably because Raven told her the possibilities of robot eyes.

“Are you asking if I’ve seen you naked, Heda?” Clarke asked, raising a questioning eyebrow and Lexa gulped nervously.

“I… have considered the possibility given the proximity of our rooms.” Lexa replied carefully and Clarke let out a joyful laugh.

“I may not be as chivalrous as you, Heda but I’m also not the type to look without permission.” The blonde gave her a reassuring smile and it seemed to put Lexa at ease. 

"I will give you an hour to get dressed and clean the smudges off your face. I don't want to share this side of you with anyone, I want messy Klark to myself." Lexa said with a mischievous grin, causing more laughter from the blonde. It wasn't until now that Clarke realized their elevator make out session wasn't so discreet. _ Oh my God, she will be so embarrassed!! _

"You may want to do the same… I'm afraid we didn't fool the guards very well when we got out of the lift, you have black handprints all over your neck and face." Clarke giggled and watched the brunette amusedly as she processed the news, surprised when Lexa shrugged nonchalantly.

"It will be a relief to hear gossip that is actually true. The rumors were starting to get old. I will come by in an hour to escort you to the feast." Lexa replied and made her way to the door, giving the blonde a hopeful smile.

"I look forward to it, Heda." The blonde said and let out a sigh when Lexa exited, closing the door behind her. Clarke removed her jacket humming happily to herself, leaving her in a tank top when she heard the door to her room open once more. "That was so not an hour, don't tell me you miss me already…" The blonde stopped when she turned to see Bellamy standing there, looking distraught. _ Oh, fuck! _

"Pike was right… you're a fucking Aug." Bellamy shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the blonde's robotic arm and raised his gun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are a bitch, I know.


	14. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike launches an attack on Grounders. The 100 rally behind Clexa, but inadvertently risk Wanheda's life in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Polis Tower**

**Clarke’s Room**

  
  
  
  


"Bellamy, please don't do this…" Clarke begged and looked through the wall to Lexa's room, only to find Heda in a similar situation. _ What the fuck, Miller's in on this too? _ Miller was aiming one of Raven's rifles at Lexa and the blonde watched in horror as the brunette fell to the ground in a lump. "Lexa!!! I will end both of you!! That’s a fucking promise!!" Clarke glared at her old friend with murderous eyes and Bellamy sighed, shaking his head. _ How could you, Bell? I thought you were my friend!!! _

"Believe it or not we're doing this for you, Clarke." Bellamy replied and pulled the trigger just before the blonde's world went black. Searing pain ripped through her body when hit the ground, it was getting hard to breathe and she couldn't move anything but her... right arm. _ Shit!!! EMP!! _

"My... lung… is..." Clarke said weakly, so much so that Bellamy couldn't hear her. 

"I know what this must look like Clarke, but I promise that we're doing this to protect you. I'll explain everything once we're safe." Bellamy said as she felt a finger stroke her face and he let out a sigh. There was a sound of a door opening and Clarke hoped it was someone that could save her.

"Help…" Clarke tried to scream, but it came out as more of a whisper. A burning sensation erupted from her shoulder and legs, signalling the circuits of her Augs may be scorched. _ Shit if my Augs don't come back online... _

"Bellamy, we need to move before the guards wake up." A woman's voice filled the air as Clarke felt something being shoved in her mouth to gag her and then a cloth bag was placed over her head. _ I'm fucking blind assholes, talk about overkill. _

"We have a few minutes before they do. Pike and the others went to release Jasper before we meet at the rendezvous point outside of the feast. I've got Clarke, you just make sure no one gets in our way." Bellamy replied as he slung the blonde over his shoulder and she felt the movement as he walked quickly down the hallway. Clarke tried to move, but she was feeling weak from lack of oxygen and the pain flooding through her. _ How are they getting past the guards? They should've attacked by now. God, I forgot how much it sucks to be blind! Somebody, please stop them!! _

"Put this over Heda. If they see us with her and Wanheda, we won't make it out of the tower alive." The woman instructed, most likely to Miller. _ They took her too? What are going to do to us? _ The blonde heard another door open and it felt like they were descending stairs at a fast pace. _ Focus, Clarke figure out a way to call for help. _ It was pointless to struggle with only one good arm and the blonde needed to focus on saving her energy to fight the pain. The pain was getting worse with each passing moment and Clarke knew she didn't have much time before she lost consciousness. _ Try to stay awake, so you can send for help. _

_ "ALIE… can you hear me?? Please… Lexa and I need help!!" _ The blonde focused all of her thoughts on the AI, but got no response from ALIE. _ The EMP must've wiped out the mind drive… shit, now what?? _

"Jomp emo op!! Wamplei gon Skaikru! (Attack them!! Death to Skaikru!)" The shouts came from multiple people and Clarke prayed that no one would die trying to save them as the sound of gunshots filled the air.

“Bell, take Heda and I’ll hold them back to cover your escape!” Miller shouted and Clarke felt her balance on Bellamy shift as he let out a grunt.

“I’ll see you at the rendezvous point, Miller. No dying on me, that's an order! Got it?” Bellamy said with authority.

“I got it Blake, just focus on saving our Princess!” As Miller finished speaking, Clarke felt Bellamy break into a sprint and the shouts got further away with each step. It seemed like only seconds passed before the blonde realized that she was now on a horse and she berated herself for losing consciousness. _ Now I really have no idea where we are… _Time seemed to skip again when she felt herself being unloaded from the horse.

"What the hell were you thinking using an EMP on Clarke, it could kill her!! I was going through her medical files on the Hovercraft and two of her organs..." Monty sounded panicked and the blonde silently hoped she would be able to talk sense into him. _ Of course I can only do that if I can talk… focus, ignore the pain so you can get out of this. _

"Not now, Monty! Just help me get them both in the Hovercraft and then follow Echo's directions to the hideout. Miller and I will contact you after Skaikru attacks the city." Bellamy said with frustration and Clarke felt someone place her on the ground, followed by the sounds of footsteps around her. A moment later, there was a plopping sound next to her and someone lifted her right arm in the air. Cold metal encircled her wrist and her right arm was hanging from what she assumed were handcuffs. _ Seriously? I already can’t move and you handcuff me? _She had no way of knowing if her other hand was cuffed, because she couldn’t feel her other arm or legs.

"Sky boy, wait! Don't you dare die on me, Bellamy!" The strange woman’s voice seemed genuinely concerned for him and Clarke internally rolled her eyes when she heard kissing just above her. _ Really? Is she why you kidnapped us? What the fuck is going on? _

"I'll try not to, Echo. I'll send word when I can, but the whole coalition will be in chaos after Skaikru takes control of Polis. It may be a few days before it'll be safe to contact you." Bellamy replied and the blonde heard footsteps leaving the room.

"Monty… can't breathe… " Clarke whispered, surprised that she was able to make her voice heard.

"Shit!" Monty exclaimed and the blonde felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Echo’s voice got closer, she must have knelt down to my level. _ If I could see or move, I would kick your ass bitch!! _

"What I was trying to say when Bellamy cut me off, is that one of Clarke's lungs and her pancreas are Augs. The EMP must've shut them down and like I said, it could kill her!" Monty replied anxiously and Clarke heard someone let out a deep sigh.

“Well, then do something! You know Skaikru tech, use it to fix her!!” Echo said with frustration in her voice. _ Wait, she's a Grounder? _

"Find R… Rav… Raven." Clarke said at a whisper, praying that her captors heard her.

"What is she saying? I can’t make it out..." The woman asked and Clarke felt a hand squeeze her good arm.

"I think she's trying to tell us to get Raven, maybe she can turn her Augs back on so she doesn't die. Pike was pretty certain that Raven helped turn Clarke into an Aug, guess he was right. Dammit, I don't know how to contact Sonchageda to find her." Monty replied and a feeling of relief washed over the blonde knowing he would try to help. _ Thank you, Monty! _

"Raven isn't in Sonchageda, I overheard Heda talking to Octavia and she said she was going to Floukru. This isn't the plan, Monty." Echo grumbled and the blonde prayed that Monty would not listen to the woman.

"Neither is Clarke dying! We did all of this to save their lives, so they can fight Pike and Skaikru. If Wanheda dies, the Commander will kill us before she realizes we’re on her side and you know it." Monty replied with conviction and though Clarke was grateful, she was also confused. _ Wait, they’re trying to save us and want us to fight Pike? What the fuck is happening? _

"Fine. We'll get the engineer on the way to the hideout, but no other stops! We have to get them somewhere safe before Pike finds out you and your friends betrayed him. Once Skaikru attacks, Heda's people will come after anyone with your tech." The woman said with a frustrated tone and Clarke felt a sting in her neck.

"We’re still on your side, Clarke but it'll be easier to breathe if you're sleeping." Monty's voice said with a sad tone and the blackness swallowed her, bringing her into a deep slumber.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

**Hovercraft**

**Two Hours Later**

  
  


“C’mon, Echo...hurry up! Please don’t let Clarke die…” The sky boy’s voice pulled Lexa out of her slumber and she blinked slowly, trying to gather her surroundings. _ I’m in a Hovercraft and I’m handcuffed to… Clarke!!! _Heda’s green eyes went wide with panic as she laid eyes on the unconscious blonde.

"Klark!!" Lexa exclaimed as she used her free arm to cup the blonde's face and scanned her closely. Clarke's whole body was limp, her natural arm was handcuffed to Lexa’s and secured on a bar above their heads. The blonde’s lips were turning a bluish color and her skin was on fire._ She isn't moving and I don’t think she’s breathing... _ The brunette pulled the necklace with Clarke's vitals from under her shirt and panicked to see a solid line straight across. _ Raven said that means she's dead! _

"No, no, no! Klark, nou ban ai au! Beja, ai hodnes. (Don't leave me! Please, my love.)” Lexa begged the blonde with tears in her eyes, nuzzling Clarke’s face with her nose and then turned her gaze to the sky boy. _ He's one of Clarke's friends… Monty I think. _

"It's ok, Heda. I'm not going to hurt you or Clarke, we're trying to help..." The sky boy said with a concerned look and the brunette felt the rage boiling inside her. _ She's dead… I will kill every member of Skaikru for this. _

“You will die for this Natrona!" The brunette barked angrily, glaring at him while she ran all the ways she would make him suffer once she was free.

"She isn't dead Heda, her Augs are just disabled. We didn't know that one lung and her pancreas were Augs until after the fact. We thought the EMP would just make it so she couldn’t attack or fight back until we got you both out of Polis.” Monty informed her and Lexa went over every detail of her meeting with Abby earlier in the day to discuss Clarke’s medical needs.

“Her other lung is severely damaged as well. Abby said something about it not working right and the Aug lung made up for it. Without her Augs, Klark will die!! We need to find Abby and Raven, NOW!” The brunette demanded, hoping there was still time to save Clarke. _ You can say you are our side all you want, but if she dies so do you!! _

“Echo is trying to find Raven now but Abby is a prisoner of Pike. I’m sorry that we had to do it like this, I really am but it was the right thing to do. If we explained the situation, you and Clarke would have refused to leave Polis. We didn't have much time to save you both, so we had to improvise. We never meant to hurt Clarke, I swear!!” Monty’s face was filled with remorse and her gut told Lexa that she could trust him, the situation seemed otherwise. _ Echo… Marcus said something about her being a spy for Azgeda... _

"How is attacking and kidnapping your Commanders in an act of treason saving us? You will tell me everything Monti kom Skaikru, if you value your life!!" Lexa tried to fight the fury in her veins as she spoke, knowing she needed to remain calm. _ If I can get him to release me, I can kill him and save Clarke. _Monty hung his head in shame and Heda knew she would not like his response. He opened his mouth to speak just as Lexa hear a familiar voice.

"Clarke!!! Where is she?! Out of my way!!!" Raven's voice filled the air as she ran up the Hovercraft ramp and skidded to a halt in front of them, kneeling down. _ I never thought I would ever be this happy to see her!! _ Raven put her fingers on Clarke's neck and shook her head. "Shit shit shit! What the fuck were thinking using an EMP on her?! We have to get her to the Island like NOW, it's less than an hour flight." Raven stood up and the Azgeda spy rushed her, coming inches from her face.

"We are not deviating from Bellamy's plan anymore than we already have! We weren't even supposed to get you and there are people waiting for us to arrive." The woman barked and Lexa hated that she could not help the engineer fight her. _ Be careful, Raven… spies are excellent fighters. _

“I take orders from Clarke and Heda. Last time I checked, so do you… so **back the fuck up, **bitch!!!” Raven’s reaction shocked both Lexa and the spy, causing her to deflate. _ I did not realize Raven even had this side to her. _

“I’m with Raven. We did this to save them, Echo. I also seem to recall King Roan telling you if Heda or Wanheda dies, you do too.” Monty said courageously and Lexa could only think this was all a waste of time. _Clarke needs help and_ _Roan is involved in this? We need to focus on saving Clarke!!_

"Em pleni Eko, ai laik Heda! (Enough Echo, I am the Commander!) You will take us to the island and do everything in your power to save Klark! That is an order and I promise you that if she dies, so will you!" Lexa made a point to look the spy in the eyes as she spoke so they knew she was understood.

"Sha, Heda." Echo replied with a sigh and a short nod.

"ALIE, take us to the island max speed and prep Clarke's kit there for an upgrade to electrical shielding. Also contact Dr. Armstrong and have her meet us at the island, if Clarke’s Augs are blown she’ll need surgery." Raven ordered, nearly shouting and Lexa was relieved that the engineer knew how to help Clarke. _ If this works, I owe Raven. _

"Right away, Raven.” ALIE replied as she appeared in the jet, causing Monty and Echo’s eyes to go wide. The Hovercraft lifted in the air and gained speed, presumably towards the Island.

"Holy shit, you have a working AI in this thing?" Monty asked with excitement and Raven pointed at him glaring.

"Uhn-uh. You don't get to be excited about shit until Clarke's safe!! And for fucks sake, did you have to handcuff them together like that?! Clarke can't move and Heda won't attack unless Blondie dies, you have my word." Raven replied with an angry tone and Echo reluctantly began to uncuff them as the engineer paced. The moment the cuffs were off, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and held her close.

"Klark, you're safe… I'm here." Lexa pressed her forehead against the blonde's and stroked her cheek. _ Her skin is so hot!! _

“ALIE, can I use one of the power lines to give Clarke enough juice to get her to the Island safely?” Raven asked as she stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of her nose, presumably to help her think.

“Affirmative, Raven. However the Hovercraft is made out of conductive material and…” ALIE replied and was cut off by Raven shaking her head.

“Relax, ALIE I promise I won't electrocute us all.” Raven opened a panel, then ripped out a metal cord from the wall and moved towards the two Commanders. “Monty grab the plastic cot on the wall, we have to set her on it so we don’t all die trying to save her.” Raven ordered and Lexa helped them move the blonde onto the cot, then stroked her face.

"Yu ste klir, Klark. Beja ste kamp raun ai, ai hodnes. Yu gonplei nou ste odon. (You are safe, Clarke. Please stay with me, my love. Your fight is not over.)" Lexa said as she placed a kiss on Clarke’s lips, hoping it would somehow revive the blonde.

“Don’t touch Clarke for a few seconds Heda, I have to shock her to jumpstart her Augs. On three… two… one… CLEAR!” Raven placed the wire on the blonde’s chest and they watched as Clarke’s body jumped in the air. After a brief moment, the blonde opened her eyes and Lexa smiled widely when she saw the blue glow of them flicker. 

“Lex…” Clarke’s voice was weak as Lexa scooped her into her lap and held her close smiling.

“Klark! Hodnes, you’re alive!” Lexa kissed the blonde's temple, heart sinking we she realized the glow in Clarke's eye went out.

“I can't see you… can’t move my…” Clarke's voice was weak and Lexa knew this must be frightening for her. _ To have your body made whole only to lose that… _

"Shh, Klark. Raven is here and she will fix you." Lexa whispered as she held the blonde's limp body in her arms. 

“Thank fucking god it worked!! ALIE, can you connect to Clarke's Augs?” Raven exclaimed and gave the brunette a nod.

“Yes, Raven. The circuits for her limbs and eyes seem to be scorched and her organs are only operating at thirty percent. The damage to her mind drive is substantial and the pain is most likely unbearable, however she will live. I will update Dr. Armstrong and start up the cybernetics lab, we may need to replace all of her Augs.” ALIE replied and the brunette only hoped that they would be able to help Clarke.

“Make sure all the upgrades get loaded in the new mind drive and stack as much protection against EMPs as you can. Do you need something for the pain, Griff?” Raven asked as she ruffled through a cabinet on the opposite wall.

“Please…” Clarke replied with a laboured breath and the engineer turned around, seeming to find what she was looking for.

"You know the drill Princess, it's going to knock you out for a while. Heda and I be here when you wake up, scout's honor." Raven offered as she knelt down and stuck a needle in Clarke’s neck. "I'm sorry, Heda. I promise I'll do everything I can to save her." As the engineer spoke, the blonde seemed to fall into a deep sleep and Raven gave Lexa a sad look.

"I know you will, Reivon. I am glad you are here." Lexa replied sincerely and gave the engineer the best smile she could muster in the situation. _ We're going to do everything we can to help you, Clarke. _

"Me too. Now is someone going to tell us what the fuck happened and why?" Raven stood up and spun, glaring at the other two. Lexa’s ears perked up, wanting to know the answer as well and Monty let out a deep breath.

"Pike ordered an attack on Polis, beginning with the feast. All of Skaikru’s adults, minus Marcus, Sinclair and Jackson are going to wipe out the whole city. Sinclair, Jackson and Dr. Griffin were taken into custody while Pike was talking to you in the Tower this afternoon, they took Kane when you went to look for Clarke. The rest of Skaikru is armed with Raven's rifles on the lethal setting and Pike ordered no survivors. Pike had Sinclair and I create an EMP bomb strong enough to kill every Aug in Polis. Once the bomb goes off, Pike’s orders are to kill every man woman and child that is not Skaikru. I didn’t know the bomb was for your people, Heda.” Monty answered looking incredibly uncomfortable under the murderous glares from Lexa and Raven. _ They’re going to murder my people. Why would they do that? Polis is mostly civilians!! _

“And why exactly did Skaikru need to build an EMP? You didn’t have enough time to build one big enough to take out the whole city. You only found out Clarke was alive three days ago and the materials alone would take time to locate.” Raven raised an eyebrow and scanned him closely, the sky boy looked to Lexa.

  
  


“Pike had us start making it over a month ago, after Monroe followed Heda leaving TonDC in the middle of the night. When she came back, Monroe told us that Raven flew in on a jet with an Aug to meet you. Pike said that your people were working with Augs so you could wipe out Skaikru and we started building the EMP then. Some people believed him, others didn’t until Monroe came back with a burned up Aug arm a little over two weeks ago. She said Indra burned the Aug’s body, but the arm was all the proof she needed. The conspiracy theories went apeshit after that. Some in Skaikru think Grounders have tech, but are pretending they don’t to catch us off guard. The only ones that didn’t feed into Pike’s bullshit were the hundred, especially after Clarke turned up alive." Monty looked at the sleeping blonde in Lexa's arms and sighed.

“How were you able to get us out without Pike knowing?” Lexa asked, looking between Echo and the sky boy.

“Bellamy’s been using some of my methods to build an underground in Skaikru ever since Pike took over. I advised him to get as many people close to Pike as possible to gain an advantage and use it to move against him. Bellamy and Miller are in the inner circle, they feed us information while convincing Pike they are loyal to him. When word got out Wanheda was alive, Pike had to make a move to gain loyalty. He knew the hundred would follow Wanheda even if she was in a different kru, so he tried to find a way to turn them against her.” Echo answered and then looked to the sky boy.

“He sent my mom, Miller and Jasper to confront Clarke. When my mom came back, she said that Clarke attacked Jasper the moment she saw him. Said that she beat him nearly to death and then ordered her men to torture him.” Monty added with a deep sigh and the lie infuriated the brunette. 

“That is not what happened! He held a gun to Klark’s head!!” Lexa argued, then realized that Monty nodded in agreement.

“We know, Miller told us the truth. My mom… hasn't been the same since my dad died. She's so angry and blames all Grounders for his death. Jasper is my best friend… I can’t believe that he hates Clarke so much that he would do that! Octavia was right… he’s lost in a pit of hatred.” Monty took a seat and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Octavia knows about all of this?! I was literally just with her a few hours ago and she didn’t say shit!!” Raven's eyes went wide and she shook her head in disbelief.

“She didn’t know until after she got back this afternoon. Octavia has barely been around anyone in Skaikru since Clarke blew up Mount Weather. She warned all of us about Pike and tried to get us all to join Trikru, we didn't listen. Once Pike announced his plan for tonight, Bellamy knew we’d need all the help we can get. I met Octavia when she got back and told her our plan to get the two of you out of Polis before the attack. She said something about deja vu after TonDC and gave us the Hovercraft so Skaikru couldn't follow us.” Monty replied, causing Lexa to feel relief knowing Octavia was aware of the situation. _ She's loyal and she will most likely find Indra to warn her. _

“Where is she now?” The brunette asked and both of them shrugged.

“Not sure. Octavia has a radio set to our frequency and said she’d contact us when she could. I think she’s trying to help people escape Polis while Pike parades your corpses around. We borrowed some of your belongings and took some blood to convince him you were dead.” Echo replied nonchalantly and Monty shook his head. 

“You forgot to mention the innocent Aug and normal girls you burned alive to use as decoys.” The sky boy grumbled and was clearly uncomfortable with the spy’s actions.

“Collateral damage comes in times of war, Monty. If Pike isn’t convinced Heda and Wanheda are dead, he will go looking for them. It’s better this way. Now they can attack Pike with the Azgeda army at their backs.” Echo replied and Lexa agreed with her. _ It was a smart move, no matter how tragic. _

“You said Roan knows about all of this??” Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow and Echo nodded.

“Sha, Heda. My king commanded me to advise him on any threats against you and Wanheda immediately. Bellamy found me to help them get into the Tower and I warned Roan. When I told him Bellamy’s plan, he said that he would pull Azgeda from Polis so we can protect you. The safe house I was taking you both to is in Azgeda. Our army is supposed to protect you until you are both ready to take the city back.” The Azgeda spy answered, making Lexa very grateful she had made him the King. _ He is loyal to us, thank the Spirits. _

"Wait, we literally just beat Azgeda in a war and now they're on our side?" Raven was clearly shocked, not familiar with the constant shift of loyalties often found among clans. _ It's been my greatest struggle since ascending. No one can make up their minds about who they are loyal to. One general dies and they switch sides. _

"Azgeda is loyal to our King, he is loyal to Wanheda and Heda. You have to understand that most of us didn't want to serve Nia, but we were afraid to cross her. She had spies everywhere and we never met one another so we couldn't trust anyone. Azplana forced us to serve her out of fear and if we displeased our Queen, she would force us to kill the ones we loved. When Wanheda refused to kill our warriors and only executed Azplana for her crimes, she gained our trust. Any other Commander would have wiped us out on the battlefield or punished us for serving Nia. Azgeda will fight for the coalition because we believe Wanheda will fight for us." Echo gave Heda a respectful nod as she finished.

"I will remember Azgeda’s loyalty when this over, ai swega. How many casualties were there?" Lexa needed to know how bad it was, despite a part of her not wanting to know. _ Will Clarke and I have any people left besides the hundred and Azgeda? _

"We won't know the exact number until Miller or Bellamy contact us, but Pike ordered no Aug or Grounder survivors. I'm sorry we couldn't save them, Heda." Monty seemed to sincerely regret the loss and the brunette looked down at the blonde in her arms.

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.” Lexa replied feeling overwhelmed by the situation at hand and the stress of not knowing if Clarke would recover from the EMP. She tried to convince herself that Raven and Dr. Armstrong would easily save the blonde, yet knew that it would not be that simple. _ Please, Clarke... don't leave me. I need you to help our people rebuild after this mess. _

"Heda, Raven, we are about to land and Clarke's kit is prepared in her quarters. Dr. Armstrong, Murphy and Corvin should arrive by the morning." ALIE announced and the jet descended to the ground. Monty offered to help Clarke into the cot, but Lexa insisted on carrying the blonde in her arms. The brunette ignored Monty and Echo's amazement as they entered the mansion, following Raven to Clarke's room. The brunette looked around her room, noticing large dents on three of the walls as she laid Clarke in her bed. The engineer went to a box next to the bed and pulled out a wire.

"Have you ever seen Griff hook up to her kit before?" Raven raised an eyebrow and the brunette shook her head. "Well, now is as good a time as any to show you. Lift her head, this connects to the port at the back of her head." Raven explained and Lexa realized that she hadn't imagined the cold spot she felt on the back of the blonde's when they kissed earlier. The engineer showed her how to connect the cord to the port and then set down the blonde's head.

"Does she have to do this every night?" Lexa asked, knowing that she needs to learn everything she can. She recalled Abby mentioning Clarke's kit and that she must have one nearby at all times.

"Nope, only if there's a problem with her Augs or if she needs an upgrade." Raven let out a deep breath and looked at Lexa seriously. "Not gonna lie, if we really have to replace all her Augs it could be a while until she's able to see and walk. It won't be fun for her or anyone helping her. She won't be able to eat or move or go to the bathroom without help. Griff goes through major depression and it pisses her off that she has to rely on other people. The pain won't even out until her Augs work properly and because she can't see, she'll be disoriented. There are times when she's fine, other times she'll think it's a dream or hallucination. You need to be prepared for that and try not to take it personally. Are you sure you want to sign up for this, Heda?" The engineer gave her questioning look and Lexa didn't have to think of her response. _ Does she really need to ask?? _

"I will do whatever it takes to help Klark, regardless of the circumstances." Lexa replied without hesitation and Raven nodded.

"We can take turns watching her and ALIE will alert us if any problems. Murphy is the resident chef, so he'll take care of that but if you're hungry there should be food in the kitchen. Someone comes by regularly to stock it. Try to get some sleep while she's out, we won't get any while she's awake. If you need any help, I'm across the hall or you can have ALIE call me." The engineer offered and once again, Lexa was glad she was there to help.

"Thank you, Reivon." The brunette replied and Raven shrugged.

"No worries, Heda. Get some sleep while you can, you'll need it." Raven said as she exited and Lexa took a spot next to Clarke on the bed. _ Whatever it takes, Clarke. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The Real Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa helps Clarke cope with her new reality. Polis survivors find safety with the help of Agatha, who leads them to a long kept secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love the comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy.

**Polis**

**One Hour Before Feast**

  
  
  


"Fleimkepa Agatha! Heda told me you returned to Polis with Wanheda and I thought I would pay you a visit." Gaia announced as she entered the art shop and smiled to see the old woman's face light up. _ All of these years spent trying to emulate her and now she is here to guide Wanheda on her journey! I must bring her with me to future Natblida trainings, she has so much wisdom to share and her grandson is Heda’s choice of successor. _The old woman immediately pulled the young Fleimkepa into a tight hug and then pulled away with a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you did, honey! It's so good to see you, Gaia...and your mother as well!!!" Agatha said sincerely and then looked over Gaia's shoulder, grinning.

"My mother?" Gaia narrowed her eyes and turned around in surprise to see Indra standing behind her with a serious look on her face. _Who am I kidding, Nomon is always_ _serious… _Behind Indra stood her seken, Octavia and she looked just as serious.

"Fleimkepas, you must come with me...Now!" Indra's tone was the same as any other situation, however, her eyes were full of panic. _ What happened? _Agatha seemed to be thinking the same thing as she spoke.

"Wormana, what's wrong?" Agatha asked with a concerned expression and Indra shook her head.

"Now is not the time to explain Fleimkepa, where are the Natblidas?" Indra replied respectfully, yet with an urgent tone and then looked to Gaia. _ Why is she asking about the Natblidas? _

"In the temple, their training isn't over until the feast begins...why Nomon?" Gaia answered, narrowing her eyes in confusion and her mother exchanged glances with her seken.

"You must both take them and leave Polis right fucking now!! There will be an attack on all Grounders, starting with the feast. The Skaikru Chancellor has ordered no survivors, including the children. We need to move!" Octavia responded and gave Indra a frustrated look. _ Skaikru is going to kill children?!?! Why?! _

"Nomon, if this is true, we must save the other children…" Gaia objected and was cut off by the old woman nodding her head as she placed a metal hand on her shoulder. 

"We will, Gaia. Indra, go to the school and bring all of the children and Sedas to the temple...do it quietly. I will meet you and your seken at Becca's Crypt." 

"Fleimkepa..." Indra protested, but stopped when the old woman gave her a stern look. _ I had forgotten how terrifying Agatha can be... _

"No arguments, ai seken! If you want to help our people, you will do as I say _without question_! That is an order!" Agatha spoke with the same authority as the young Fleimkepa recalled from her childhood and it brought a proud smile to Gaia’s face when Indra deflated. _ Nomon was Agatha’s seken when she was a child when she was training to be Fleimkepa. That was before Nomon turned her back on the temple, before Nomtu died... _

"Look lady, I know that you're friends with Clarke and I get that you want to help but they are going to kill everyone in the city. Clarke and Heda are safe, the hundred are kidnapping them as we speak. Going to the temple is a waste of time that we don’t have right now! If you stay, Skaikru will kill you and the Natblidas. So cut the temple shit and do as we say!!" Octavia grumbled looking frustrated with the situation and clearly did not realize who Agatha was. _ Careful Octavia, you are still new to our ways and disrespecting Agatha could cost you your life. Did she say Heda and Wanheda are being kidnapped?? _

"They will only do so if you do not meet us at the temple with the other children. The school is right next door to the Temple, you can move the children and their Sedas to it easily. If anyone asks, Wanheda has a special lesson for the children before the feast. I will gather a few guards on our way to the temple to help us protect them. Now go!!" Agatha replied calmly and Indra glared at Octavia, who was shaking her head defiantly. _ Nomon has zero tolerance for insubordination, especially towards Agatha. _

"Do as she says, ai seken! I am certain the Fleimkepa is aware that you are still learning our ways and will forgive your insolence. Agatha is _the_ Fleimkepa to Wanheda, she answers only to Klark kom Sonchakru. We will meet you at the temple, Seda." Indra gave the Fleimkepa a respectful nod and continued to glare at Octavia.

"Os, ai seken. C'mon honey, we need to move." Agatha gave Gaia a nod, then ushered them out of the shop and all four women headed towards their destinations. As she suggested, Agatha gathered a few guards on the way, asking them to help her with a special project and they obliged. Octavia and Indra shuffled into the school as the Fleimkepas entered the temple with the guards. Once inside, Aden approached them with a questioning look.

"Komfoni, what are you doing here?" Aden asked and the old woman gave him a kind smile.

"My duty to Wanheda and Heda, Aden. Your duty is to gather all the Natblidas and bring them down to Becca's Crypt immediately! Do not allow any arguments, this is an order from their Commanders and Fleimkepas." Agatha answered with a kind, yet firm tone and Aden gave her a nod.

"Sha, Komfoni." Aden replied and turned to follow her commands. Agatha led Gaia to the crypt and then let out a deep sigh. It only took a few moments before the Crypt began to fill with people, Octavia and Indra were last to arrive.

"You ready to explain how we're safe here? Skaikru will find us when they go door to door to kill everyone." Octavia grumbled and Gaia noticed the murderous glare her mother gave her seken.

"This will protect us from them." Agatha pulled a golden disc out of her pocket, causing the adults in the room to crumple their eyebrows.

"What is that, Seda?” Indra asked with a quizzical look and looked at Gaia for an answer, who merely shrugged. _ I'm as confused as everyone else. _

"Something to be used only in extreme emergency and by luck Wanheda entrusted it to me just this morning. It has been handed down from Wanheda to Wanheda and Jake left it for Clarke before he died." The old woman lifted the rug on the floor to reveal a seal of some kind on the floor. Agatha knelt down and placed the disc on the seal and turned it, causing a door to open. All present stood with wide eyes as they looked down at the entrance, a small staircase led to a room below them. _ What is that?? Is it a… bunker??? _The old woman raised her voice so all present could hear her.

"No dilly dallying, get everyone down there, now! I'll explain everything once we are all inside." Agatha went down first to lead the way and Aden gestured for the Natblidas to follow. 

"What the hell? There's a bunker here?" Octavia asked with wide eyes and shook her head in disbelief. _ Of course!! Raven said that Wanheda would know where the entrance was!! _

"Reivon kom Sonchakru said there was a bunker below the city and Wanheda would know where the entrance is. It looks like she was correct. You heard Agatha, get the children down there… adults last." Gaia ordered and they shuffled the children into a line as they made their way down. The teachers and guards followed behind them. It took at least a half an hour for everyone to descend. Octavia and Indra were last to enter.

"Close the door behind you, they can't enter without a key and this is the only one." Agatha advised them as she put the disc back in her pocket and Octavia shut the door behind them. They looked around at the large room in amazement, presumably a main hall of some kind.

"How did you know about this place, Agatha?" Gaia asked as she looked around the room. There were words painted onto the walls. _ From the ashes we will rise. Blood must have blood. What is this place? _Agatha let out a sigh and shook her head.

"It was once a place of hatred. Becca Praimheda and Wanheda tried to give them a life above ground by offering Nightblood, they thanked them by burning Becca alive. Wanheda took the lives of their leaders and offered peace to those that survived. He built the foundations of our people before returning to Sonchageda. That is who the thirteen clans are, the children of the Haven Augs and Polis Naturals that survived Praimfaya. Skaikru are the children of the ones that burned the earth to destroy them. An act of genocide separated our two people and we seemed to instictively distrust each other when we met again on the ground. I discussed it with Clarke this morning and she had ALIE download the bunker specs to my mind drive so I would know my way around. She said the bunker must remain a secret unless Polis is attacked. If there is an attack, Wanheda ordered me to save as many as I could, starting with the children." There was a sudden flicker in the lights of the bunker, but it only lasted a few seconds. Gaia noticed that Agatha stumbled when it happened and her mother rushed forward to catch her in her arms.

“Seda, are you alright?” Indra asked with concern uncharacteristic of her mother and Agatha took a deep breath as she nodded.

“EMP, I’m assuming. Gave me a bit of a shock, that’s all. Thank the Spirits the bunker is fitted with electrical shielding or it would most likely would have killed me. Remind me to tell Clarke to thank Adam for that.” Agatha replied causing the mother and daughter to give each other confused looks before Octavia spoke.

"That must've been the bomb Bellamy told us about! Fuck, Bellamy!! How could you let him do it?!?! Lincoln is out there with a few thousand good people!! We need to get out there to fight Skaikru!!" The sky girl insisted and the old woman let out a deep sigh, shaking her head remorsefully.

"It's too late for that, honey. At least for tonight. You are exactly where you are needed right now, protecting the future of Polis and staying alive so you will be there when Clarke needs you. If you leave now, there is a chance you will lead Skaikru to us or you will die. You are a capable warrior that is loyal to both Wanheda and Heda. They will need you to help them defeat Chancellor Pike and the Sky People. Once the fighting is over, Skaikru will lower their guard and believe they are alone. We must hide until our Commanders return and Clarke told me that you know how to hide better than anyone. It is our duty to do what Wanheda would want us to do for our people… save them. We can do that if we are patient. Polis may be a city of civilians, but they have been prepared for an attack on the city. There are countless places to hide and you are going to find them in then bring them to the bunker. You will do so quietly!! Absolutely no charging in and attacking!!!" Agatha argued and Octavia shook her head, desperate to take action.

"But…"

"No buts, young warrior. I understand the need to help our people and you are doing exactly that. This bunker is directly connected to the one in Sonchageda and Becca's Island. We can communicate with them and work with them to defeat our enemy. The power is geothermal, there are plenty of beds and if we are patient, Sonchakru can send us the supplies we need. Sonchakru has thousands of drones and the moment ALIE sensed the EMP, many would have been sent to Polis. If ALIE knows where Wanheda and Heda are, there will be drones following them as well. We can watch the entire thing from the monitors in the office through that door and locate those that need help, while avoiding Skaikru. Now how about you tell me everything that is going on, starting with the kidnapping our Commanders. We seem to have the time to discuss it." Agatha crossed her metal arms in front of her and they all looked to Octavia for an explanation.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Polis **

**Throne Room**

**Morning**

  
  


"What did you do, Charles?!? We heard the gunshots and felt the explosion!! What did you do?!?" Marcus shouted, bringing the doctor from her slumber and she looked around at her surroundings in confusion. She was on the floor, chained to Jackson, Sinclair and Marcus in the throne room. Above them stood Bellamy, Miller and Pike armed with Raven's rifles. _ I don't remember anything after Marcus coming back from speaking with Heda and Skaikru. _

"What you didn't have the strength to do, Marcus! The Grounders are the enemy...they have been our enemy since we came to the ground!!! They have taken land that our people were meant to inhabit and they have been working with Augs!! They had to be stopped, but you refused to fight them! Now Skaikru rules Polis and once we are ready, we will wipe out the rest of the primitives that think they have a claim to our land!!" Pike's voice was full of hatred and Abby could not believe they would commit such a horrible act. _ Genocide, just like the Aug Incident. Skaikru are now and have always been monsters it seems. _

"Are you out of your mind?!? This is their land, has been for a hundred years and we have no claim to it. Polis is made up of mostly civilians… Women and children!! You need to stop this before we are at war!! Please Charles, stop this before it's too late!!!" The doctor begged as she sat up and looked at her captors in shock. _ Miller, Bellamy how could you do this?? There are others from the hundred here too...how did you all end up following Pike?? _

"Deadly women and children, Abby. The Grounders teach their children to fight from the time they are old enough to pick up a sword! Marcus told us that and all of you acted like that didn't mean anything! Do you have any idea how dangerous they are? They could send a child to gain our trust and they would slaughter us in our sleep!! We had to wipe them out before they did the same to us!!" Pike argued as he paced in front of the prisoners angrily and Marcus shook his head in disbelief.

"Clarke and Heda won't see it that way! They wanted us to live in peace, now they will wipe us out because of your unspeakable act violence!! They didn't attack us, you attacked them after they welcomed us into the coalition!! You started a war that you will lose! The Commanders will kill everyone that does not renounce Skaikru and that's if we are extremely lucky!!! This is treason, Charles!!" Marcus insisted and Abby could see that his warning fell on deaf ears.

"The Commander and Clarke are dead! It was more difficult than I'd hoped, I should've known they wouldn't come quietly! They very nearly escaped but Bellamy managed to bring them back, well parts of them at least. Shame he had to burn their hideout down to get to them, yet it seems almost poetic after they burned those two Grounders alive. Bring in the corpses. I'll give you time to mourn your daughter doctor, because we are not savages like the Grounders. Then you will tell me everything you know about this City of Light and the Augs there! Bellamy, Miller once she identifies the bodies hang them from the walls of the city as a warning to Grounders. I want them to know their precious Commanders are dead and they are next." Pike exited the throne room as Miller, Bellamy and the guards spoke in unison. _ No! It can't be true… Clarke wouldn't go down easily and neither would Lexa!! _

"Yes, sir." Pike left them with guards that were all part of the hundred that came down with Clarke and the Dr. hoped it wasn't true. _ They don't really believe Pike, do they? It has to be an act, right? _

"Bellamy, tell me it isn't true! Tell me you didn't take part in this senseless massacre! Tell me that Clarke isn't dead!!" Abby begged him, noting that he exchanged a look with Miller. Miller gave Bellamy a nod and then exited the throne room with the other guards. Once Miller closed the doors behind them, Bellamy sighed and gave Abby a serious look.

"Clarke's not dead and neither is the Commander. We're on your side, Abby. We have to convince Pike we stand behind him, so we did what we had to do. I need you to tell Pike this is Clarke and Lexa. We grabbed some blood from them so you can say it's a match. Why does Clarke have black blood? Is it an Aug thing??" Bellamy asked and Miller entered, dragging a large bag that seemed heavy behind him. _ Thank God they're alive!! _ He pulled it in front of the doctor and opened it, revealing two badly burned corpses. _ One of them is an Aug!! Bellamy, what did you do? _

"Who are they?" Marcus asked as he looked at the corpses in horror.

"It doesn't matter…"

"The hell it doesn't! I know all of the Augs in Sonchageda and one of them is an Aug! WHO ARE THEY?!" Abby replied angrily. _ Augs are peaceful and they murdered one to use as a decoy. Clarke never would have agreed to this. _

"I'm not sure, we just grabbed the first blonde Aug and brunette Grounder we found." Bellamy shook his head and shrugged as if it were no big deal, infuriating the doctor.

"Bellamy, how could you?! They were most likely innocent!! I know the Aug was at the very least because my people believe in peace and healing. You murdered them!" Abby argued, trying not to allow the anger to take over. _ You've changed, Bellamy. You are no longer Clarke's friend, not like this. _

"I did what I had to do to protect Clarke!" Bellamy replied with frustration and Abby shook her head defiantly.

"Does she know about this, because I guarantee Clarke would not sanction killing an innocent regardless of the situation. She is Wanheda now and it is her duty to protect the innocent, not risk theirs for her gain!" Marcus asked, staring at the corpses with a face full of remorse. _ I'm sorry, Clarke would never approve. I will find out who you both are!! I have to give their families some peace. _

"I know, that's why we kidnapped her and Heda." Bellamy sighed, seeming frustrated that they didn't agree with his methods.

"Kidnapped them?! Against their will?! What did you do, drug Clarke? She can scan for poison… so she would never fall for that!" Abby was confused. Clarke's Augs gave her a huge advantage and she would not go down easily. _ Did he trick her? Did he hurt her? _

"Nope. I knew we didn't have time to debate morality so I used an EMP to knock out her Augs and Monty took them to Azgeda to keep them safe." Bellamy responded and Abby's eyes went wide, rage boiling in her veins like never before as she rushed him. _ NO NO NO!! That would kill her!!! _

"Are you out of your fucking mind!!! You killed Clarke!!! Murdered my baby girl!! How could you?!?!" Abby's adrenaline started pumping and she was vaguely aware that she was dragging the other prisoners behind her by the chain connecting them. Bellamy rubbed his jaw after she slapped him hard across the face and gave her a sad look.

"It just knocked her out Abby, I swear Clarke's going to be…" Bellamy was cut of when Abby attacked him screaming bloody murder as she punched him over and over, knocking him to the ground. Miller tried to pull the doctor off of Bellamy, but was struggling as she flailed in his arms, kicking Bellamy in the face. The doctor barely noticed a stinging sensation on her skin as broke free from Miller.

"Her lung and pancreas are Augs, an EMP will kill her!! You murdered her! She saved your lives and protected you!! She was your friend, you murdered her and thousands of innocent people!!! Fuck you!! Fuck Skaikru!! I hope you all burn!!! Fucking murderers!!" Abby screamed, hearing the others in the room begging her to calm herself and ignoring them. Bellamy was under her, face bloody when Pike came rushing through the door with more guards.

"For fucks sake, Abigail!! Stop this! Shoot her!" Charles shouted as Abby continued to beat Bellamy senseless, her rage and fury fuling her actions.

"We have, Pike! She isn't going down!!"

"You murdered my baby!! I'll kill you for this!! I swear, I will!! All of you are going to die for this, I promise you!!!" Abby screamed as multiple hands grabbed her and pulled her off Bellamy flailing her arms around. Bellamy's nose was broken and his face was beginning to swell already. _ If Lexa is alive, she will kill you!! You will all die for this!!! _

"Well, I guess that means we have positive body identification. Get Mr. Blake to a bed, Jackson you're going to patch him up since Dr. Griffin has forgotten her oath to do no harm. Take the rest of them to the dungeon and lock them up." Pike had a triumphant smile on his face and Abby wanted nothing more than to watch him die slowly._ Lexa will give Skaikru death by ten thousand cuts for killing Clarke, I know she will!! You murdered her people and Clarke, now you will die!! I will do everything in my power to help her achieve that!! _

"Yes, sir." Miller replied and uncuffed Jackson before dragging the other three behind him. Some guards stayed behind and were lifting an unconscious Bellamy.

"You will pay for this, you psychotic murdering bastards and that's a fucking promise!!" Abby screamed as they dragged her, Marcus and Sinclair out of the throne room. Miller led them to the lift and stood in silence as they descended, knowing there was no point. Once the lift stopped, they made their way into the dungeons and the Skaikru guards all fell to the ground in a lump. Octavia stepped out of the darkness with a smirk, holding one of Raven's rifles.

"Octavia! How did you avoid…" Marcus exclaimed and the girl shook her head.

"Not now, Marcus. Gather their weapons and follow me... quietly and quickly. Do as I do, step where I step." Octavia responded with a hushed voice then led them slowly and carefully through empty streets to the temple. The three adults stared at the bunker door with wide eyes as it opened and Lincoln popped his head out.

"Welcome to the Real Underground, not the fake one Bellamy runs." Octavia announced as Lincoln exited the door and gestured for them to enter the bunker. "In you go, Link and I have two more civilians to sneak back to the bunker. Agatha and Indra will explain everything, take these to the armory." Octavia said as she handed Marcus a duffle bag with more rifles. They entered the bunker and the door closed behind them, the three looked around in amazement.

"Abby! I'm so glad that Octavia was able to bring you here safely!" Agatha exclaimed with a smile and Abby shook her head, with tears in her eyes. _ Oh God, I have to tell her Clarke's dead! Agatha loves Clarke like a granddaughter and we both lost her... _

"Bellamy killed Clarke with an EMP..." Abby broke into a sob and the old woman pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing circles on her back.

"He _almost_ killed her, honey. Monty was wise enough to find Raven and they brought Clarke to the Island to save her. Lexa is with her and you know that she will take care of Clarke for us. Jenna, Corvin and Murphy arrived at the Island an hour ago. She's weak, but Corvin and Raven believe they can get her organs stabilized until they replace her Augs. Jenna is on vidcom waiting to discuss Clarke's treatment with you. Let's go talk to her, ok honey?" Agatha replied and gave Abby a hopeful smile, as the doctor followed her into the office.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Island**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Morning**

  
  
  


Lexa awoke with a start, hearing the sound of metal hitting metal and looked around the bedroom.

“Fucking mother fucking fuck!!” Clarke shouted from the floor of the bedroom and Lexa flew out of bed in a panic, rushing to the blonde’s side.

“Klark? Hodnes, are you alright? How did you fall?” The brunette scanned Clarke closely as she helped the blonde sit up on the floor. _ How did she get this far from the bed? _

“I had to go to the bathroom. I could see and walk, then it fucking went black again. GOD DAMMIT!!!” Clarke answered angrily and waved her one good arm around in the air. Dr Armstrong and Corvin were able to get her organs up to sixty percent functionality without replacement. Her limbs worked sporadically, usually only for a few minutes and it often frustrated Clarke.

“Klark, your Augs only work for a few moments after you unplug from your kit and you know that. If you need to use the bathroom, wake me and I can help you.” Lexa lifted the blonde off the floor and set her on the bed as Clarke shook her head defiantly. 

“It isn’t supposed to be like this, Lex! I’m supposed to be fixed! I was fixed and that fucking douchebag fucked it all up with his stupid EMP!! I spent so much time learning to accept myself and adjusting to the Augs, now I’m broken again!!” Clarke’s voice cracked as the tears ran down her face and Lexa pressed her forehead against the blonde’s, stroking her cheek. _ I hate how difficult this is for her… I will kill Bellamy for doing this to her. _

“Reivon and Corvin are creating your replacement Augs, but it will take time. Your mother and Dr. Armstrong agree that you will be whole again after the surgeries. Octavia will bring your mother here soon, but she must do so without alerting Skaikru to their presence. We must be patient until then, hodnes.” The brunette promised and she could tell immediately that this was not the correct approach, the blonde's face said it all. _ Raven mentioned talking about the surgeries would upset her. I should have listened... Good job, Lexa. _

“More surgeries!! Just what I need, more scars!! I already look like Frankenstein’s monster, why the fuck not?!” Clarke replied grumpily and Lexa hated that the blonde was so ashamed of her body. After two weeks of bathing and helping her use the restroom Lexa was very familiar with Clarke's body, though she wished it was under different circumstances. The blonde had several scars and the areas around her Augs had several metal bolts fused to her skin. Lexa did not mind any of it and was actually intrigued by how they connected to Clarke's flesh._ She's so hard on herself, despite being indescribably beautiful. _

“I actually understood that reference and I assure you that there is no resemblance. You are beautiful, Klark. All of you.” Lexa replied with a smile as she placed a kiss on Clarke’s pouty lips and the blonde grumbled.

“Don’t.” Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Don’t what?” Lexa gave the blonde a heartbroken look, not that Clarke could see it. _ This must be a nightmare for her. It would be for me in her place. _

“Be charming and say things we both know aren’t true.” The blonde had tears streaming again and Lexa instinctively wiped them before she spoke.

“It is the truth, Klark. You... are... beautiful.” The brunette said in between the kisses she planted on Clarke’s face.

“If this is a stubbornness contest…” The blonde grumbled and Lexa chuckled, with an amused smile. _ I love stubborn Clarke!! _

“You would win every time, hodnes and it would be futile to assume otherwise. This is a beauty contest, however and once again, you win.” Lexa placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead and knew if Clarke’s eyes worked, she would be rolling them. _ Good, that means she's feeling better. _

“Bullshit!! Have you seen yourself? You’re fucking gorgeous, Lex! Even Raven calls you Commander Panty Dropper.” The blonde argued, causing Lexa to smile widely and chuckle.

“Not half as gorgeous as you, ai hodnes. Speaking of panty dropping...” The brunette lifted Clarke off the bed and carried her to the bathroom, noting the sad expression on the blonde’s face.

“You don’t have to do this, Lex. You didn’t sign up for this shit.” Clarke said as Lexa carefully sat her on the toilet and moved into a position to keep the blonde balanced.

“I did actually, you can ask Reivon. I do not care if you have legs or eyes, I choose you. I choose everything that comes with that... Leader Klark, Messy Klark, Grumpy Klark… I signed up for all of it. Nothing will change my mind about that.” The brunette replied sincerely and smiled down at Clarke.

“Lexa, you're the leader of the known world and you’ve lowered herself to helping your girlfriend take a piss.” Clarke grumbled and Lexa could not help her response. _ Defiant to the end and that's why I love you so much. _

“We’re _girlfriends_ now? I should have helped you use the restroom months ago, it would have saved us both a great deal of trouble.” The brunette smirked and Clarke pointed at her with her good arm.

“Even blind, I can totally see that smart ass look on your face right now!” The blonde responded with a smirk and Lexa shrugged.

“I do not know what you are talking about, hodnes. I’m too busy looking at my beautiful girlfriend.” The brunette placed a kiss on the top of the blonde’s head as she flushed the toilet, then washed her hands.

“So not fair, Lex.” Clarke sighed as Lexa lifted her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

“What is unfair, Klark?” The brunette smiled when the blonde touched her face to find her lips and kissed her.

“That I can’t be depressed around you because I love you and you’re so fucking perfect.” Clarke replied as Lexa sat her back onto the bed and knelt down in front of her.

“You are perfect, Klark and apparently I am _ batshit gaga _ for you.” Lexa replied with a smirk and the blonde burst into laughter, causing the brunette to smile. _ I love her laugh! _

“You are spending way too much time with Rae.” Clarke giggled, giving Lexa a feeling of accomplishment that she was able to lift the blonde's spirits. 

“Actually, that came from Murphy… speaking of which, would you like some breakfast?” The brunette replied with a shrug and brushed a loose lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear as the blonde visibly pouted.

“Why am I so food motivated?” Clarke asked with a sigh and Lexa smiled widely.

“Because you need food to build your strength so you can fight the pain and be ridiculously stubborn.” Lexa replied sarcastically and the blonde gave her an amused look.

“Very funny, Lex… I was food motivated long before I became an Aug. Ask anyone.” Clarke smiled as Lexa started to help her get dressed for the day. Raven and Murphy were surprised that Clarke gave into the brunette when she insisted that the blonde get out of bed every day. _ She has to have something to look forward to, or she will give up!! _

“I have. Do you want to use the wheelchair to eat in the kitchen, or stay in our room for breakfast? We're going swimming afterwards, so it is up to you.” Lexa asked and the blonde let out a sigh as she considered the options. Lexa did not want Clarke to wallow in the loss of limbs and eyes, therefore pushed her to partake in everyday activities. Agatha suggested physical therapy and Lexa made it part of the blonde's daily routine, with very little resistance from Clarke.

“Wheelchair. I seriously want to impale O’s asshole brother for this and I plan to. Maybe impale him through his asshole… fucking douchebag. '_I’m doing this for you, Clarke.' _Bull fucking shit! That bastard almost killed me and now I’m all messed up again. Do you think I should kill him before or after I kill Pike?” Clarke replied and Lexa was glad that her anger motivated her somewhat. Clarke refused to say Bellamy's name… ever. Only referring to him as asshole or douchebag or another insult. Not that Lexa could blame her, the brunette was up to one hundred and fifty ways to punish Bellamy. _ Seeing Clarke go through this is enough reason to hate him. _

“As Raven says, _ get in line_. I have an entire list of ways to punish Bellamy and Pike. I would have loved to have seen your mother beat him.” Lexa said with an evil smirk as she pulled out the wheelchair and noticed the wide smile on Clarke’s face. _ Bellamy is the reason she has suffered this loss. He’s the reason so many died. He should have fought Pike, not go along with him and even Octavia agrees. Bellamy is just as guilty as Pike, he helped him murder my people and says he was protecting Clarke?! I am glad that we are in agreement on this because I have every intention to make him pay. _

“Me too. I’ve seen mom angry plenty of times, but the way Sinclair and Marcus describe it she was badass.” The blonde replied smiling as Lexa set her in her wheelchair and pushed her out of the room.

“I believe she is where you get that from, hodnes. Now, what would you like for breakfast?” The brunette asked as they entered the kitchen and smiled to find Murphy already preparing to cook, as always.

“Morning, ladies. What kind of day is it, Princess? I was leaning towards sausage gravy and biscuits...we’re in agreement, excellent!!" Murphy smiled at Clarke's obvious agreement on breakfast and continued to work on their meal. 

"G'morning, Hot Wheels!! Heda. Here, take this... it’s an apple. Monty sent them from Haven, fresh picked yesterday.” Raven placed the apple in Clarke's hand and gave Lexa a grin as they both watched the blonde devour it clumsily.

"Thanks, Rae it was so, so good. So what's the status on everything? What do the drones see? What's going on in Polis?" Clarke asked after she wiped her face with her right arm sleeve causing a proud smile to fill Lexa's face. _ Straight to work. _

"The Polis bunker has nearly three hundred residents now and that number grows by the minute. Hundreds of people are hiding all over the city, O and Link are working non-stop to reach the survivors. I told her she needs to get some rest, but she told me to fuck off." Raven replied with a playful grin and Clarke chuckled.

"Sounds about right. Have we located other survivors outside of Polis?" Clarke asked, sounding very much like the Clarke they all knew and it filled Lexa with a sense of joy. _ We will get through this. Clarke has a family here and a part of me hopes that our future is like this. Minus the broken Augs of course, but even without them. We have this regular domestic life that smoothly transitions to working to protect our people. As hard as this is on her, it's peaceful. Clarke feels like home and I want this to last forever. _

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________


	16. Surgeries and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is presented with a gift from the Generals and Ambassadors while Clarke undergoes surgery to replace her Augs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for kudos and comments. I love getting feed back. Hope you enjoy.

**Island**

**Two Weeks Later**

  
  


"Relax, babe." Clarke whispered into Lexa's chest and placed a soft kiss on her neck. The blonde was in her normal sleeping position, on her left side half draped over the brunette. It was the most comfortable position for her, given that Clarke had to plug into her kit every night until the surgery. Lexa couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it would be to spend every night with a cord connected to the back of your head. _ Thank the Spirits she won't have to plug in as often afterwards, Clarke said once every two to three weeks for a full diagnostic test. I'm still not entirely certain what that means... _

It was difficult to learn all of these things that Lexa had never imagined existed in the first place. She was learning tech very quickly at the Island, mostly because nearly everything on the Island was new tech to her and they used all of it on a daily basis. Self heating stoves, baths and showers. Lights, computers, a swimming pool that cleaned itself and security fences that no red blood could cross... The list went on and on. _ Clarke said that this was nothing compared to Haven and after a month I'm still learning new tech... _

"I _am_ relaxed. Go back to sleep, hodnes. You have a big day today and it's only two in the morning." The brunette replied as she kissed the blonde's forehead and pulled her body closer. The surgery was today and though everyone assured Lexa that Clarke would make through the surgery, she couldn't help but worry. While everyone on the Island would be busy replacing the blonde's Augs, Lexa was going to be travelling to the Azgeda capitol with Echo. _ What if something happens during the surgery or afterwards? _

"I can feel you worrying about me, Lex. Your whole body is tense and it’s like the air is thick with it. You have nothing to worry about, ai swega." Clarke promised as she traced her fingers over the brunette's collarbone and Lexa let out a sigh. 

"I am not worried, Klark. You will have over three dozen warriors to protect you while I’m in Azgeda." Lexa lied, trying to remain strong for the blonde and though Clarke was blind she was able to see through the brunette’s facade. _ What if the surgery goes wrong or someone attacks the island while I'm gone?? _

"Which is Lexa speak for you're afraid that something will happen to me because you won't be here." Clarke smiled mischievously at the brunette, causing her to chuckle.

"I did not realize you could read minds, Klark." Lexa shook her head in amazement, smiling proudly to herself. _ Does she really know me that well?? _

"You'd be surprised how much you can hear and sense without eyes. Voice inflections, muscle tension, breathing, heartbeat. Makes reading your mind easy, especially when I'm using you as a pillow." Clarke smiled up at her and nuzzled into the brunette's neck, placing kisses along the way. "Be honest with me, Lex. I'm not some random ambassador, I’m your girlfriend." The blonde put a finger on Lexa's chin, lowering it to meet her eyes and gave Lexa a stern look. _ They're glowing… she can see me, for the moment at least... _

"I'm worried something might happen to you and I want to be the first person you see when you wake up, hodnes." Lexa replied after a deep breath and the blonde stroked her face smiling, presumably because she could see the embarrassment on the brunette's face.

"You will be. Last time I spent seventeen hours on the operating table and then slept for three days straight, trust me you won't miss anything. I’m just bummed I don’t get to be at the meeting with the Ambassadors and the generals.” Clarke assured the brunette and Lexa took the opening the blonde gave her. _ I can put it off a bit longer. _

“I can always reschedule so you can be there and I won’t have to leave you alone for the surgery.” The brunette suggested and Clarke shook her head in disagreement. _ She’s so stubborn. _

“No. It took too much planning to get everyone to Azgeda for the meeting and we’ve waited long enough to make a move. Our people are fighting a war and they need us to show strength. If you back out, it looks like you’re afraid of Skaikru and our people will start to lose faith in us.” Clarke replied with certainty. _ Why does she have to be logical right now? Why can't she just let me worry about her? _

“Klark, what if something happens to you…” The blonde cut Lexa off with a kiss, then smiled widely.

“I’ll be fine, Lexa. I have the best doctors, engineers and cybernetic experts on the planet sitting in on the surgery. You insisted on bringing a gajillion Nightbloods to protect me, plus Gaia, Octavia, Lincoln and thirty guards. It’s pretty much a guarantee that nothing will go wrong, babe. Unless all your talk of '_ my spirit will protect you when I'm gone, Klark' _ is bullshit.” Clarke raised a challenging eyebrow, then smiled when the brunette shook her head in defeat. _ Gajillion?? Ask Raven in the morning... _

“The Natblidas and our people will give their lives for you, Klark. You are correct, I must trust they are capable of doing so, or admit that I am overstating my faith in them.” Lexa let out a sigh as the blonde chuckled, enjoying the admission of defeat.

“Mmm-hmm, that’s what I thought. If anyone should be worried, it’s me! You’re heading into enemy territory and risking your life, not me.” Clarke insisted and the brunette shrugged.

“Not really. Our armies stand behind us and the drones only see a dozen or so Skaikru scouts outside of Polis.” Lexa replied nonchalantly and smiled when the blonde rolled her eyes.

“You can’t trust Skaikru and I don’t trust Echo. She’s the fucktard’s girlfriend and she spied on you for the Ice Queen, therefore 100% not trustworthy. There’s no way to know if she told him about the meeting and if she did, you’ll have Skaikru to deal with too. Not to mention that Azgeda has been your enemy for a decade and you’re just walking in like it’s all water under the bridge. What if they decide to assassinate you?” Clarke gave her a serious look and Lexa noticed the blonde's eyes began to flicker, suggesting she would lose her sight again soon.

“Hodnes, that was under Nia’s rule. Roan is in charge now and is loyal to both of us, he will join us in the fight against Skaikru.” The brunette reassured her and Clarke let out a disappointed sigh, as the glow in her eyes died out. _ Now she’s blind again… I’m so sorry that you are going through this, Clarke. Given and taken away in an instant. _

“We are weakened right now and this is the time to make a move against us, at least that’s what I would do. Just promise me that you’ll be careful and have like twenty guards with you at all times to protect you.” Clarke replied seriously, causing Lexa to roll her eyes and she was glad the blonde couldn't see it. _ Twenty guards? Seriously? _

“I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Klark.” Lexa replied with an amused smile.

“So was I. Now I can’t see and I’m a triple amputee again… promise me, Lex.” Clarke said with a concerned face. Abby, Jackson and Dr. Armstrong removed her augmented limbs last week in preparation for the surgery. It made the blonde considerably easier to carry, however it also made the reality of her situation undeniable. Clarke suffered from far more pain in the week since her augs were removed and as such had fewer moments of clarity than normal. Raven was correct. Clarke was very disoriented when she was both blind and suffering from pain, though all parties agreed that Lexa’s presence made a huge difference. As Raven put it, it was a coin toss before and with Lexa there, the blonde was able to readjust her mindset. _ She needs the Augs for a normal life and Bellamy took them from her. _

“I promise to be careful and have a ridiculous amount of guards, ai hodnes.” The brunette promised with a kiss to the blonde’s forehead and tried not to chuckle at Clarke's overprotectiveness.

“Thank you.” Clarke traced her fingers lightly across Lexa's face until she found her lips and then kissed her before setting her head back down on the brunette's chest. They laid in a comfortable silence for several minutes as the blonde mindlessly played with Lexa’s hair. Clarke had a fascination with slowly removing the braids in Lexa’s hair each night with her natural hand. The blonde said she was _ burning the sensation into memory _, so she could compare it with her Aug left hand. Not that Lexa minded her doing it. The brunette seemed to instantly relax everytime Clarke did this and Lexa could already feel her eyes growing heavy, when the blonde spoke. “Lex?”

"Mmm-hm?" The brunette answered sleepily, nuzzling the blonde’s forehead.

"After we take back the capitol, will we still share a bed?" Clarke's question brought a smile to the brunette's face. 

"Do you wish to continue sharing a bed, hodnes?"

"I don't think I'll sleep very well without you as my pillow. You've spoiled me rotten." Clarke answered with a smirk and the brunette smiled widely in return.

"Then I will gladly continue to be your pillow, Klark." Lexa replied and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"Good, cos you're the best pillow ever! Also I have a month's worth of sex to make up for once I'm fixed and it would suck to have to sneak back to my room every night." Clarke replied with a wicked smirk and Lexa smiled wide as she chuckled. Lexa had insisted they wait until Clarke was fully healed, mostly because she was worried about the blonde being in pain.

"Only a month's worth after all I have done for you, ai hodnes?" The brunette asked and Clarke giggled, then placed a wet kiss on her neck.

"You drive a hard bargain Heda, though I suppose you deserve hazard pay for bathroom duty. I'll give you three months of retro pay and add it to your lifetime sentence of being stuck with me. But seriously… we're allowed to actually live together and be together in Polis, right?" Clark asked and snuggled closer, with Lexa's help. 

"Sha, ai hodnes. Oso laik Heda en Wanheda." Lexa answered as she gently ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, imagining it braided. Despite having to plug in each night, the blonde opted to let her hair grow out and Lexa was still trying to decide which way she liked best. It wasn’t as long as it was at Mount Weather, maybe an inch below her shoulders and Clarke insisted Lexa teach her how to braid her hair, once she could see again. _I’m looking forward to that, though I am not certain Clarke will have the patience for it._ _She squirms too much._

"But we have to act like we aren’t a couple in public?" Clarke asked making the brunette wonder what caused this train of thought. _ Is she afraid I only want to share a bed if she's broken or is she worried that Polis will take the comfortable routine we've had away? Maybe both. _

"We do have to maintain certain appearances during meetings and our duties, though rumors tend to fly around the city. After a few nights, it would be common knowledge that we are sleeping in the same bed. As far as I am concerned, they can talk all they like." Lexa answered honestly and the blonde scrunched her eyebrows together.

"And that won't be a problem for our people?" Clarke asked and the line of questions were causing the brunette to wonder where this was leading.

"No, why do you ask?" _ What is she worried about? _

"Your mother and Costia were murdered because people thought Heda having a lover was weakness…" The blonde answered after taking a moment to consider her response and Lexa took a deep breath with closed eyes, before she replied. _ I should have known she’d be worried about this and frankly I am too. I just pray that we can have some peace, at least for awhile. _

"My mother and Costia were not Wanheda, you are." The brunette tried to reassure both Clarke and herself. _ I won’t let that happen to you. _

"We had over twenty guards on our floor of the tower alone and Skaikru still managed to kidnap both of us, Lex. Doesn't it scare you that it might happen again?" Clarke's words caused the brunette to engulf the blonde in her arms and pull her body impossibly closer to offer her a feeling of safety.

“Sha, Klark. It terrifies me actually, but we cannot dwell on our fears and allow them to dictate our actions. I promise you that I will tighten security when we return home and you must allow me to do so, hodnes. That means you will have an army of bodyguards following you everywhere that is outside of our quarters." Lexa replied candidly, hoping the actions of Skaikru had not changed Clarke's mind about living in Polis. _ Please don't change your mind, I can’t do this without you. _

"I know you will, babe... I just wish we could have a normal, stress free life. I would be perfectly happy with us living here or in Haven away from politics, coups and other people’s drama. We could grow old, ignoring the problems of the rest of the world and never be worried about an attack." The blonde offered with a grin and Lexa smiled at the thought of being free from responsibility to their people.

"I wish that were possible, Klark. I made an oath to be Heda until I either die or am banished like Nomtu." The brunette closed her eyes tightly. _ Clarke doesn’t want this life, does she? Not that I can blame her, I often wish that I could walk away. _

"You only did that because the bald douchebag pressured children to make a lifetime commitment and then forced you to kill other children in a deathmatch. That is a horrific way of choosing a leader and not at all what Adam Praimheda intended when he gave your people the Flame. Don't you want your people to do better than that?" Clarke’s choice of words concerned the brunette further.

"_Our_ people, Klark. Do you not want to be Wanheda, hodnes?" Lexa gulped. _ Of course she doesn’t want this, why would she? _

"Want to be? No." Clarke's reply sent Lexa's heart crashing into her stomach. _ She doesn't want to be with me, doesn’t want to lead our people together as we planned. Clarke only stayed in Polis to make me happy, but she won’t be happy there... _

"If you do not wish to lead our people and live with me in Polis, I will never force you to do so, Klark." Lexa held her breath, knowing that this might be the end and the brunette sat up in bed as her thoughts spiraled into despair. _ I can’t make her happy because my life is too dangerous. _

"Oh god, you're panicking because I can’t form sentences correctly, aren't you?” Clarke replied with a sigh and was patting the bed to find Lexa, causing the brunette to grab her hand out of pity. _ It’s not fair to distance myself from Clarke when she can’t see me or move. I can see her expressions and she can’t see mine… _ “I'm not saying that I want to leave you, babe. I will never want to leave you. From the moment I came to the ground eight and a half months ago, it's been one catastrophe after the next. All I was trying to do was keep the hundred alive and I was forced to kill three hundred Trikru in order to do that. I kept telling myself that when the adults came down it would be over and it would be someone else’s responsibility. They came down and made an even bigger mess of things, we both know that you would have wiped out Skaikru if I wasn’t leading them. I didn’t trust them to keep us alive, so I led us to Mount Weather and killed hundreds more to keep them alive. Now I'm a blind, triple amputee leading thirteen clans in the middle of yet another war. Is peace even possible down here?" Clarke gulped and shook her head, causing Lexa to press her forehead against the blonde’s to comfort her. _ She didn’t ask for this, wasn’t trained from birth for this like me and yet here she is. _

"You will lead us into an age of peace, Klark. I truly believe that." Lexa promised, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s nose.

"Can I? One day into our new regime, Skaikru ripped that dream apart and stomped on it for all of our people see. How long before the next coup or assassination attempt?" Clarke let out a sigh of frustration and shook her head. Lexa held the blonde in silence for several minutes, not certain how to respond before Clarke broke the silence.

"A week after Mount Weather, I found this little hut in the middle of the woods. No one had lived there in a while, there was an inch of dust everywhere and the whole place was a mess. I spent four weeks cleaning it up, making a home there and it was so, so peaceful. I hunted for food with a bow I found and learned how to use it from this old man that pretended not to speak english. It felt right, living there… like I belonged there. I wanted to stay there forever… grow old, plant my own food and just… live in peace. Obviously it didn't last, bounty hunters started showing up to kidnap me and I had to find somewhere else to go. But for four weeks, I had hope. We're never going to have that life, are we?" As Clarke finished speaking, Lexa closed her eyes tightly and blamed herself for taking that away from the blonde. Lexa recalled the hut the blonde described from the reports of the spies she sent looking for Clarke. It belonged to a family that was taken by the Maunon nearly two years ago and when the spies told her about the blonde living there, she ordered them to bring her to Polis. _ Clarke had found peace and I took that away from her... _

"I wish I could say yes, Klark. I wish that I could promise that you would have that kind of life with me..." Lexa replied with tears in her eyes. _ I should have left you alone, let you stay there and I took that from you because I wanted you by my side. _

"But you can't. We live in a hostile world where survival is the only thing that matters." Clarke answered coldly and Lexa shook her head in shame. _ You have to let her go… she had peace when you weren’t a part of her life. _

"You can still walk away, Klark. You deserve a better life than I can give you." Lexa gulped back the heartbreak and Clarke wrapped her one arm around the brunette’s neck, pulling her closer.

"Why is the Head is always an insecure mess around the Heart? I won’t leave you without cursing, kicking and screaming in protest. Even if that happens, I can guarantee you that I will find my way back to you and kill anyone that gets in my way. Ai swega em klin.” The blonde kissed Lexa deeply, then rested her forehead on the brunette’s and continued. “I'm not telling you this because I don't want to be with you, I'm just verbalizing what I'm doing all of this for. I’ll fight every enemy that comes, for even the slightest chance to truly live with you. I am completely, totally in love with you Leksa kom Trikru and I have been since I first walked into your tent. Even when I was so pissed off that I wanted to strangle you, I dreamed of growing old with you in that tiny hut every single night. No matter how mad I am at you, you make me feel... complete. I think we were made for each other and neither of us will ever be whole without the other, if that makes any sense." Clarke finished and the brunette couldn't help flood of emotions that came pouring out of her. Tears of joy ran down her face as she kissed the blonde and an overwhelming sense of tranquility filled her spirit.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark kom Sonchakru.”

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Leksa kom Trikru. Now get some sleep so Echo doesn't catch you off guard and I won't be forced to rescue you from Skaikru five minutes after I get new parts." Clarke replied with a smile and Lexa pulled the blonde into her arms, finding a comfortable position in the bed. Surprisingly, it only took a few moments of Clarke fidgeting with Lexa's braids to pull her into a deep sleep. Filled with dreams of a tiny hut in the middle of the forest with two old women living out their last years together in peace.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

**Azgeda**

**Sundown**

  
  


"Heda, welcome to Azgeda." Roan announced as Lexa and Echo exited the Hovercraft and she took in her surroundings. The landing area was filled with five separate Hovercrafts, presumably the ones Raven sent to collect the leaders and bring them safely to Azgeda. There were one hundred warriors from each clan stationed to guard Heda, the generals and Ambassadors present. Two dozen Trikru warriors filed behind their Commander and Lexa smiled proudly. _ Clarke would be pleased with the over abundance of guards. _

"Mochof, Haihefa. I assume the other Generals and Ambassadors have arrived?" Heda asked, standing confidently as her eyes scanned every gona present closely. _ Look for any discrepancies, tattoos and scars. Clarke was correct, this is the perfect opportunity to kill every General, Ambassador and myself in a single blow. _

"Sha, Heda. They are already gathered in my throne room. Eko, return to Polis and wait for my command. I will see to it that Heda gets home safely." Roan commanded and Echo gave him a nod, then boarded the Hovercraft bound for Polis. Roan gestured for Lexa to follow him into the large building that once belonged to the Ice Queen. Lexa had been here twice in her life before now, neither visit was pleasant for her and she prayed this would go smoother than those instances. Nia always made a point to flaunt some gruesome display of power to throw her guests off guard. Heda was eleven the first visit and Nia ordered her slaves to set themselves on fire to teach the young Commander the true meaning of strength. ‘_Never trust Azgeda, the Ice Queen loves her mind games and will use them against you to gain control.’ That is one lesson Nontu instilled in me long ago and I did not listen. _

"Do you trust her?" Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow and was pleased to see Roan shake his head.

"Eko? No Heda, I do not trust her at all. She was loyal to my mother and she was conditioned from a child to play double agent in every situation. Eko claims her loyal to me is unwavering, yet she was working with Skaikru behind my back. Because of the Sky boy… that is why I sent her away. I did not want any problems over the gift the clans have brought you in an act of fidelity towards you and Wanheda." Roan smirked as his guards opened the door to the throne room and the brunette smiled widely when she laid her eyes on her _ gift. _

"Kom Heda en Wanheda, yu don ge ouyon klin kom sonraun kom disha hef gon em fotones. (For Heda and Wanheda, you are owed this man's life as payment for his crimes.)" Indra offered as she looked down at her prisoner with disgust. On the ground knelt Belomi kom Skaikru bound, gagged and bloodied. _ I am glad they beat you and I look forward to watching you suffer as Clarke has._

"Kom Heda en Wanheda!!" The group of general's and Ambassadors shouted in unison, filling Lexa with a sense of pride.

"Mochof Wormanas en Bandronas. Lid em op kom ai Skaifloudon. (Thank you Generals and Ambassadors. Bring him to my Hovercraft.)" Lexa commanded and Indra hit Bellamy hard across the face, then put a bag over his head. Two Trikru warriors stepped forward and dragged him away. Marcus stepped forward, taking Bellamy’s place in the center of the room and addressed those present.

"Heda, Generals and Ambassadors. The actions of Skaikru are abhorrent and they must pay for their crimes against the thirteen clans. I hereby renounce Skaikru as my people and humbly request that I be allowed to join another clan. I swear fealty to Heda and Wanheda until my last day. Your enemies are my enemies and I vow to do everything in my power to bring Skaikru to justice for the senseless murder of thousands in Polis." Marcus announced and dropped to his knees in front of Lexa, who gave Agatha a nod as she stepped forward.

"As Fleimkepa to Wanheda, I accept Markos kom Skaikru, Oktevia kom Skaikru, Jakobi kom Skaikru and Erik kom Skaikru as my people. Monti kom Skaikru and Harper kom Skaikru have been granted permission to join Sonchakru as well for their assistance in relocating the survivors to Sonchageda. From this day forward until their last, they are Sonchakru." Agatha looked to Lexa for approval and the brunette gave an approving nod before she addressed the group.

"Mochof, Fleimkepa. As you know the six new members of Sonchakru have been working tirelessly with the two Fleimkepas to rescue any survivors in Polis. This morning, Oktevia kom Sonchakru reported a total of two thousand and fifty six survivors, all of whom have been brought to safety. All members of Skaikru are branded traitors to the coalition and condemned to die by three thousand cuts. One for each Polis resident that lost their lives at the hands of Skaikru. Wanheda has added an additional two hundred and forty seven cuts for each member of Sonchakru murdered. The Skaikru leader, Charles Pike is hereby condemned to death by ten thousand cuts. Any person in the coalition that aids or hides members of Skaikru will be branded a traitor and punished as well. As we speak, Wanheda is undergoing surgery for the wounds she received at the hands of Belomi kom Skaikru and the doctors have assured me she will fully recover. Your orders are to form a blockade around Polis. Any Skaikru found outside of Polis is to be taken into custody so they may pay for their crimes. If they resist, you may end their fight, with the exception of Pike. Reivon kom Sonchakru will provide aerial support until Wanheda and myself arrive. Jus drein jus daun. (Blood must have blood.)” Lexa commanded, careful to meet eyes with each man and woman as she spoke.

“Jus drein jus daun.” They replied in unison and dispersed after Lexa gave them a nod. Agatha approached the brunette and gave her a kind smile.

"Heda, with your permission I would like to join you as you return to the Island. I want to be there when Clarke wakes up." Agatha requested and Lexa smiled proudly.

"Of course, Agatha. I believe Klark will be thrilled to see you. I do have one stop to make on the way back." Lexa gestured for the woman to walk with her towards the Hovercraft as they talked.

"Dropping Belomi kom Skaikru at Sheidheda's underground prison, I assume?" Agatha raised an eyebrow and the brunette nodded.

"Sha, Fleimkepa. Indra brought several warriors there to guard him until Klark is ready to see him." Lexa answered and clenched her jaw when she laid eyes on the sky boy, who was handcuffed to a bar on the Hovercraft.

"And Jaha?" Agatha's question surprised the brunette, she did not know Clarke told Agatha about him.

"I have not decided what to do with him yet…"

"Kill him, honey." Agatha replied calmly and Lexa gave the old woman a shocked look. Agatha always taught peace and a nonviolent approach to every situation and this was completely out of character for the old woman. "As Fleimkepa to Wanheda, it is my duty to protect her and our people. Jaha is Skaikru, you ordered them all to die by three thousand cuts. I know he wasn't in Polis, I also know that he will speak out against Augs and therefore poses a threat. We cannot risk another attack and you need to prove to Wanheda that she will be safe in Polis. I know Clarke, she will obsess over what went wrong and blame herself. She will probably come to the conclusion that her presence in Polis creates a threat to you and our people. We need her in Polis now more than ever and I want to make sure she has nothing left to fear when she returns." The old woman explained and Lexa was grateful that they were in agreement on the situation. _ Agatha is correct, I need to kill him and any other threat to Clarke. _

"We have discussed it and you are correct Klark is concerned. I have promised her to triple the guards to the point where it will annoy her and she has agreed to accept that. However you are correct she will definitely obsess over every detail and eventually blame herself, if she hasn't already." Lexa replied, thinking back on her late night conversation with the blonde.

"Then it's settled. Let's get this Natrona to his cell so we can be there for Clarke when she gets out of surgery." Agatha took a seat in the Hovercraft and Lexa smiled at the old woman.

"ALIE, take us to the prison." Lexa ordered and took a seat next to the old woman as the Hovercraft lifted in the air.

"Right away, Heda. Would you like me to put Clarke's status on the monitors?" The AI offered and both women replied in unison.

"Yes ALIE, thank you." Lexa barely took her eyes off the monitor for the five hours it took to reach the prison and both women blatantly ignored the sky boy the entire trip.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Clarke will face Bellamy and launch an assault on Skaikru.


	17. Welcome back, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up from surgery later than expected and faces Bellamy before attacking Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!! I really love hearing from you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

**Polis**

  
  


Clarke looked around the room in confusion, trying to gather her surroundings. It looked like she was in Polis, though she couldn’t recall travelling there. She was in a large bed, similar to the one in her room but this room was larger. _I think I’m in Lexa’s room..._ _How did I get here? The last thing I remember was mom telling me she would see me after the surgery._

“Lexa?” The blonde looked around, expecting Lexa to come rushing in at the sound of her voice.

“How did that Grounder bitch fuck you up in the head enough to turn your back on your own people, Ms. Griffin? She's a primitive, like the cave men and yet you chose her. Why?” Pike stood at the end of the bed with a triumphant grin and the blonde's eyes went wide with surprise.

“Pike!” Clarke tried to get out of bed, then realized she was still missing three limbs. _ I can see but I can’t fight...shit!! Did they attack the Island while Lexa was gone? _

“You’re not going anywhere, Princess! We let your mom give your eyes back, because we want you to watch Lexa and your freaks die!” Bellamy said as he walked up behind Pike and the blonde noticed there were others in the room as well. Jasper, Miller, Monroe, Monty’s mom. _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. I owe Lexa an apology for complaining about her being overprotective. _

“Why, Bell? What did I ever do to you? I saved you, trusted you, you were my friend!!” Clarke asked with desperation and he glared at her angrily. 

“That was before you murdered innocent people then let your mom and Raven turn you into a freak!” Jasper shouted looking at the blonde in disgust. _ How did they manage to capture us? How did they get past the fence on the Island? I ordered ALIE to shoot any Skaikru that she saw come near the Island or Haven. _

“You’re coming with us, Ms. Griffin. We have the Commander strung up and ready to burn like you did to the Ice Queen. Grab her, she should be easy enough to carry like that.” Pike ordered and those present stepped forward, surrounding the bed she was in. _ I have to stop them!! _

“I will not let you hurt her!!!” Clarke screamed, just as an electrical current shot out of her, hitting everyone present. As they fell to the ground, Clarke began to feel dizzy. It was hard to breathe and everything was fuzzy, then the world went into darkness.

  
  


**_____________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**Island**

  
  
  


Clarke blinked slowly to adjust her vision, she was back in her bed at the Island and Lexa was asleep to her left. The brunette’s face was nuzzled into Clarke’s neck with her fingers entwined with the blonde’s metal hand draped across her stomach. Clarke smiled widely and kissed the brunette’s forehead, realizing her lips were as rough as sandpaper.

“You’re safe… thank god. I had the worst dream.” Clarke said with a scratchy voice and Lexa lifted her head, looking around sleepily before her face lit up.

“Klark, you’re awake! Ai hod yu in, ai hodnes.” The brunette exclaimed with a wide grin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Lexa then pulled the blonde into her body in a cuddle and the way she held her warmed Clarke’s heart. Like she hadn’t seen Clarke in weeks, even though it was most likely only two or three days. _ She’s so adorable and cuddly when we’re alone. _

“I love you too, babe… I’m so thirsty… water, beja.” Clarke licked her dry lips as Lexa kissed her metal shoulder and jumped out of bed to grab a pitcher of water for the blonde.

As she poured the blonde a cup, Clarke sat up scanning the room and noticed that a large couch had been added to the room. The brunette handed her the cup, smiling as Clarke downed the entire contents in one gulp and gave Lexa a grateful smile when she refilled the cup. After finishing the second cup, the blonde threw off the covers and inspected her new limbs. They looked very similar to the old ones and yet her display was showing they were more advanced. _ Electrical shielding, heavily armored and they seem to have more upgrades. I’ll have to go over everything with Corvin and Raven… ok Corvin, so I don’t murder Raven. _Lexa sat on the bed next to the blonde, setting her hand on one of the blonde’s metal knees and it caused Clarke’s heart to swell. 

“Do you need anything else, Klark? Food or…” Clarke cut the brunette off with a deep kiss, enjoying that she had full use of both hands as she cupped Lexa's face with her right hand and ran her Aug hand down the brunette’s torso. 

“Just you, babe.” Clarke mumbled into the brunette's lips and shifted to pull her on top of her, then let out a whimper when Lexa pulled back.

"Your mother promised that if you tore any of your stitches I would be banned from our room until you are fully healed, Klark." Lexa sighed and informed the blonde, who shook her head in disbelief. _ Seriously?? _

"Since when do you take orders from my mom?" Clarke raised an eyebrow in questioning and Lexa gave her a serious look. 

"I agreed to follow her instructions any time that your medical needs required it, Klark. You have several stitches in your abdomen and chest, Dr. Griffin says we must give you time to heal." The brunette answered and the blonde rolled her eyes. _ Look who's sucking up to my mother. _

"Fine, but it's coming out of your retro pay." Clarke grumbled and the brunette chuckled, shaking her head. "I guess I will have to settle for cuddling, then. Want to join me?" The blonde grabbed the covers from the bottom of the bed and pulled them up.

“Of course, ai hodnes.” Lexa crawled back under the covers, smiling when the blonde scooted herself backwards into her and grabbed the brunette’s hand with her new one. Clarke smiled at the feeling of Lexa’s legs entwined with her metal ones. _ I couldn’t feel anything below my upper thighs before. _The sensation caused tears to fill her eyes and she made no effort to prevent them from escaping.

"Klark, ai hodnes am I hurting you?" Lexa's voice was full of concern and she raised her head to scan the blonde's face.

"We've been sharing a bed for a month and for the first time, I can feel your legs touching mine. You have no idea how amazing and perfect that is, Lex." Clarke replied with a wide smile and the brunette nuzzled into her neck. “Do they feel the same to you, my parts?” Clarke asked after a few moments of Lexa holding her and Lexa placed a kiss on the blonde's metal shoulder before she spoke.

“Sha, though Reivon says they are stronger and no longer susceptible to EMPs or bullets. She showed me a simulation and the armor is kind of like Iron Man’s suit, it grows out of your Augs to protect you.” Lexa answered, shocking the blonde with the reference.

“Did you just say Iron Man?” Clarke flipped over to face Lexa and gave her an amused smile as the brunette nodded.

“Sha hodnes, she says she got the idea for your armor from the movies. Though Reivon’s simulation of your armor looks nothing like his suit to me, it’s all black and shiny, like the glass that covers your eyes.” The brunette replied with a smirk and the blonde shook her head in disbelief.

“Since when do you even know who Iron Man is?” Clarke asked and the brunette shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oktevia and Reivon insisted on a movie marathon while you were sleeping, that is why there is a couch in our room now.” Lexa smirked at the blonde’s proud smile.

“Wow, I’m impressed babe! You may learn technology afterall.” Clarke chuckled and kissed the hand entwined with her metal one, before realizing Lexa had a small bandage on the inside of her elbow. “Oh my god, I knew it! Skaikru attacked the meeting, didn’t they? I knew I wasn’t dreaming it. Are you hurt? What did they do to you?” Clarke shot up in bed and ran a full medical scan on the brunette, who looked amused at the blonde’s reaction. _ No bruises or lacerations detected. _

“Do not worry hodnes, I am not hurt and I promise they did not attack. Everything went well in Azgeda and they even brought us Belomi kom Skaikru as a gift.” Lexa smirked and the blonde smiled widely knowing he was in custody. _ I seriously want to beat the shit out of him!! What if Lexa killed him? I know how protective she is, if he said anything to piss her off... _

“Please tell me you haven’t killed him yet, I want to be there and I want a cut.” Clarke gave the brunette a questioning look.

“You will be, ai swega hodnes. Agatha and I delivered him to the Underground Prison after the meeting. There are nearly two hundred guards there for the Skaikru prisoners our army has collected.” Lexa replied and the blonde narrowed her eyes, trying to calculate the time frame. _ That was fast. How did they mobilize that many… it would have to take a week at least with a Hovercraft. How long have I been asleep? _

“How many have they captured?” Clarke looked over her at the brunette and noted the smile on her face. _ What am I missing? _

“Eighty seven. They were trying to look for food and some practically turned themselves in. The blockade has managed to completely cut them off of supplies and they are fighting amongst themselves, thanks to Reivon.” Lexa answered and Clarke scrunched up her eyebrows. _ So many so fast? How? _

“What did she do?” Clarke asked, still trying to work out the timeline as she laid back down and placed her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Reivon used the drones and Hovercrafts to broadcast the Aug Incident into the night sky above the capitol. She also showed them decades of Augs living in peace and the attack through the eyes of the Augs they murdered in the attack. They were good people, Clarke. I’m so sorry.” Lexa stroked the blonde’s cheek, a remorseful look on her face and the blonde gulped. She knew some of them better than others, though she had the memory of most of their lives in her head thanks to the spirit of Wanheda. _ They were good people, peaceful, kind, loving. Like every other Aug she had met since becoming a part of their world. _

“It’s not your fault Lex, it’s Pike’s and everyone that helped him murder our people. It was smart… showing Skaikru that the ones they hated enough to murder were good people. Bet that pissed Pike right the fuck off.” Clarke smirked wickedly, thinking about the trouble it must have caused for Pike. _ Good for you, Rae. Hit them in the heart… show them it was wrong and make them feel it. She must’ve gotten the idea from watching Lexa’s memories during the trial. Agatha said it completely changed Raven’s opinion on the Matrix after she saw it through her eyes. _

“Pike attempted to shoot them down, but she had the foresight to stay out of their range. Once the broadcast ended, they were told the punishment for their crimes and many turned on Pike that very night. From what the drones are seeing, Pike has been killing anyone that speaks out against him and calling it mercy. I suppose he is correct, a bullet to the head is more merciful than three thousand two hundred and forty-seven cuts.” Lexa replied calmly and the blonde couldn’t help but feel… regretful. _ I wanted to kill them! God, that’s horrible to feel that way but they murdered innocent people!! _

“So Skaikru is doing our job for us then… is it bad that I hope they don’t kill Pike because I want to do it? I mean it’s not very Wanheda like, is it?” Clarke let out a deep sigh and the brunette kissed the top of her head, then looked down lovingly at the blonde in her arms.

“Wanheda kills only when necessary, this is necessary. You will see Pike die, ai swega.” Lexa reassured the blonde, who nodded in agreement. _ It is necessary. They have to die, or our people will never be safe. _

“Good, cos I want to see him and a few others die for what they did.” Clarke let out a big yawn and shook her head in disappointment. _ I was hoping to get on my feet and test the new Augs, but I don’t want to leave the bed. You’d think after two or three days of straight sleep, I’d be full of energy. _ “Why am I so fucking tired?” _ I wanted to see mom, Raven, Octavia and Murphy. I need to thank them for helping me... _

“You suffered a great deal of physical trauma from the surgery and you still have drugs in your system. Abby said it will take time before you gain your strength, Augs or not. Besides, it is just after midnight and I am certain no one else is awake.” Lexa reassured her with a kiss on her forehead and the blonde gave her a contented smile.

“I’m glad that I have you here to cuddle with me while I sleep.”

“Always, ai hodnes. Ai hod yu in, Klark.”

“I love you too, Lexa. Sorry, I’m not more fun right now.” Clarke apologized and the brunette shook her head, smiling.

“We are together hodnes, that is all that matters to me. Murphy was planning on making your favorite pancakes when you wake, he and the others will be happy to see you up. I will wake you when Murphy starts breakfast so you can see them. Does that sound fair?” Lexa asked what the a raised eyebrow and the blonde nodded in agreement.

“More than fair, babe.” Clarke gave the brunette a kiss, then scooted into her wrapping her legs around Lexa's. _ So nice and warm. _

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later**

  
  


Clarke was somewhat ashamed of herself for how she reacted months ago when she first got her Augs. She had spent so much time hating herself and her new body, that she didn't appreciate them until Bellamy hit her with the EMP. Now she was relishing in the fact that she was independent once again, with full use of her limbs and eyes. The blonde decided she had time to shower before breakfast, smirking at the thought of inviting Lexa to join her and popped her head out of the bathroom to do just that. Unfortunately, the brunette had already left the bedroom and when she scanned the house for her, Lexa was getting a report from Indra over a monitor downstairs. By the time the brunette entered the room, Clarke was already drying off and chuckled when Lexa immediately averted her eyes.

“With all the baths you helped me with in the last month, I'm pretty sure that this isn't the first time you've seen me naked, Lex."

"That does not mean you are comfortable with it, Klark." Lexa replied as the blonde grabbed her chin and turned her head back in her direction.

"You're adorable, babe. I was going to invite you into the shower if you hadn't left, so for the record I'm totally comfortable with it." Clarke smirked wickedly as Lexa seemed to enjoy the idea and rolled her eyes when ALIE appeared in the room next to them.

"Good morning, Clarke. Raven sent me to tell you _everyone knows you are awake, so_ _stop making out with Heda and get your ass to the breakfast table. You can screw later, don't make her and Octavia storm in to drag you to breakfast._ I apologize for the language, but Raven was clear that I must say it word for word." ALIE reported and both women shook their heads, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. We're on our way." Clarke threw on her clothes, then grabbed Lexa by shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss before exiting the bedroom.

"Long time no see, princess. Ready for your welcome back breakfast?" Murphy announced as they entered the kitchen and the blonde nodded eagerly.

"Yes please. Thanks for everything Murphy, you've really outdone yourself the last few months." The blonde gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling at Lexa's reaction to the gesture. _ So jealous, even when she knows doesn't have to be. _

"That's what friends are for, Clarke. Don't worry Heda, she only loves me for my cooking." Murphy said handing them both a plate of steaming food, bringing a wide smile to Clarke's face.

"What day is it?” The blonde asked as she took a seat and immediately dove into her breakfast. 

“Friday, hodnes.” The brunette replied, then gently kissed the blonde’s forehead as she took a seat at the table next to her. 

“Friday? I didn’t think I’d wake up so soon, thought I’d be out for a few days at least...” Clarke replied with a full mouth and narrowed her eyes.

“You were out for a lot longer than you think, sweetheart. ALIE, do a full scan and check for torn stitches.” Abby’s gave Lexa a knowing smirk as she entered the room and the blonde shook her head in disbelief.

"Really, mom?" Clarke grumbled and rolled her eyes, her mother simply smiled when she kissed the top of her daughter's head. 

“Oh look you’re awake, honey! Welcome back!” Agatha announced with a wide smile as she entered the kitchen behind the doctor.

“All systems are fully operational Dr. Griffin, no abnormalities detected and all stitches are intact.” ALIE announced just as Raven and Octavia came bursting into the room with smiles on their faces. 

“Look who finally decided to join the living, welcome back Princess.” Octavia said with a smirk and Clarke immediately shifted her gaze away from Raven to avoid a Hulk incident.

“It’s okay, Griff. No more Hulk outs in your future, I promise.” Raven offered confidently and the blonde shook her head in defiance.

“You don’t know that…” The blonde argued and Agatha gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Actually, we do honey." Agatha replied and looked to Raven with a smile.

“Robot Gepetto and I made some adjustments to your mind drive to block the triggers. It actually wouldn't have happened if we didn't have the extra time to change it up a bit." Raven explained as Lexa took the blonde's hand and squeezed it, nodding in agreement.

“Go ahead honey, look at Raven. I promise it will be alright.” Abby encouraged her and the blonde slowly met the engineer's eyes, then smiled when she felt no impulse to attack.

“I don’t want to kill you… holy shit, you fixed me!! Thank you so much, Raven.” Clarke stood up to give both Octavia and Raven a hug before sitting back down at the table.

“Never, ever thank me for cleaning up my own mess and it still doesn’t make up for what I did to you both. I’m just happy I don’t have to run screaming from the big green monster anymore.” Raven shrugged and Lexa burst into a joyful giggle, causing Clarke to narrow her eyes.

“What’s so funny, babe?”

“I understand the reference now.” Lexa shrugged and shot the blonde a mischievous smile. _ First she knows Iron Man, now she knows the Hulk?? _

“While you were sleeping, we watched the entire Hulk collection, including cameos in other series and the Avengers. Heda's eyes were wide as fuck when she first saw Banner turn into the Hulk and smash stuff.” Raven explained enthusiastically.

“Rae and I totally decided Heda’s the gay Black Widow. Hot, badass and completely soft for the Hulk.” Octavia gave the blonde a wink and it was Clarke's turn to giggle.

“Oktevia, we talked about this!!!” Lexa glared at her, causing the younger brunette straighten up in her chair and clear her throat.

“Sorry, Heda. Not soft at all.” Octavia corrected and everyone else rolled their eyes, including Agatha.

“There were… similarities to what you were like when you were triggered, Klark.” Lexa was careful in her response, which the blonde found endearing. _ Bless her, she doesn't want to make me feel bad. _

“I figured as much when Mom agreed with Rae's description of it and I’m glad you finally get the reference. So… exactly how long was I asleep if you had time for a movie marathon?” Clarke looked to her mother for an answer as she took a seat next to her.

“Three weeks. You decided to give us a scare in the last hour of the surgery and sent an electrical pulse through your Augs just as we were installing your new mind drive. We think you were having a nightmare and thought you were in danger. It ruined the new mind drive and gave us all a pretty big jolt.” Abby explained and the blonde's eyes went wide in shock. _ Electrical pulse? Oh god, my dream when I thought Skaikru kidnapped us and threatened to kill Lexa. _

“AKA, all the doctors were knocked the fuck out in the middle of doing surgery on you, Griff.” Raven offered with a smirk as she took a seat at the table with a plate of food.

“You scared the fuck out of us, Clarke. It knocked out all of the monitors and machines for too, so you stopped breathing. ALIE was giving us instructions on how to keep you alive. Murphy literally pumped your heart with his hand until we could wake the doctors up and get the machines started, that was some seriously fucked up shit to witness.” Octavia shook her head at the memory as she spoke and it seemed to have traumatized her. _ God that must've been horrible!! _

“Oh my god!! Thank you, Murphy!” Clarke gave him an appreciative smile as he shrugged.

"You're welcome, but next time someone else gets to pump your heart cos that was the creepiest shit ever. I'm perfectly happy being the resident chef." Murphy smirked and took a seat to eat his own breakfast.

"I'm so sorry, Mom! Was anyone hurt?" Clarke said looking to her mother, who gave her a kind smile.

“It’s okay, baby. No one was hurt, but we had to put you into a medically induced coma until Raven and Corvin made adjustments to the new mind drive. Luckily, they were able to create a new one rather quickly and Lexa was here to donate her blood for the second surgery. Lexa was also kind enough to donate two additional pints of blood yesterday so we have some in storage for any future emergencies.” Her mother said as she placed her hand on the blonde’s natural hand.

"That's why you have the bandage… thanks Lex." Clarke gave the brunette a dreamy look. _ She is so sweet!! _

"You do not need to thank me, ai hodnes. I would do anything for you, Klark." Lexa smiled and the blonde leaned in for a kiss before Raven's voice caught her attention.

"Uhn-uh, keep that lovey dovey shit behind closed doors. It was bad enough watching Commander Heart Eyes melt into a gay puddle every time you said her name in your sleep." The engineer grumbled and all present burst into laughter, with the exception of Lexa.

"Reivon, I do not know what _ gay puddle _ means, but I am assuming that it is not a compliment." Lexa replied cautiously, looking to Clarke for an explanation.

"It's a fitting description, Lex." Clarke smiled and rubbed the brunette's leg to reassure her, before letting out a deep breath. "O, we should probably talk about your brother…" Clarke was cut off by Octavia shaking her head adamantly.

"Nothing to talk about, Griff. I watched the video Rae showed everyone and I saw how many people he killed. Two dozen Augs, plus dozens of civilians and he nearly killed you too. He's no better than Pike, no matter what he says. I don't want to be there when he dies though, I already asked Heda for permission to skip that part on account of him being family and she agreed." Octavia answered and Clarke nodded in agreement, wishing she could spare her the pain of losing Bellamy. _ He did this to himself and murdered innocent people, sucks that she will lose the only family she has. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Underground Prison**

**Four Days Later**

  
  
  


"Clarke! You're alright!" Bellamy rushed up to the bars of his cell, looking almost as if he expected to be released and it agitated the blonde. _ How dare you act like you care about me!! _

"No thanks to you, Bell." Clarke bit back angrily and the sky boy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about your Augs… I just thought it was your arm and legs. I would never purposely hurt you, you know that. You're alive, that's all that matters." Bellamy still seemed like he thought Clarke would rescue him and she glared angrily at him. _ He's really convinced he did nothing wrong, isn't he? _

"You won't be for much longer." The blonde assured the sky boy and he gave her a desperate look.

"I was trying to save you, Clarke! I'm the good guy!!" Bellamy argued, grabbing the bars of the cell and the blonde let out a sigh.

"How many did you kill? Just you, with your gun and whatever other weapons you used. How many?" Clarke retracted the black glass over her eyes and ran lie detection software.

"I didn't want to kill those people, but I had to convince Pike that I was on his side!!! If I didn't kill anyone, he would have…" Bellamy was cut off when Clarke grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the bars, then gripped his throat.

"How many, Bell?!? Fifty, a hundred... more?! How many innocent people did _you_ kill?!" The blonde was shouting and realized she was most likely hurting him with the way she gripped his throat, yet she didn't care. _ He allowed and took part in a massacre, how dare he act innocent!! _The sky boy coughed and the blonde released her grip, dropping him so he could speak.

"Don't you dare get all high and mighty on me, Princess!! You've killed hundreds of innocent people too! Or have you forgotten about Finn, Atom, Maya and all those people inside Mount Weather?!" Bellamy argued and his deflection was getting under her skin. _ Stop blaming me, asshole! _

"This isn't about me, Bellamy! I've already paid for my sins, you don't seem to believe that you've even sinned! I know about the innocent Aug and other girl you burned alive to 'protect me'. I watched you kill twenty three Augs before the feast with the EMP you used on me through their eyes, but I can't do that for the others. Tell me!!! Who else? How many?!" The blonde demanded angrily and Bellamy ran his hands through his hair anxiously, shaking his head.

"I don't fucking know!!! It all happened so fast… after the bomb went off Grounders started charging in and our orders were to kill everyone. I shot everyone that charged me and others that ran… I had no choice, Clarke!!" Bellamy paced as he spoke and his reaction to her questions reminded her of Finn. _ Finn did the same thing, blamed everyone but himself. _

"Bullshit!! I had a choice when I killed the three hundred Trikru and those in Mount Weather! I have never put the blame on someone else and I take full responsibility for my actions, so don't even try to put this on Pike!! You could've disobeyed the orders, Bell. You could've fought Pike and refused to kill them. If you'd warned us, we would've helped you and we could've stopped him. Raven could have knocked out the entire city with the Hovercrafts before the attack and the only casualty would be Pike. Instead you played the _ we're doing this for you game _and you murdered innocent people!! Three thousand two hundred forty six innocent people died because you were too much of a pussy to stand up to Pike!!" Clarke was telling so loudly the veins in her neck were popping out and Bellamy shook his head with tears forming in his eyes.

"You were our leader and you abandoned me, all of us!! We needed you, Clarke!!" Bellamy argued and Clarke shook her head in frustration.

"I needed to get my head straight and I ended up like this! Tell me Bellamy, can you honestly say if I went to Arkadia like this that I wouldn't be murdered or worse??" The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow and he shook his head, looking at the ground. "Exactly, now you and everyone in Skaikru has to die! I'll see you at your execution." Clarke finished and headed out of the prison, giving nods to the guards as she passed them. As she entered the Hovercraft, she found Raven and Octavia who both looked sullen.

"He couldn't even take responsibility like a man…" Octavia offered, suggesting she and Raven were watching the whole exchange through Clarke's eyes.

"No, he didn't. I'm so sorry, Octavia." Clarke replied with a deep sigh and Octavia shook her head.

"This is his fault, not yours. He did this to himself and now he's lost forever." Octavia sighed then took a seat, suggesting she was ready to change the subject.

"ALIE, take us to Polis. Put us directly above the city and let the others know once we arrive, we attack the city." Clarke instructed and ALIE gave the blonde a nod as the Hovercraft lifted in the air. _ Time to wipe out Skaikru. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the attack on Polis.


	18. Death to Sky People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha and Octavia visit the prison while Clarke and Lexa lead an attack against Skaikru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my original outline of this story had me ending it with chapter 20. I honestly didn't expect so many people to like it and I've been really overwhelmed with how well received my Aug AU has been. Honestly writing this has been so enjoyable, despite me somewhat making it up as I go. I'm not certain if this is something people want me to continue or turn it into a series or end it as I originally planned. I completely abandoned my other series to write this so it could be finished at chapter 20 to coincide with my friend's release from the hospital. I'm so grateful for all the support and I'm interested to see if what you all think about me either continuing it or turning it into a series. At well over 100,000 words, this is the longest story I have written and I would love to hear from you.

**Polis**

**Midnight**

  
  


“Everyone has their orders. ALIE, shoot any Skaikru that try to escape the city, no survivors. The only exception is Pike, he dies by the cuts no matter what.” Clarke gave Raven and Octavia a smirk as the engineer opened the door to the Hovercraft. 

“Affirmative, Clarke.” ALIE nodded and disappeared as the blonde gave her two friends a smile.

“You ready for this, Rae?” Clarke asked and the engineer took a deep breath, then nodded. _ Another day, another war. _

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I’ll see you on the other side, Griff. I expect you to do your best hero landing and scare the shit out of Skaikru before you kill them!” Raven answered smiling and the blonde chuckled as she stepped to the edge of the Hovercraft. _ She’s James Bond and I’m Q with my super weapon creating self. _

“I plan on it. O, I’ll see you in the morning. All warriors are cleared to attack, the moment I land.” Clarke ordered, then stepped off the edge and landed a few seconds later with a boom that could be felt in the Hovercraft. The moment they heard and felt the boom, Raven launched dozens of flares to alert the army.

“Holy shit, that was badass!” Octavia exclaimed with wide eyes, looking over the edge and Raven smiled proudly.

“Yep, thanks to my crazy mad cybernetic and engineering skills!” The engineer replied and they could hear the war cries erupt from the army as they charged the city. “Let’s get you to Agatha so we can get the prisoners here on time for the morning executions. She’s at the edge of the battlefield and she has a very low tolerance for tardiness.” Raven offered and hit a few buttons to move the Hovercraft. _ As sweet as Agatha is, she never lets anyone out of a commitment and Octavia promised to go the prison with her. _

“What’s the deal with her anyways?” Octavia raised an eyebrow and Raven shrugged as the Hovercraft made its way to the battlefield.

“Agatha? I honestly don’t know. She’s sweet as hell, but from what they say back home she’s a badass fighter too. Clarke said it’s like Agatha can read minds and knows exactly what someone needs when they need it. Jake told me once to never underestimate Agatha and that she deserves the respect she is given by our people. Also, only Heda and Wanheda outrank her, so be nice.” The engineer explained and wondered what else there was to the story. The old woman being a Flamekeeper came as a shock to her, Clarke and Abby. Yet in the time since the big reveal, Agatha proved to be pretty awesome. 

“Indra was her seken when she was a girl and the way she follows her commands without question, intrigues me. You know Indra and how she is… yet it’s like she’s scared to cross Agatha.” Octavia replied and seemed like she was trying to solve a puzzle. Agatha spent three weeks at the Island, waiting for Clarke to wake up and was devoted to helping the blonde anyway she could. Clarke and Lexa seemed to look up to her a great deal, almost like a grandmother. Raven herself had been accustomed to her from her time living in Haven and really couldn’t think of any faults the old woman had. However to the Grounders, Agatha was practically a legend and was respected by all.

“I’m sure Clarke knows, she knows all kinds of stuff since Jake died. Must be creepy, having other people’s memories in your head.” Raven offered with a shrug, just as ALIE reappeared. _ Does Clarke see all the memories at once, or does it randomly show itself? After the war, have a sit down with the Princess and ask her. _

“We are ready to land, Raven.” ALIE informed them and both girls stepped towards the door.

“Great, thanks ALIE. Well, see you in the morning O! Try not to piss off the old woman, cos I will totally laugh if she kicks your ass!” Raven teased her friend and Octavia let out a raspy laugh.

“Very funny, Rae. See you in the morning.” Octavia stepped out of the Hovercraft and once she was gone, Raven lifted it in the air to provide covering fire.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Underground Prison**

**Five Hours Later**

  
  


“Good morning, Theolonius kom Skaikru.” Agatha announced as she and Octavia entered the room, causing Jaha to jump to his feet.

“Octavia! Thank god! You and your old friend can let me out of here!!” Jaha sounded desperate, not that Agatha could blame him. _ You have been thrown into the fire because of the actions of a madman and I am sorry that you must die for it. _

“We can, but we won't, Jaha.” Octavia interjected glaring at the man behind the bars. When they brought the other Skaikru prisoners, they purposely kept them out of Jaha's sight. The last thing they needed was a prison rebellion and Jaha was known to hate Augs.

“Why not? Ma'am, I don't know who you are but please help me.” Theolonius begged and the old woman shook her head, giving him a stern look.

“I'm afraid not, young man. My name is Agota kom Sonchakru and I am well aware that you would kill me, given the opportunity.” Agatha replied with a calm tone, noting the look of confusion in Jaha's face. _ Seeing is believing, let's just hope he doesn't start spewing hateful things or Octavia will want to beat him. I already know she hates him for killing her mother and imprisoning her for being the second child. _

“What are you talking about, ma’am? I don't know you, why would I want to harm a little old lady I just met?” Jaha responded and the old woman let out a sigh, shaking her head. _ Everyone always assumes I'm harmless… if they only knew. _

“See for yourself, Theolonius.” Agatha replied, taking off her jacket to reveal her Augs just as a drone flew in and began projecting a hologram in the center of the room.

The whole thing was Raven's idea, don’t just show the Aug Incident, show them everything. Decades of Augs living in peace, helping others heal and trying to make the world a better place. Once they saw the Aug way of life, it showed Skaikru attacking Polis from the eyes of the Augs that were attacked. That was the best argument in support of her people because the Augs tried to protect the Naturals during the attack. Many had placed themselves in between Skaikru and civilians protectively before the EMP went off. Finally, it showed the attack from the perspective of the drones and they saw everything from above in gory detail. Skaikru pulling families out of their homes to kill them and Pike preaching about the superiority of Skaikru as unarmed civilians were gunned down. It took hours to watch and at first, Jaha was reluctant to accept it. According to Clarke and the others, he was anti-Aug long before he knew they survived Praimfaya and he did not give up on that belief easily. After seeing Sonchakru’s peaceful way of life over the last few decades, Jaha seemed to deflate and he even verbalized that the Augs became what he had hoped for Skaikru. By the time they finished watching the attack on Polis, there was no mistaking that Jaha was furious and ashamed of his people.

“Clarke wanted to lead us into a new world... Pike ripped her dream apart with hatred and senseless violence.” Jaha said aloud, though Agatha knew he was speaking to himself. The former Chancellor sat in silence, eyes closed for several minutes processing it all before he spoke. “How many did they murder in Polis?” Jaha asked, causing Agatha and Octavia to let out a deep sigh. _ Good for you, young man. I’m proud to see there is some heart left in you. _

“Two hundred and forty-six innocent Augs… every single one came to Polis to help with any casualties from the war with the Ice Queen. Based on the number of survivors we have rescued, we are assuming three thousand Polis civilians were killed. Most of the armies were camped outside of the Polis walls and King Roan was able to convince them to abandon the capitol to protect the Commanders.” The old woman informed him and Agatha's heart broke once again at the overwhelming loss of life. _ I had sincerely hoped I would never see a slaughter like this again in my lifetime. _

“Three thousand plus nearly three hundred Augs… what have you done, Charles? What was he thinking?” Jaha shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“That Skaikru killed fifty million in an act of genocide a century ago, then killed their own people for stupid shit and called it necessary. Makes sense that Skaikru would want to wipe out the indigenous people after spending a century moralizing murder in the name of protecting our people.” Octavia answered with spiteful tone and glared at him. _ Easy, young one he has sinned against you, but he is not responsible for the actions of others. _

“We did what we had to do, Ms. Blake.” Jaha bit back and it only served to further anger the young warrior as she slammed the bars between them and the prisoner. Jake literally threw the key to Jaha’s cell in the middle of the ocean with the intent to let him die in the underground prison. _ This horrible place is not a good place to die, too many have suffered here… Jaha is and always has been a threat, though I wish Jake hadn’t chosen this place to hold him. _

“Did you? Is it really any better than what Pike did? You murdered mothers and fathers for trying to protect their children, sent their children to die for minor crimes. Then you come down here and act like we’re special somehow. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't think you're superior to Grounders, we both know the answer. Clarke wanted us to live together in peace and when she made an alliance with Heda. You and all of the adults wanted to attack, not make peace because you thought you somehow had a claim to land you'd been on for a few months. When Clarke became Wanheda she offered for fourteen clans to live as one people and I guaran-fucking-tee you that if you were the Chancellor you would have fought it, Jaha.” Octavia argued and Agatha smiled proudly at the girl when Jaha gave them a defeated look. _ Good, young one. Use your mind, not your anger to defeat your enemy by striking him in the heart. _Jaha took a moment to gather his thoughts before he responded.

“You’re right Ms. Blake, I would have argued against it but I would not have ordered the murder of children. I do not envy Clarke or the Commander at all, because they must retaliate. Clarke would have fought to protect Skaikru, I am certain of that and now she cannot allow them to go unpunished. Has Skaikru seen this?” Jaha looked to the old woman when he asked his question and she nodded.

“Everyone has… Skaikru and Grounders alike. Raven used the drones to project it into the sky at night. Everyone in Polis could see it, then the drones did the same over all of the Grounder camps and villages. Heda and Clarke condemned all of Skaikru to die for their actions and though I never thought I would, I completely agree.” Agatha replied and Jaha shook his head in shame.

“It may not have changed my mind, if you hadn’t shown them living in peace and the attack from Skaikru.” Jaha admitted and the old Fleimkepa was glad that they had at least reached one member of Skaikru. _ All the others insist they are blameless in their horrific acts of violence. _

“That was why Raven suggested showing things from the Aug’s perspective. She didn’t expect everyone to change their minds, but hoped enough people would turn against Pike. Skaikru has been fighting amongst themselves while our armies have starved them out with a blockade. Octavia and Lincoln stayed with me in Polis the help evacuate survivors and we managed to steal the majority of Skaikru’s guns before they escaped the city. Clarke dropped into the center of the city from above and our armies were launching the assault as Octavia and I came here to coordinate moving prisoners. I assume the city has fallen by now and your people are either dead or captured.” Agatha replied, knowing that Lexa and Clarke would not be defeated. _ Together they cannot be defeated, not truly. _

“So what’s next for me?” Jaha asked after a moment of what seemed to be deep thought, Agatha assumed he already knew the answer to the question.

"You die today, as does all of Skaikru. I'm sorry it has to be like this, but Skaikru's actions condemned you all. Clarke is aware that you took no part in the attack, however…" The old woman answered candidly, knowing there was no point in sugar coating it and Jaha finished her sentence for her.

"She's right… it's what I would do in her place. If she lets any of us live, your people will lose faith that she has their best interest at heart and it will erase the possibility of those left turning people against her in the future." Jaha looked down at the ground with a face full of sorrow. _ That’s right, Raven said he was an engineer… he thinks logically. _

"Yes. The Skaikru children have been moved to Floukru and Luna will take excellent care of them. The other Skaikru prisoners here are being loaded and taken to Polis for their executions. It takes place in the morning, all surviving Skaikru will die by three thousand two hundred and forty seven cuts. Three thousand forty six for each person slain and one extra cut for Clarke, who was almost killed by Bellamy Blake in the attack. Clarke knows that it isn't much, but she feels you deserve a less painful death since you were not involved in anyway. May you be at peace, Theolonius Jaha." Agatha finished and launched a dagger from her Aug arm, hitting Jaha directly in the heart. Octavia's eyes were wide, most likely not expecting Agatha to be the one to kill him. Once the man hit the ground, Agatha opened the cell door easily with her Aug arm and noted the girl’s surprise once again. The old woman knelt down and felt Jaha’s pulse, waiting for it to fade.

“I thought it would feel better, watching Jaha die.” Octavia said coldly as she looked down at his lifeless body. _ You are still so young and eager. With proper instruction and training, you will make a fine General one day. _

"Killing rarely gives us the sense of relief we expect to feel, especially if you kill in anger. How we feel when we take a life tells us who we truly are inside and you must remember that lesson, Oktevia kom Sonchakru. When you feel nothing after taking a life, it is time to stop killing lest you become the villain in your story. I will let you say your goodbyes to your brother then meet you on the Hovercraft, young Skairipa." Agatha offered, once she was certain that Jaha was dead and the girl let out a sigh. _ She doesn’t want to see him, I can already see it in her eyes. Ignoring that your brother is about to die will bring you no peace, my dear girl. _

"Mochof, Fleimkepa but I don't want to see him." Octavia shook her head and the old woman knew the girl would regret it if she didn’t say goodbye. _ Trust me, I know how you feel young one. _

"Yet you must, my sweet girl or you will never heal from this. Anger and guilt will follow you wherever you go unless you have said what you need to say. There will be this void deep inside you that nothing can fill if you do not see Bellamy before he dies. It won't be easy for you to face Bellamy and knowing that this is his last day, only makes it harder. Speak to him, Octavia. Tell him everything you feel and give yourself a modicum of peace." Agatha encouraged the girl and could see it would take more than that to convince her as Octavia shook her head defiantly. _ She reminds me so much of Indra, no wonder my seken cares for Octavia the way she does. _

"I don't want to…" The girl grumbled and Agatha took her hand, leading her a bench inside the cell. Octavia followed the old woman’s silent instruction to sit next to her before the Fleimkepa spoke. 

"Listen very carefully, young one. There is only one person living that has been given the wisdom I am about to share with you. Has Indra ever mentioned Sheidheda to you?" Agatha raised an eyebrow and scanned the girl’s face, noting slight recognition in her response. _ I assumed Indra would at least mention him to the young warrior, it seems I was correct. _

"Just that Titus killed him, he held prisoners here and he preferred violence over peace. Indra didn’t say much more than that, only that he was a monster." Octavia answered and the old woman nodded.

"The worst kind of monster our people have ever seen, his reign lasted only six years and in that time he slaughtered thousands of people. Sheidheda's birth name was Agostos kom Azgedakru and he was my older brother. I was about Lexa’s age at the time and training to be Head Fleimkepa. Agostos killed three of my Sedas and gave me the title, despite me never asking for it. A month later, he decided that all Nightbloods posed a threat to his throne and when he commanded the death of all Natblidas, I ran. I managed to escape the capitol with twelve Natblida children, the youngest of them was Lexa’s father. Agostos slaughtered every other Natblida he found and he sincerely believed he was acting for the greater good. My brother condemned me to die, along with the children I escaped with minutes before his death. Titus was only sixteen when he stabbed my brother in the back with his own sword to protect me and the children. I’ve never been fond of Titus and yet he saved all of our people that day, including me.” Agatha let out a deep sigh, trying to push back the emotions that always surfaced when she spoke of her brother.

“I’m so sorry, Agatha. Was he… always like that?” Octavia asked cautiously and the old woman shook her head.

“At one time he was a kind man and he claimed to love me, even after he became what he became. Agostos lost his way after losing his childhood sweetheart in a clan war and became unrecognizable to me. That is why Titus began teaching Natblidas that hodnes laik kwelnes, because losing her turned my brother into a monster. Hatred fueled him to get revenge and once he had it, he developed a taste for violence. I am glad my brother is dead, however my biggest regret in this life was not facing him before his death. I have spent the last fifty years trying desperately to undo or somehow make up for his actions. When Sheidheda's successor took the throne, I devoted my life to the teachings of Wanheda and have been lucky enough to serve two. Speak to Bellamy and give yourself some peace. You can't change what Bellamy has become my child, you can only say goodbye to the boy you knew and loved." Agatha turned and headed to the Hovercraft, leaving the girl behind to speak to her brother. _ May you find peace in the aftermath of your brother's death, young one. _

_____________________________________________________________________

**Polis**

**Midnight**

  
  


Clarke landed with a mighty boom on the ground and within seconds was surrounded by Skaikru guards. A dozen green dots danced over her torso just as Raven released the flares, drawing their attention. The blonde scanned her attackers and launched a Typhoon from her Augs, instantly killing the dozen Skaikru. Using her display, the blonde located Pike and his inner circle, hiding in the tower. The walls were manned by a few guards, however the archers seemed to be taking them out easily. Lexa burst through the gates with hundreds of warriors behind her, all with weapons raised. Clarke finished her scan of the city, locating every member of Skaikru. Some were fighting, nearly a hundred were trying to escape through the gardens. Two hundred fifty eight Skaikru in the city, ninety are fleeing and have only melee weapons. Thirty on the walls, fifty in the tower with Pike and they have all of the guns. _I’ll save them for last so Lexa and the generals will be there to gather them. They’re the ones that must be executed in the morning, the rest die tonight. _Clarke decided that Lexa and the warriors could handle the fighters, while she took out the ones that were fleeing.

“ALIE, send my scans to Raven so she can update the army on the enemy’s location. Have the drones hold back any gunfire from the tower balconies, I want them pinned inside. Tell Lexa I’m going for the ones trying to escape through the training grounds and I’ll meet her at the tower to take them out.” Clarke ordered as she walked the streets, sending out a shot from her arm to hit a runner.

“Affirmative, Clarke.” ALIE replied, then disappeared as Clarke headed to the garden. The blonde’s display followed them easily and she was excited to discover that Raven’s crash course of her upgrades was not an understatement. She could control the drones and send commands mentally now, with the upgrade to her mind drive. The drones were flying high above the fleeing Skaikru members. 

_ “They aren’t armed, ALIE. Use the drones and make it painless…” _Clarke told the AI mentally and was pleased when ALIE’s voice filled her head.

_ “As you command, Clarke.” _ ALIE responded and Clarke watched her former people fall to the ground in a lump in a matter of seconds.

_ “Scan for any life signs.” _ Clarke ordered and watched her display as the drones scanned the fallen Skaikru members. _ Deceased. No survivors. _Clarke let out a sigh and raised her left arm to meet her enemy’s eyes as he stepped behind her.

“I’ve been watching you since you crawled out of the second floor tower window, Jasper. You have a knife and a handgun, neither are a threat to me. You can’t win this.” Clarke said calmly, keeping her gaze in the opposite direction. She didn’t have to turn her head, the drones could see her attacker and she could kill him with a nonverbal command. _ No, look him in the eye when you kill him. He deserves that after Maya. _

“So what, you’re going to string me up and torture me to death? I’d rather not.” Jasper replied and pulled the trigger of the gun aimed at her head. Clarke blocked the bullet easily with her metal arm and activated her armor as Jasper opened fire. Lexa’s description of the armor was fitting. It looked almost like a black crystal forming over her entire body, like a shield made of black diamonds surrounding her. The moment her display read that he was out of bullets, she retracted the armor just as he swung the knife. The blonde caught the blade in her metal hand and crushed it into dust as Jasper’s eyes went wide in shock. “I’m sorry for killing Maya.” Clarke offered, then grabbed Jasper by the neck and snapped it in one swift stroke.

  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Wamplei gon Skaikru! Jus drein jus daun!” Lexa shouted as she watched a tiny object fall from the Hovercraft, presumably Clarke. A loud boom filled the air, followed by bright lights erupting from the Raven’s Hovercraft. _ That’s the signal..._

  
  


“Kom Wor!!!” Indra shouted, then she and Lexa led the charge. Skaikru was extremely low on weapons, thanks to Lincoln and Octavia. They assumed Skaikru only had about a hundred total guns for nearly four hundred people and it seemed they were correct. The archers easily took down the shooters on the outer wall and they met no resistance as they burst through the gate. Ahead of them were a couple hundred Skaikru armed with swords and spears. _ Foolish to take on well trained warriors, especially since most are holding their weapons incorrectly. _ Heda lead the charge, easily sidestepping every attacker and only blocked one swing as she cut through the fighters. The brunette never allowed herself to get sloppy, despite the large advantage she had over Skaikru. Each strike and blow was expertly made, each one deadly. The warriors plowed through them as if they were not even there and the immediate fight was over in minutes. _ No survivors. _

“Heda, Wanheda is following ninety Skaikru that are trying to escape. She said she will meet you at the tower. There are eighty Skaikru there, all armed with guns and Pike is with them. Raven and I are keeping them from firing on your warriors now. Several Skaikru are in the market, I will have the drones point them out to your warriors with lights.” ALIE reported.

“Mochof, ALIE. Follow the lights, but avoid the tower! We will meet Wanheda there once we have cleared the rest of the city!” Lexa gave her orders and ran towards the first area that was lit up by the drones. _ Too easy, but don’t let your guard down. _

“Sha, Heda.” Dozens of warriors replied in unison as they charged behind their Commander. They went section by section, wiping out any Skaikru as they went. The fights were short and Lexa almost felt sorry for them, yet knew they did not deserve her pity. The brunette and her warriors might as well have been fighting toddlers, with the way Skaikru fought. One swing of her sword disarmed half of those she killed and their lack of training was felt throughout the gonas. With the help from the drones, they were able to clear out the markets in less than half an hour and Lexa smiled when Clarke appeared in front of her. The brunette did not miss the way the blonde scanned her up and down before she spoke.

“Heda, have I told you that you are sexy as hell with that war paint and armor on?” Clarke gave the brunette a thirsty look and Lexa was glad she had the warpaint to hide the blush that filled her cheeks.

“No, Wanheda you have not.” Lexa replied after clearing her throat and fake coughing, causing Clarke to let out a chuckle.

“I am so gonna rip your clothes off when this is over…” Clarke smirked wickedly and the brunette’s entire body responded to the blonde’s suggestion. Lexa shifted her stance uncomfortably as she tried to fight the attraction she felt as her eyes raked over Clarke’s body. _I could say the same… that outfit and the way it accentuates your..._ _Focus on the fight. It’s not over yet… focus on the fight. By the Spirits, I want to kiss her right now… focus on the fight, not Clarke. Not working… change the subject._

“I assume the others have been eliminated?” Lexa shot a glance at the warriors nearby and was grateful none were close enough to overhear them. When the brunette shifted her gaze back to the blonde, she noticed a triumphant smile on Clarke’s face. _ Shit, she reads your vitals so Clarke probably knows she’s managed to throw me off. Was that why she said that? _

“Sha, Heda. Like shooting fish in a barrel.” The blonde’s response, mystified the brunette and she once again, made an addition to her list of slang phrases to learn.

“I am not familiar with that reference.” Lexa admitted and Clarke shrugged, looking over the brunette’s shoulder at the warriors. Clarke gave Lexa a sad smile when her glowing blue eyes met with the brunette’s green.

“It was easy… too easy, almost. They are all dead, including Jasper… most weren't even armed...” The blonde suddenly shifted moods with the admission of killing the fleeing Sky People and the brunette wished she could comfort her.

“I’m sorry, Klark… The drones helped a great deal and without guns Skaikru is weak, they are no match for us. Our warriors are already claiming victory, though the tower is still manned.” Heda replied, knowing that despite their recent actions Clarke felt remorseful for having to kill her former people. _They were her people, she sacrificed a part of herself to protect months ago and now she must kill them._ _She must be so conflicted… many of them were her friends and now they are enemies. I’m sorry, my love. This is the path of Wanheda, taking lives when needed and feeling deep sorrow for the loss at the same time. That is why __you__ are Wanheda. Clarke has always let her heart lead her and she doesn’t hesitate to do what she must, when she must._

“Well, let’s get this over with… ” Clarke gulped, in an effort to push back her emotions and a drone suddenly appeared in front of the warriors. A hologram appeared before them, showing the faces of Pike and his inner circle. _ Did she send for the drone? I don’t remember her asking ALIE for it. _The blonde gave Lexa a nod and the brunette gestured at the hologram.

“These Sky People must die by the cuts they have earned, no exceptions. Incapacitate only, no fatal wounds. The others are to be either killed on sight or captured for the execution.” Lexa commanded, meeting the eyes of each warrior present. Most were generals or warriors that have served the brunette for nearly a decade. _ They would gladly give their lives to protect us, their loyalty is unquestionable. _

“Sha, Heda.” The warriors moved into the tower slowly, with weapons raised.

“Klark, how did you… “ Lexa raised an eyebrow and the blonde’s face brightened a bit.

“My new display can link to ALIE nonverbally… I can give orders and even see through the drones cameras with my display… so fucking cool!! Remind me to thank Rae and Corvin for that.” Clarke’s mood seemed to improve at the change in subject and Lexa tried to think of some way to make the blonde feel better. _ The way she describes it is similar to... _

“Ok, so you _are_ Iron Man… Iron Woman.” Lexa replied with a mischievous grin causing the blonde’s features to brighten and she smiled proudly.

“You just completely made my day with that reference, ba… uh, Heda.” Clarke gave the brunette an embarrassed look, likely because she caught herself before using the _ pet name _ in front of the warriors. Only a handful were still outside and the brunette doubted any of them had heard it. _ Even if they did, I only care that she isn’t dwelling on the reality of the situation. _

“Shall we, Iron Woman?” Lexa smirked and gestured to the tower entrance, noting the wide grin on the blonde’s face. _ Good, she feels better... if only for a moment. _

“Let’s finish these fuckers off, Commander.” Clarke said as she entered the tower and Lexa followed closely behind her, with a nod to the warriors nearby.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

**Underground Prison**

**Present**

  
  


“Hey, big brother.” Octavia announced as she stepped into her brother’s cell and Bellamy stood up with a wide grin. He was shackled to the bars on the opposite side of the cell and seemed certain she was here to rescue him.

“O! Are you here to get me outta here?” Bellamy asked and it caused the brunette to roll her eyes at his attempt. _ Just because you’re my brother doesn’t mean you get a pass, Bellamy. _

“No, Bell. I’m here to say goodbye.” Octavia replied coldly and the desperation in his eyes only served to anger her more. _ What bullshit excuse do you have today? _

“They’re going to kill me and all of Skaikru!” Bellamy argued and the brunette let out a deep sigh. _ I shouldn’t have come here, it’s just pissing me off more! _

“Yes _we_ are. You can’t convince me to take your side, Bell. You murdered innocent people and you can’t even admit that you were wrong!! I saw your conversation with Clarke, you really think you’re blameless don’t you?” Octavia shook her head and paced angrily in front of him. 

“Pike! It was all Pike!” Bellamy shouted desperately at her and Octavia was beyond furious as she struck him hard across the face. _ Agatha was right, you can’t save him. Say what you feel, like Agatha said and then leave without glancing back. _

“Bullshit! You murdered innocent people, Bell and you can’t deny it. We watched all of it from the drones!! Pike never once put a gun to your head and forced you to kill those people. You just blindly followed his orders and you think that justifies it. Typical Ark bullshit.” Octavia shouted at him and stood only inches from his face, with murder in her eyes. “Stop blaming everyone but yourself, you followed the orders of a madman!! Remember what you used to say after Jaha floated mom?” Octavia gave her big brother a challenging glare and watched him slowly deflate as he considered the answer. _ That’s right, Bell. You know you’re the bad guy now. _

“It’s not just Jaha that’s the bad guy… anyone that stood by and did nothing is just as responsible.” Bellamy let out a deep sigh and focused his gaze on the ground, giving his sister some relief.

“Yep. Still think you’re blameless, Bell?” The brunette raised an eyebrow and her brother shook his head, still looking downwards.

“I… I didn’t want to… it’s because of…” Bellamy answered, causing his sister to let out a growl of frustration.

“For fucks sake, take responsibility already!!! What do you have to lose, you’re still going to die today and nothing will change that!!!” Octavia shouted. _ This was a waste of time… I knew it would only piss me off more to see him. _

“So that’s it, I’m not your brother anymore?” Bellamy deflected, once again and Octavia was done. _ You’re lost big brother, no point in wasting more breath. _

“You are my brother, Bell… but you are not my responsibility, not after what you’ve done. I love you big brother… that’s the most fucked up part of all of this. You protected me, took care of me, but now you are lost. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you… that I couldn’t stop you. I love you, but I’m glad that you’re going to pay for what you did. Goodbye, big brother.” Octavia turned and stomped out of the cell, giving the guard a nod on her way out. 

“O, wait!! I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I let you down.” Bellamy’s shouts followed her as she walked towards the exit and Octavia shook her head remorsefully.

“Me too, Bell.” The brunette whispered under her breath and gave Agatha a grief-stricken look as she entered the Hovercraft.

“At least you have some closure, honey. If you don’t mind, I could use some help fixing my daughter’s art shop during the executions. It would make her day to come home and seeing the mess cleaned up.” Agatha offered and Octavia nodded in agreement.

“Sha, Fleimkepa. I will help you.” Octavia replied and sat in silence the rest of the flight to Polis, glad that the old woman sensed that she needed the quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Clexa faces Pike and Skaikru comes to an end.


	19. The End of Skaikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru survivors are executed. Clarke leads a citywide clean up effort. Clexa gets some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT. Ok, so full disclosure. I suck at writing smut. I tried not to make it too painful to read and cut it pretty short. If it's not your thing, just stop when Clarke suggests a bath.

**Polis Tower**

  
  
  


"Seven in the stairwell, the rest of them are in the hallway on the top floor. Pike and his inner circle are in the throne room. I'll take out the ones in the stairwell, one sec." Clarke instructed as she stepped into the stairwell and launched multiple shots from her Aug arm. In a matter of seconds, the stairwell echoed with a thudding sound above them. "All clear, until we get to the top floor. Shall we, Heda?" The blonde announced with a smirk as she met with wide eyes from Lexa and all the warriors present. Lexa did not realize until now that she had never witnessed Clarke use her Aug weapons before. When she rescued her from the prison, the brunette did not see her actually fight. 

"After you, Wanheda." Lexa gave the blonde a nod, still somewhat amazed by what Clarke just did. Looking upward, the brunette could see seven lifeless bodies slumped over the railings far above them. _She killed seven people in seconds, without even breaking a sweat._

Wanheda led the way up the stairs with Heda and the warriors behind her. Lexa had so rarely taken the stairs, that she was completely winded by the tenth floor and she internally berated herself for being so out of shape. _Ten floors down, thirty to go… I may be dead by the time we get there._ She wasn't alone, the other warriors were beginning to look ragged and out of breath as well. The blonde, however had to slow her pace so Lexa and the warriors could keep up. Clarke had once told the brunette that she could do hundreds of squats without breaking a sweat because her prosthetic legs did all the work. _It seems she was correct, because she isn't breathing hard at all._ _At least the warriors are out of breath too… remember to add stairs to your training routine. _By the time they reached the floor to the throne room, Lexa and the warriors let out a sigh of relief. All of them slumped against the walls to take a breather, all but Clarke.

"I'll clear the hallway, while you guys catch your breath…" Clarke offered eagerly and Lexa immediately shook her head in disagreement, grabbing her metal arm to stop her. _ I'm not letting you put yourself in danger because I'm out of shape. _

"We go... together... I'm not... giving them the oppo… rtunity to turn the tables on us and... we haven't tested your upgrades... against an EMP yet." Lexa argued breathlessly and gave the blonde a stern look when she opened her mouth to protest. "Our people need you...beja, Klark." Heda clarified, hoping the blonde would understand what she really meant but couldn't say in front of the warriors. _ I need you Klark and I can't lose you. _

"Fine, I'll wait… but only _ for our people _ ." Clarke grumbled, rolling her eyes and Heda smiled at her impatience while she waited on the others to rest themselves. _ I want this to be over too ai hodnes, but we need to be at full strength so they don't catch us off guard. _ Once Lexa and the warriors were ready to continue, she gave the blonde a nod. "ALIE, deploy non lethals on any you see near the windows and balconies. I will block their fire with my armor, stay behind me with nocked arrows and wait for my signal. When I nod, it means they are reloading and you’ll be able to shoot them without distraction." The blonde ordered and Lexa could hear the shouts mixed with the sounds of drones opening fire.

"Get away from the windows!! They're shooting at us!!" A man shouted as Clarke opened the stairwell door and stepped out. 

"They're inside the tower!!!" The shouts went out, followed by gunshots and Clarke's armor activated. It looked very similar to the simulation Raven had showed Lexa and the warriors stood in awe as dozens of bullets bounced off the blonde's armor. "The freak has some type of armor, get an EMP out here, NOW!!" A man ordered after the gunfire ceased and it infuriated the brunette that he referred to Clarke as a _ freak. _

"Jomp emo op! Use Wanheda as a shield when they fire." Lexa commanded, then she and the warriors burst into the hallway behind Wanheda. Clarke led the way, with her armor activated and the warriors, armed with bows stood in a line directly behind her. The archers took turns poking their heads out from behind the blonde to fire at the shooters. Half of the shooters fell before the door to the throne room opened and the gunfire ceased as Pike stepped through, raising his rifle.

"You may be bulletproof Ms. Griffin, but you can't block an EMP!" Pike said just before he pulled the trigger and Lexa held her breath, hoping Raven's upgrades would protect Clarke. 

"Actually, I can." Clarke replied calmly after a moment and Lexa peaked around the blonde with an evil smirk to see the look on Pike's face. While the Skaikru shooters hesitated in their response, Lexa and her warriors sidestepped Clarke, opening fire. The doors opened once more and Lexa could see Pike retreating into the throne room, shouting at his men to fire. Before he entered, Lexa raised her bow and hit Pike in the center of his right calf. The man fell to the ground and screamed in agony as a woman knelt beside him shouting to the others.

"They've hit the Chancellor! Protect him!" The woman ordered as Clarke's armor retracted and dozens of projectiles launched from her Augs. All of the shooters fell at once, leaving Pike scrambling on the floor trying to reach one of their dropped guns. Pike's eyes filled with rage when he raised the weapon he found, only to be hit with one of Clarke's projectiles. The man's body seized as waves of electricity coursed through his body as Clarke and Lexa stood over him.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Not as much as being hit with an EMP, like you did to me and my people. You have no idea how it feels to have circuits burning your flesh from the inside out. Ten thousand cuts is less punishment than you deserve, but I doubt you’re strong enough to make it to one thousand cuts." The blonde's eyes were full of rage as she spoke and Pike shook his head in disbelief.

"Bellamy said you were dead…" Pike replied weekly and the blonde smiled triumphantly.

"He _nearly_ killed me. I got lucky, but my people didn't. You're a monster Pike, you and everyone that followed your orders." Clarke corrected the Chancellor and his face filled with rage as he shouted.

"You're a freak! An abomina...AHHHH!!!" Pike screamed in anguish as Lexa thrust her sword through his good leg and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"I will enjoy watching you suffer, Ripa! Lok emo daun! This one must live so he can suffer the cuts, have healers tend to his wounds and then bring him to the execution grounds." Lexa ordered, glaring down at Pike with murderous eyes as the warriors gathered the prisoners.

"ALIE, how many total prisoners do we have to execute?" Clarke asked as the AI appeared before them.

"One hundred seventeen, based on the drone readings and prisoners already captured." ALIE replied and the blonde nodded in approval.

"Good, send the signal to our warriors that we've taken back the city and have Pike in custody." Wanheda ordered and the AI nodded.

"Right away, Clarke."

"Well, guess we should get started on setting up for the executions. We have several hours to work with before Agatha and Octavia get here with the prisoners. I think I'm going to gather some men and begin to clean up the city while you set up for the executions. Does that sound fair Heda?" The blonde said with a sigh and looked to Lexa for approval.

"Sha, Wanheda." Lexa smiled proudly and the two women descended the tower.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


By the time the prisoners arrived for their executions, Clarke was thoroughly exhausted. Sonchakru and the Polis survivors arrived at sunrise. Clarke was pleased that they immediately began to help her clean the mess left by Skaikru. The majority of the warriors helped Lexa set up the execution poles, while the civilians joined Clarke and Sonchakru as they cleaned up the city. Lexa sent thirty warriors to assist Clarke in her cleanup effort, though the blonde knew they were really there to protect her. Clarke was happy for their help it was a massive effort cleaning up after two wars and they seemed to be under orders not to draw her attention. They helped her gather all of the bodies and brought them outside of the walls to be burned with Skaikru. The blonde gave Octavia a sad smile once she saw her approaching.

"I'm sorry, O." Clarke said as she gave her friend a hug and Octavia pulled away shaking her head.

"Don't be. Bellamy did this to himself, they all did. At least I got to say goodbye. Agatha said to find you and you'd tell me where to find her daughter's shop. I promised to help her clean it during the executions." Octavia offered and Clarke began to chuckle.

"That means she expects you to help clean up the whole city and we could really use the help. We've already cleared out the bodies, now we just need to pick up the debris and try to fix anything broken. Market stands, doors, walls, chairs, tables… whatever you find. Monty and Harper are loading up debris on those wagons. Corvin and Raven are working on repairs over there, join whichever team you think you'll be most effective working with." Clarke replied and gave the approaching old woman a smile as Octavia went to work.

"I thought you might be with Heda setting up for the executions, Wanheda." Agatha offered with a kind smile.

"My Fleimkepa taught me that Wanheda's place is with our people, helping them heal and rebuild. Figured she knows what she's talking about and as sweet as she is, I'm pretty sure she's a secret badass. I'd hate to disappoint her and have my ass handed to me by my own Fleimkepa." Clarke responded with a smirk and the old woman chuckled.

"You are wise to heed your Fleimkepa's advice, Wanheda. I'll take over for you here so you can attend the executions. Your presence is required, mine is not and Heda asked me to tell you they are nearly ready to begin. After the executions, you and Heda should get some time alone while you have the chance. You both look like you've had no sleep and have been pushing yourselves too hard. Here, you forgot your meds with all that's been happening, so I grabbed them from your room. Your mother will no doubt lecture you when she sees you, just remember that she's doing it out of love." Agatha suggested and the blonde nodded in agreement. _ Lexa will probably lecture me too and my mom will probably use her to gang up on me. Agatha is right, it’s because they love me, so don’t fight it too much. _

"Thank you Agatha, I will and I promise we will get some rest after the executions. Tomorrow morning, I'd like to start a city wide project and I was hoping you could help arrange that. Maybe gather Sonchakru, Polis survivors and any warriors willing to help. It’ll be big… really big, so maybe see if there are other artists that want to help?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and the old woman smiled proudly at Wanheda.

"Oh Clarke, that is an excellent idea! I will gather the people and have them to meet us in the market after breakfast. Now go get the unpleasantries over with, then go home and relax afterwards. I'll make sure there's hot water ready for you and Heda to bathe once you are free from your duties. I will also have the cooks prepare your favorite meals and make sure that you will not be disturbed so you can spend time alone. I suggest you take advantage of it because in the morning you're back to being Heda and Wanheda." Agatha advised with a knowing grin and Clarke smiled widely at the old woman trying to help her get laid. _ Look at you helping me get a romantic moment with my girlfriend. _

"Mochof, Fleimkepa. I'll see you in the morning, if not before." Clarke replied sincerely and made her way outside of the city walls. As soon as she laid eyes on Lexa, she knew what Agatha said about them both looking ragged was not an understatement. _ She looks like I feel. _

"Klark, are you alright? You look…" Lexa’s face was full of concern and she stopped herself from touching the blonde, casting a glance at the warriors surrounding them. 

"Like I'm every bit as exhausted as you are and we both have to suck it up until Skaikru is dead?" Clarke smirked and the brunette nodded in agreement. "Fleimkepa Agota has ordered us both to go to our room after this and I plan on us doing just that once Skaikru is dead." The blonde informed her and noticed a relieved smile on Heda’s face.

"Agreed, Wanheda." Lexa replied and the two Commanders took their place in front of the condemned. Heda gave a short speech, going over their crimes and the executions began. 

The executions were not over until an hour past sundown and yet most Grounders were disgusted by how weak they were at the end. In the past, gonas had been known to suffer the cuts over several days and yet none in Skaikru were strong enough to get past one day. Most begged for their lives after Wanheda took the first cut. Clarke insisted she make the first cuts, despite Lexa's objections and Pike was her first victim. The blonde wanted to make certain that he was incapable of inciting any trouble, so she chose to cut Pike's tongue out as his first cut. She enjoyed that part... the rest of the execution was brutal and exhausting. On the one hand, she hated them for their senseless massacre and yet watching them die was not enjoyable for anyone. Clarke had learned months ago that killing never made her feel better, no matter the person's crimes. Pike's heart gave out by the hundredth cut and the blonde felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he died. _ The worst part is over, at least. _ Surprisingly, Bellamy was the last to die, lasting two hours longer than the rest of Skaikru. Those two hours the most brutal for Clarke and she knew she wasn't the only one. Raven and the others left after they made their cuts, but Wanheda was required to stay. The entire time, there was an internal conversation in the blonde's mind. _ What if I stayed? What if I went back? Would it change anything? Would they still murder those innocent people? Was Bellamy always a bad guy and I help offset him? Why is he the only one to apologize for what they've done? Did I fail them or they fail me? _

"I'm sorry Indra." Bellamy's weak voice pulled Clarke from her thoughts and she looked up to see Indra glaring at him, knife in hand. Though it did not redeem him for his sins, every person that made a cut received a verbal apology from the sky boy. It cost Bellamy several punches, in addition to their cut and yet he continued to apologize.

"And I am sorry that Oktevia will remember you as a monster for the rest of her life, nomojokka. I will take far better care of her than you have, Belomi kom Skaikru. You haunted her while you lived, if you truly love her you will **not** haunt her in the afterlife. Let her live out her days in peace, you owe her that much." Indra gritted her teeth angrily and placed a deep cut into his already mutilated chest. Bellamy's head dropped as Indra stepped aside and the healers stepped forward. Nyko announced he could only take one more cut and Lexa stepped forward, to end his fight. _ Whatever Octavia said to him, must have sunk in. _

"Yu gonplei ste odon, ripa." Lexa said as she thrust her sword into Bellamy's heart and watched him closely as he died. Once Bellamy was dead, the warriors placed his mutilated body on the pyre with the rest of Skaikru. The two Commanders didn't bother staying to watch them burn, instead they headed directly to the tower. They walked mostly in silence, both too emotionally drained to make up small talk in front of the host of bodyguards surrounding them. Clarke couldn't help but smile at how quietly they moved, most likey by Lexa's orders to prevent the blonde from being distracted by their presence. _ She kept her word… now I must keep mine and try very hard not to complain!! _ When the door to the lift closed, Lexa pulled the blonde into a hug and they held each other in silence for several moments before Clarke spoke.

"I am looking forward to alone time, how about you babe?" The blonde asked and Lexa nodded in agreement. Neither had slept much the day before, mostly because Clarke was obsessing over every detail of the attack. Lexa repeatedly told Clarke they needed to get some rest, but the blonde couldn't let it go until it was over. The lift came to a halt and as the door opened, Clarke's eyes went wide. Heda was not joking when she said security would be tripled, the hallway was packed with fifty guards and ten servants. Lexa's handmaidens informed them there was hot water in their room and that Clarke's belongings had been moved to Lexa's room. _ At least that wasn't awkward, Agatha or Lexa must've ordered them to do it. _

"Do you want something to eat, hodnes?" Lexa asked as they entered their room and Clarke shrugged, looking around the room. She had never actually been in Lexa's room before, only saw it briefly by looking through the walls during the Skaikru attack. _ Now it's my room too. _Clarke's belongings were there, placed throughout the room in a natural mixture of Lexa's belongings and hers. It was almost like Clarke had been living there all along and it made her feel at home.

"As strange as it sounds, I don't think I'm hungry… I will probably change my mind, but not right now. Was this all you?" Clarke smiled mischievously at the brunette, who gave her a proud smile. _ I plan on working up an appetite, if you’ll let me. _

"It is _our_ room now, I did not want you to feel like you don't belong here. I didn't give them much direction, only that you must feel like it is your room. I am certain Agatha had input as well, since she brought your belongings with her on the Hovercraft." Lexa replied, looking around and seemed to approve of the minor changes.

"Well kudos to them… but mostly you, babe." Clarke smiled widely and pulled off her jacket, tossing it on the couch. The blonde removed her clothing unceremoniously, smirking when her display warned her that Lexa's heartbeat was elevated. She looked over her shoulder to find Heda frozen in place when the blonde removed the last of her undergarments and tossed them on the floor. At Raven and Octavia's suggestion, the blonde decided to make a move as soon as they were completely alone in Polis. Thanks to Agatha, there would be no interruptions for the rest of the night.

"_Heda's a useless lesbian! You are _ ** _officially living together_ ** _ now. You might as well drop your panties, right? I guarantee that you'll leave her speechless and she'll jump you, Griff. Oh...and details are absolutely necessary!!" _ Raven advised and Octavia nodded in agreement, both with a mischievous grin on their faces. Lexa was definitely speechless. It was adorable, incredibly flattering and so… Lexa. The blonde darted into the bathroom, returning with a wash basin and a rag.

"So when are you finally going to lift the sex ban, Heda? We both know I'm not nearly as patient as you and as you can see, I'm pretty much healed up." Clarke asked as she stepped in front of a very nervous Heda and began to bathe herself, smiling wickedly.

"Your mother…" The brunette offered with a gulp, only to be cut off by the blonde's grumbling.

"Is enjoying the tiny bit of control she has over both of us by saying it's in the best interest of my health. I got attacked by a Jaguar and had no problem jumping into bed an hour later." Clarke argued and continued to bathe, noting the hungry expression on the brunette’s face. _ Oh, so you _ ** _can _ ** _ be distracted! Good to know. _Lexa watched silently as Clarke finished bathing before she realized what the blonde had said. As if waking from a dream, Lexa shook herself and gave Clarke a questioning look.

"What… with who… and when? You don't have any scars from…" The brunette asked and the blonde pointed to her metal shoulder.

"Because they were on the part of my left shoulder that was replaced with metal. The rest is none of your business." Clarke replied with a cocky tone and smiled to see it had the desired effect.

"Klark…" Lexa protested and the blonde shook her head in defiance.

"I don't ask about your past sexcapades with what I assume is hundreds of beautiful women." Clarke countered and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"I haven't slept with hundreds of women Klark, only one. If Raven's description of the term _ sexcapades _ was correct, I haven't had any of those either. I can't always be certain with her though..." Lexa shrugged and looked to the blonde for clarification.

"That's because Rae's my best friend and she knows how much I love it when you learn new words, so she makes it fun. Seriously, though… Costia is the only person you've had sex with?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Sha, Klark." Lexa replied uncomfortably, with cheeks red with embarrassment as Clarke's eyes went wide. _ No wonder she isn’t pushing for us to have sex, that means she’s gone five years without it. Damn, that’s a long time... I’ve shacked up with Mother Theresa. _Clarke stepped forward and took Lexa’s hand, leading her to a chair. The brunette sat and the blonde began loosening her braids as she spoke, knowing it would make her less nervous.

"You really are a fucking saint aren't you, Lex? I assumed you slept with whomever you wanted, being the big bad Commander and all. Did you not ever want to have sex?" Clarke asked as she worked on Lexa’s hair, smiling to see that her heart rate slowed and she slowly relaxed into the chair. _ Playing with her hair always relaxes her. _

"Of course I did, Klark. Anya even paid a woman to have sex with me a year after Costia died and I was so uncomfortable, I sent her away. I just… don't like the idea of… I believe Reivon called it a _ fuck buddy _?" Lexa glanced over her shoulder for an answer and the blonde looked down at her with a surprised look.

"You talked about this with Rae?" Clarke asked as she finished loosening Lexa’s braids and the brunette nodded. _ Definitely having a talk with Raven… I didn’t realize they were so chummy. _

"Sha, hodnes. Three weeks of watching you sleep gave her and Oktevia plenty of time to _ grill me for information, _as they called it. They were relentless, by the way… kept saying they knew I had skeletons in my closet. I do not understand why anyone would keep a dead body in their closet. Is it normal for Sky People because you don't burn your dead?" Lexa’s expression caused the blonde to erupt in joyful laughter and Clarke leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She moved in front of her and offered her hand to lift the brunette to her feet, then hugged her as she spoke.

"I love you so much, babe! You are so adorable and surprisingly innocent." Clarke pulled out of the hug and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I am far from innocent, Klark!" Lexa objected and the blonde placed a soft kiss on her lips, smiling mischievously as she pulled back.

"I'm teasing you, Lex."

"You have been doing that since you took your clothes off, ai hodnes." Lexa gave the blonde an exasperated look, causing Clarke to chuckle. 

"Yeah, well I am not a saint and in case you hadn't noticed, I am very impatient. Pretty certain you love that about me." The blonde smiled confidently.

"I do… for the most part." Lexa smirked and Clarke feigned offense, causing the brunette to smile more widely.

"Uhn-uh, you said you love everything about me, no take backs! What I'm trying to say is that the sexual tension is fucking killing me! You know me, I hate waiting for something to happen." Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck and smiled.

"Klark, I don't want to hurt you!! If you so much as winced, I would never forgive myself!!!" Lexa argued and Clarke did the most dramatic eye roll she could muster, then pulled the brunette into a kiss.

"Stop being so overprotective for once… Skaikru is gone... we're back home… we have servants… fuck ton of guards… and personal cooks." Clarke mumbled into the brunette's lips between kisses, biting the brunette's lip as she pulled away and met Lexa's eyes. "Lexa, if you're waiting for the perfect moment, this is it. The guards have already been ordered to leave us alone." The blonde gave her a hopeful smile and noticed that Lexa gulped hard before she nodded. 

“Okay…”

“You sure?” Clarke’s face lit up and she batted her eyelashes at the brunette.

“Sha, Klark.” Lexa replied and the blonde grinned, then headed to the bathroom with the basin. The brunette crumpled her eyebrows in confusion when Clarke returned with the basin full of fresh hot water. _ Thank you Agatha for having that ready for us. _

"I’m not the only one that needed a bath. The war paint and sweat is hot as fuck, but the Skaikru blood is a major turn off. We're definitely cleaning that off beforehand." Clarke gave her a hopeful smile and the brunette remained silent with wide eyes. "Lexa if you're not ready, it's okay..." Clarke clarified and the brunette cut her off with a kiss.

"Sha, Klark. I’m ready.” Lexa nodded.

"If you want to touch me or kiss me, you have permission. It’s kinda the whole point." Clarke offered with a smile and Lexa began to lightly touch the blonde's bare skin. 

The brunette began to slowly explore Clarke’s body with her hands and eventually, her lips. The brunette moved at a deliberate pace, as if she was memorizing every inch and covering her body with wet kisses. Lexa made her way gently down the blonde's neck, shoulders and stopped just above her breasts. Lexa gave Clarke a quick glance, silently asking permission and the blonde gave her a nod. The brunette cupped each breast in her hands and ran a thumb over pert nipples, causing Clarke’s whole body to shudder. The blonde placed a kiss on her neck then began helping Lexa out of her armor, which was more annoying than she imagined. It didn't help that she was very distracted by the brunette’s exploration of her body with a dreamy expression on her face as the blonde fiddled with the straps and laces of her armor.

"How many more laces and brackets could this possibly have, babe? Pretty sure you're in no danger of it falling off you in battle. I'm seriously considering just ripping it apart!" Clarke grumbled causing Lexa to chuckle and she gave the blonde a smart ass grin.

"If you begin Natblida training, you will learn how to untie the laces properly, Klark." Lexa placed a trail soft kisses down the blonde's neck, then pulled away to make quick work of the laces.

"Are you suggesting that I start Natblida training so I can learn to undress you more quickly, Heda?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and the brunette burst into laughter.

"When you put it like that… yes, Klark." Lexa smirked and the blonde shook her head in amusement as she removed the rest of the brunette's clothing. It took a massive effort not react in the same lovestruck manner as Lexa once the brunette was naked in front of Clarke. Luckily, the blonde's pride and sheer stubbornness won over. _ I’m supposed to leave her speechless, no way I'm going to let her turn the tables on me. _ Lexa was absolutely stunning and far more muscular than the blonde expected, though most Grounders were. _ Guess there's an upside to all that training they do every day. _

"How have I not seen these before now? Can I?" Clarke gave the brunette a questioning look and the brunette smiled, then nodded.

"You've been either blind or asleep for the better part of the last two months, hodnes.” Lexa answered, as Clarke traced her fingers lightly over the inked skin. It seemed to have a soothing effect on the brunette, like when the blonde played with her braids. 

"Sit.” Clarke grabbed a rag and dipped in the basin of steaming water, as Lexa took a seat on the edge of the bed. The blonde slowly, tenderly wiped the sweat and blood off the brunette’s body. Stopping occasionally to rinse and warm up the rag in the basin. The blonde smiled at the way Lexa watched her as she worked, almost enchanted. She placed kisses on each clean section of skin as she worked, smiling proudly with each moan and shudder. Clarke dropped to her knees when her progress brought her to Lexa’s waist and decided to work from the feet up. Grinning when she watched goosebumps cover the brunette’s skin when the blonde ran her metal fingers down Lexa’s legs. The blonde peppered her feet and legs with kisses as she cleaned her way upwards, stopping at her sex. Clarke could see on her display that Lexa's vitals were all over the place. _ Nervous, turned on and about to panic… _The blonde stopped and sat back on her feet to meet her eyes, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“Is this okay, babe?”

“Sha, ai hodnes. I’m just…”

“Nervous. That’s okay and if you want me to stop, tell me.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” Lexa shook her head and the blonde kissed her lips, then moved to resume her previous position. Clarke stopped briefly to circle the brunette’s hard nipples with her tongue before clasping onto one with her teeth. “Jok, Klark.” Lexa groaned as the blonde gave each breast equal attention before moving downwards. She moved the warm rag slowly between the brunette’s thighs, then carefully through her folds. The brunette’s hips bucked at this and the blonde looked up at her with a grin. Clarke tossed the rag in the wash basin and ran her fingers lightly through Lexa’s curls as she kissed the insides of her thighs. “Klark…” The brunette breathed as Clarke ran her tongue through her folds and moaned at the taste of her juices.

“Damn, babe… you’re so wet… you taste so good.” Clarke mumbled into her sex, dipping into her core before circling her clit with her tongue. Lexa’s entire body shook as she arched her back and pulled the blonde’s head forward for more friction. Clarke hummed in delight as she lapped at the sensitive nub then dipped her tongue into Lexa’s soaked core. The blonde ran her tongue through her folds, then pressed her tongue flat against her clit and plunged a finger inside. She pumped in and out slowly as she worked the brunette’s nub over with the tip of her tongue.

“Jok… more, beja.” Clarke added another digit, curling her fingers to press against the spongy tissue as she pumped more quickly. Lexa’s walls tightened with each thrust and it was only moments before they fluttered around Clarke’s fingers. “Klark! Fuck!” The brunette exclaimed and Clarke moaned with her as she came undone. The blonde slowed her pace to help Lexa ride out the orgasm, drinking her juices until the brunette’s body went limp. Clarke slowly removed her fingers and Lexa shuddered as she looked down at the smiling blonde between her legs. Her face was covered with the evidence of Lexa’s ecstasy and she moved upwards and pulled the brunette into a searing kiss. The brunette tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth and the blonde pushed her tongue in between Lexa's lips. Clarke grabbed the brunette by the hips and pulled her body into hers, lifting her in the air once Lexa wrapped her legs around her waist. Clarke moved them both further onto the bed as their tongues danced around each other. The blonde pulled away and the brunette looked up at Clarke like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

"Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” Clarke smiled and placed a soft kisses on her collarbone. Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms and held her close.

“I love you too, Klark. You’re so beautiful, ai hodnes.” Lexa replied smiling contentedly and held her until she was rested enough to return the favor. They spent hours alternating between making love and resting, until they decided they were hungry for something other than each other.

“I need food, babe. Is it too late to send for some?” Clarke asked, realizing it was just past midnight.

“Ai laik Heda, it is never too late to send for food, niron.” Lexa replied confidently and Clarke’s face lit up with a bright smile.

“Ooh, I get a new pet name now! Niron… I like it.” The blonde responded happily as she mindlessly ran the tips of her metal fingers over the tattoo on Lexa’s back.

“What do you want to eat, ai niron?” Lexa turned over and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Agatha said she’d have the cooks make our favorites and I don’t even care if it’s cold. I’m fucking starving!” Clarke replied and Lexa threw on a nightgown, then popped her head out to send for food. To their surprise, the food was brought up only a few minutes later hot and fresh. The handmaiden said Agatha instructed to expect them to be hungry around midnight and have food ready then.

“My Flamekeeper is way better than yours, babe! She helped us get laid and knew when I’d be hungry!” Clarke exclaimed with a proud smile before diving into the midnight supper.

“I do not believe that falls under the expected duties of a Fleimkepa, Klark.” Lexa replied with a smirk as the blonde stuffed her mouth with food.

“Does for mine, babe!” Clarke argued with a full mouth and took a gulp of wine to wash down her food before she continued. “Now eat, so we can get another round in before we both pass out from exhaustion!” The blonde nuzzled Lexa’s neck, placing a few kisses and continued to eat.

“Sha, hodnes.” Lexa replied amusedly.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after much discussion and thought, I decided to continue the Aug AU. I'm planning on ending Broken Body, Broken Spirit at chapter 20 and then starting part 2. Guided by Spirits


	20. Spirit of Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns about the origins of her people and leads a city wide project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Here is the last chapter of BBBS! Thank you for all of the comments and kudos. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Virginia**

**Forest **

**Ninety-five Years Ago**

  
  
  


"Nontu, chek em au! (Father, look!)" The boy pointed over his father's shoulder at the approaching woman and Adam stepped in front of his son protectively. _ Shit, she found us!!_

"Gon hou we en hid yu raun! (Go home and hide!)" Adam ordered, keeping his eyes on the unexpected visitor. _ What the hell is she doing here?_

"Ba Nontu..." Alex objected, not that his father could blame him, she was the first person the child had seen since he was an infant. _ Five years living in peace and she came to take that away._

"Nau, Aleks!" Adam barked at the boy and watched him carefully until he disappeared in the treeline.

"He's gotten so big… and I see you've taught him Trig. Will you ever tell him how we came up with it?" Becca gave him a hopeful smile and he shook his head in disbelief. _ How dare you act like you care about him!! Do you think I would tell him about you after what you did? _

"Figured it would come in handy if we ran across anyone and you're the only other person on the planet that speaks it. Didn't think you'd come for him yourself, figured you would send one of your Nightblood lackeys. How did you find us?" Adam demanded angrily and Becca let out a deep sigh. _ You will _ ** _not_ ** _ take him. _

"It wasn't easy, ALIE is apparently loyal to you now and she refused to give me your location. I'm impressed that you managed to turn my own creation against me." Becca grumbled and shook her head in frustration. _ Good, at least the computer agrees with me. _

"ALIE was programmed to have morals, you seemed to have lost yours. What do you want, why are you here?" Adam bit back, knowing there must be a reason for her presence and assumed he wouldn't like it.

"I need your help to save our people." The brunette gave him a desperate look and Adam shook his head defiantly.

"I'm not interested." He replied coldly, causing Becca to look more desperate.

"You haven't even heard my proposal, Adam."

"Does it involve Alex?" He demanded and knew the answer when she averted her eyes. _ Fuck you! How dare you? He's a child!! _

"Adam, please... just listen to me!!" Becca begged with tears in her eyes and Adam turned his back on her.

"Gon we! Let us live in peace." He shouted over his shoulder, only to have her grab his metal arm and spin him around.

"We want the same thing but if we don't work together, there will be no future for the human race. I need you and Alex to help me do that." Becca argued and Adam couldn't believe the audacity of the woman he once loved. _ What the fuck happened to you, Bek? _

"What do you want with him?!" Adam's voice was full of fury.

"He's a Nightblood."

"So are we and fifty other adults in the bunker! If you want to do experiments on someone, do them on someone that's willing and not Alex!!" He continued to walk away, planning out the false trail he'd leave so Becca couldn't follow. _I can't let her know where we live, I won't let her take him!!_

"The experiment is a failure, Adam. Children are the future of the human race… the only chance for a future above ground!" Becca shouted and he spun around glaring at the doctor angrily.

“You are NOT experimenting on our son to speed up the timeline!! You said it yourself that it would be thirty years at the very least, before red-bloods would be able to survive above ground. You knew we wouldn't live to see it happen when you suggested it, but you just can't accept it.” Adam grumbled and shook his head. _ I'm tired of debating this with you, this is why I left. If you had your way, our son would grow up in a lab instead of actually living. _

"Adam, I promise you I'm not here to harm Alex. No more experimentation, no more tests… ai swega em klin! I don't want our son to grow up underground and I don't want us to be apart anymore, that's why I'm here. Beja, ai hodnes, sen ai op!" Becca begged and Adam closed his eyes tightly, sighing deeply. "My theory failed and will continue to fail unless we work together. The problem to the Nightblood solution is free will . None of the Nightbloods followed my instructions to only reproduce with other Nightbloods to further the bloodline. If they continue to ignore me, Nightblood won't save us. Alex is the only Nightblood born into the new world and he is proof that it only works with both parents having Nightblood." Becca explained and Adam remained unimpressed. _ We knew this would happen, I told you this would happen. _

"Like I told you before, people aren’t animals. You can’t force them to only breed with who you tell them to breed with, human beings crave emotional connection with their mates." Adam grumbled. _ We used to have that, Bek... _

"What if they don’t know they have a choice? We are talking about the survival of mankind, that should come before everything else. Nightblood is the only way to guarantee that, therefore free will is not an option for Nightbloods. It is our duty as Nightbloods to put the survival of our people first!! We have a duty to our people and must have the strength to do what must be done for our people!!" The brunette argued and Adam threw his arms up in frustration.

"Not this again Bek… I will NOT help you become a dictator so you can force people to follow your rules and only fuck who you tell them to fuck!!" He began to pace angrily, berating himself for not knocking her unconscious when he first saw her. _ I'm not helping you become a tyrant!! _

"Tell me I'm wrong, Adam. If the Nightblood line runs out, there is no hope for the human race above ground. You and Alex can survive out here, but what happens when you’re gone? Do you want Alex to live his life above ground, with no one to share it with? We have to think about the future and not only live in the moment. We must preserve the bloodline and the only way to do that is to start from scratch. Throughout history, mankind has passed on what they have learned to their children. Science, religion, language, politics… they are all taught through generations and evolve through the passage of time.” Becca had that look in her eyes again, the one that always signaled she had a hairbrained idea.

“Get to the point, Becca.” Adam prepared himself for whatever ridiculous plan she had now.

“We have to start over… erase the past and start a new world, a new civilization.” Becca argued.

“Now you sound like Darrow, he murdered millions of people.”

“Mankind is at the brink of extinction, Adam. The apocalypse has sent us thousands of years back in time and the key to survival is natural selection… survival of the fittest. The people in the bunkers want to act like we still live in the old world. They are stuck in the past, thinking everything will just magically go back to where we left off. None of them know how to survive on the ground… they don’t know how to hunt or start a fire or even farm. They can’t pass down the knowledge necessary to survive in the new world to their children. When future generations come to the surface, they will die because they do not have the skills required to live above ground. If that happens, mankind will truly be extinct and we might as well have died with the planet.” She countered and Adam narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Your solution is to force people to breed strong bloodlines. You can't do that to people, Bek!” 

“There is more to it than that… we have to evolve, adapt to the new world. Before, mankind evolved by forming language and religion. The old world beliefs will be the end of humanity and science has taught us very few people can adapt to a new way of thinking. These people believe the world will start off where they left it, Adam. The children born today will never survive above ground if they only know how to live in the old world. We can't spend centuries running one failed experiment after the next, that's not living and we are doing our children a disservice if we live like that!” Becca offered and it only served to confuse him more. _ What is she saying? This sounds a hell of a lot like what I told her when I took Alex and ran... _

“I know that! Why the hell do you think I’m out here with Alex!! I want him to live out here, see the wildlife plants and trees… not live in a bunker lab!”

“Exactly my point!! When we started this we knew it would take at least thirty years… if they followed my breeding guidelines. They won't do that if they have red-bloods as a choice for a mate and our people have already proven that. If we start a new people made up of only Nightbloods and leave the bunkers, mankind will evolve. It's possible that red blood children will be born, but from a Nightblood line they might be born resistant to radiation. Our children will adapt to live on a planet with radiation levels the current population can’t survive in. But we can only do that if we aren’t held back by archaic beliefs. This isn’t the old world… we can’t push a button for food anymore, we have to hunt for it. We can’t rely on a computer to keep us warm or cool… we need to learn to find shelter, build fires. We can't just wait to fall in love to start a family, we have to repopulate.” Becca was getting more enthusiastic as she spoke and though he agreed with some of it, he knew that there was more to it than she was saying.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Collect all of the children under five from the bunker, turn them into Nightbloods and leave the bunker forever. Teach them how to survive in the new world and they will pass that knowledge down to future generations. We won't have to force them to procreate, they will do it naturally and they will only have other Nightbloods to choose from. Create a new civilization… new language, new customs, hell… even new religion.” Becca continued and it caused him to chuckle.

“You’re an atheist… you're suggesting we make up a new religion and tell them it's real?” Adam asked with wide eyes. _ Is she seriously suggesting this?? _

“I am a scientist and I know my history, Adam. Society takes giant leaps forward if they have a common language and a common belief system. The old ways are essentially a belief system, if you think about it and we need a new one to survive above ground. We can't tell them the truth of where they came from, or they will try to go back and this will all be for nothing. They need a new origin and throughout history, mankind has looked to religion for their origin story. We will give them the basis of a civilization and when we die, they will pass on what we taught them.” Becca answered in a way that told Adam there would be no changing her mind. _ Okay, she's thought this out but how far is she willing to take this? _

“And if the parents don't agree, you take them by force for the _ survival of our people _ ?" Adam grumbled. _ Ever since the world ended, survival is all that matters to her. On the one hand she's right, but we are putting survival over living. There has to be more to life than survival or we're no better than animals. _

“No, of course not!! Regardless of what you think of me Adam, I am not a monster!! I want us to be the beginning... the Adam and Eve. The other parents will want to help, once they think about it logically. A life surrounded by concrete and metal, no sunlight… that isn’t a life, this is. I want others to have the life you and Alex have. Look at this place… it’s so beautiful and it would be selfish to keep it to ourselves.” Becca gestured at the landscape around them. It was beautiful in the forest, despite the radiation, like the fire from the bombs completely avoided this area. The only sign of the end of the world was the mutation that occurred in the wild life. Animals with two heads or two tails, coloring that didn't exist in their species before the world ended. A short five years without humans made it a paradise.

“I don't know, Becca… you're asking parents to give up their children."

"I'm asking parents to do what's best for their children and our people. Just think about it, Adam. I know how stubborn you are and I didn't expect you to jump on board with my plan right away. I know that what I'm suggesting is drastic and it will take strength to do what's best for our people. Think about it seriously, I know you always argue that I only make decisions with my head and that is why I need you to help me. You even me out, Adam and we need your way of thinking if this is going to work. I'll give you some time to consider and then come back in three days for your decision." Becca gave him a hopeful smile and Adam let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Alright, but if I say no… I want your word that you will leave Alex and I alone." He gave Becca a stern look and her face lit up with excitement.

"You have my word, Adam. Leida, ai houmon." Becca grinned and turned, heading to the treeline.

  
  


______________________________________

**Polis **

**Present Day**

**Morning**

  
  


"Holy shit!!" Clarke exclaimed as she opened her eyes, finding Lexa hovering over her. The blonde asked Heda to teach her to contact the Spirits and it was nothing like her experience with Jake. _ This was more detailed, more real… I could feel how conflicted Adam was. He loved Becca more than anything, but didn't trust her to do the right thing. _

"You are safe, ai hodnes." Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her and looked concerned. _ Bless her, she probably has done this hundreds of times and yet she's still worried about me. Wait… Trig… Adam taught their son to speak it. Becca said something about where it came from... God I have so many questions!!! _

"I saw how our people started…" Clarke said with amazement at what she just experienced and she had to know more. _ I need to go back and see what happened to them. _

"You saw the first Wanheda?" Lexa asked with wide eyes and seemed impressed for some reason. _ Is that not normal? _

"And Becca Praimheda. They were discussing Nightbloods leaving the bunkers to live above ground." Clarke explained and purposely held back the details, not certain how to handle the information. _ How would she react to the truth? If they followed Becca's plan, everything our people have been taught was a lie. Their religion was created as a means of maintaining the Nightblood line so humanity would survive. _

"Really? Becca Praimheda has never shown me how our people began..." Lexa almost seemed disappointed, perhaps feeling Becca was holding back on her. _ Of course she would, she couldn't risk them knowing the truth… but then why did Adam show me? Did Jake know about this? Did the people in the Second Dawn bunker burn Becca alive because she was going to take their children? As much as Adam loved her, he felt that she would do anything to survive and was worried she would force people. _

"I have a theory about why she was killed, but I can't be sure until I see it. I need to go back and see what happened." The blonde offered eagerly and Lexa shook her head in disagreement. 

"You can't rush these things, ai niron. It takes time and the spirits show us their memories when they choose to. You can't boss them around, they have personalities of their own and they don't like being told what to do. You must trust me on this, if you tell them what to show you may never hear from them again." Lexa smiled wide, most likely at the blonde's impatience. _ She loves it when I'm impatient, gives her a chance to tease me. _

"But…" Clarke argued half-heartedly, knowing how Heda was about teaching her their ways and found it adorable. _She always looks so proud when she teaches me their customs… it's so cute._ _I know she's going to be stubborn about me doing this the __proper__ way._

"No buts, Klark. You are supposed to meet Agatha soon and you know how much she hates tardiness. We will continue your training tomorrow and you must have patience, so it will be difficult for you." Lexa sat on her throne and gave Clarke the smart ass look the blonde expected.

"God, you're so fucking hot on that throne! Can I…" Clarke was cut off by a knock on the door and she rolled her eyes eyes dramatically. They had miraculously managed to get the throne room to themselves for thirty minutes. _ Okay, so not miraculous, just my girlfriend giving into my whims. _

Living with Lexa was very different from living in the next room. Heda goes to work early… way too fucking early. Before the sun even came up, Ambassadors started coming into their room to discuss the millions of things that had to be discussed in a later meeting discussing rebuilding. _ Why not just talk about it at the meeting? Why talk about talking? Let everyone hear your opinion, not ask us to support yours before we hear the other arguments. _ It was just barely eight in the morning and yet they had been busy for hours. Finally, (mostly because Clarke got very grumpy and demanded they be left alone) Lexa sent everyone away.

"Heda, Abi kom Sonchakru gaf chich yu op soulou. (Abby of the Light People wants to speak with you alone.)" The guard announced from the hallway and Lexa crumpled her eyebrows in confusion looking to Clarke for an explanation.

"Just what I needed after a long morning of not basking in the afterglow of a perfect night, a tag team lecture from the two of you." Clarke grumbled and rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air. _ Please tell me we get to sleep in occasionally, because this whole drag your ass out of bed before the sun comes up is bullshit!! _

"I take it you know what she wants to discuss with me, Klark?" Lexa scanned her closely and the blonde nodded reluctantly, knowing the brunette would not be happy. _ She’s going to be pissed… I know it. Just suck it up and remember she loves me, like Agatha said. _

"Yep, she came to get your help to scold me for skipping my meds… which I've already taken, thank you very much." The blonde grumbled and Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If you are taking them Klark, why would we scold you?" The brunette always managed to slay Clarke with her smart ass looks, though she wasn’t entirely certain why she loved it so much. _ Cocky Heda is hot... I can’t help it and I have a really hard time not giving into her when she’s like this. _

"I _may_ have missed a few days of my medications and Agatha found out, so now mom knows it." Clarke batted her eyelashes, hoping the brunette would give into her instead, no such luck. _ Shit, that’s her aggravated face… dammit now I’m in trouble. _

"Klark, I promised your mother I would see to it that you took your medicine. I trusted you to take them after you insisted that you were a _ ‘grown up and did not need me to remind you’ _ , now I have broken my word to Abby." Lexa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We will discuss this later... I believe Agatha is waiting on you to join her and the others for your project." The brunette added with her Heda mode back in full force and Clarke instantly deflated. _ Good job, Clarke. Lexa has been trying so hard to prove to my mom and friends that she is trustworthy, doesn’t go back on her word. I fucked it up and now I’ll probably hear mom saying I told you Lexa can’t be trusted. Fuck!! Just let it go and take it when they lecture me. _

"Ai chich yu op gontaim, Heda. (I will talk to you later, Commander.)" Clarke offered, shifting into a more professional tone and the brunette gave her a short nod. _ Definitely in trouble..._

"Sha, Wanheda. Sen em op! (Send her in!)" Lexa ordered and the door to the throne room opened, Dr. Griffin stepped through with a serious look on her face. _ Dammit! It’s my fault, not Lexa’s and mom is probably going to hold it against her. I need to make time to talk to her, so she knows it’s my fault… though mom will probably still blame Lexa. Good job, Clarke… way to stir the shit pot._

"Hey, mom." Clarke smiled, hoping to somewhat diffuse the situation, but it was obvious that it failed.

"Wanheda." Abby replied coldly and Clarke shook her head as she exited the throne room._ Yep, she's mad at me… Last night was so perfect, now Lexa’s probably mad at me too and mom’s going to lecture both of us. _

“Mom…” The blonde begged, only to receive a stern glare from her mother.

“I need to speak to Heda alone, Wanheda. We will talk about your meds later.” Her mother replied and the blonde knew that now was not the time to intervene. Clarke made her way down to the markets and her spirits were immediately lifted by the number of people that Agatha had gathered. _ Holy shit! How did she find so many willing to help? _ Hundreds of men and women were there, including Generals, Ambassadors, Warriors. Even King Roan was waiting on Wanheda to arrive and brought dozens of his gonas to help her. _ This is unbelievable! Thank you Agatha!! I definitely have the best Flamekeeper in the world!! _

"Good morning, Wanheda! I hope we have enough people to help with your project!" Agatha offered with a proud smile and Clarke was so overwhelmed, she pulled her Flamekeeper into a hug.

"This is perfect Agatha, thank you!" Clarke eyes welled with tears of joy as she pulled away.

“It is my pleasure, Clarke” Agatha replied and the blonde turned to address her people.

"Our people have suffered through a tremendous amount of loss and pain recently. We will recover from it if we work together. We can't just rebuild and walk away like it never happened, or we will forget where our true strength comes from. We need to unite in a single effort to keep our people safe from future threats. We defeated Azplana and Skaikru because thirteen clans fought as one people. Our people are strongest when we are together and if we continue to work as one people, nothing will ever defeat us. That is what this project is about, not just some whim of Wanheda. I want to tell our story, the story of thirteen separate clans that came together and defeated a common enemy. I want all of our people to be represented on the outside of the city walls, each clan will have an equal space to use. A collage of each clan's home, people and origin. As we move towards the center of the capitol want it to show us joining the coalition, then defeating Azplana and Skaikru as one people. We will show any that come to Polis looking for trouble that we will not back down and we will fight as one to protect our people. I'm not certain who among us are artists, but even those who are not can help. This will take time, weeks possibly and a lot of effort. Those who are not artists, see Fleimkepa Agota for instructions. The artists in the group will join me so we can work out our plan and I welcome any ideas." Clarke instructed and smiled as the people immediately split up to join their groups. It surprised her when Indra and Roan joined the artists group. There were an equal amount of artists from each clan and each of them proved to be incredibly gifted. Clarke set them each to work on the first stage of the project and watched them for a bit, amazed at the talent among her people. They split the outer wall of the city equally between the clans and began the mural, each clan telling their own story. Clarke made her way to the Sonchakru section, closed her eyes to envision what she would paint. Her mind was flooded with images… memories of her people living in the last century. The blonde let out a gasp as she opened her eyes. _ Is this what it’s like for Lexa? I have so many questions!! _

"This was an excellent idea, Wanheda!" Agatha stated as she approached with a proud smile and immediately began helping the blonde with the Sonchakru mural. 

"Mochof, Fleimkepa. I put most of it together yesterday, then decided to add the origin of the clans this morning. Did Jake ever mention to you how our people began?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and was disappointed when Agatha shook her head. _ I know he trusted you as much as I do. If he knew, he’d tell her. _

"He tried repeatedly to get Adam Praimheda to show him, but said that he was never shown anything before the second Heda ascended. You can't force the Spirits to show you what you want to see Clarke, they have a mind of their own." Agatha replied with a face full of curiosity and the blonde was torn. _ She wants me to tell her and I want to, but I'm afraid. How do you tell someone that everything they have spent their entire lives believing is a lie? Becca and Adam created their religion, language, customs… all of it. All for the survival of their people and I think that’s why Becca was killed. She was trying to save them... is it really any different from what I’ve done? _

"That's what Lexa said." Clarke grumbled, needing to learn as much as she could so she could figure out what to do with the new information. _ Why did Adam show me and not Jake? Am I supposed to tell people? I want to ask Lexa’s advice, but I don’t want to tell her why. Is that wrong… that I don’t want to rip apart everything she believes in? _

"She knows how eager you are to take action, rather than take a deep breath and let things play out before taking action." Agatha chuckled, knowing the blonde's tendency towards impatience. The blonde worked for a few hours before she brought it up again.

"Adam showed me something about our origins this morning when Lexa was teaching me to meditate." Clarke replied, staying cryptic like she was with Lexa earlier. _ Lexa, Agatha and every grounder has been taught these ways from birth… how can I take that away from them? I don't even know how the clans got started yet... _

"Oh, Clarke that is remarkable! We have spent decades trying to find our origins and there are very few Fleimkepa diaries that mention him. Only three previous Wanhedas have seen Adam and every instance was brief. Adam Praimheda must believe that you are worthy to know the truth!" Agatha was excited to hear about it and there was no denying it, making the blonde feel even more conflicted. _ Becca said it herself… it is the duty of Nightbloods to put the survival of our people first. That is the basis of all of our customs and beliefs. Is that what he’s trying to tell me? That I have a duty as a Nightblood? Or am I supposed to tell them the truth? Agatha will give me the best advice, but will the truth hurt her? _

"Should I share what he showed me with Lexa?" Clarke asked and noted the confusion on her Fleimkepa's face.

"I assumed you already have… is there a reason you didn't?" The old woman stopped drawing completely and turned to face the blonde, who let out a deep breath. _ Stay cryptic, but put it in a way she will understand. Agatha reads between the lines better than anyone. _

"Sha, Fleimkepa. I'm afraid the truth will upset her, even destroy her...I know it would me if I was in her place. I haven't spent my entire life learning our ways and religion, she has. I think that is why Adam showed me, but no Wanheda before me." Clarke answered and saw that the old woman was starting to understand her dilemma without even having the details. _ This is why I came to you, I can be vague and you always seem to see what's underneath. _

"You're afraid to even tell me, aren't you?" Agatha asked after a moment in thought and the blonde nodded.

"Sha, Agota." Clarke replied with a sigh and watched as the old woman processed what she did know.

Agatha turned her focus back on drawing the mural and they spent nearly an hour working in silence before she spoke again. All of the artists decided to take a break when the others brought food and drinks. It was then that Agatha took Clarke’s hand and gave her a soft smile as she led her away from the city walls. Thirty guards followed, obviously under Lexa’s orders. _ Don’t complain, it’s because she loves you… even though I could kill all of them with a thought. _ Clarke gave her guards silent instructions to keep their distance so they would not be overheard. _ If she asks me to tell her, I will. She’s been thinking this through and has made a decision. _Once they were a good distance from the others, Agatha spoke.

"I am the only Fleimkepa to come to the conclusion I am about to share with you and such talk would be considered heresy among our people. The Flame is nothing more than a mind drive filled with the memories of previous Commanders and we both know that. Something drives the Spirits to share their memories with the Commander whose mind they reside in. They are revered by our people for their inexplicable foresight and wisdom. Many Commanders have said that the Spirits knew what would happen before it unfolded and tried to warn them. As both Fleimkepa and a member of Sonchakru, I know that ALIE is present in both of the Flames. ALIE is capable of making predictions based on science, mathematical patterns and data. I have long believed that ALIE is one of the many Spirits that guide the Commanders, albeit a more silent one. History repeats itself and ALIE has access to all of our history, if a pattern is repeating it would catch her attention. It would make sense from a computer standpoint to show the host the past to direct them to make the right decision. There’s just one problem, in the Flame ALIE would be seen as Becca Praimheda. Becca already resides inside Heda’s Flame and as a memory in Wanheda’s Flame, therefore she is forced to use the Spirits to send messages. Perhaps Adam wants you to tell our people the truth, or perhaps ALIE showed you those memories for reasons we don’t understand yet. Was this the first time Adam has spoken to you?" The old woman raised an eyebrow and the blonde nodded in affirmation, feeling somewhat better hearing Agatha’s theory.

"Sha." Clarke answered and the old woman led her a fallen tree, both women took a seat

"Do not share what Adam showed you with me or anyone else until you know the reason why. There are countless records of Spirits showing Commanders a series of events leading up to a moment that changes everything. Jake had visions for three months about the Mountain men and assumed the Spirits were telling him to attack them. When they took Lexa’s mother, Jake said it was a sign from the Spirits and ended up a Ripa. When Jake joined Sonchakru, he told me that he had misinterpreted the message. Jake said that while he was a Ripa, he had a face to face conversation with all of the Spirits. He said that they aided him in his escape and each of them berated him for going to the Maunon. They told him the visions were meant to warn him to stay away, not attack. Jake said that the Spirits insisted that only Wanheda had the weapons and strength to defeat the Mountain Men. That Wanheda would return and defeat them. Jake assumed he would be the one they spoke of and yet it was you, Clarke." Agatha advised and Clarke was shocked by the idea of it. _ Did she actually say the Spirits berated him? It wasn’t just visions… she said they had a face to face conversation. _

"Holy shit, they actually talked to him?" The blonde's eyes went wide and the old woman nodded. _ Okay, so I need to actually sit down and talk to Adam about this… but how? Maybe Agatha can help me learn how... _

"Sha, Wanheda. There is a place that exists inside the Flame, a meeting room if you will. With a great deal of practice, you can enter that place and have a conversation with the Spirits. If you are patient, Adam may actually speak to you instead of just showing you his memories. If he does, that is the time to ask the reason behind his actions and I suggest that you listen carefully to him. Maybe Adam wants you to share what you have learned, maybe he wants you to keep it a secret. There is also the possibility that ALIE sees a series of events leading towards something and she is trying to prepare you for it. It takes a great deal of wisdom and patience to translate the messages sent from the Spirits. Let it unfold for now and open yourself to his message, whatever it is. I am sorry to leave this burden on you alone Clarke, but know that I am always here to guide you. When you know what you must do, I will be here for you and fully support any decision you make." Agatha's face was full of remorse and it made the blonde feel sorry for her. _ She's probably conflicted too, wanting to help but afraid to learn the truth. _

"I know Agatha, that's why you're the first person I discussed this with. Thank you so much for listening to me, I will do as you say. Though I'm definitely not looking forward to the part where I have to be patient." Clarke smirked and the old woman chuckled.

"In my experience, it is the nature of Wanheda to be impatient and stubborn.” The old woman smirked and Clarke grinned at how smoothly Agatha was able to change subjects. “Your project is coming together wonderfully, look at how much is already done!" Agatha smiled proudly, gesturing at the walls of the city and Clarke scanned the progress so far.

The walls were covered in beautiful artwork that surpassed what Clarke had imagined. Each section had the symbol of the clan it belonged to and was surrounded by the landscape of that clan's lands. Floukru had oceans, boats and fish. Azgeda was a beautiful, icy landscape with mountains and frozen waterfalls. Sankru was covered in a sandy landscape filled with wildlife Clarke had never seen before. Wanheda’s spirits were lifted at the sight of the beauty created in a joint effort by her people, despite decades of bad blood. As she scanned each section, Clarke realized that she had only visited Trikru and Sonchakru lands. _ I need to visit all of them, they are my people and I can’t just rule from Polis. Show them I truly believe we are one people, like I told them. If it's anything like the drawings, our lands are beautiful and I would love to draw it. Remember to ask Lexa about a trip, I’m pretty sure I can talk her into it. _ The artists and the helpers kept working until the sun began to set. Before the sunlight waned, the artists stood back to inspect their work and each smiled widely. _ Anyone that sees it will be amazed! I can't wait to show Lexa!! _ As if reading her mind, the brunette approached and turned to take it all in.

"Klark… this is unbelievable! I had no idea we had so many artists among our people! It is so beautiful, all of our people and lands joined together as one." Lexa smiled proudly as she inspected it, walking the entire perimeter and taking the time to congratulate each of the artists. Clarke walked beside her happily, stopping to speak with the artists as well. Many offered ideas on how to blend their finished work with the next step and it filled the blonde with pride how excited they were about continuing.

"How would you feel about visiting the clans once the project is finished? If this is even a fraction of what our lands look like, I want to see them all!" The blonde noticed Heda puff up with pride and smile.

"I would be glad to show you the lands of our people, Wanheda. I believe our people will be thrilled to have you visit them, if all of this is any indication. No one showed up to the Ambassador meetings or any other meetings, for the most part." Lexa seemed relieved and yet it caused the blonde to panic.

“I didn't interrupt any of your duties, did I Heda?" Clarke gave her a mischievous grin and the brunette shook her head.

"No, Wanheda. I gave me the time to focus on more important matters.” Lexa smiled mysteriously and it puzzled the blonde. _ What more important matters are there? All of our people are here. _

“Anything I should know about?” Clarke raised a questioning eyebrow and Lexa seemed guarded. _ What the hell is going on? _

“We will discuss it, just not yet. I wish to have more… information before I involve you, is that fair?” Lexa gave her a look that was silently begging her to have patience and the blonde gave her a defeated shrug. _ What is it with everyone wanting me to be patient today? _

“Well, you caught me in a good mood, so I’ll be patient...for now. I cannot believe there are so many gifted artists amongst our people. Not gonna lie, I am far from being the best artist here. How do you think Indra would feel about teaching me to paint? Indra is way more talented than I am! Her brushstrokes are fucking flawless and..." Clarke informed Lexa excitedly as they reached the Trikru portion of the wall and the brunette smirked, looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"With practice and guidance from your Fleimkepa, you will easily surpass me one day, Wanheda. I am certain of that, based on what I have seen of your work." Indra offered and Clarke turned to see a tiny smile on the Wormana's face. _ Holy shit, Indra _ _can_ _ smile!! She must love drawing as much as I do. _

"Mochof, Wormana. Maybe I can talk you into showing me some pointers… I'm better at faces than landscapes and your coloring is breathtaking." Clarke gave her a hopeful smile and the General nodded respectfully, hiding her grin.

"It would be my honor to teach you, Wanheda." Indra replied in her stoic manner and Clarke grinned at the thought of learning to paint from the Wormana, not how to fight. 

“That would be amazing! I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” The blonde offered and received an affirmative nod from the General.

“Sha, Wanheda. I will be here after breakfast. It was a good idea… your project. Your Fleimkepa must be very proud. Leida, Wanheda en Heda.” Indra replied and quickly walked away.

“Our people respect you, Klark. You have led us into a new...” Lexa offered proudly as they walked and the blonde stopped in her tracks, shaking her head.

“Uhn-uhh. No tooting any celebratory horns until we’ve managed to have at least a full week of peace and quiet. I don’t need any bad vibes because we counted our chickens before they hatch.” Clarke waved her finger in the air and could see Lexa fighting to keep from responding sarcastically. _ I see it in your eyes, babe. You are considering being a smart ass. _

“That is a fair compromise… given the recent events.” Lexa replied stoically, bringing a smile to the blonde’s face.

“Good, now let’s go home and relax before dinner… maybe even a Heda appetizer first?” Clarke gave Heda a wicked smile as the brunette looked around at the host of warriors escorting them, then smirked.

“After you, Wanheda.” Lexa replied and gave the blonde her full attention as she went over the day’s events on the walk to the tower. It wasn’t easy to skip over the part about Adam and her conversation with Agatha, yet she remained strong. _ Be patient, Clarke and focus on what Lexa says when you’re training. Stop screwing around and flirting so you can learn how to talk to Adam. It’s the only way to figure out what Adam wants from me. _

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Polis Tower**

**Throne Room**

**Morning**

  
  


“Abi, I must apologize. I have broken my word…” Lexa shook her head in shame, eyes on the ground. _ Abby will never trust me to take care of Clarke and I don’t blame her. I shouldn’t have given into her and let her manage her own medicine. _

“Relax, Lexa. I’m not here to lecture you and I only acted that way with Clarke to distract her from the real reason I’m here.” Abby gave the brunette a kind smile and she crumpled her brow in confusion. 

“I don’t understand… if you don’t wish to discuss Klark’s medicine…” Lexa scanned the doctor closely, she seemed almost… excited about something.

“I came here to give you this. I’m not trying to push you into anything, I just know how you and Clarke feel about each other. Consider this my blessing.” Abby opened a small box and handed it to the brunette, who remained confused. Inside the box was a ring, covered in sparkling white jewels of some kind. 

“It’s so beautiful and shiny!” Lexa exclaimed, looking over it closely. _ I have seen jewelry, but nothing like this. Usually only metal bands with the occasional gem and yet none were as carefully made as this one. _

“It was my great-great grandmother’s ring and it’s only fitting that you should give it to my daughter.” Abby replied happily and seemed proud of it, like there was some kind of meaning behind it that Lexa didn’t understand.

“Why would I give it to Klark and not you? If it’s your great-great grandmother’s jewelry, shouldn’t you give it to her?” The brunette raised an eyebrow and watched as Abby’s face went red with embarrassment. _ Did I say something wrong? _

“Oh, honey… you don’t know what it is, do you?” Abby gave her a concerned look, only serving to confuse Heda more and the brunette shook her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it not being a part of your customs and of course it’s not.” Abby explained and Lexa shook her head, not following the doctor.

“What is it?”

“A wedding ring, you give it to your spouse when you ask them to marry you. You do know what marriage is?” Abby was looking more uncomfortable by the minute and the moment she said marriage, Lexa froze. _ Wait, if she’s talking about me marrying Clarke, why wouldn’t she speak to the Agatha first? The Fleimkepas handle all marriage requests... _

“Sha, only we call it a binding. Is this customary… giving jewelry to your intended?” Lexa shifted uncomfortably on her throne, adding more to her list of things to learn.

“Yes and Clarke will understand the importance of you giving her this particular ring. I take it, that is not your custom to exchange rings at a wedding.” Abby offered and Lexa realized that she needed to find out as much as she could on the matter. _ Dammit Lexa...their customs are different from ours… why didn’t you think of this before? _

“No… are we discussing this because Klark and I share a bed? Was I supposed to do this ring thing before now?” Lexa could hear the fear rising in her own voice, feeling as if she may have offended Clarke by not knowing their customs. _ What if I was supposed to do this two months ago? No, Clarke would say something… wouldn’t she? _

“Oh, boy… I obviously did this way too soon, forget I mentioned it...” Abby turned to leave, looking very uncomfortable and Lexa jumped off her throne to stop the doctor from leaving. _ Shit, I need your help!! _

“No, please wait! I have already spoken to Agatha about it and planned to announce my intent at the winter solstice, as is our custom. I had no idea there is supposed to be an exchange of rings or any of the Sky People customs regarding marriage. If I don’t know your customs, I will probably make a mess of asking her and I do not want to accidentally offend her. Please teach me, Abi.” Lexa’s voice was full of desperation and Abby shook her head, smiling.

“Alright, but I’m calling Raven and Octavia for backup. Clarke will be distracted with her project for most of the day, so we can go over everything in detail… if you have the time.” Abby replied and Lexa nodded, determined to get this right.

“I will always make time for Klark.” Lexa assured the doctor and took a relieved breath when Abby sent ALIE to gather Clarke’s friends. _ By the Spirits, I almost botched this and would never forgive myself if my ignorance cost me Clarke. _It was only a few minutes before Raven and Octavia arrived.

“What’s up, Heda?” Raven asked nonchalantly and Abby gave Lexa a kind smile before she spoke.

“We need to help Lexa learn our marriage customs.” The doctor explained and the two girl's faces lit up with excitement.

“No fucking way!! Does Griff know?” Octavia asked, with a wide smile and Abby shook her head.

“Yes! A secret wedding mission… can I be the DJ? I have a killer playlist from ALIE’s records!!” Raven jumped around the room excitedly and Lexa gave her a questioning look. _ What’s a… DJ? _

“I call dibs on maid of honor!!!” Octavia smirked as Raven threw up her middle finger at her friend.

“Who’s gonna give Clarke away, you or Agatha… or maybe Marcus?” Raven smiled widely at Abby and Lexa’s mind was overflowing with confusion.

“What is a… DJ or maid of honor?” The brunette looked back and forth between the three women.

“Oh, snap! Heda has no idea what we’re talking about! This is going to be so much fun!” Raven nudged Octavia with her elbow and the two whispered for a moment before the doctor interjected.

“Raven and Octavia, we are **not** leading Lexa astray in any way! We are helping her do this right and not adding in any pranks, am I clear?” Abby gave them a challenging glare and both girls nodded in agreement.

“Operation Clexa Wedding is now active.” Raven smiled proudly and Lexa narrowed her eyes. _ Did she just say... _

“Clexa?”

“Just go with it, Heda.” Raven shrugged and the three women began explaining their marriage customs in detail, with wide grins on their faces.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am open to any sugesstions and I love comments and kudos as always. My plan is for a every 7-10 day posting schedule and have no idea where this will take me.


End file.
